


【锤基】黑色阳光（修订版）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 126,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 计划目录如下：1、静谧风暴2、其坚如水3、虚幻之境4、黑色阳光5、永坠星辰番外另行安排





	1. 静谧风暴01

多年以后，当众神之王索尔回想往事，他会想起他和洛基偷偷溜去华纳海姆的那个下午。

他和洛基的婚约是奥丁决定的，在神明的世界，兄弟成婚并无忌讳，众神之父亲口许下的婚姻更是神圣的。如果想要取消，就必须再由奥丁开口解除。

“我们得取消婚约。”索尔说道。

说这话时，他和他的弟弟站在仙宫外的露天长廊里，长廊两边的两排旗帜高高飘扬，远远可以看见整个神域笼罩在光辉和静谧之中，雷神对着他的兄弟说话，可他的眼睛看向长廊之外的阿斯加德。

刚满一千岁的他是阿斯加德的王储，神王的头生子——至少在当时他是奥丁头生的孩子——他的金发辉煌耀眼，他的蓝眼睛里可以涌起似海的火焰，他身着战甲，披风鲜红，上至世界之树那日月交替的树冠，下到扎根雾之国度尼尔夫海姆和冥界的九尺之下，你再不会找到比他更加灿烂、鲜活、骄傲、明亮的人了。

他的弟弟洛基，和他同岁，他们是双胞胎——至少在当时，他们彼此以为出自同一个母亲的腹中——却相貌迥异，小王子有着乌黑的头发，眸子似森林深处的绿，他金绿色的披挂包裹着瘦削的身形十分优雅，但在雷神的身边却少了几分亮眼，他更像是惯于在灯火边缘的明暗处潜行的人，你很难注意到他。

洛基听他的兄长说话，含笑点头：“我知道，未来的国王值得一个更好的王后。”

雷神回头看向他的弟弟，笑了：“你觉得什么人比你更好吗，洛基？说来听听。”

“哦，相信我的哥哥心目中已经有了选择。”小王子作出一副思忖的样子，然后抬眼试探性地提出一个名字，“希芙？”

“不，她是我的朋友，就像范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格，我可没法想象和他们中的任何一个结婚。”索尔做了个鬼脸。

“简？”

提到这个名字，骄傲的大王子脸上灿烂的笑意褪下了一层，“简……我庆幸她没有等我回去，至少我可以说她有过自己的幸福。毕竟我过了足足半个世纪才想起她，结果她已经去了冥界海姆。”

洛基还提了几个名字，也都被他的哥哥摇头否决了：“不，不是她，也不是她，她……唔，她是谁来着？”

“那我恐怕就想不出你爱的人是谁了，哥哥，我已经列举了你见过的阿斯加德的所有美丽的女神，只除了我们的母亲。”诡计之神眨了眨眼，张开双臂，神情带着天真的询问，“除非像简那样，你在别的国度有了爱侣？”

“不，我没有。”蓝眼睛的大王子说道，“母亲当然是独一无二的，我以一个当儿子的心孺慕着她，如果这世上有任何一个人能有神后的三分风度，有爱神的一分狡黠，有母亲的半分聪慧，这个人便可以宣称俘获了雷霆之神的心。”

奥丁的长子顿了顿，又开口了：“不过当务之急是取消我们的婚约，洛基，我知道你十分聪明，一定会有办法。父亲大约是害怕我继位以后会伤害你，就像他在接过了祖父珀尔的王冠后将我们的叔叔送去华纳当人质那样，才给我们订下婚约，但我绝不会那样对待你，你是我的兄弟，在我继位之后，你在仙宫会有亲王的位置。”他说完，伸手搂住弟弟的后颈，自己的脑袋也微微前倾，他温柔地笑了，就像所有疼爱幼弟的好哥哥那样。

诡计之神一笑：“我知道，我知道，我当然信赖你，我的兄长，我的朋友。既然你没有心上人，那么事情就好办的多，让我给你推荐一位佳人，顺便解除父亲为我们立下的婚约。”

“你要怎么做到？”索尔好奇地问道。

拥有银舌头的神明眼珠转动：“天机不可泄露，哥哥，我们先去华纳海姆，如果父亲的眼线海姆达尔问起，我们便说因为你偶然勾起了关于简的愁思，要找一个地方散散心，而我会陪你一道，为你在路上消减愁闷。”

雷神哈哈一笑，收回手来，伸出一根手指在弟弟的唇前虚点一记：“我就知道我的兄弟一定会帮助我的。”

“那当然。”洛基抬起了下巴，绿眼睛里闪烁着赤诚，“我不会让我的兄长独自面对困难。”

*  
他俩纵马驰过长长的彩虹桥，索尔一骑当先，志得意满。在远处的天空上，太阳斜斜照射着阿斯加德的星海，海上泛着点点金光。这里是神域，永恒光辉，即使在夜晚也会披上一层柔和的月光，夜晚的星海便如九界最富裕的银矿。这一天的昼与夜依旧如此，并不比往常看上去有任何不同。

他们奔驰到了彩虹桥的末端，海姆达尔对洛基的说辞将信将疑，一旁的大王子努力装出一副思念旧情人伤心欲绝的模样。最终不知是因为雷神忽然回想起了了对简的深情厚谊而假戏真做，还是守门神为了保护自己的双眼而不得不驱离这拙劣的戏剧，两位王子如愿被送到华纳海姆散心。

“不要在华纳招摇，在没有人的时候再回到原地召唤我，我会接你们回来。”海姆达尔再三嘱咐道。

“谢谢你了！”索尔背对着他，扬起一只手摇了摇，语调极其轻松欢悦。

洛基干咳了一声。

守门神翻了个白眼，转动守护之剑。

一道彩虹将他们递上华纳海姆的土地。

华纳海姆也是神之国度，夏日与海洋之神尼奥尔德统治着这片土地，夏神没有众神之父那般高调，华纳海姆也总是收敛锋芒。但传说华纳的神明虽然神力不如阿萨诸神，却通晓一些奥丁都不掌握的特殊魔法。华纳海姆与阿斯加德的关系也相当微妙。

“霍根介绍过他的家乡华纳海姆，”索尔说道，“我以为他不善言辞，不过现在看来他可能把华纳夸得太好了！这里充其量只能当作阿斯加德荒郊的小村庄！”

洛基无奈地笑了：“哥哥，这里就是华纳海姆的荒郊，远处那些小房子也确实就是他们的村庄。华纳海姆最繁华的王城在前面，我们需要走过去，霍根从来都不是夸夸其谈的人，不是吗？我以为他是你的朋友。”

银舌头把“你的”二字咬了重音，这让雷神侧目瞧他，二人对视片刻，同时笑出了声。索尔一把揽过弟弟的肩膀，以亲昵的动作挨近洛基的耳朵：“嘿，洛基，现在用海姆达尔听不见的音量告诉我，你的计划是什么。”

“哦，”诡计之神眨巴了几下绿眼睛，“嗯，我的计划是这样的，哥哥。你知道现在九界最负盛名的美人是谁吗？”

索尔想了想，蓝色双瞳里透出茫然：“当然是母亲。”

“不。”洛基忍不住抬手扶额，“别和我吵架，我不是不赞成你的意见。当我问出这个问题的时候，我的意思是指在那些未婚的年轻女神之中，谁最为美丽。”

“那我想一定是洛德。”雷神坏笑起来，打量着弟弟开始泛红的耳尖，他甚至开始往里面吹气，“毕竟她俘获了当时九界所有来为你庆生的贵宾的心，我记得范达尔哭着喊着要为这位美人抛弃他所有的情人，霍根来偷偷打听她的名字，就连弗雷都眼前一亮。”

邪神咬着后牙，露出一个恶狠狠的笑容，作势要往哥哥的腰上来上一刀，被大王子嬉笑着闪过。不用说，后来揭开真相时范达尔的脸都红了，霍根的脸绿了，就连大名鼎鼎的日神都脸色惨白，但是他们都比不上索尔，这位独断专行的雷神在看见洛德的第一眼就把人扛上肩膀，要不是洛基在哥哥的肩头惊慌地叫出这只是一场恶作剧，大约他们当时就会上演兄弟相奸的惨剧。

洛基收回刀子，又剜了兄长一眼：“尼奥尔德有个女儿，弗雷有个孪生妹妹，她是华纳海姆的公主，她的长发宛如日神用黎明的第一道阳光的颜色晕染，她的眼低仿佛海神将幽泉珍藏在那里，她是华纳的珍珠，众神之中的美神，只要她名下无虚，那就是九界最配得上我哥哥的妻子。”

索尔愣愣地听完，他还是不能理解这其中的意义：“我要解除我们之间的婚约，这和她有什么关系？”

小王子深吸一口气，又吐了出来，再深吸一口气，再吐了出来。他就这样平息了内心的邪火：“哥哥，你还不明白吗？她是一位美丽的女神，你见了一定会喜欢，她又是华纳海姆的公主，当你带着她走到我们的父亲跟前，你告诉父亲你只会娶这位美丽的女神。看在华纳海姆的份上，父亲也不能叫她做你的侧室，唯一可行的办法便是收回前言，解除我们之前无谓的婚事，重新为你立下你会满意的婚约。”

雷神眼睛一亮，连连点头，脸上满是欢喜的神情：“我就知道我的兄弟会给我出一个好主意，如果这位芙蕾雅公主真的如传言那样美貌动人，那我能够娶她就全部归功于你，弟弟。”

接着他又闪过一丝迟疑和犹豫：“那我要如何博得公主的欢心？我总不能当一个强迫女士的混蛋。”

但你却会强迫洛德，混蛋。

小王子心中想着，却保持着友好的微笑拍了拍兄长的背：“我的哥哥是九界最有魅力的神明，你不需要做什么，只要公主看见了你，她便一定会为你倾倒。”

银舌头就这样鼓起了雷神的勇气，令雷霆之神变得更加骄傲，他们开始走向王城，预备为阿斯加德的大王子向华纳海姆的公主求爱。


	2. 静谧风暴02

*  
雷神差点直接走向华纳海姆的王宫。

阿斯加德的仙宫是巍峨高耸的，无数尖顶笔直指向天空，传说最高处的顶峰距离世界之树撑起的宇宙穹顶只有三指的差距。如果日神的四匹马儿中有一匹在路过时犯了疲乏，那么太阳的金轮车就有可能碰坏仙宫的屋顶。

而华纳海姆的王宫则迥异于是，那是敞亮的、宽宏的，洁白的大理石立柱撑起了四四方方的宫殿，连绵的殿堂宛如晴日天空中的云海，浩渺无涯。海神的宫殿不以高大为美，却依旧明白不过这是神的殿宇。

而索尔贸贸然就要往里直走。

洛基一把拉住了他：“哥哥，你要直接闯进去吗？别忘了我们这次来访没有通报尼奥尔德，没有人会欢迎不速之客。”

仙宫的大王子停住了脚步，回过头来，一脸不解：“是你说我得见见芙蕾雅公主的，如果我们不进去，要怎么才能看见她？”

已经熟悉了雷神直来直去的思路，诡计之神安抚他的兄长：“等弗雷的车将近华纳海姆的最西端时，夜色笼罩这里的时候，我就让我的哥哥见到芙蕾雅。你看到了华纳海姆的守卫众多，虽然他们不是英勇的雷霆之神的对手，但是父亲肯定无意和他们开战，他们也不是那些被你痛恨的霜巨人，不是吗？我会引开这些守卫，届时，索尔，你就可以进去了。”

他歪了歪脑袋，看索尔的反应，他的手按在雷神裸露的臂肘上。奥丁的长子静默片刻，勉强点了点头答应了这个主意，洛基不禁露齿一笑：“来吧，哥哥，在此之前，我们可以看看华纳的集市，也许我们可以买一束鲜花送给你未来的妻子，我——咦？”

顺着他的目光望去，索尔看见街道两旁的行人都让在了两边，一队约顿海姆的奴隶正被华纳的士兵们押送着走来。这几十个冰霜巨人却并不高大，头上也没有双角，他们衣衫褴褛，遮盖不住身体，双手被铐着手铐，上面的链子一个串着一个，没有鞋子，赤足走在街道上，被推搡着、蹒跚着向前迈步。

他们的目光不似神兄弟在约顿海姆见过的那些巨人士兵，没有凶狠，反而充满了畏惧，甚至低头避开了路人打量的目光，他们的嘴上被塞着口枷，还有一些身上有鲜红的鞭痕，神情木然地走着。

“弟弟，这些是霜巨人的幼崽吗？”索尔问他的兄弟。

洛基摇了摇头：“我的哥哥和他们战斗过那么久，居然也不认识吗，那些是双性的霜巨人，在约顿海姆的时候他们的处境和在华纳也差不太多，在这里他们会被押送去做工，在冰天雪地里则要给约顿的士兵们生育后代。”

索尔皱了皱眉头，他仇恨约顿海姆人，他之前所见的那些也都是凶神恶煞的双角怪物，随时可能掏出冰刀袭击他的士兵。雷神从未见过如此弱小凄惨的霜巨人，天性之中的光明令他见不得欺凌，一时之间索尔的心情颇有几分矛盾。

邪神神态轻松，他的内心之中并无兄长的正义道德，约顿海姆的怪物死活都与他无涉。相较而言他更关心眼前的计划，于是洛基将哥哥拉到了一处花店门口，开始考虑起了该买什么花束。

索尔被花香熏得直打喷嚏，狼狈不堪。

恶作剧之神找到了好玩的游戏，他笑着将一束又一束花递到雷神面前，用和善亲热的语气真挚地询问兄长的意见。最终索尔捂住口鼻，跑到一边，掌缝里泄露出喷嚏连连。

洛基买下一束热烈的金色玫瑰，施施然走到哥哥面前，在雷神惊恐的目光中，他挥手发出一股绿色的雾烟，索尔猝不及防被喷了一头一脸，喷嚏却止住了！

小王子笑着将花束递给哥哥：“恭维她的美貌比最娇嫩的鲜花更加美丽，这一定会管用的。”

索尔看看花朵，再看看弟弟，不禁非常感激，感激之余又有了几分好奇：“弟弟，你的银舌头这样恭维过人吗？”说完这句，雷神忽然开始揣测他的兄弟是否有了心上人。

“如果你是在转弯抹角地打听我有没有心上人，哥哥，你大可以直说，要论起说话的艺术，你的造诣可远不如你挥动妙尔尼尔的本事。”洛基果然看穿了他，“答案是不。”

索尔松了口气，然后又想起一个问题：“那你会喜欢什么样的人？我、我是说，既然你为我费尽筹谋要娶一位合心意的妻子，愿意解除我们之间的婚约，那我也该投桃报李，关心一下我的兄弟。”潇洒的大王子此刻有些结巴，一定是花香熏神的后遗症。

小王子挑起一根眉毛：“泛性恋。”

“什么？”

“你听清楚了，我是泛性恋。”诡计之神的目光飘向远处那队前进缓慢的霜巨人，“如果他们之中有一个人打扮得体，有那么些可取之处，用讨人喜欢的态度来求爱，我都不介意来上那么一段风流韵事。”

他笑着转回脸来，不出意料地看见兄长惊怒交集的样子，失笑出声：“哥哥？”

“你不可以那么做！”索尔一把揽住他的脖颈，认真且焦急，“那些怪物之中绝对没有人配得上你，你是奥丁之子，是阿斯加德的王子，你的配偶应该是……应该是……”

“嘘。”洛基竖起一根手指示意噤声，绿眼睛眨了眨，“我想到了一个好主意。”

“什么？”索尔完全没反应过来，一头雾水。

“关于怎么让你混进华纳的王宫，”诡计之神压低了声音，“我们要在这里弄出一场不大不小的骚乱，让那些约顿奴隶们越狱，当王宫的守卫调离大半，趁着空虚的时候，我的哥哥，你就可以潜入华纳海姆的宫殿。众所周知芙蕾雅喜欢华贵灿烂的东西，我猜王宫里那一片装饰金银珠玉的殿堂就是她的，走进那里，你会收获一段相当体面的爱情——华纳的公主配得上奥丁之子，阿斯加德的未来国王。”

“用妙尔尼尔把奴隶的牢房砸个洞出来？”雷神问道。

洛基翻了个白眼：“像这样。”

他的身影突然淡了下去，一道幻影闪进了约顿的奴隶队伍之中，索尔急忙跑了过去：“洛基！洛基？”

突然之间，雷神顿住了，他看见他的兄弟在约顿奴隶之中回头同他眨了眨眼。洛基已经摇身一变成了一个蓝皮肤的小霜巨人，他的手腕上戴着一副不知哪来的镣铐，口枷封住了银舌头，身上华丽的衣服已在转瞬间成了仅仅能包裹私密部位的布条。接着在华纳士兵的推搡中，这个新加入的约顿奴隶转身下去低下头，跟着前面的人们默默走着。

索尔愣愣地捧着金色玫瑰跟在这队奴隶后面几十步远的位置，当然他很快反应了过来，毕竟他和他的兄弟一起并肩战斗过数百场，很清楚诡计之神在欺骗敌人时会用的那些手段。

他就这样捧着花默默跟着，直到跟到奴隶队伍被送进的大矿场门口，才在周围人的指指点点中停下了脚步。雷神听见风声呼啸，地上一道光芒掠过，急忙抬头看时，是日神弗雷的金色马车呼啸着划过华纳海姆的天空。在他身后，夜色逐渐漫上天际。

太阳一天的劳作结束了。

接下来是属于夜晚的时间。

索尔转身离开，并不为他的兄弟担心。洛基是高明的魔法师，是诡计之神，他的幻术足以让他在关押约顿人的矿场来去自如，今晚的华纳海姆无疑会非常热闹，而自己要做的就是潜入夏神的王宫，攫取那颗最美的明珠，九界的美神……

他看了一眼手中金灿灿的玫瑰，突然兴致大减。

奥丁的长子和华纳的公主甚至没有打过照面，在刚才，他的兄弟在他面前的时候，银舌头鼓舞着他，推动着他，让他恍惚间觉得芙蕾雅一定是举世罕见的美貌，是雷霆之神命运注定的心上人。但当洛基离开，仿佛美神的容色也随之而去，索尔有些惘然。

也许见到那个女神，我就会下定决心了，洛基把她形容的那么美丽。

大王子想着，缓缓走向华纳的王宫。

不出意料的，矿场很快火光冲天，伴随着人们惊慌的喊叫：“奴隶越狱了！”整个华纳王城都混乱起来，宫殿的守卫们急忙冲向矿场，留下一所防备空虚的王宫。雷神不费什么功夫就潜入进去，不过寻找芙蕾雅的香闺还是花了他一些时候。

“恭维她的美貌比最娇嫩的鲜花更加美丽，这一定会管用的。”

索尔点点头，洛基向来聪明，他的建议一定不错。

阿斯加德的大王子有着北欧海盗式的粗犷作风，那是热烈又粗暴的，是追求与强取豪夺。在这种作风的驱使下，他并不觉得此时自己潜入一位女子闺房的行为有什么不妥，总之他不会强迫芙蕾雅。

至于强迫洛德……那是一个意外，酒醉的意外，他现在滴酒未沾，十分清醒。

他无声地靠近已经遣散了婢女的公主，彼时公主正在自行梳理那一头淡金色的长发，从梳妆台的镜子上看见雷神，芙蕾雅震惊回头，却咽下了尖叫，她的蓝眼睛里警惕褪去，惊艳浮起：

“你是谁，是何处来的神明？我从未见过你，但你的英俊令我心折。”


	3. 静谧风暴03

*

芙蕾雅生得十分动人，她的蓝眼睛有着灵动的神韵，她的淡金色秀发显得温柔又迷人，她戴着贵重的宝石项链，但这精巧的矮人作品也只能衬托她的美貌，她有一张小巧的红唇，可以配合眼神作出天真烂漫的期待神情，也能够露出一些女性的“小技巧”得胜后的得意笑容。

在她生就的容貌外，那些小技巧令她被九界无数的男性追捧，有些传言说她的入幕之宾遍及所有人形种族，但更多时候这些流言被归于追求不得的小人发出的嫉妒酸话。

眼下，面对索尔·奥丁森，芙蕾雅显得惊艳又爱慕：“我从未见过比你更夺目的男人，人们都说我的兄长弗雷是最耀眼的神明，可在我看来他也及不上你，不知名的神祇。如果你手中的鲜花不是给我的，我便要嫉妒那得你青眼的神女了，九界之中我的容貌最为人称颂，我可有一瞬落入你湛蓝的眼中？”

她确实很美。

奥丁之子诚心诚意地开口：“你比我手中的鲜花更加美丽，女神。”他执起对方的手在手背上落下一吻，接着将花束递了过去。

芙蕾雅笑了。

她的红唇嘴角微微勾起，眼中有刹那的得意，为她征服了这个虽然不知从何处来，但一定极为非凡的神明。一时之间二人相顾无言，终于雷神开口：“我到这里原本是抱着追求您的目的，女神，但我想……我该走了。”

美神瞬间错愕：“在您见到我之后，您要走了？”

阿斯加德的大王子点了点头。

“您只是来送花的吗？”华纳海姆的公主忍不住问道，其实她对这位陌生的来客还是调笑居多，芙蕾雅原本打算着在对方求爱时再万分遗憾地拒绝（那确实非常遗憾，毕竟雷霆之神生得如此英俊威严），然后向她的兄长炫示自己的魅力：在你与我冷战的时候，可有比你更加俊逸的神明追求我的爱情！只是她虽然并不期待与索尔共结连理，但是雷神没有被她的美丽征服还是令她又受挫又好奇：

“那您心目中的人到底是谁，她是何等优秀才能让您如此忠贞？”

索尔愣了愣：“还没有，女神。曾经我有过一两段短暂的感情，但是随着时间也都逝去了。”

芙蕾雅不能甘心这样的回答：“我没有被您说服，告诉我您的名字，等您结婚的那一天，我一定要来观礼，瞧瞧是谁有那般魅力。”

雷神微觉尴尬：“我答应您，我结婚的时候一定给您发请柬，但是我得说，我现在确实没有心上人。”

“不，您一定有了，只是也许您还没察觉。看来你是个高贵的神，才能信誓旦旦华纳的公主会接受你的请柬。好吧，将你的花也拿回去吧，它不属于我，等您意识到您爱谁的时候，把这束金玫瑰给她。”芙蕾雅眨了眨眼，“也许是他？”

索尔接回花束，想起他的幼弟，便急匆匆地行礼告辞了。雷霆之神悄无声息地离开了夏神的宫殿，如同他来时一样没有惊动任何人。高大的神明揣着花束，莫名地觉得惴惴不安。

他不费什么力气就找到了洛基。

他的弟弟还是蓝色的，正站在华纳海姆王城上的一处瞭望塔上，他的嘴上还封着口枷，手上也戴着手铐，却挥舞着双手和铁链，指挥着霜巨人奴隶们到处冲锋，用火把引开华纳的士兵，叫追逐者疲于奔命，整个王城陷入了一团混乱，奴隶矿场更成了一片火海。

洛基鲜红的双眸中映着熊熊燃烧的火焰，夜色之中，这个假装约顿海姆人的小王子显得威风凛凛。他的脸上满是傲然，简陋的装束也掩盖不了他的骄傲。也许他的兄长、雷霆之神是九界白昼中最明亮耀眼的存在，但是夜晚是属于他的。邪神洛基，他在九界的夜色中燃烧灼亮，让所有目光汇聚于他，一时遮蔽了漫天群星。

“见鬼！”索尔骂道，纵身一跃攀上塔身，在墙上一蹬，跳到了塔顶，“洛基，你闹的太大了！”

他看见他的兄弟露出调皮狡狯的神色，雷神大跨步上前，伸手将口枷从诡计之神的脸上摘了下来，接着又握住那条手铐，双手咯吱使劲，咔嚓一声，电弧闪过，镣铐咣当落地。

“啊，谢谢，我的哥哥。”洛基笑道，“这样我的行动就方便多了——你没有送出金玫瑰？”

索尔点了点头：“我见到芙蕾雅了，不过……”绿眼睛的魔法师突然将手覆上他的额头。

“洛基！”

“这样快一点。”诡计之神嘟哝道，“怎么回事？你见到了她，也迷倒了她，哥哥，这就满足你的好胜心了吗？你忘了你的任务吗，你要带回去的是你的新娘。”

索尔微微挑了挑眉毛：“也许她并不是那么迷人？”

他的弟弟立刻盯住他的双眼：“如果九界的美神都无法打动你，哥哥，你的要求也太高了。不需要我提醒你，错过了这次机会，你就要委屈和你的兄弟结婚了。”

雷神直直地看向他的小约顿人：“那我的兄弟怎么想，他愿意与我结合吗？”

小王子微微张口，难以置信，就在这句话说出的瞬间，索尔突然明白了什么。他并不追求芙蕾雅，虽然那位神女是九界最美的年轻女神，可他追求的也许一直近在咫尺。他的兄弟是他们的母亲一手带大的，那双绿眼睛有着魔法师的狡黠，那貌似乖顺又彬彬有礼的表象下，其实是奥丁之子的野心与雄图。当洛基用约顿海姆人的眼睛映着他燃起的烈火，索尔在心脏也在那一瞬被击中了。

骄傲的小王子提出用美神替代他自己来解除婚约，可是在洛基心目中，芙蕾雅真的能比得上他吗？只不过是因为没有其他更合理的选择，邪神不得不退而求其次罢了。

洛基是泛性恋，又或者他并不爱任何人，不以爱情的感情去爱什么人。有谁能匹配他呢？他如此骄傲。而索尔一直懂得，洛基既是他的兄弟，他的朋友，他的战友，也是他的对手，与他竞争王位的人。在一个听话的弟弟的表象下，洛基有和他一样渴望征服的心。

如果有谁能够配得上他的兄弟，那一定是他本人。

雷神渴望征服他的兄弟。

*

也许是索尔眼中的炙热过于灼人，洛基退了一步，抬起双手：“嘿，哥哥，你没事吧？别灰心，你喜欢的姑娘总会到来的，你没必要将就……”

“我怎么会把和你的结合称为将就，洛基？我的兄弟，告诉我你是否愿意与我结合。”

洛基咽了一口唾沫，不明白他的哥哥到底在发什么疯。他低下头，过了片刻，诡计之神抬起头来：“这太突然了。”

“我们订婚了一千年。”索尔提醒道，将花束放在一边，双手交叉抱在胸前。

银舌头几乎说不出连续的台词：“我……我想……我需要考虑……”

“可以。”他的哥哥耐心地点点头，“我们有的是时间。”

“我要一个人想想。”洛基快速说道，转身走向高塔的窗口，“我先带这些奴隶们去避难所，我知道九界间的密道，阿斯加德再见，哥哥。”说完，邪神一跃而下，立刻消失在了夜幕下华纳海姆的街道中。

尼奥尔德的宫殿变得灯火通明，弗雷的金色马车隐隐有再度升起的预兆，索尔明白此地不宜久留，他抓回金玫瑰，打算回到神域后将这束花塞到他兄弟的怀里。当雷霆之神认准了目标时，他总归要拿下的，奥丁之子不容拒绝，也不接受失败。

他也跃下高塔，街道中约顿的奴隶们已经消失的无影无踪，留下被惊吓了半个晚上的华纳人们从两边的建筑里探头探脑。索尔无意惹起注意，快速穿行过小巷，很快他就来到了华纳王城的城墙下。

“您能带我出去吗？”墙根边上，一个女人的声音响起。

索尔惊讶地看去：“芙蕾雅公主！您怎么会在这里？”

“我和我的哥哥闹了点纠纷。”芙蕾雅撇了撇嘴，用她的红唇表现出些许鄙夷，“他居然相信些无稽之谈，什么我为了一条项链陪四个矮人睡了四个晚上，他激动地都快把我的寝宫砸了。如果可以，我想请您把我带出去，我需要躲藏一些时候。”

索尔一阵无言，好一会儿才找回自己的舌头：“和我出去不利于您和您的哥哥和解。”

“不会有人知道的。”芙蕾雅轻巧地说道，露出少女讨好的微笑来，“我只是托庇于您，一位强大的神明来躲避太阳，等他的气消了，我会自己回来的。您不会拒绝一位可怜弱女子的求救吧？”她微微抬起脸庞，蓝眼睛楚楚动人。

阿斯加德的大王子确实拿女人没办法。

他把芙蕾雅带出了王城，通过翻城墙的方式。

然后天知道是怎么回事，他还把这位女神带回了阿斯加德——这也很好理解，毕竟在华纳的地盘上没有人能躲过弗雷的搜寻。

于是等在彩虹桥上的洛基，他的弟弟，在堆满甜笑等待哥哥归来，却看见他金发兄长身边的美丽女子时，脸色瞬间冻结了。


	4. 静谧风暴04

*

洛基没有给兄长解释的机会，在索尔和芙蕾雅踏足彩虹桥一端，海姆达尔不赞同地皱起眉头时，绿眼睛的魔法师迅速转身，绿袍一闪，便消失了。

“洛基！”雷神叫道，顿了顿，他向华纳的公主咳了一声，“我的兄弟可能误会了什么，没事，我会和他解释清楚的。那么现在我们……”

芙蕾雅眨了眨眼睛：“原来您是阿斯加德人，那我们是不是应该去拜见众神之父？我想您的殿宇总不适合让我暂居，除非您是想和我的兄长打上一架。当然啦，您是如此强壮有力，一定不会惧怕战斗，不过让阿斯加德和华纳海姆开战也许不太妥当。”

索尔点点头，他并不十分担心洛基，误会总能解开的。于是他带着芙蕾雅参观金宫，眺望远处的民居，神域的风景永远如此，静谧地沐浴在光辉中。雷神坦诚了自己的身份，美神并不十分惊讶，毕竟奥丁之子的强大无需言辞表白便可看出。

“我明白了，”女神勾起红唇，“那您一定可以庇护我免于我哥哥的怒火了，我也不会让您的兄弟误会的，请放心。”

奥丁的长子笑了笑，他更希望自己解决和兄弟的感情纠纷，不过他还是谢过了芙蕾雅的好意，并被取笑了几句有关他一夜之间就找到了心上人的事。雷神咳了两声：“只是婚约……当然，洛基永远是我的弟弟。”

他们在金宫门口和侍卫通报，接着被引入白银之厅，众神之父就坐在厅堂上的宝座上。奥丁的独目扫过二人，微微眯起。

索尔单膝跪地：“父亲，我带来了一位贵客，她是华纳海姆的公主芙蕾雅，她是来阿斯加德观光的，我向您请求招待她的差事。”

出乎意料的，神王没有说话。

芙蕾雅低下了头，她深吸一口气，抬起眼来，声音陡然变成了男子的低沉：“父亲，请原谅我的无奈之举。”

索尔吃了一惊，急忙转头，却看到绿光一闪，身边的美神瞬间变成了诡计之神。他的幼弟也单膝跪下，绿眼睛里满是担忧：“哥哥想要解除与我的婚约，因此他决定去华纳海姆，说只要得到了公主的垂青就能达到目的，为此劫走她也在所不惜。”

“洛基！”索尔跳了起来，“你怎么胆敢说这样的谎言！”

“住口！”奥丁吼道，永恒之枪咚一声砸向地面，“洛基，说下去！”

“是，”小王子的眼圈慢慢红了，绿色眸子蓄起氤氲，“为了不让阿斯加德与华纳海姆发生战争，我曾经苦苦哀求索尔不要那么做，但我无法抵抗强大的雷霆之神……哥哥甚至潜入了芙蕾雅的寝宫，我不得不用幻术变成她的模样，叫哥哥将我带回来……”

索尔的脑袋里一团混乱，他退了半步，摇了摇头，为银舌头的谎言感到无比的愤怒。所以在彩虹桥头出现的洛基也是一个幻影，这样自己便不会对带回来的公主的真假产生怀疑。他张开了口，声音颤抖而强压着怒火：“这是你的主意，洛基！你说要解除婚约我就必须向芙蕾雅公主求婚！”

“奥丁之子，你将我的妹妹当作了什么？！”一个声音怒斥道。

索尔急忙扭头，在奥丁宝座的阶梯下看见一名陌生的神明。他有着极为灿烂的金色长发，红褐色的眼珠，他生得极为强壮高大，身上披挂灿金色的华装。因为肉眼可见的激怒，这位神明握着双拳，手臂上肌肉块块隆起：“昨天半夜，华纳海姆的奴隶矿场突发大火，火焰蔓延到了民房，一群该死的约顿海姆怪物逃了出来，造成了无比的损失。我的父亲命我追查放走它们的罪魁祸首，可是那个放走怪物们的家伙极端狡猾，所有怪物都在王城外五千寻的山坳处消失了！”

显然，这是海洋之神的儿子，芙蕾雅的哥哥，日神弗雷。

索尔下意识地跨出一步，拦在了日神和洛基之间，是诡计之神放走了那些约顿海姆人，如果尼奥尔德的儿子要找奥丁幼子的麻烦……

弗雷的胸脯急遽地起伏着：“不过无论那个家伙是何等的狡猾，除非他是飞鸟，否则总会落下痕迹的。众神之父，在您的王位面前，当着您的永恒之枪，我要指控您的儿子！”

“父亲！”索尔喊道，“不要为此责怪洛基，是我想解除婚约，才……”

“无耻之徒！”日神喊道，“奥丁的长子，你放走了那些奴隶，你潜入我妹妹的宫殿，竟然还要将罪责推诿在你弟弟头上！”

雷神傻眼了。

“我……什么？”

弗雷咬牙：“你以为你是一条游鱼，潜入黑暗的深海而无人知晓吗？就算是鱼，在水中潜行也会荡出波纹，最敏感的鲨鱼总会追到你的，无论你如何藏头露尾！索尔，雷霆之神，奥丁之子，当着九界之王的面，当着众神之父的面，我，太阳神，海神尼奥尔德的儿子，我指控你意图不轨，想要劫走我的妹妹，挑起阿萨和华纳之间的战火！相信众神之父的公正不会因为你是他的儿子就有所偏袒，定会给华纳海姆一个合理的回复！”

索尔的脸色瞬间沉了下来，他走上两步，声音近乎咆哮：

“你会为信口雌黄的无稽之谈付出代价！我们现在就去比武场，如果你不道歉，我就在那里扭断你的脖子！”

“住口！”众神之父猛然站起，永恒之枪的枪尾在殿堂连敲三记，连环的回声瞬间淹没了二人的争吵。索尔和弗雷同时一凛，意识到奥丁的怒气非他们所能挑衅的，便同时安静了下来，垂手等待众神之父的旨意。

奥丁的独眼冷冷扫过弗雷：“尼奥尔德之子，你的指控有真凭实据还是虚言栽赃？对着永恒之枪说话，切记慎重。”

“我所言无虚。”弗雷庄重道，“我带来了证据。”

索尔发出一声嗤笑，这种栽赃怎么可能会有证据？

然而日神拿出了证据。

那是一枚口枷和一条手铐。

“这上面雷霆之力的痕迹是无法假冒的，众神之父，这就是我在奴隶暴动的现场捡到的东西。有不止一个华纳人看见了，您的长子出现在那里，保护着一个霜巨人怪物。”

铁链之上，雷击的痕迹清晰可见。

索尔心头巨震，他回过头来，看向他的幼弟。洛基依旧单膝跪地，恭顺地拜倒在父亲的宝座前，宛如一个最乖巧不过的弟弟。只在雷神能够瞧见的角度，诡计之神低下的脸上，掠过一道稍纵即逝的得意微笑。

雷霆之神的心脏霎时冰冷，仿佛坠入约顿海姆的冰天雪地。

弗雷的指控还在继续：“我的妹妹告诉我，在雷神出现在奴隶暴动的地方之前，这位索尔·奥丁森还趁机潜入了她的寝宫，带着一束金玫瑰向她求爱。”

太阳神的牙齿咬得咯咯响，想起妹妹的炫耀，他的心头又酸又苦。当时芙蕾雅高高地抬起下巴，小巧美丽的红唇对着他扬起鄙薄的弧度，蓝眼睛里满是挑衅：“原来他是奥丁之子吗？难怪他那么有魅力，哥哥，他带着金玫瑰来看我呢，他还说你可怜的妹妹十分迷人。而你是怎么说的呢，你前些天还说我也就只配吸引几个矮人。”

尼奥尔德的儿子双眼快烧起来了：“刚才索尔已经承认，他想要劫走我的妹妹，为的是解除他和他兄弟的婚约。这也是对您的挑衅，众神之父，因为那婚约是您亲口为他许下的。我要求您惩罚他，为了他违反您订下的神圣婚约，意图劫走我的妹妹、华纳的公主，还在华纳放走一群霜巨人奴隶！”

“索尔，”奥丁的话语仿佛是从极为遥远的地方传来的，“你有什么要辩解的吗？”

雷神自嘲地一笑，他明白弗雷只不过是被利用了，真正的罪魁祸首是自己护在身后的幼弟，不负诡计之神之名的洛基。他又怎么能在银舌头布下的罗网之中辩明自己的清白？他仰起脸，蓝眼睛里一片复杂难明，雷神摊开双手：“我是无辜的，父亲，但我无法证明。”

众神之父的目光扫过他的长子，眼神漠然，奥丁看向弗雷：“尼奥尔德的损失，阿斯加德会做出偿还。我们会用一颗宝石抵偿一名奴隶，并向芙蕾雅赠送一件矮人王亲手制作的首饰，比她得自矮人的那条项链更加珍贵。你可以回去了，尼奥尔德之子。”

弗雷迈上一步：“我不能认可，索尔必须受到——”

“你可以回去了。”奥丁说道，俯视着弗雷。

日神喉头一动，最终低下头表示服从：“是。”他横了索尔一眼，转身离开了仙宫的白银之厅。

就算要惩罚索尔，那也是阿斯加德自己的事，完全由奥丁裁决，不会容许华纳的王子在其中动作。众神之父看着宝座下的两个儿子，缓缓开口：“索尔，那些霜巨人被你带去了哪里？”

“父亲，他们不是我带走的，因此我无法回答。如果我知道那些该死的杂种的下落，我发誓我会用妙尔尼尔锤破他们每一个的脑袋！”

“够了！”奥丁呵道，“跟我来宝库。”

*

奥丁的宝库里珍藏着九界的珍品，其中最显眼位置的便是约顿海姆的寒冰之匣。那是索尔和洛基年幼时便熟识的宝物，象征着光荣的阿斯加德人击败了邪恶霜巨人的荣耀。

众神之父站在这宝物前，手抚上寒冰之匣，背对着他的两个儿子。

索尔兀自带着怒火瞪向他的弟弟，而洛基低垂着眼，似乎有些许不安。

“索尔，洛基，我和你们说过，国王不惧怕战争，但也不会主动挑起战争。”独眼的神王低沉地说道，“索尔，而你差点挑起和华纳海姆的战争，又想要消灭约顿海姆人。”

“约顿海姆人都是一群怪物！”雷神冲口而出，“等我当上国王，我要将他们全部——”

“你还！不是！国王！”奥丁回头吼道。

索尔攥起右拳，眼锋扫向一旁的兄弟：“父亲，我无意违反您为我和洛基订下的婚约，既然我们都已经成年，我希望您能尽快为我们主婚——越快越好。”最后几个字，雷神是从牙缝里迸出来的。

闻言，绿眼睛的小王子浑身一颤，惊恐地看向他的兄长，又怯怯地望向父亲，眸中带着恐惧和求救的信息。奥丁忍无可忍：“你将罪责推到洛基身上，还想借用我为你们立下的神圣婚约要挟你的兄弟，报复他！你这自大、愚蠢、凶恶的家伙，不配成为阿斯加德的国王！”

说罢，众神之父抬起另一只手来，妙尔尼尔应召而至，奥丁将锤子指向他的长子：“我剥夺你的神力，将你流放出阿斯加德！”

轰然一声，彩虹洞开，索尔胸口受到猛力一击，瞬间被打出神域，身不由己地向太空飞去。

奥丁将左手从寒冰之匣上移开，右手收回妙尔尼尔，附在唇边，低声说出众神之父的裁决：“只有品格高尚之人，才能举起妙尔尼尔，获得雷神之力。”

说罢，他一松手，锤子便也追着索尔飞去。

洛基始终安静地站在一旁，偷眼看着父亲的裁决，所以就算索尔被剥夺了神力，奥丁也不会将王位传给自己，妙尔尼尔更是宁可被交给随便哪个“品格高尚之人”。

他闭上了眼睛。

对父亲的偏心失望了那么多次，他本就不该再抱有希望。

……

索尔被彩虹之力送出神域，砰地一声大响，他砸中了目的地的一片深湖，因为疾速的撞击，落到湖面时简直和落在最坚硬的岩石地面一般无异。剧烈的疼痛中，奥丁的长子深深沉下湖水。

他的手脚无力地滑动着，胸口飘散出片片金玫瑰的花瓣，索尔的蓝眼睛勉力睁开一线，只见金色点点在一片深蓝的水中回旋。

他奋起力量，循着花瓣的指引向上方游去，渐渐能够看见白色的天光。噗的一声，索尔一头扎出水面，喷出一股水弧，他抹了把脸，向着岸边游去。攀上皑皑白雪的雪原，索尔茫然四顾着。

直到他的目光落在旁边的一侧冰山上，陡峭的冰山积不住雪，嶙峋的山体就像千万片破碎的镜子，所有的镜子都在忠实地映照着他此刻的模样。

在这些镜子上，他看见了一个金色头发、蓝色皮肤的人。

一个霜巨人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 静谧风暴篇完~下一篇是其坚如水~


	5. 其坚如水01

*

一天清晨，索尔·奥丁森从不安的睡梦中醒来，想起自己掉到约顿变成了一个霜巨人。

约顿海姆的冰雪世界，从来都不是阿斯加德王子需要了解的内容。

然而就在几天前，奥丁之子站在一片冰原当中，有几分惶然，和为了掩盖惶然而滋生的愤怒。他的身后，湖泊上又开始渐渐结起一层薄冰，他身侧的冰山山体映照着他当时和此刻的模样，一个蓝皮肤的怪物，身上还有着诡异花样的纹路。

在索尔眼里，冰霜怪物只有被杀戮的价值。他不关心这颗星球上发生的任何事。在他出生以后，阿斯加德与约顿海姆时常还有局部的战斗，雷神曾经带着兄弟与朋友踏上这里，杀光对面的霜巨人，或者被团团围困后依靠洛基的魔法离开。

他总是喜欢在事后的酒会上吹擂自己的英勇，因为魔法是入不得阿斯加德人的眼的，更因为他才是那个合格的统治者，不是吗？他是奥丁的长子，除了父亲，没有人能够在格斗中战胜他，他备受人们爱戴，他唯一的对手是他的兄弟，不过在那时的索尔看来，洛基不会对他造成威胁。他绿眼睛的弟弟有时文静的像一个女孩，更适合站在他未来王位的下首处理那些令人头大的王国账目。

霜巨人是雷神锤下天然的猎物，他的弟弟是他的辅助，他曾经那么以为。

直到洛基狠狠咬了他一口，恰似他们八岁那年吐着信子的小蛇，直到他被众神之父惩罚，以寒冰之匣的魔力被度上一层蓝皮。

“父亲！让我回去！”他徒劳地对着天空中神域的方向大叫，“为什么抛弃我！为什么把我变成一个怪物！为什么羞辱我！海姆达尔，让我回去！”

没人回应他。

他愤怒地对着那些忠实映出他面貌的冰山又踢又踹，却砸红了拳头，踢疼了脚。寒风卷过，索尔哆嗦地捂住拳头，终于感受到了寒冷。

他用斗篷裹紧自己，意识到父亲剥夺了自己的神力。但这也没什么大不了的，他可是奥丁之子，他可是雷神索尔，就算赤手空拳，也一定是不能被忽视的勇士。他决定先找个避风处躲一躲，再尝试和海姆达尔取得沟通。

就在这个时候，远方出现了一个蓝色的身影。

索尔立即盯住了那家伙，杀戮的欲望腾起——他正愁找不到发泄的对象，一个霜巨人出现真是再好不过。直到对方奔跑过来，雷神忽然间泄了气。

虽然蓝色的怪物不太好认，但是显然，这是一个霜巨人中的女人。

她只有两块布，围着胸脯和下面，赤着双足奔跑而来，嘴里却不说话，只是手上不停比划着。索尔茫然地看着她，雷神对她有些厌恶，但是正如我们说过的，他对女人不太有办法。

这个女人在霜巨人之中算得上纤细小巧，可比他和洛基在华纳见过的那些双性仍然要高大不少，她比索尔都大上一圈。雷神抬头看着她，皱了皱眉，摆摆手示意对方离开。

不料这个女霜巨人却低下头，压住了声音：“不要大喊大叫，这里很危险。”

神域的语言可以毫无阻碍地和九界的绝大部分语言对接，只除了少数语言，比如独特的格鲁特语，古老的龙语，还有某些索尔都未必清楚是否还有人使用的佶屈聱牙的咒语。索尔曾经学过格鲁特语，他的兄弟洛基用大半个晚上就通晓了龙语，因此在阿斯加德王子们来说，语言障碍这种事并不存在。

他只是嗤笑一声：“对别人来说很危险，但对我不是，不管是谁在这里威胁别人的安全，都可以让他来见我！”

对方一巴掌直接糊在了他的嘴上：“会雪崩的！”

“唔……”

他掰开女巨人的嘴，非常不快。而女巨人战战兢兢地抬头看着山峰，等待了一阵，确定山顶的积雪不会落下之后，她明显松了口气，然后瞅了瞅索尔，小心翼翼地提出一个提议：“我有一个避风山洞，没有粮食，你陪我找粮食，我分你山洞。”

索尔断然拒绝了。

堂堂仙宫王储，居然沦落到要靠一个雌性蓝色怪物谋生，岂不是奇耻大辱！

因此雷神坚决地在雪地里继续前行，一面寻找妙尔尼尔，他需要重新得到他的神力，离开这个令人讨厌的地方。他毅然决然，顶着风雪，忍受着饥饿，深一脚浅一脚地走着。

被他拒绝的女巨人担心地目送他的背影远去，只能默默走回了自己的小山洞，坐在冰冷的石头上，看着不多的鱼干发愁。约顿海姆的冬季即将到来（事实上约顿海姆确实有夏冬两季，生活在这里的约顿人可以明显感觉到两季降雪量的多少），她捕捞到的鱼还不够她度过半个冬天的。

也许她只能放弃，去寻找部落里的男性用提供后嗣交换口粮……

她站了起来。

山洞口出现了一个红色的身影。

索尔裹着斗篷走了进来，头发胡子上都凝结着冰霜，他一言不发，闷头跑到山洞最里面，蹲下来不断呵气搓手，才抖出几句话来：“哈哈哈……冷死了……好巧啊你也在啊……哎哟！”

约顿海姆的不知名女巨人，在无意之中完成了一项壮举，她用冻成冰棍的小鱼干打了阿斯加德的王储一脸，并且勒令王储明天去湖里捞鱼，王储还跟她说了一句谢谢。

可惜如此壮举，九界之中却无第三人得见，实在是遗憾至极。

*

就在神域的大王子苦哈哈地在约顿海姆过上了雪止而作，雪下而息的老渔民生活时，他的弟弟正提着永恒之枪，穿行过仙宫的长廊，走向他们母亲的居所。

阿斯加德的上方弥漫着不祥的气息，先是王储被流放，之后是神王奥丁下落不明，最后有人目击告发称四勇士叛逃去了约顿海姆，于是小王子洛基勒令将放他们离开的看门神海姆达尔列为王国的叛徒。

这位忠实守卫神域大门的神明被冻成冰雕投入了地牢，斯科尔奇接掌了他的职位。

邪神匆匆走入母亲的宫殿，枪尾点地，躬身行礼，眼圈还泛红着：“母亲。”

“洛基！”芙丽嘉忧心忡忡，“发生什么事了，找到你父亲了吗？”

洛基摇了摇头：“父亲失踪了，也许是哥哥惹恼了他，所以他想要暂时离开……”

“不会的，”爱神了解自己的丈夫，“你的父亲不会抛弃国王的职责，除非索尔和你能够接过王国的重担，否则他是不会弃我们而去的，一定是出事了，洛基，我要出去找他。”

“母亲，您最好先别出门，外面的情况很复杂！”

芙丽嘉止住了脚步：“那么索尔呢？”

小王子抿了一下嘴唇，眸光下垂：“父亲将哥哥变成了霜巨人的模样流放到约顿海姆，现在就连海姆达尔也无法在那些人中间找到他，母亲，给我时间，我会把哥哥找回来的。”

神后打量他片刻，还是走向门口：“我亲自去找，我会认出索尔的。”

“母亲。”洛基将永恒之枪一斜，拦在了芙丽嘉和房间的门之间，低着头，“外面很危险，我不希望您也出现意外！”

“洛基，告诉我，现在阿斯加德是你在管理吗？”

邪神呼吸微微一滞：“是的。”

“我被软禁了吗，我的孩子？”爱神柔声问道。

绿眼睛的魔法师将头更低了下去，他不敢抬头直视他的母亲。芙丽嘉将手按在他的肩头，温柔却坚定：“你知道自己在做什么吗，洛基？那是你的父亲和哥哥……”

“他不是我父亲！”洛基抬头吼道，芙丽嘉退了一步，看着她的小儿子眼中漫上水雾，“我是霜巨人……是一个怪物……”

“你是我的儿子。”

洛基紧紧抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“难道我不是你的母亲了吗？”

邪神没有回答：“请您待在这里，哪也不要去。”

芙丽嘉叹了口气：“那么，就让我看看我的徒弟是不是比我更优秀的魔法师吧。”一道绿光闪过，芙丽嘉的身影在洛基眼前消失了，爱神一闪身就出现在了宫门之外。诡计之神回头看向母亲，枪尾在地面一击，瞬间一串邪神的分身就将芙丽嘉团团包围。神后眼神一利，双手搓出一道金色的魔法光圈。

光圈猛地扩大，砰一声响，周围的洛基幻影全都被击散了，真正的洛基被光圈击中，闷哼一声，永恒之枪脱手飞出，诡计之神扑通仰倒在地上，双目闭拢，脸歪在一边，胸口衣服上似乎湿了一片。

爱神吓坏了，她急忙跑到小儿子身边俯身：“洛基，你带着伤？”

一只手按在了她的头顶。

洛基睁开了眼睛，望向母亲的双眼。

“睡吧，母亲。”

芙丽嘉在他的催眠之下昏睡过去，小王子抱着母亲起身，唤来侍女：“国王失踪，王储被流放，神后受不了这样的打击，她需要休息。你们把她带回寝宫，小心照看，我会随时来看她。”

“是。”侍女们小心地接过昏睡不醒的芙丽嘉。

洛基转身离开，步入白银之厅，坐上他曾经仰望数百年的宝座。

就是在这个地方，他将众神之父封印，送到了中庭的养老院，他看着他的哥哥在约顿海姆徒劳地喊叫，看着四勇士离他而去，去寻找他的哥哥。

“母亲，在所有阿斯加德人之中，你是最爱我的。”小王子喃喃道，“为什么我不是你的儿子？”


	6. 其坚如水02

*  
索尔遇见的女巨人名叫安格尔伯达，阿斯加德的大王子叫她安格尔。当安格尔反问他的名字时，雷神将自己耀眼的名字吞咽了下去，想了想才回答道：“唐纳德。”

由于安格尔并没有来过中庭，也没看过某只老鼠名下公司的动画片，所以她的第一反应并不是某只鸭子，她只是奇怪地瞥了索尔一眼：“我还以为……没什么，唐纳德这个名字很好，非常好！”

当然，索尔并非惧怕被这个女巨人告发，奥丁之子无所畏惧。只是他考虑到雷霆之神的鼎鼎大名在这个冰雪王国恐怕与死亡之神无异，不想惊吓面前的无辜女士，这才临时编了一个化名。

金发大个子憨笑，然后开始自以为转弯抹角地打听周围的情况。

安格尔是个热情的女人，她滔滔不绝地介绍了整个约顿海姆：他们都是巨人之祖的后裔，与火焰巨人分道扬镳以后，在亿万年前来到约顿海姆定居。由于历任太阳神都厌恶他们（当然，他们也厌恶太阳），这颗星球终年为冰雪所覆盖。

“我们有四个王城，十多个大部落，几百个中等部落，还有和天上星星一样多的小部落。”安格尔坐在石头上，将鱼干身上的冰雪用手剥离，“现在劳菲王大概在霜城，等天气再冷一点，他就会搬到雪城去，天气回暖时他会去芽城，夏季里在获城。因为没有一座王城的物资可以一直支撑下去，不同天气时出产的东西多少也不一样。”

索尔微微一怔，多年的王室教育多少还是给他的脑袋里塞进了一些文学细胞，在这个粗鲁蛮荒的冰雪之地，王城的名字居然还带了一丝文艺气息。不过可惜，安格尔对于王城的事情知道的不多：“我是附近一个小部落首领的女儿，有一个中等部落比我们强大，他们的首领，一个恶棍，想要娶我来兼并我们的部落。所以我不得不逃出来，在这里自谋生路。”

在阿斯加德，婚姻是神圣的，除了王室成员的婚姻可能由众神之父决定，其他人都有相当的自由，雷神心想等他能够出去以后，一定帮安格达打抱不平。不过此刻山洞外风雪漫天，索尔决定找点话说，于是他也捡起一根冻鱼试着掰开鱼身上的冰块：“那个……为什么不是所有人都住在城里？既然外面这么冷，雪那么大。”

安格达有些惊奇：“我们没有那么多石头，唐纳德，霜月我们会开始寻找山洞，或者拿冰块叠起一座城市，雪月的时候那些冰块就会结得非常牢固，像真正的城市一样保暖。但是到了芽月，冰块就会融化坍塌，只有王城才是石头造的，真正的石头。你以前是住在王城里的吗？”

“唐纳德”先生含糊地应了一声，女巨人也没有起疑，反而继续说了下去：“你一直住在王城里，难怪不知道外面的事情，当然，部落里的人冻死是经常的事，尤其是小部落，我们辛苦铸造的过冬城市可能转瞬间就被强大的部落占据，那个声称要娶我的恶棍也只不过是对我们的城市久攻不下，想要堂而皇之地吞并我们，然后把我们逐渐挤出去罢了，切！”

索尔开口：“告诉我那个恶棍的名字。”

女巨人抬起血红的眼睛，忍不住笑了：“告诉你有什么用？好吧，他叫纳尔弗，他有两丈高，在我们巨人一族里也算得上大家伙了，可不是你能比的。”

“我会让他跪在你面前认错的，或者把他的脑袋丢到你面前。”雷神说道，手上喀拉一声响，他不小心在掰冰块的时候把鱼干掰碎了。

安格尔用血红的眼睛完成了“白他一眼”的操作：“这条鱼是你今天的口粮。”

之后安格尔还告诉了索尔一些事，比如约顿海姆的继承规则：强者为王。王族和大贵族们围绕最强者居住在王城并不断搬迁，大部落的首领有可能向约顿海姆的王发起挑战，无论哪一方落败，都意味着失败者的亲族和支持者们会暴尸荒野，而另一方则会取得王权。

不过劳菲和他的祖先们一直牢牢占据着王位，其他的部落首领们会在被推举为首领的第二天就启程赶往王城，向国王宣誓效忠，取得国王的敕封。

“我听说过传闻，也只是传闻而已，说当初劳菲王和阿斯加德的奥丁打仗的时候，他的妻子——那是我们原来的王后——曾经生过一个孱弱的双……的小王子，为了将来的国王不至于被挑战者击败，王族被除灭，劳菲王将那个孩子丢到了外面给活活冻死了。”安格尔说道，捋了捋黑色的头发，“不过也没什么证据证明那件事发生过，毕竟现在劳菲王的两个儿子，赫尔布林迪和贝莱斯特都是勇猛的男性。”

索尔发出一声嗤笑，那两个“勇猛的男性”在战场上不过是被他和洛基追逐到惊慌失措的家伙们。

安格尔突然闭嘴不再说话。

雷神也默默无言，他有些想家了。

他也想着洛基，想着他们并肩作战的日子。

*

在这一阵暴风雪过去后，安格尔断言冬季会很快到来，她要求索尔尽可能地收集更多的食物。雷霆之神则有些烦躁，他想要回到阿斯加德，而不是在这里陪女巨人过家家酒，但是他连锤子的下落都找不到。

在一个约顿海姆意义上的晴天里，他和安格尔向着距离山洞略远的大湖出发，因为附近湖泊里的鱼大约已经被他们捞光了，只有头发丝一般细小的鱼苗留待来日。走在茫茫冰雪上，索尔向安格尔第一百零一次提问：

“你真的没有见过一柄锤子吗？就像……就像雷神索尔用的那样。”

“别提那个可恶的名字。”安格尔不太高兴，“我没见过那种破锤子，雷神索尔是一个喜欢把我们霜巨人烤成半生半熟，然后欣赏着我们的惨叫再活活把我们吃下去的恶魔，如果你叫他的名字叫多了，那个长着兔子耳朵的海姆达尔会听见的，然后兔子耳朵就会通知恶魔，从天而降把我们都抓去吃掉。”

索尔目瞪口呆：“什么？”

“阿斯加德恶魔，他们个个都喜欢吃我们。”女巨人做了一个鬼脸，“你知道他们晚宴上的头等菜是什么吗？鲸鱼？才不是呢，是炭烤霜巨人！特别是像你这样细皮嫩肉的。”

自成年以来，奥丁的长子还是第一次被形容为细皮嫩肉，他的目瞪口呆成了加倍的那种。

然后他从安格尔这里听到了一个鬼畜版的诸神故事：雷神索尔是一个恶魔，爱好是三五不时冲到约顿海姆来寻找新鲜食材；海姆达尔有一对兔子的耳朵，专门用来倾听九界议论雷神的声音，然后通知其进行抓捕；诡计之神洛基是一个对约顿海姆充满同情心的小可怜，因为同情霜巨人的悲惨遭遇，被他的哥哥胁迫吞食约顿人的血肉，只能自己躲在无人的角落里嘤嘤哭泣；至于希芙、范达尔、霍根和沃斯塔格，则是未来的女武神预备队队员——所谓女武神，当然就是奥丁年轻时候抓捕霜巨人食用的猎手队了！

“不过现在奥丁老了，牙口不好，所以他需要他的恶魔儿子给他抓细皮嫩肉的巨人。”安格尔同情地瞧了索尔一眼，眼神里写满了“你是高危人群。”

“这都是谁造谣的？！”

“这都是真的！”女巨人说道，“不然你怎么解释他们经常来约顿海姆与我们打仗？”

雷神气得七窍生烟，就在他俩转过一处冰山的山坳时，安格尔突然脸色一变，将索尔拉了一把：“快逃！”

奥丁的长子一怔，接着一大块冰块从天而降。

他俩急忙向后一蹬，堪堪躲过这块巨冰。索尔抬头，只见山上跳下来几名长着巨型双角的霜巨人，脸上挂着他熟悉的邪笑，这些巨人们跳到冰块上，突然扬手抛出一张大网，索尔躲避不及，被网住了。

雷霆之神一把抓住罗网开始撕扯，脑袋上却重重地挨了一下，顿时眼冒金星，倒在地上。

“安格尔快走！”索尔喊道。

他从罗网的网眼中向外张望，看见女霜巨人飞奔逃离，心落下了一半，接着他就被这些男性约顿人拖起了双足，这些家伙们没有去追逐安格尔，而是兴奋地盯着罗网，议论着：“太棒了，咱们猎到一个好货！”

“该死的，你们放开我，不然以奥——嗷！”

他被踢了一脚，疼得冷汗直冒，霜巨人们对他充满不屑：“妈的，一个双性这么傲，信不信老子把你送给劳菲王之前先按着你屁股尝尝鲜！”

WTF？！

其实也不能怪这些霜巨人眼神不好，毕竟索尔·奥丁森此时蓝色皮肤、头上无角、身材娇小（以巨人标准来说）。

无疑，他应该是一名珍惜的双性霜巨人。

因此，这些原本打算追捕安格尔的约顿人在捉到他以后就停下来了，他们兴高采烈地决定，要把这个珍贵的双性送到霜城去，作为敬献给尊敬的约顿海姆国王劳菲的礼物。


	7. 其坚如水03

*  
对于即将降临的噩梦，可敬的劳菲并没有多少感知。

约顿海姆的这个冬天和其他的冬天看来也没多少区别，一样无聊，只除了一件事：前些天一个中等部落推举出了他们的新首领，是一个名叫纳尔弗的年轻人。这个纳尔弗将自己的亲叔叔打败，然后挂在悬崖上风干，以此报复五百年前他的叔叔将他的父亲逐下首领之位还刺瞎了双眼。在前来王城向国王效忠时，纳尔弗表现得极为识相，他绝口不提劳菲曾经册封他的叔叔的往事，还献上了不少珠宝，因此最近霜巨人的陛下心情还很不错。

“那是个有出息的人，”劳菲用他冰冷的声音说道，“如果我的两个儿子，赫尔布林迪和贝莱斯特，在决定了谁继承我的王位后，另一个需要另谋差事，我就把那个儿子送到他的部落里去。”

旁边的冰霜巨人们躬身行礼，赞颂他们的国王决策十分英明。

劳菲干干地笑了，他并不介意给自己的继承人找点麻烦，重要的是当他在世时，他应该是约顿海姆唯一的国王，就算王储也不能挑战他的权威，因为另一位王子会始终在外面的部落里虎视眈眈，牵制着兄弟。

无论是名为他头生子的赫尔布林迪也好，强壮的贝莱斯特也罢，包括那个一千年前他秘密的、耻辱的双性孩子，都只是劳菲的工具。无法使用的就会被抛弃，其余的被留下，如果他们在劳菲生前也被磨损到不能用的地步，无疑会遭到和他真正头生子同样的命运。

“纳尔弗的使者刚才来说，他们在霜城附近抓到了一个双性。”一名约顿大臣说道，抬起血红的眼睛，里面是完全不加掩饰的欲望，“应该是哪家逃出来的奴隶，他原先的主人把他按奥丁那可诅咒的儿子的模样培养，还给他穿上了可笑的雷神装束，他们决定把这个现在无主的双性交给陛下裁决。”

“打扮成奥丁森的模样？那是一个有情趣的主人。”劳菲点评道，“让我见见这个有情趣的主人培养出来的奴隶。总有一天，我们会让真正的奥丁森在我面前俯首称臣，到时我要将这个奴隶展现在他的面前，彻底的羞辱他，也羞辱奥丁·珀尔森！”

与此同时，被巨人纳尔弗抓住的奥丁之子还在奋力反抗，他对于约顿贵族中间流行的有关将奴隶打扮成自己的模样再进行的活动一无所知。但眼前的情形已经足够叫他绝望，众神之父真的剥夺了他的神力，他还没有过神力觉醒，光凭体力和几名个头都是他两三倍的巨人作战实在有些为难。

饶是如此，索尔还是把那几个霜巨人折腾得够呛，直到最后，纳尔弗抄起冰棍子在奥丁长子的后脑狠狠敲了一记，直接将雷霆之神敲晕过去，事情才算结束。

“他原先的主人是有病吗？”纳尔弗喘息道，“追求培养像索尔的双性，把肌肉也往奥丁森那样培养？现在我特么不奇怪他是怎么逃出来的了，看守都能被他揍晕几个！”

不过不管怎么说，现在他们制服了这个难搞的“双性奴隶”，在网层外面又结结实实地捆了几圈麻绳。这几个霜巨人才松了口气，开始拖着索尔往霜城进发。

*

不过他们并不知道的是，由于今年的风雪来的早，预兆着一场严冬，此时的劳菲已经提前将王廷搬迁到了雪城。

使者也没返回通知他们，毕竟约顿雪原茫茫，除了四座王城和一些高山大湖，其他的一切都是暂时的、不固定的，他们在路上相遇的机会渺茫。而这也是为什么约顿海姆的建筑都十分简陋，损坏以后的重建也毫不积极——没有多少东西在这里能够完好的保存过年。

洛基走进这被太阳神抛弃的国度，走入冰雪中的王城，步入劳菲的眼前。

“阿斯加德人，这里不是你该来的地方。”冰霜巨人之王的声音喑哑。

小王子微微一笑：“我是来向你提出一桩交易的。”

“狂妄的家伙，你自认为有什么资格和我们的陛下交易！”旁边的约顿大臣呵斥道，被劳菲抬手拦下。

“说说你的交易。”

“我愿意向你们交换被奥丁带走的寒冰之匣，”诡计之神说道，“只要你们答应我一件事。”

劳菲的红色眼眸里闪过一丝震惊，又很快掩饰了下去：“你能做主寒冰之匣，保证你的话语吗？”

“我可以。”绿眼睛的邪神说道，“因为现在奥丁已经陷入沉睡，只要我的哥哥、他的长子不能回到阿斯加德的土地，他将别无选择，而我就是代理国王和未来真正的阿斯加德之王。现在索尔被奥丁流放到了你们约顿海姆的土地上，被剥夺了神力，披上了约顿海姆人的蓝色外表。我需要你们杀了他，我就会交还你们宝物。”

劳菲咧开了嘴：“既然他已经失去了神力，你为什么不亲自动手？”

“你觉得阿斯加德人会认可一个杀死兄长的王子继位吗？”洛基镇定自若地回答道，展开双手表示无奈，动作还十分优雅，“而且这也不违反你们的利益吧，如果能将奥丁的长子，手上沾满约顿海姆人鲜血的雷神杀死，对你们是有百利而无一害的。我只要求他的尸首，你们可以堂而皇之地提出用他的尸体交换寒冰之匣，就算是奥丁也会答应的，索尔可是他的头生子。”

劳菲思忖片刻，认同了银舌头的言辞：“索尔在哪里？”

洛基微笑着：“先等等，我还希望你能许下一个保证。”

“什么？”

阿斯加德的小王子脸上的笑容敛去了：“给他留一具全尸，你们可以杀死他，但不能侮辱他，也不能侮辱他的尸体。”

“真是兄弟情深。”约顿海姆人的国王讽刺道。

“只是一个提醒。”洛基耸了耸肩，“毕竟阿斯加德人里大部分都满脑子肌肉和战斗，如果是完好的雷神尸体，他们会陷入悲痛并同意用宝物交换，可如果是被践踏过的索尔的尸体，他们会宁可我把寒冰之匣丢到宇宙深渊去的。我知道你们不怕战争，但是没必要给自己多找麻烦，不是吗？”

现在劳菲几乎是用一种欣赏的眼神打量眼前的小个子神明了，他点了点头，用他粗粝的声音同意：“好的，这也算是我们对一位可敬的对手的尊重，允许他的尸体回到阿斯加德举办船葬。”说着，他虚伪地笑了。

这一对血缘上的父子，名义上的对立国家的国王相视而笑，各有盘算。旁边的大臣提醒道：“现在你可以说奥丁长子的下落了吧，阿斯加德人。”

“哦，可以的。”洛基一扯嘴角，“因为他好像被误认为是双性了，那个叫纳尔弗的聪明首领正把他往这里送来。”

*

这场交易进行的十分隐秘，交易的同时，纳尔弗和他的手下们还在把索尔拖拽着，他们刚在霜城被告知国王已经离开，不得不改道往雪城而去，若非这个双性是要献给劳菲的，也许他们之中已经有人想要扒下这个“双性奴隶”的裤子了。

“希望这次劳菲王能赏我们一点儿什么。”纳尔弗的一名手下说道，“我妹妹的嫁妆还缺几颗蓝宝石！”

“如果劳菲王忘记了，我会给你补上的。”纳尔弗许诺道。

“首领，我不要什么宝石。”一个矮胖些的巨人插嘴，“我只想在王城里痛痛快快喝一场酒！听说王城的酒是最棒的！”

“我带了你的酒钱！”年轻的首领说道，拍了怕腰上沉甸甸的皮囊。

“头儿，那你想要什么？”最后在四人中相对瘦小些的那个约顿人问道。

“嗨，首领肯定想把安格尔伯达那个娘们儿按在山洞里好好爽一爽！”矮胖的巨人舔着嘴唇色眯眯地回答道，“劳菲王一准会给首领‘做媒’的！到时候看那娘们儿的死老头老爹还敢和我们作对不让出冰城！”

纳尔弗横了他一眼：“那个娘们儿的事情也值得劳菲王出马吗？”

“那头儿，你想要的是什么啊？”

“一个魔法师。”纳尔弗说道，“该死的，我爹被刺瞎了，他要一个好医生，你们懂吗？又不是只有你们才有妹妹什么的……”

剩下三名霜巨人对视了一眼，在上等人中间的父子情深可不多见。

他们在雪地里拖拽着，行走着，路过两山夹道的峡谷。

就在这个时候，索尔突然发出一声咆哮，奥丁的长子早已醒来，他长啸着，把周围的霜巨人们都弄懵了。他们看着这个突然不知道在发什么疯的“双性”，却也没看到他的反抗，正犹疑间，纳尔弗突然抄起手中的巨大冰棍：“该死的他想弄雪崩，闭嘴！”

轰隆隆！

伴随着大地的震颤，两边的雪山上积雪铺天盖地地涌了下来，约顿人们惊慌失措，刚要奔逃，纯白色的雪流便冲到他们身上，将他们撞得七晕八素，被翻滚到了这无可抗拒的自然伟力之下，被吞噬到无影无踪。

一场浩雪之后，两山之间只剩了一片厚厚的白茫。

良久良久，一只手猛地伸出雪地，扒开雪层，接着一个顶着积雪凝霜的金发脑袋伸了出来，奥丁的长子咬开了捆绑和罗网，从雪崩下爬了出来。

他脱力地趴在地上，大口喘气，被变成红色的眼睛扫视着周围，看不到任何生机。

“我也有一个父亲，他也盲了一只眼睛。”雷神低声道，白汽从他的鼻腔和嘴里不断冒出，“我没有妹妹，但是有一个贪心的弟弟。”

但他还是不得不杀死别人的儿子，杀掉别人的兄长，如同曾经雷神千百次在约顿海姆做过的那样。


	8. 其坚如水04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始发刀预警
> 
> 重要角色领盒饭预警
> 
> 洛基滥杀无辜草菅人命预警
> 
> 已经出现了与番外设定不一致，以后我会捋顺的

*

爬出雪地的索尔跪在雪上，伸胳膊擦拭脸上头上的冰雪，他呼出的白汽总是不多时就又化为细小的结霜，在本就暗沉的天色下，奥丁的长子非常迟钝地察觉到投在身上的长长影子。

他急忙转头，看见他的兄弟站在身后。

洛基穿着金绿色的王子甲胄，手持永恒之枪，脸上没有表情，目光微微下倾注视着兄长。他还是阿斯加德的小王子，尊贵体面，与冰雪中苦苦挣扎的哥哥完全不像是兄弟俩。

“洛基！”索尔惊喜地叫道，摇摇晃晃转身站起，“父亲许可我回去了吗？”

邪神打量着他，目光里渐渐染上忧伤：“父亲因为对你失望，已经离开了阿斯加德，现在我们找不到他，临走前他命令我们不能带你回家。母亲担忧父亲，已经病倒了，她说她不想再见到你。”

金发大块头摇晃了一下，茫然无措，他的目光空茫地游移着，然后就看到了两旁的冰山，上面的条条冰棱映照着一个怪异的蓝色皮肤的家伙，身上还有扭曲如蛇的条条纹路。是的，就算奥丁的长子自己都厌弃此时自己的模样，母亲又怎么会接受？

“我可以变回去的……”索尔喃喃道，“弟弟，你知道我是阿斯加德人，我不是这里的怪物，是父亲把我变成这样的！只要父亲宽恕我，只要他重新接纳我，我可以变回原本的模样！”

也许是因为约顿海姆的白昼黑暗得犹如阿斯加德的傍晚，也许是因为周围的冰雪带着深蓝的颜色，也许是因为洛基背对着遥远的太阳，现在小王子那一对绿色的眸子在索尔的眼中却是青灰色的，仿佛在眼底积聚着终年不化的冰寒。

“劳菲已经知道了阿斯加德的空虚，正在整编他的部队预备开战，我很快就得回去准备。”诡计之神说道，“他也知道了你被流放到了这里，也许他会从你开刀祭旗，哥哥，我来是告诉你赶快躲避的，约顿海姆是劳菲的王国，他也不是随随便便的雪崩就能掩埋的货色。”

索尔的脸上露出无助的神情：“我能躲避去哪里？”

洛基眨了一下眼睛：“让我对你的容貌稍加修饰，然后，我知道一个地方，哥哥，跟我来。”

被魔法糊了一脸之后，跟着兄弟走着的，约顿形态的雷神发问：“你准备带我去什么地方，你说约顿海姆都是劳菲的。”

“那就去约顿之外。”洛基头也不回地说道，他的影子在身后拉出一条斜长，然后随着时间推进，那斜长逐渐变得模糊不清。索尔抬眼，看见前方太阳的光辉渐渐被瓦特阿尔海姆那颗荒凉的星球遮蔽，在那颗星球与光辉的阿斯加德之间，遥远的、微小的、蔚蓝色的中庭在闪烁，他又不自觉地往后瞧了一眼，劳菲的追兵没有出现，至少是暂时没有出现，天边只赤红色的穆斯贝尔海姆，雾之国尼尔夫海姆与传说是冥界海姆的黑色星球，这三颗星球遥遥拉出一个漂亮的弧度。

诡计之神走着走着，走到了一处悬崖边，索尔立即停步，看着兄弟的背影：“洛基，这里是绝路。”

银舌头发出一声轻笑，转回身体，这当儿这位魔法师的眸子是冰蓝色的，剔透而寒冷，和冰山的颜色一模一样：“索尔，在知道你的流放都是我的计划之后，你还如此信任我。”

雷霆之神看着他：“我们是兄弟，我——”

“我不是你的兄弟！”洛基吼道，“从来不是！”

金发大块头感到莫名：“究竟出了什么事？”

洛基惨然一笑，没有说话，他只是一振永恒之枪，瞬间闪到了兄长身后，提起枪尾往索尔的背上一击。失去神力的雷神不由自主地飞了出去，坠下悬崖。

邪神走到崖边，对着下面的约顿军队和军队的首领劳菲张开双臂：“这是我给你们的礼物！”

劳菲的眼中闪过兴奋的光芒，他看着摔在地上，狼狈不堪的奥丁之子，手中变出一柄冰刃，脚下的冰雪浮动起来，托着他向前到了索尔身前，居高临下地俯视着他：“奥丁会知道，杀死他长子的是约顿海姆的劳——”

啪！

金花在索尔眼前炸裂，劳菲顷刻间无影无踪，落下的只是扑簌簌的粉末。雷神挥开飞尘，听到崖顶传来他兄弟的声音：

“杀死你的是阿斯加德的洛基。”

约顿海姆的军队对这种背信弃义的行为彻底震惊了，他们喧哗起来，要冲上去和洛基决一死战，可就在这个时候，天边闪过耀目的金色云朵，船帆在空中吹鼓饱满，整齐的排排长桨划动风云，嗖嗖船头从金色云海中破开，阿斯加德旌旗飘扬在约顿海姆此方悬崖的上空，士兵们林立在飞船两侧，张弓搭箭，对准下方的约顿军队。

而洛基站在悬崖之上，绿袍猎猎，傲慢如王。

他的嘴唇轻轻张开：“放箭。”

金色飞箭如瀑如雨。

这里是邪神亲自为约顿海姆的王族选定的葬身之所，在索尔面前，无数约顿人中箭倒下，连劳菲引以为傲的两个儿子也在混乱中死于非命，不到一刻钟功夫，悬崖下躺满了约顿人的尸首。

“回去。”洛基说道，轻轻一跃，跳上旗舰。

“等等，洛基，洛基！”索尔喊道。但是没有一艘船停下，所有人都转而背向他们的大王子，一个面目陌生的蓝色皮肤的怪物，之前洛基王嘱咐过他们，看见头上没有角的约顿双性时不要伤害。

在旗舰上，洛基回首看了他的兄长一眼，神情没有丝毫波动，便又回过了头去，将索尔遗弃在了这个冰冷的国度。

*

他和索尔从来都不是兄弟。

洛基还记得那一天。

那天是他们的成年礼，婚约已经将将提上日程，他的哥哥带着他，还有范达尔他们一道，去亚尔夫海姆为精灵们驱逐入侵的霜巨人。那时金发的雷霆之神兴高采烈，声称要用自己亲手斩下的第一千对霜巨人的双角为自己庆生。

洛基默默协助着他，直到其中一个巨人抓住了他的手臂，而那一节手臂变蓝了。

小王子毫不犹豫地杀了那个略感迟疑的约顿人，一声不吭地隐瞒了这件事，当夜，在索尔喝得烂醉，希芙在椅子上打瞌睡，范达尔一手搂着一个姑娘吹嘘战绩，霍根坐在椅子上傻笑，沃斯塔格往嘴里塞熏鸡肉，前来致谢的弗雷（他那时还没今天这么肌肉发达，而且和妹妹长居住在亚尔夫海姆而非他们的家乡华纳）正不知想着什么出神时，洛基却在奥丁的宝库里，双手握住寒冰之匣。

他得到了答案，最可怕的答案。

也许换一个人会感激众神之父，奥丁让这个宿敌的儿子以王子的身份在阿斯加德长大，甚至和他亲生的儿子订下神圣的婚约，照顾了“你们都生而为王”的许诺。可洛基只觉得这句话无比讽刺，他从来没有和他的兄长得到同样的认可，他能够分享那半张王位是因为他注定要雌伏在他的兄长身下！

在那一刻，恨意几乎将他吞没。

然而他选择变成了一个女人，他给自己命名为洛德，出现在酒宴上。他的眼波掠过，大厅里所有血气方刚的年轻人都不禁为她失神。这名少女却走近她的兄长，她需要一个答案。

索尔的答案让洛德的出现变得滑稽可笑。

有婚约的雷神一把扛起了他的妹妹——当时他并不知道那是妹妹——然后在看见他的真身时一把将他放回了地上，红着脸抹着汗打着哈哈，嘲笑弟弟居然穿着女人的装束。洛基附和地笑着，奥丁黑着脸命令他离开晚宴，不要在华纳的王子面前丢人现眼。

只有芙丽嘉匆匆赶来，爱神将一个吻落在小儿子的额上。

看着微笑慈爱的母亲，绿眼睛的魔法师想着，他要让芙丽嘉以他为骄傲。

后来，索尔找到他要解除婚约，于是他们去往华纳海姆。

*

军队回到神域的时候，阿斯加德上空弥漫着不祥的气息，洛基刚刚踏上彩虹桥，就可以听见远处王宫里的喧嚣，而平民居住的地区甚至飘着黑色的烟雾，那是火烧过的迹象。

他的心猛然一紧：“出什么事了？”

一名在桥头守候的卫兵扑通跪倒在地，声音急切慌乱：“刚刚黑暗精灵的军队入侵了阿斯加德，他们……他们……那个怪物他……他杀死了芙丽嘉神后！”

洛基呆呆站在那里：“什么？”

“他杀死了芙丽嘉神后！”

邪神遍体生寒，伸出手来，一把攥住卫兵的头发，强迫他抬起脸。这是一张惊恐的、年轻的脸，可能还不满八百岁。洛基的手掌根贴在这个半大孩子的头上，然后眼前闪过那可诅咒的一幕。

黑暗精灵的诅咒战士杀进了阿斯加德的王宫，芙丽嘉沉睡着，她的侍女在她的床前被屠杀，母亲的胸口被黑色的利刃刺穿。

回忆的画面瞬间崩散，洛基盯着手下的卫兵，牢牢地盯着那双惊惶的眼睛：

“为什么死的不是你？”

咔一声响，卫兵的嘴角溢出鲜血，这个半大孩子的尸体被掷在地上，那双惊恐的眸子兀自睁着。


	9. 其坚如水05

*

玛勒基斯在中庭找到了当年阿斯加德的珀尔王埋下的秘密，以太粒子。

黑暗精灵迅速冲击阿斯加德，报当年的一箭之仇，爱神竟成了这场悲剧的牺牲品。洛基匆匆步入母亲的寝宫，在看见刺眼的殷红时，他脚上一软，几乎当场跪倒。

所有人都感受到了王子的怒火，他们垂首下来，不敢说话，之前洛基亲手处死卫兵的消息已经传遍王宫，还没来得及退出寝宫的医官与侍女、卫兵们都不自觉地颤抖起来。

绿眼睛的小王子走到了芙丽嘉的床边，唯一令他能感到一丝安慰的，是神后的面容平静，若非胸口插着的匕首和已经凝结的血块，也许会让人误以为她不过是在好眠。

魔法师轻轻抽出匕首，丢在一旁，然后指尖凝起碧色的魔法，缓缓覆上爱神的伤口。

就仿佛芙丽嘉还在世，而她的儿子正在为她治疗，她很快就能醒来。

洛基面无表情，直到将伤痕抚平，他俯身在母亲的颊上一吻，嘴唇抖了抖，却说不出一句话来，眼圈已经通红。他直起身体，一只手死死攥着永恒之枪，然后眼角扫过周围或坐或躺的人们。

“你们……辛苦了。”银舌头咽喉一动，“医官……继续医治。死难者……给他们的家属抚慰……他们……是会去向英灵殿的勇士。”

说完，他用力点了点头，收回目光，却不敢再往床上瞟上一眼。洛基闭上了眼睛，邪神迅速整理着自己纷乱的思绪：“把海姆达尔带来，我要知道那些袭击了阿斯加德的怪物去向何处。”

没有人可以不为此付出代价，阴郁的芙丽嘉之子想着，包括他自己。

*

瓦特阿尔海姆，位于中庭和约顿海姆之间，这颗星球能够接受到阳光的照射，却又显得无比黑沉，是黑暗精灵们的故乡。

如今九界渐渐连成一线，要实现祖先们的宏图伟业正当时，而他，玛勒基斯，将是完成这一切，以黑暗笼罩宇宙之人。他将和以太结合，随后唤出的力量可以吞没九大星球，再扩展开来，而弗雷的金马车将对他毫无办法。

宇宙将会回归古老的、天然的、应当的、舒适的黑暗之中。

那些聒噪的所谓阳光之下的生物，早该去死了！

黑暗精灵的这位首领踌躇满志，在九星连成一线之前，他还狠狠报复了阿斯加德，将仙宫神后杀害。虽然没有找到珀尔的子孙，但这一报复也足以令他快慰。他能够想象到奥丁和他的两个儿子在面对爱神的死亡时有多么悲痛欲绝了，然后他们就会惊慌地发现黑暗铺天盖地而至，九界终将归于黑暗！

他不怕奥丁前来报复，不怕雷霆之神的赫赫威名，更不会畏惧那个名声不显的诡计之神，他的身边有族人牺牲而成的诅咒战士，他的体内有以太，在阿斯加德的双手触及瓦特阿尔海姆之前，他就将取得胜利了。

终于，历经数万年之后，黑暗精灵的君王第一次面向他无比厌憎的太阳，张开双手，召唤出体内的以太粒子，黑色的漩涡以他为中心开始旋转，无穷无尽的黑色雾气腾腾而起。

“赞美黑暗！”他呼喊道。

“赞美黑暗！”他不多的族人们一齐喊道，僵死的面容上竟也能透露出一丝丝激动的神色。

“阿斯加德在发光！”有一个黑暗精灵说道，指着神域，“看啊！”

诅咒战士顺着他的手看去，玛勒基斯笑了：“哦，那是珀尔子孙最后的挣扎，他们很快就会发现自己已经——什么东西？！”

轰！

剧烈的光芒，铺天盖地的彩虹，瞬间就从阿斯加德擦过中庭汹涌扑来，这些黑暗精灵们甚至来不及看清到底发生了什么，就被彩虹卷入瞬间撕裂，玛勒基斯呼喊他的诅咒战士，可那强大到足以与奥丁之子搏斗的大块头竟然也发出凄厉的嚎叫，接着就骨肉粉碎了。

“不，不！”黑暗精灵的首领大叫道，“不可能！”

他拼起以太之力来阻挡，但那七彩的光芒已经集成一道炽白，将黑色的雾气冲到渣都不剩了。玛勒基斯努力想去看明白究竟发生了什么，在这道白色彩虹的彼端，那是阿斯加德，是——

是金色的神域之门。

洛基双手扶着永恒之枪，插入原本海姆达尔的守护之剑的位置，枪上的寒冰之匣正和奥丁的武器共鸣着，结霜的魔力如同世界之树的枝杈般在金色的大门内疯长，而发出的彩虹桥已经在这催动下变成了可怕的武器，直射瓦特阿尔海姆！

中庭应当感谢自己的渺小，在这九星连为一线的时刻，霸道的神域之光能够擦过它的上空，否则这颗蔚蓝色的人类母星会在顷刻间化为齑粉！

最后一个黑暗精灵不甘的吼叫被这彩虹吞没，洛基红着眼睛，没有停下手中的武器，他注视着前方，看着黑暗精灵的星球在巨力之下渐渐崩散，尘土飞扬，被冲击到整颗星球都裂开条条缝隙，从每一道缝隙里漏出白色的光芒。

缝隙越来越大，光芒愈发昌明。

轰！

九界都可以听见这一声震响，它们中的瓦特阿尔海姆被炸得粉碎，宇宙中飘散开属于它遗体的小行星和星尘。

阿斯加德此刻的君王，洛基·劳菲森，将九界中的一界直接抹除了。

透过黑暗精灵母星的残骸粉尘，暴露在邪神彩虹桥下的下一颗星球，是蓝色的冰雪世界，诡计之神的诞生地，冰霜巨人的摇篮，约顿海姆。

*

在此让我们将时间按下暂停键，来说一说从洛基启程返回阿斯加德，到他炸毁瓦特阿尔海姆的这段时间里，他的兄长索尔的遭遇。

奥丁的长子被弟弟抛弃在满是约顿人尸体的战场，雷霆之神从未如此无措。

在所有军队转而背向他的那一刻，索尔感觉到了无比的寒冷，不同于约顿海姆的暴风雪带来的寒冷，那是一种彻底被抛弃的感觉。甚至在那一刻，过去一千年仙宫的往事都开始翻上这个金发大个子的心头，他和他的弟弟一起读书，他被绿眼睛的小蛇扎了一刀，父亲告诉他们他们都生而为王，他们被告知相互间的婚约，他向洛基描绘他们的“婚后生活”，他在比武场上连着战胜了范达尔、霍根和沃斯塔格，他朝他的兄弟炫耀肌肉，洛基开始和母亲学习魔法，芙丽嘉不许他光吃肉食，人群向他欢呼呐喊，他举起妙尔尼尔被立为王储，他和洛基开始渐行渐远，他想要取消婚约，他在华纳海姆看见他的兄弟照亮黑夜……

清晰的，不太清晰的，父亲、母亲、弟弟、海姆达尔、希芙、范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格、闪电宫门口的侍卫、他手下的校尉、路边偶遇的姑娘、街头玩耍的孩子们……

仙宫的酒会，阳光照耀的比武场，雾气笼罩的铁森林……

所有的一切，都将他抛下了。

索尔激灵灵地打了个寒颤，回过神来，他不能被抛下，阿斯加德是他的家乡，是他的归处，雷霆之神不会在一颗覆满冰雪的星球了此余生。他转过身去，也背向神域军队离去的方向，迈出他的脚步。

他要去找回妙尔尼尔，飞回阿斯加德，然后找洛基好好道个歉，搂着母亲称赞她的法术，向父亲认错，也许弗雷的误会也不是那么糟糕，他可以把同华纳海姆的关系搞定的。

雷神想着，走着，然后他看见远处四个怪里怪气的家伙朝他这儿走来。

金发的大块头停下脚步，歪着脑袋打量着，然后就看见那四个人在距离自己两百步的位置站住了，一个人被另外三个推了出来，用布盖着头裹着脸，向他挥了挥手，然后用蹩脚的约顿话开口：“请问介里是什么地方？”

索尔一愣，猛然间，一阵狂喜席卷了雷神，他哈哈大笑起来，张开双臂，向这那四个人奔跑过去。

“站住、站住！”对方惊慌地用阿斯加德语大叫道。

“范达尔！吾友们！”仙宫的大王子朗声道，“奥丁在上，我见到了你们！”

“索尔？！”对方惊诧道。

“真的是索尔的声音，也是阿斯加德的语言。”希芙说道。

“可他的脸怎么变成了这个样子？”沃斯塔格惊呼。

“难怪我们一直找不到他。”霍根嘶哑着声音说道。

范达尔被索尔一把抱住，热情地拍着后背，神域的大王子笑了起来，自从落到约顿他还没有如此痛快地笑上一场，他没有被抛弃！他忠实的朋友们一直对他忠诚。

“父亲把我变成了约顿人的外貌作为惩罚，洛基又给我脸上变了个花样，这样可以让别人认不出我。”最后，索尔解释道，“父亲和母亲好吗？”

四勇士们对视一眼，希芙抿了抿唇：“我们出来的时候，洛基说陛下已经出走了，神后因为伤心过度没有出现，我们怀疑……”

“我们怀疑这和洛基脱不了关系，他会对阿斯加德不利。”霍根接口说道，“我们必须带你回去，然后查明奥丁陛下和芙丽嘉神后的情况。”

“洛基不会对父亲和母亲做什么的，”索尔说道，“这一点我们不必担心。而且我的锤子找不到了——你们有办法带我回去吗？”

四勇士再度对视一眼，最终还是希芙开口了：“那我们先去找妙尔尼尔。”


	10. 其坚如水06

*

说起四勇士来寻找索尔的这段旅程，那可真是闻者落泪见者伤心。

虽然海姆达尔将他们尽量送到了约顿海姆人迹稀少的地方，可是这一路为了躲避巨人，他们还是不得不在连绵雪山中徘徊，在冰河里漂流，最后还是不小心被一群巨人围追堵截，好不容易甩开，又遭遇到了前所未有的暴风雪，险些就被冻成了这颗星球上的四座小型冰雕。

哦，沃斯塔格也许可以算中型的冰雕。

最后他们摸进了一个小部落，还偷了——这是违反阿斯加德的骑士法则的——几件约顿女性的衣服，心里过意不去的范达尔把自己镶嵌了宝石的短剑留下作为交换，接着他们就被迫女装蒙面，一面打听某个“该死的从天而降的金发阿斯加德人”的下落。

由于众所周知的原因，他们没能找到索尔。

希芙将这些事简要说了，索尔对他们再三感谢，至于他被洛基栽赃的部分，虽然雷神的朋友们都无条件相信了他，并对诡计之神感到愤愤不平，但奥丁的长子显然没有放在心上：“洛基一准是生我的气，毕竟我是个在他面前嚷嚷要解除婚约的混蛋，现在想想，我还贬低过他的魔法，看不起他的恶作剧，也难怪他会摆我一道，这都不算什么。吾友们，等我回去以后，你们一定要喝我和我弟弟的喜酒。”

希芙白了这个大块头一眼，要不是索尔是王储，她一准就一巴掌抽上去让他清醒清醒了：

“洛基已经掌握了王权，我看不出他有什么必要欢迎你回去，索尔，不要太乐观了。”

雷神皱起眉头：“他和我可是兄弟！”

范达尔赶在两人吵起来之前打了个圆场：“好了好了，先去找妙尔尼尔，等拿到了雷神锤，索尔就可以返回阿斯加德。以雷霆之神的威信，洛基是不可能越过他成为国王的。”

“那个时候，”霍根的声音永远喑哑，倒也般配此刻周围的冰雪景象，“我们就能知道，洛基是否欢迎索尔回去了。”

沃斯塔格的重点显然和所有人都不一样，他摸了摸咕咕叫的肚子：“我想念仙宫的烤羊排、小牛肉、大南瓜和金苹果了，这里该死的什么吃的都没有。”

“这里至少还有冻鱼。”索尔说道，在朋友们惊恐的目光中，他咳了一声，“味道一般，但还算能吃。”

“诸神啊，我们得赶快回去，不然索尔就要变成这里茹毛饮血的怪物了。”希芙喃喃道。

“我记得我被父亲流放以后，先是掉进了一片冰湖。”阿斯加德的大王子回忆道，正在他们朝着冰湖的方向行进时，忽然，索尔顿住了脚步，拦住了同伴们。

“怎么了？”范达尔微感不解，谨慎防备可从来不是雷霆之神的风格。

但索尔显然已经学会了在危险面前提防：“前面有埋伏。”

四勇士齐齐抽出长剑。

索尔下意识扬手召唤锤子，结果却摸了一个空，在朋友们诧异的注视下，他将掌握拳，放在嘴边咳了一声，假装什么都没有发生。显然对面的霜巨人伏兵们也留神到他们的止步，明白自己被发现了，这时一名约顿女性从雪堆后站起身来：“你们是阿斯加德人？怎么会来到这里？放开那个双性！”

双性？

索尔连连咳嗽：“安格尔，是我，索……唐纳德！”

“唐纳德？”对面的约顿女性惊诧道，“你的模样……”

“我中了法术，谢谢你前些天提供给我的栖身之地，谢谢你的冻鱼，我还拍碎了一条。”雷神迅速回答道，“这些阿萨人都是我的朋友，他们是来找一柄锤子的，找到了就会回去，对你们没有敌意。”

安格尔思忖片刻，对面只有四个人（她下意识地把“可怜的双性唐纳德”排除出了任何一方，毕竟双性按说是没什么战斗力的），便点了点头：“收起你们的刀剑！唐纳德，你过来。”

“索尔！”希芙低声叫道。

“小心。”霍根也提醒道。

“没事的。”大王子足够镇定，他独自走上前去，然后安格尔就扑进他的怀里，给了他一个拥抱。

“尤弥尔在上！我还以为你被纳尔弗和那几个混蛋们抓走了！”安格尔拍了拍索尔的背，她比雷霆之神的个头高出一节，这让这个温馨拥抱显得有些滑稽，“我回去找了父亲，然后带着我们的勇士来救你，结果在半路发现了一场雪崩，纳尔弗他们居然被埋在了雪下，已经都冻死了！”

索尔的笑容微微下去了一些，他和安格尔松开，霜巨人女性兀自沉浸在见到患难同伴的兴高采烈中：“我还以为你也死了，但是我们并没有找到你，再后来我们听说劳菲王突然率军出动，父亲就改派我们几个来看看发生了什么事，没想到在这里遇到了你！我记得你原先就说在找锤子，像雷神那个恶魔用的那样的锤子，就是这几个阿萨人要的？”

在听见“雷神那个恶魔”这句话自一个约顿女性口中说出时，四勇士都吓了一跳，他们都准备好见到索尔一拳打碎安格尔的脑袋了。然而金发的大块头却哈哈大笑：“是的，我们就是在找雷神那个恶魔用的锤子！”

“居然是他用的？”安格尔惊呼道，然后警惕地打量了希芙他们，压低声音对索尔开口，“尤弥尔保佑，他丢了锤子。那我们可不能让他们找到，不然雷神那个恶棍会又用那柄锤子来狩猎我们，把我们的同胞吃下去的！我们把这些阿萨人带去错误的地方，等他们找累了就把他们送回阿斯加德去。”

索尔哭笑不得，但努力摆出一本正经的样子：“嗯，我不会让那四个人得到雷神锤的，但是我想要找到它。”

“是你的话，当然没有问题，一找到锤子，你可不要声张，我们把锤子藏起来。”安格尔点点头，“等见了劳菲王陛下，我和你一起去找。”

索尔一僵，开口：“我是从劳菲那里来的……你们已经没有必要去找他了。劳菲已经死了，连同他的两个儿子，还有所有的王族，王城里的军队一起，被阿斯加德歼灭在了那个雪山谷里，我是唯一的幸存者。”

*

在亲眼见到一片狼藉的战场后，安格尔和她的部落勇士小队的气氛一下子凝重了起来。

劳菲的死讯暂时还没有传遍约顿海姆，但显然也瞒不了多久了，王族全灭，很快约顿海姆就会沦为争夺王位的战场，最终这一宝座只会落入某个大部落的领袖手中，而安格尔所在的这些中小部落无疑只有一条路可选——追随某个大部落投入战争。

但追随意味着被吞并，如果他们投靠的对象没有在最后胜出，他们也会跟着遭到灭顶之灾。

但是他们没有置身事外的权利，一旦被某个大部落找上门，不投靠就意味着被当场消灭。

“除非我们能在第一时间避开四座王城，而地面上的战争又能快速决出胜负……”安格尔说道，“但是几个大部落都势均力敌，没有哪方会立刻胜利的，整个约顿海姆卷入战争只是迟早的事。”

她摇了摇头，蓝色的脸颊上神情难看，她避过了纳尔弗的追求，但显然避不过下一个，心里难受极了。索尔聆听着她的忧虑，估计约顿海姆此刻的局面也在洛基的意料之中，这颗冰雪星球将会长无宁日，就算终究重新归于新王，也元气大伤，几千年都难以抚平。

“安格尔，”雷神开口道，“你相信我吗？”

“你？”约顿女人失笑，“我凭什么相信你，你比我还小一圈。”

“我说过纳尔弗会付出代价，他就付出了。”索尔傲然道，“如果我能找到雷神锤，那我就可以让约顿海姆和平，我也会说到做到。”

安格尔瞅了他一眼，低下头，然后又瞅了他一眼，红色的眼睛里写满了“你是不是有什么毛病”。最后这个善良的姑娘总算没有把这句话宣之于口，而是叹了口气：“我找人回去通知父亲，准备应对，我和自愿留下来的人陪你去找雷神锤，不然你在半路上就会被下一个纳尔弗给抓走的。”

雷霆之神笑了笑，模样简直傻里傻气，但奥丁的长子明白，自己绝非虚言。只要重新得到雷神之力，回到他应有的位置上，他可以以阿斯加德王储的身份出面，强制约顿海姆的几个大部落在势均力敌的情况下媾和——索尔不是没有接受过统治之道的教育，只是过去一千年里他举起锤子就能解决一切敌人，让他将奥丁的谆谆告诫遗忘脑后。

很快，安格尔带来的霜巨人们分成了两队，一队回去禀报他们部落的首领，安格尔的父亲，一队留了下来，其中一个年轻的霜巨人警惕地打量着索尔和四勇士们。好在这个部落实在太小，约顿海姆与阿斯加德之间的战争从来都轮不到他们上场，因此没人认出那四个阿萨人是大名鼎鼎的“吃约顿海姆人当点心的恶魔雷神”的同伴。

这支混合小队很快回到了索尔曾经落入的冰湖，但是一无所获，冰湖的湖面已经彻底冻结，伴随着到来的严寒气候，冰冻层甚至厚实到了队伍里的所有人站上去又蹦又跳也没有丝毫开裂的迹象。安格尔身边的年轻巨人忍不住开口询问：“你确定这里曾经是一片湖泊？”

“是的，我的金玫瑰花瓣还在这里呢。”索尔指着冰层下面被冻住的一片花瓣，“我本来想把这束花送给我弟弟的。”

“好浪漫！”安格尔叫道，在冰天雪地的约顿海姆，金玫瑰实在是太难得太珍惜，“好可惜！”

“求婚礼物，嗯？”希芙问道。

“是啊。”索尔点点头。

“哦，别担心，你这样的双性巨人是不愁找对象的。”安格尔安慰地拍了拍索尔的肩膀，“就算没有金玫瑰，你弟弟也肯定会愿意娶你的。”

范达尔大声咳嗽起来，他的脸都呛红了。

“谢谢。”雷霆之神回答得特别坦然。

就在这个时候，阿斯加德开始闪烁彩虹的锋芒，这柄巨剑射出的第一刻就惊动了索尔和他的同伴们。所有人都齐齐转头看向天空，范达尔失声道：“中庭会被摧毁的！”

索尔死死盯住彩虹桥，这道光芒擦过脆弱的地球，猛然射入荒凉的瓦特阿尔海姆，这时雷神和四勇士们都略松了一口气，在他们的认识里，瓦特阿尔海姆是没有居民的。

“可是洛基在做什么？”雷神喃喃道。

“谁能知道他在想什么。”霍根轻声道。

在他们的眼前，瓦特阿尔海姆被彩虹的巨剑劈得粉碎，烟尘散开，星球碎裂。安格尔惊恐地抖了一下：“阿斯加德的恶魔要摧毁我们了吗？”

彩虹的锋芒向着约顿海姆冲来。

各人脸上变色，希芙愤怒地叫道：“为了杀死索尔，洛基已经不顾一切了吗！”

“他不是要杀我！”雷神说道，“否则杀死劳菲的时候就可以动手了。”

“什、什么……”安格尔盯住他，“你究竟是谁？！”

正在这时，他们的背后亮起白色的光芒，一匹长着翅膀的纯白色独角兽向着索尔走来，范达尔惊诧不已：“这是女武神的坐骑，为什么会出现在这里？”

索尔抬头看向阿斯加德，隔着遥远的宇宙星辰，远在神域的金色大门口，洛基的绿色眼睛望向约顿海姆的方向，诡计之神说出只有他自己能听到的话语：“索尔，我想要毁灭你，但是我不能……我不能杀死芙丽嘉的儿子……走吧，独角兽会告诉你，离开约顿海姆的密道所在，我告诉了它去向亚尔夫海姆的道路。走吧，那里的光明精灵待你友好，伟大的雷神，去避难吧。”

独角兽低下头，蹭了蹭索尔的手，示意王储和他离开。雷神的掌抚过独角兽的脖颈，又看向逼近的彩虹锋芒，安格尔摇了摇头，退后一步：“原来你是索尔？你带来了灾难……走吧，滚吧！离开约顿海姆！”

索尔摇了摇头，目光投向阿斯加德的方向：“洛基，住手吧。”

“可我已经无法停止了。”金色大门中，他的幼弟喃喃道，不知何时已经泪流满面。在他身后，结霜的魔法已经布满了整个金屋，洛基显现出约顿海姆人的模样：“我不要当一个怪物，我必须毁掉约顿海姆，为了阿斯加德……”

蓝色的索尔在同伴焦急的呼喊，安格尔的怒斥，独角兽的哀鸣中，独自走向彩虹桥，张开双臂朝向炽白的巨大魔力：“洛基，我曾经想要毁弃我们之间的婚约，我曾经轻视你的魔法，我曾经取笑过你，也许我还做过我都不知道的，伤害了你的事情。无论我做过什么，那都只是我的过错，请你杀死我，但是放过约顿海姆。”

“我不能，哥哥，我不能。”洛基颤抖着，陡然间愤怒起来，“你在做什么，滚开！”

索尔无法听见他的声音，就算能够听见，雷霆之神也不会离开的。

巨响之中，彩虹桥全力轰击在奥丁的长子身上，索尔发出痛苦的喊叫，沐浴在白色的锋芒里，王储全身剧痛。泛滥的冲击力向四周掀起狂涛，将四勇士和约顿人们全都卷了开去，希芙还试图迎着风浪而上，却还是被无情地冲开了。

“索尔！”她喊道。

“唐纳德！”安格尔也喊道，尤弥尔啊，也许这个家伙是恶魔，是索尔，但是她认识的是那个落难的，还蠢得要命，不肯离开危难的约顿海姆的双性同胞。

阿斯加德的大王子有什么理由庇护约顿海姆的怪物？

他见过这个冰冷星球的残酷，劳菲一直以神域为敌，大部落吞并小部落，纳尔弗那样的强盗要抢夺别人的家，他甚至曾经被作为双性被抓捕、被作为贡品和礼物。

可他也见过别的。

自己落难的约顿女人也会救护素不相识的双性。

纳尔弗也在乎自己的父亲。

还有他不认识的强盗，在想着给自己的妹妹带回礼物。

他们也有他们的喜怒哀乐，他们的欲望，他们的珍惜。有人想要畅饮美酒，有人想要生活自由，有人在等待自己的儿子、自己的兄长回家，有人在忧虑族人的前途。

雷神不得不杀死别人的儿子、兄长，可他也许还能保护别人的父亲、妹妹。

索尔没有离开，而洛基也无法拔出永恒之枪，阿斯加德的小王子目眦欲裂，转身背对约顿海姆，更多泪水滚滚而下。就在雷神即将陨落之时，索尔的手猛然伸出彩虹桥的包裹，那是一只挣脱蓝色的，属于阿斯加德人的手。冰湖湖底卷起风暴，妙尔尼尔腾出半空。

轰隆隆！

闪电照亮约顿海姆，雷神锤回到索尔的手中，雷霆之神的双目炽白彻亮，更胜过彩虹桥聚集的白光。洛基一惊回头，他的兄长沐浴着白光，红袍猎猎，索尔挥舞着妙尔尼尔，向着阿斯加德的金色大门飞来！

“索尔！”绿眼睛的小王子惊呆了。

“洛基，快停下！”索尔喊道，“弟弟，这太疯狂了！”

“我不是你弟弟！”洛基喊道，“而且没人能停下这个！”

雷神跃出白光，跳入阿斯加德的金色大门，他的弟弟起手射出一道绿光，被他闪身避开。约顿海姆要感谢玛勒基斯的以太粒子与瓦特阿尔海姆挡了一阵彩虹桥的锋芒，否则这颗冰雪王国要遭到的冲击可远不止此。索尔抓住洛基的衣襟，带着他飞到了金色大门背后的彩虹桥上，转头思考片刻，放下弟弟，举起妙尔尼尔，向着彩虹桥重重砸下。

“不！”洛基喊道，“你不能那么做！”

索尔没有理他，一锤、又一锤，邪神起身向他冲来，咣当一响，彩虹桥被崩断，掀起的风暴将小王子冲了出去。

雷神急忙转身扑出，一把拉住弟弟的手腕，他也跟着扑出了彩虹桥，他的另一只手死死攀住断桥，两名神明在虚空中摇晃着。

“洛基！跟我回去！”索尔气喘吁吁地笑了，彩虹桥的锋芒已停，约顿海姆保住了，而他也抓住了他的兄弟。

然而他的幼弟只是深深看了他一眼。

剧痛瞬间扎穿雷神的手掌，刀锋刺穿了抓住洛基的手，索尔手指抽搐，还在握紧兄弟。洛基的手腕却瞬间滑腻起来，诡计之神用力一挣，便落下了无尽虚空。

“不！”索尔喊道，跟着向下冲去。

“不。”他的另一只手被牢牢握住了，那是海姆达尔扑在桥上抓住了他，“索尔，你不能去。”

雷神的蓝色眸子里透出绝望，他被刺穿掌心的手还在向虚空尽力伸去，可是他握住的只有虚无。

……

强大的奥丁之子被救上彩虹桥，他扑在断桥上失声痛哭。

远远的星海之畔，遥遥的山峡之中，真正的诡计之神冷漠地看着那个耀眼的金色神明，为他的实体分身落下虚空而涕泣滂沱。邪神收回目光，转身从宇宙间的密道离开了阿斯加德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其坚如水篇·完结
> 
> 下一篇·虚幻之境


	11. 虚幻之境01

*

九界一番动荡，阿斯加德却沐浴在似乎永恒的宁静中。

没有多少人知道众神之父在中庭的经历，现在奥丁又回到了他的王座，一道回来的还有他的两个儿子，索尔与洛基。只是小王子回来时戴着手铐，嘴上封着口枷。雷神揪着他的兄弟回来，打量了一眼弟弟的模样，笑道：“这很适合你，不是吗？”

接着，雷霆之神便敛去笑容，将锁链交给一旁的几名卫兵，自己快步前往父亲的宝座之下，行礼道：“父亲，我有一项请求。”

奥丁的独眼向下打量着：“说吧，我的儿子，你拯救了中庭，还救出了我，你的请求，我必定会应允——除了为洛基求情。”

索尔低着头：“父亲，我请求我们单独谈谈。”

奥丁思忖片刻，点了点头，站起身来：“我的儿子，跟我过来。”

洛基在一旁，嘴里还塞着口枷，无法发声，冷眼瞧着这一幕父子间的短剧。他想起了之前的经历，他离开阿斯加德，然后游历宇宙，远到齐塔瑞人的基地，在那里他打听到了他需要的：宇宙中有一个被称为永恒族的种族，传说这个种族极其古老，他们的历史可以追溯到阿斯加德诸神之前。而泰坦人是永恒族的后裔，虽然泰坦星球已经沦为荒野，但泰坦国王的儿子还活着。

“那位大人，”齐塔瑞人的首领在提及时，语气里万分恭敬，还带着颤抖的音色，“是死亡的追求者，名为灭霸。我们效忠于这位大人，任何背叛他的人都会受到酷烈的刑法。”

“那他一定博闻多学，知道许多秘密？”银舌头好奇地问道。

“那当然，不要用你的那点可怜的知识去比拟大人的博学，他甚至通晓生死的奥秘。”

“啊，”绿眼睛的诡计之神笑了，“如果他真的知道，我愿意去朝见他。”

无论是齐塔瑞人的基地，还是泰坦人的黑暗象限，都直接暴露在宇宙的永恒黑夜之中，不似阿斯加德或者华纳海姆那些神的国度，甚至也不像弱小的中庭人居住的地方，太阳能够照亮整个天空。

那很适合邪神，可以提醒他，他的生命的真相是如约顿海姆那样被阳光所遗弃，一切辉光的温情脉脉都不过是假象。洛基喜欢这种真实的感觉，他走上前去，他看见了那个被称为永恒族后裔的泰坦人，银舌头轻巧地吐出花言巧语，然后接过镶嵌着心灵宝石的权杖，也接下了去攫取宇宙魔方的任务。

“那你想要什么？”作为灭霸手下的头号将军，乌木喉以不信任的目光审视着这个花言巧语的魔法师。

“我？”洛基笑了笑，随便找到一个借口，“作为被篡位的阿斯加德之王，我要自己的王国，就让中庭臣服在我的统治之下吧。”

他说道，故意转而远远眺望九界的方向，事实上那颗微小的蔚蓝色星球从这里根本都看不见，然而洛基不得不让绿眼睛染上欲望，不去看他手中的权杖，更不去看权杖上的宝石。他不能暴露真正的用心，尤其不能暴露在那个泰坦人的眼下。

“可以。”乌木喉说道，“只要你能证明你对大人的作用，大人可以许给你远比一顶王冠更多的东西。但是如果你失败了，你要记住，无论你在天涯海角，大人都会找到你的，那时你会祈求痛苦，因为最深的痛苦对于你会面临的惩罚都是仁慈。”

“我知道了。”洛基轻快地说道，并不把这句威胁放在心上。

毕竟他已经没什么可在乎的了。

*

之后呢？

之后他来到了地球，宇宙魔方的特性不难明白，洛基很喜欢这颗蓝色的东西。并不是因为那和寒冰之匣有些许相似，而是作为一个少年时代就获得“空中旅行家”头衔，还钻研了九界间密道的神来说，有这颗宝贝在可真是太方便了！

在他的计划之中，他被中庭人们押送去他们的中心。在他的计划之外，他的兄长乘着雷霆降落在战机的脊背。

雷神径直走入飞机，一把攥住他的肩膀，带着他从天而降，不甚温柔地将他掼在地上。洛基笑着哎哟了一声，撑起身体，他的哥哥在夜色里明亮依旧，金色的长发如同黑夜中闪耀的雷电，在击中地面腾起火光前那一瞬的颜色，是活着的雷霆，是即将燃烧的烈焰。

在这当儿，索尔的蓝眼睛是深色的，里面透着伤痛：

“你去了哪里？我以为你死了……”

“哦，真感人，你为我哀悼了吗？”洛基问道。

“我们都为你哀悼了，还为了母亲……”金发神明的下巴收紧了，“海姆达尔说了一切，如果那时候……如果你没有监禁他，如果你没有带走大部分的军队，如果你没有流放父亲，母亲怎么会……”

“如果奥丁把我当成了他的儿子，如果他没有偏袒你把王位给你！”洛基吼道。

“这就是你想要的，一顶王冠？！”雷神愤怒地质问道，“我一直当你是我的兄弟，我的婚约者，我以为你也是一样，阿斯加德的王位对你来说就那么重要？！让你可以陷害我，让你可以流放父亲，让你可以枉顾母亲的安危？如果不是你，母亲根本不会死！”

洛基浑身滚过一阵颤抖，兄弟俩四目相对，索尔还是说出口了，他认为芙丽嘉的死是洛基的责任，正巧，这和洛基的想法一样。

所以他去找了泰坦人，而他的兄长一直在找他，彩虹桥已毁，大概在海姆达尔看见他的第一眼，索尔就命令守门神动用奥丁之力将雷神送到了中庭。

诡计之神扯出一个挑衅的笑容：“是吗？那我至少为她报仇了，当我炸毁黑暗精灵和他们肮脏的星球的时候，你又在做什么，阿斯加德未来的国王？我还可以说出一万个该为芙丽嘉负责的人——如果不是范达尔他们去约顿海姆找你而擅离职守，如果不是那个侍卫是个逃兵懦夫，如果——”

“如果不是你用幻术迷晕了母亲，她本可以自卫！”索尔吼道，“那是她教你的法术，你却用来致她于死地！”

洛基踉跄着后退了一步，抬起眼来，眼中泪光盈盈，仍保持着倔强的笑容：“那你要杀死我为她报仇吗，芙丽嘉之子？”

“我要带你回家。”

邪神发出一声悲怆的笑，声音像极了哭音。他是劳菲遗弃在约顿海姆荒野的孩子，是众神之父别有用心带回神域的质子，是害死神后芙丽嘉的罪魁祸首，当索尔将这一切说出的时候，他们之间有了一道永恒的隔阂，那是神明也无法跨越的鸿沟。

他没有家了。

他所能做的，就是举起权杖，跟他的兄长开战。

*

结果是洛基失败了，索尔问出奥丁的下落，从中庭养老院接出了被封印的众神之父，带着宇宙魔方和心灵权杖，一道回到了阿斯加德。

在白银之厅的旁边一间小房间里，奥丁和他的长子对视而里，奥丁开口：“说吧，尽管我已经预见到了，我的儿子会为他的兄弟求情。”

索尔单膝跪下：“父亲，这取决于您要判处他何种刑法。我明白以洛基的作为，他必要遭受惩处，我不会强迫我的父亲完全免除他的责任。”

独眼的神明慢慢显露出怒火和悲痛：“他害死了芙丽嘉，只此一条，我就有理由判处他死刑。”

雷神呼吸一滞：“我请求您的仁慈。”

“难道你不想念你的母亲吗？”

“正是因为我想念母亲！”索尔接口道，“洛基也一样，那是一场不幸的错误，黑暗精灵已经为此付出代价，是洛基将他们全部歼灭的！”

“那本可以不发生！”奥丁怒道，永恒之枪一振，“那只能稍稍弥补他的过错。可是他还擅自在九界扰动不宁，视众生如蝼蚁——我不想再历数他的罪恶，因为在这一切罪恶之中，芙丽嘉的死就可以决定他的结局了！”

“父亲！”

“住口！”

“父亲！”索尔强硬地喊道，抬头直视父亲，奥丁的长子绝不退步，他的眼里也有水光，良久良久，奥丁闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。

“父亲，”雷神放缓声音，“母亲已经去了英灵殿，您要为了她，处死她最爱的儿子吗？”

奥丁摇晃着身体，坐倒在身后的椅子里，一滴泪划过这已经千年不曾哭泣的神王苍老的面颊。他深吸一口气，又慢慢吐出，再吸气，看着年轻、英俊的长子，他缓缓开口：“芙丽嘉一直以你为她的骄傲，索尔，你……也是我的骄傲，我的儿子。我答应你的请求，但你也要付出相应的代价。”

“我愿意。”雷神沉声说道，连代价为何物都没有询问。

“去平定洛基引起的混乱，重新让九界恢复和平。”九界之主说道。

“我正是为此而生。”他的继承人虔诚地说道。

“还有……”奥丁的手牢牢攥着永恒之枪，指节泛白，“我解除你和洛基的婚约。”


	12. 虚幻之境02

*

在被以冰天雪地形容了无数次的约顿海姆，安格尔和来自阿斯加德的勇士们陷入了一种沉郁的情绪之中。

已经两年了。

自从索尔抵挡着彩虹桥的冲击，冲到神域去，到眼下已经过去了两年。雷霆之神一去毫无消息，约顿海姆则陷入内乱。安格尔所在的小部落借助他们建筑的冰城，还有仙宫四勇士的帮助，总算抵挡住了一波又一波骚乱，时至今日，这颗星球已经大致分成了四个大部落，分别占据了当初劳菲留下的四座王城，留给小部落的喘息之地越来越少。

安格尔坐在自家冰城外不远处的一座矮山包上，用胳膊支棱着脑袋，叹了口气。

希芙缓缓走近：“出什么事了？”

安格尔看她一眼，伸出蓝色的手，与仙宫女勇士的手交握，将希芙拉上了矮山包。女勇士在她身边坐下，不无郁闷地发现自己比对方矮了半截：“你父亲和你说什么了吗？”

“他说，明天我们得去雪城部落，向那里的大首领投诚。”安格尔闷闷地说道，“雪城的首领已经警告了我们，没有犹豫观望的机会了。父亲说，雪城首领还要求我嫁给他的儿子。”

希芙同情地伸手拍了拍她的背，一时也找不到什么话安慰：“也许……他的儿子会是个不错的人。”

安格尔叹了口气：“但愿如此，毕竟我没得选。”

仙宫的女勇士琢磨片刻：“你该不会……喜欢索尔吧？”

“啊？！”女霜巨人惊恐抬头，“什么，索尔，你说我喜欢那个吃人肉的恶魔……”

看见希芙挑起的眉毛，安格尔才猛然间想起，“唐纳德”和“喜欢炭烤霜巨人的邪恶的奥丁长子恶魔索尔”是同一个人。她咳了两声，蓝皮肤带花纹的脸上居然也能瞧见别扭的神色：“没有，我一直以为他是一个需要帮助的双性，在约顿海姆，只有一些男人才会喜欢双性，特别是像雷神索尔的双性。”

希芙被自己的唾沫呛着了，索尔，双性！这两个词放在一起简直惊悚，而且安格尔的解释也未免太过含义丰富。女勇士好不容易缓平了气息，抬头瞧了眼天边阿斯加德的方向，微带忧心：“如果他在，约顿海姆一定会很快恢复和平，我恐怕阿斯加德已经出事了。”

安格尔撇了撇嘴：“他大概和他的弟弟结婚了，从此过上了幸福快乐的生活，把我们都忘在了脑后。好啦，希芙，别担心，既然我要嫁给雪城首领的儿子，我大概还是能在那里说上话的，一定不会对你们这些来自阿斯加德的朋友忘恩负义，让你们无处容身的。”

希芙的脸上闪过一丝惊讶的神色，随即她的眉眼柔和了下来。就在阿斯加德的神女与约顿海姆的女霜巨人言笑晏晏的时候，天边的仙宫亮起刺目的光彩。

“又是彩虹桥？！”安格尔颤声问道。

“又是彩虹桥！”希芙的声音里带着欣喜。

轰！

华光撞击在约顿海姆，从中走出一个熟悉的身影，彩虹在他的身后散去，露出他如黄昏阳光的金发，身后飘扬着猩红的战袍，雷神索尔向她们跑来，蓝眼睛里是欢喜和感伤：“希芙，安格尔！”

“索尔！”

“唐纳德？”

索尔笑了：“好久不见，范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格他们还好吗？”

“阿斯加德还好吗？”希芙问道。

雷神的笑容微微一凝：“阿斯加德还好，彩虹桥已经修复了，父亲没事，海姆达尔也没事。”

希芙松了口气，三勇士当然安然无恙，他们此刻在冰城里，而安格尔似乎感觉到了什么：“那你弟弟呢，他好吗？”

“他没事。”奥丁的长子说道，顿了顿，“他被父亲判处进了地牢，因为……因为他差点炸了约顿海姆。”

两位姑娘察觉到其中应该别有隐情，不过她们都选择了不作追问。索尔略放松了些，曾经约顿海姆令他厌憎，这里的冰雪被他认为是九界最不值一提的荒野，然而在阿斯加德经历了这么多之后，在中庭与自己的兄弟展开一场恶战之后，来到这个寒冷的星球对于神域的大王子竟然显得像是一次难得的散心假期了。

“对不起，我之前在其他几个星球平定混乱，现在才来找你们，但愿我来得还不算晚。”金发神明说道，转向安格尔，“我说过，我会让约顿海姆恢复和平，我说话是算数的。”

让我们省略之后索尔和三勇士的会面吧，那些重逢、欣喜和追问都与九界其他的故友聚会差不了多少，只除了他们也许不会像范达尔那样，抱着雷神痛哭流涕，声称如果在约顿海姆再多住几天，他就要觉得这里的蓝皮女人也都眉清目秀的了。

“所以他现在觉得唐纳德眉清目秀吗？”安格尔对希芙问道。

*

永恒辉光的阿斯加德，修复完好的彩虹桥横跨黄昏下的星海，忠诚的看门神海姆达尔执剑金门，众神之父的渡鸦在各处飞翔，奥丁孤独地坐在王座之上。

再没有神后与他共享王位，再没有爱神的温柔眼眸照拂，芙丽嘉已经远在英灵殿。

他的长子索尔在出发前去了一趟几百年没去过的文书室，在那里签发了一张委任状，任命他麾下的军队校尉，一个叫乌勒尔的年轻人担任地牢的看守，专门负责洛基的那间囚室。奥丁知道那是一个对雷神满腹热忱的军人，会分毫不差地执行索尔的任何命令，也许他们是需要这样一个人来看守银舌头，因此独眼的神王也就如他一向的状态那样，对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼。

洛基躺在单人间里，将酒瓶塞抛起又接住，无人知晓诡计之神内心深处的隐秘思绪。绿眼睛的小王子冷眼扫过牢房外的乌勒尔，这个银色头发的年轻人每天都会来按时询问众神之父的问题：

“你反省你的过错了吗？”

银舌头嘴角拉起一个弧度：“奥丁呢，他将我当作他的儿子了吗？”

乌勒尔浅蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝厌恶，他已经知晓了邪神的真正身世，虽然索尔特别嘱咐过他，洛基依旧是阿斯加德的王子，应该被限制自由，但也应该享有符合他身份的待遇，不过这不能阻止这名阿萨军人对约顿人的排斥：“我会把您的答复报告众神之父。”

诡计之神一笑：“去吧，告诉他不如赶紧将一个冰霜怪物处死，显示众神之父的无上威严。乌勒尔，告诉他这个牢房是困不住我的，他心知肚明，如果我愿意，七天之内就能让你自愿为我打开牢门。”

年轻人握紧了拳头，恨恨地瞪了小王子一眼，转身向众神之父前去禀报。

一刻钟之后，乌勒尔带着一队阿斯加德侍卫和一套镣铐走到了牢房门外，看到这个阵仗，洛基微微露出诧异的神色，绿眼睛一暗，却发出轻笑：“奥丁终于决定了，不再扮演慈爱伪善的父亲？”

乌勒尔已经习惯了银舌头的恶言恶语，他尽量保持面无表情：“众神之父没有下令处死您，他判处您去恐怖之渊，直到您可以自己从那里出来。”

洛基一跃而起，绿眸中迸出火光：“奥丁！”

恐怖之渊在辉煌的阿斯加德的背面，那是为群山包裹的一片幽深浓绿的湖泊，那翠色是如此深重，以至于海姆达尔的双眼也无法穿透。传说众神之祖与众神之父在九界击败无数强大的敌人，最终恢复了宇宙的和平，那些被战胜者的恶念与恐惧都被投入湖中，任何落入湖水的人都会立刻被这近乎无穷的恶意诅咒附骨，没有一个人能够在落进其内后安然无恙的出来。

大概在九百多年之前，曾经有一个人在宇宙为恶，他的能力足够支撑他横行九界，祸乱生灵。奉行和平许久的奥丁最终不得不亲自出手，再付出无数阿萨士兵的宝贵生命之后，众神之父击败了对方，将之擒获投入恐怖之渊。当时的索尔和洛基都还年幼，但是他们记得那个人狰狞的神情和锋利的眼神。

然而仅仅十天以后，一切都变了。

那个人爬出了恐怖之渊，当时兄弟俩正在附近玩耍，洛基惧怕地缩到了哥哥身后，索尔握着弟弟的手掌心里也沁满了汗水。他们看着那个人，在心里祈祷父亲快些到来，然而最后那个人却趴在湖边，脸色惨白，眼珠狂乱，他张开嘴的时候，发出的声音似野兽的哭嚎，非阿萨的神语所能明白。

他疯了。

那是索尔和洛基见过的第一个疯子。

然后这个疯子就爬了起来，挥舞着双手，向着阿斯加德的边缘狂奔而去。索尔和洛基僵在原地，目睹着他跑到了神域的边界，就在他们以为这个家伙即将脱逃时，疯子没有运用他的超能力飞起，而是向着茫茫宇宙跳了下去。

在远处的星旋引力撕扯下，疯子的身体炸裂了。


	13. 虚幻之境03

*

在约顿海姆的索尔尚不知道神域发生的事情，雷霆之神也没有想到自己的弟弟会遭遇九百多年前的一个疯子所遭遇的命运。

就算年幼的神明，所经历的时间之漫长也非凡人能够企及。在多年以前，索尔还是一个冲动的、青春的、懵懂的毛头小子的时候，雷神曾经去过中庭，在那里他和简有过一段青涩的感情。雷霆之神许诺会回去看她，半个世纪之后他也确实回去了，当年简身边的小女孩黛西已经成了垂垂老者，她抬眼看向面目未改的神明，惊叹道：“你还像过去一样。”

“可是你回来得太迟啦，简阿姨已经死了。”黛西咕哝道，将手里正在织的毛线团成一个球，“她等了你两年，你都没有回来，后来她嫁到了隔壁村子，生了三个孩子，再后来她都当了祖母了。顺便说一句，我都当了祖母啦。”

这次在地球捉住洛基之前，索尔也曾经路过那个地方。

坟包没有留下，无论是简的还是黛西的，就连那两座小村庄也不在了，没有多少东西经得起岁月的洗礼。索尔站在那里发了会儿呆，然后笑了笑便离开了。

现在他正在忙着给霜巨人带来和平。

凭借着奥丁之名，凭借着阿斯加德王储的身份，凭借着雷霆之神的神格，索尔召集了约顿海姆的各大部落聚集在一片辽阔的平原。妙尔尼尔的主人声称要解决霜巨人之间的矛盾，尽管他在这颗寒冷星球上只有凶煞之名，那也足够教约顿人们正视他的话语。

很快的，三大部落带着他们的联盟军来到集会地点，部落的精锐都披挂着皮甲，每个人都准备着随时变出冰刃，他们看上去更像是要决战而非和谈。索尔一个人站在这战场的中心一点，他比绝大部分霜巨人都矮小，但没有人会忽视他的存在。

“获城部落还没有来。”安格尔对希芙说道，“他们是现在约顿海姆最强的部落。”

希芙的手一直按在佩剑上：“他们会来的，等索尔去找他们就晚了。”四勇士和安格尔所在的小部落孤零零站在一侧，在这个战场上他们人数稀少又扎眼。

获城部落确实来了。

伴随着军队赶来的震动，还有别的震动，当他们遥遥出现在地平线时，平原上的每个人都感到脚下的大地震颤。安格尔正疑惑为什么获城的人不害怕遇到雪崩时，一头高大的身影解决了她的疑问。

她惊呼起来，许多约顿人也在认出那个身影的同时发出一样的惊呼：

“冰霜巨兽！”

那是王族留下的凶猛怪物，比一百个约顿人加在一起还要高大，那就是一座山，山怎么会害怕雪崩呢？

这座移动的山有血红的眼睛，白色的皮肤，但随着它的靠近，它的阴影投射在了这片平原的中心。人们快忽略巨兽身边趾高气昂的获城人了，巨兽突出弯曲的锋利獠牙，长有利齿的四爪更吸引他们的目光。

领头的获城首领高声喊道：“奥丁之子在哪里，让我看看他凭什么使我们讲和！”

索尔迎上前去，沉声道：“是我。”

高大的获城人左右扫视众人，然后将一只手抬起放到耳后：“我好像听见有蚂蚁在说话，是奥丁之子吗？他在哪里？”

索尔走到他的面前，笑了笑：“是我，让你们的人都散开。”

获城的首领一副恍然大悟的神色，好像才看见眼前的雷神：“没想到你这么矮，真是不好看见啊！你说什么，如果我们散开了，巨兽会把一切小矮子都踩成肉饼的。”

放在过去，妙尔尼尔的主人一定会直接大开杀戒，但此时金发的神明只是重复了一遍他的话语：“让你们的人都散开。”

获城首领冷笑着看了他一眼，挥手让他的人散开后退，他自己也向后退了几步：“各位，我想你们应该很清楚了，到底谁才应该在约顿海姆加冕称——”

他的最后一个字还未吐出，一声震响打断了他的话。索尔咧开了嘴，他右手将雷神锤往地上一抛，接着赤手空拳就朝着巨兽奔跑过去！

“他疯了！他会被踩死的！”安格尔叫道。

雷神一跃而起，冰霜巨兽朝他张开血盆大口，在惊叫声中，索尔在巨兽的獠牙上用力一蹬，高高跳起，阳光激射在他的身上，折射出绚烂的光芒，金色神明双拳往下重重一砸，巨兽发出一声惨痛嘶嚎，大脑袋便往下落入雪中。

雷神顺着它的鼻子溜了下来，跳到地上，一手抓住巨兽的一根獠牙，左手探出去抓另一根——

索尔有点尴尬地发现，巨兽的两根獠牙长得距离有点宽，他够不着。

奥丁之子咳了一声，假装无事发生过。就在巨兽回过神来，咆哮着抬起脑袋，带着他双脚离地时，雷神眼神一厉，双手抱住獠牙，身子在半空中一转，将巨兽的牙齿扛在肩头，手上猛一发力，登时雪尘飞扬，巨兽被他空翻起来！

冰霜巨兽四肢飞起，身子不由自主地越过脑袋向前摔去，呯一声响，更大的雪浪扑向周围，伴随着一声哀鸣，巨兽四脚朝天落在地上。

索尔从它的脑袋下面爬了出来，满头是雪，看上去有点狼狈。他甩了甩脑袋，露出一头灿灿金发。

平原上的静谧持续了足足一分钟。

一分钟后，冰霜巨人们回过神来，安格尔是第一个跳起欢呼的，接着其他三大部落的人也都跳了起来。这些蓝色皮肤的人们在看见阿斯加德人战胜了他们的巨兽时，却发出了真心钦佩的赞叹。

索尔向四周转身招手，然后忽然想起了什么，拍了拍还在空中划动爪子的巨兽：“起来，你压到我的锤子了。”

巨兽一个打滚站了起来，发出一声嚎叫，瞬间切断了约顿人们的欢呼。索尔瞪向它，伸手唤过雷神锤，妙尔尼尔的主人忽然张开嘴，对着巨兽也“嗷！”一声嚎叫。

冰霜巨兽惊呆了。

它看着索尔向它龇牙咧嘴，乖乖闭上了嘴巴，跪伏下来，下巴抵在了地面。索尔这才满意，走上前去，拍了拍它的——獠牙。

没办法，巨兽就算脑袋都比冰霜巨人高，要抚摸头顶实在很有难度。

巨兽在阿斯加德人的抚摸下发出了呜呜的类似狗狗的声音。

在这呜呜声里，约顿海姆的各大部落火速达成了无条件和平。

*

洛基呆呆看着眼前。

阿斯加德已经化为齑粉，民众的尸体飘散，神域最忠实的守护者海姆达尔刚刚咽下最后一口气。

天空不再湛蓝也不再橙黄，而是宛如约顿海姆的极夜，又或者是黑暗象限的永夜。天边的星星都放射着刺眼的冷光，而洛基戴着项圈和镣铐，面向他的兄长跪着，他喃喃着对不起，对不起，眼泪在眼中强忍。

他的兄长，应当威风凛凛的雷神索尔，被金属禁锢封身，嘴上也被封住，只能用蓝眼睛凝望着他。

黑曜四将正在周围检视阿萨人的尸体，给那些奄奄一息的补刀。乌木喉可怕的声音在周围缠绕：“你们应该笑的，你们是宇宙幸福路上的伟大牺牲，来，笑一个。”

然后是冷刃入肉的闷响。

灭霸站在一旁，看着洛基：“交出宇宙魔方。”

诡计之神抿住嘴唇：“不在我这里。”

“是吗？”泰坦人问道，一手抓住他的兄长，将力量宝石抵住索尔的太阳穴，“也许过一会儿你就会改变说法，除非你想看到他死在你的眼前。”

“那就杀了他吧。”洛基说道，尽量轻快，尽量无情，尽量满不在乎。

然而当力量宝石发动，当索尔额头青筋暴起，当雷神的鲜血流下——

“停下！”洛基喊道，“在我这里！”

灭霸丢下索尔，向他走来。

绿眼睛的邪神颤抖着，站起身来，伸出左手，在虚空中轻捻手指，蓝色的宇宙魔方就出现了。洛基嗫嚅道：“在这里。”

他向灭霸走去，甚至不太敢看哥哥的眼睛。索尔会对他失望的吧，可是他别无选择，比起宇宙，他更需要的是活下去，更需要的是索尔也活下去。

哥哥，我向你保证，我们会安然无恙的，我已经交出宇宙魔方了。

灭霸接过这颗蓝色的晶体，朝他笑了笑：“我说过，如果你失败，如果你背叛，你会尝到痛不欲生的滋味，你会祈求酷刑，因为任何酷刑相比于我要给你的惩罚来说，都是仁慈。”

绿眼睛瞬间绷大，洛基的脑海中闪过霹雳，他立刻明白了泰坦人话语中的含义：“不！”

他扑向他的兄长，却被无情地抓住背心，扔在一边。洛基摔在阿萨人的尸体之中，晕头晕脑，他抬起头来，又要扑过去时，灭霸已经提起了他的哥哥，咔嚓一声，脑袋从索尔的身体上分离。

“不——”

雷神的尸体落在地上，阿斯加德的小王子扑了上去，他分不清自己流出的是血还是泪，他哭叫着，拼命向前伸出手去，突然他的背心又被人抓住。洛基死死抓住面前兄长的尸体，嚎啕着挣扎要摆脱背后——

“洛基！洛基！”索尔的声音传来。

洛基怔住了。

哗啦一声，他被扔出了恐怖之渊，落在地上，他的哥哥也跟着跳出，浑身湿透。兄弟俩对视着，良久良久，洛基发出一声悲鸣。

他的兄长跪了下来，扯起他拥入怀中。


	14. 虚幻之境04

*

从仿若无底的恐怖之渊出来，湿淋淋的兄弟俩便抱在了一起，洛基身上镣铐硌在中间，索尔不适地皱了皱眉，退后一点，将妙尔尼尔掷在一边，伸出双手抓住弟弟腕上的铐环，咔咔声连响，电花闪耀，终于咔嚓一记，镣铐粉碎落下。

洛基看着他的哥哥，却喃喃问出一个问题：“你是真实的吗，还是我还在恐怖之渊？”

“我已经带你出来了，弟弟。”雷神抬起左手抚摸小王子的后颈，他绿眼睛的兄弟此刻看上去无比迷茫。洛基伸手摸了摸身上，水渍蜿蜒，残余着噩梦的痕迹。而他的哥哥也刚从水中出来，金发贴在额上脸上，猩红战袍歪七扭八地死死裹着雷神的身体和右臂，还能看见隆起的手臂肌肉。

洛基忍不住笑了，他的哥哥也跟着笑了起来。

邪神的笑容渐渐敛去，他注视着兄长：“奥丁将我投入恐怖之渊，你在违抗他的命令吗，阿斯加德的王储？”

索尔揽紧他：“我没有。”

“难道你想告诉我，伟大的众神之父出尔反尔，顷刻间就赦免了我？那他也没有允许你随便扯断这带有符文的镣铐吧？为他钟爱的、犯下何等过错都不必担心代价的奥丁之子！”

雷神按住洛基的挣扎，带着几分无奈开口：“弟弟，你的众神之父管不到我。”

“什么？”绿眼睛的魔法师怔住了，然后他立刻明白了什么，“这里到底是哪里？我真的离开恐怖之渊了吗！”

“这里是恐怖之渊通向的另一个世界，反向世界，这里是反向的阿斯加德。”索尔解释道，“有些事情和阿斯加德非常接近，或者干脆是一样的，有的又不一样。比如在这里，我们的父亲奥丁陷入了沉睡，母亲在掌管整个王国，你想要去见她吗？”

洛基非常惊奇，作为芙丽嘉的弟子，他当然知道世界是有多个维度的，但是他从不知道原来在恐怖之渊下，有着通向反向世界的大门。很快，诡计之神就想到了那个将近一千年的疯子，反向世界又如何将一个人逼疯呢？

他将问题咽回了肚子里，挤出一个笑容：“当然，我真的很想念她。”

*

奥丁陷入沉睡，芙丽嘉执掌王权，手持永恒之枪坐在王位上。这一幕是意料之中的叫洛基感到高兴，换过了衣服，他快步走到王座下，抬头望向母亲，嘴唇颤抖。

芙丽嘉眼睛一亮，起身走下，给了他一个拥抱：“孩子！”

洛基犹豫片刻，伸出手去，慢慢回抱神后。

索尔站在一旁，看样子高兴极了。他看着母亲和弟弟的重聚，开口道：“母亲，我想洛基现在需要大吃一顿，好好休息一下。”

“当然，当然，让厨房做些洛基喜欢吃的东西来。”芙丽嘉松开手，抚摸小儿子的脸颊。洛基显得有些许脆弱，在正面的阿斯加德，他甚至没能和母亲道别，别离来得极其仓促突然。他放开手，有一个问题不得不问了：“这个世界的我在哪里？”

芙丽嘉的表情出现了些微的凝滞，她眨了眨眼：“洛基，我的孩子，我记得你是喜欢吃甜点的，金羊奶做的蛋糕怎么样？”

“好极了。”诡计之神笑道，没有追问。

饭后，雷霆之神向小王子提出了打猎的邀约，洛基欣然赴约，翻身上马，二人跑到了阿斯加德王城外的铁森林里，他舒了口气：“好了，可以告诉我反向世界的‘我’在哪里吗？索尔，把你的话编圆了，如果你说的和我所知道的反向世界有一点不一致——”绿眼睛的邪神笑了一下，一抹寒光自他的指间闪过。

索尔皱了皱眉：“别。”

“别用小刀威胁你？”诡计之神好笑地问道。

“别用你那把短刀作战，如果你真的打算当一个战士，至少用我们姐姐的……”说到这里，金发的神明一顿，“至少用长武器。”

“好极了，这么说这里的你还有一个姐姐？”洛基问道，“你不再是奥丁的头生子了？那么那位未来的国王在哪里，我要去向真正的王储致意。讨好她可比讨好你有用多了。”

索尔没有被他惹气：“好吧，那是我们的长姐。”

“是你的长姐。”银舌头强调完，突然摇了摇头。

“洛基？”

“没什么，只是想起了中庭的某些垃圾广告——不说这个了，说说你的长姐。”

反向世界的奥丁之子颇为茫然：“海拉，是父亲的头生子，但是她想要征服宇宙，因此反叛了父亲，最后被流放到了冥界海姆，在那里当上了国王。她的武器是比人还长的黑刺，甚至可以穿透浩克。”

洛基眨了一下眼睛，又眨了一下，这倒是一个新闻。反向世界和正面世界有着千丝万缕的关系，这么说正面世界的众神之父没准也隐匿了某个头生子。不过反向世界不是魔法师的镜像世界，也不是和正面世界完全反照的镜面世界，所以也没准正面世界的奥丁没有什么女儿——魔法师的术语和魔法的逻辑都是极为艰深精细的，一字之差就会谬以千里。

最终诡计之神将这些信息记在心底，开口道：“喔，不管什么世界的奥丁总是那么宠爱你，将你养成这副自大的脾气，连你可怜的弟弟用用闪亮亮的匕首都碍了你的眼。”

“我是说真的，洛基！”索尔忽然提高了声音，严厉了神色，“你的匕首不能保护你，如果你不相信，我们可以尽管试试看。”

说完，这金发的神明向后扬起左手，张开五指，兄弟俩大眼瞪小眼地瞪了一阵子，这才在呼呼风雷声中，妙尔尼尔飞至。

洛基身形一闪，银亮抹向索尔。雷神哼了一声，一锤砸飞了兄弟的匕首，一把抓住洛基的肩膀，将他揪下马来，按在地上，将雷神锤放在他的身上：“洛基，我说过，别用你的短刀作战。”

诡计之神讨好地笑了：“哥哥，别这样，我可不能举起妙尔尼尔——”

绿光一闪，锤子下洛基的实体幻影消失了，真正的洛基已经站在了雷神的背后，他将匕首刀锋抵在雷霆之神的颈侧：“哥哥，诡计之神的战斗从来不是只有匕首。”

“是吗？”金发神明沉声问道，下一瞬，索尔双目充电，雷霆滚过身体，噼啪电弧直刺洛基的手。洛基手上刺痛，接着眼前一白，等他回过神来时，他已经倒了下去，却被索尔拦腰搂住，抱了起来。

“你还好吗？”索尔问道。

“你……”洛基看了看地上的妙尔尼尔，感到难以置信，“你是怎么做到的？你没有使用那个锤子，但是放出了雷电。”

“因为我是雷神，不是锤子之神，我想？”索尔笑道，蓝眼睛里满是温柔，他低下头来，要吻上兄弟的双唇。突然，雷神下颌一凉，锋利的刀尖抵在了他的下巴。奥丁金发的儿子极为无奈：“洛基？”

“不管你和你的兄弟是什么关系，”洛基冷冷地说道，右手忙着在背后掰开雷神的搂抱，“和我都没有关系。”

“你明明知道那不可能，我们的世界是相对照相联系的。”索尔松开手，举起两只爪子，“正面世界的我们有过婚约，这里的我们是伴侣。”

“有过婚约，已经取消了。”邪神不假辞色，“如果你饥渴难耐，最好去找你的伴侣，他知道你想对我做什么吗？”

“他怎么可能知道！”索尔忽然吼道，将洛基吓了个激灵，雷霆之神定定地盯着他，可怜的小王子不是没见过兄长的怒火，只是他从未成为索尔真正愤怒的对象。他不禁后退两步，将小刀丢在地上，抬手劝道：“嘿，索尔，冷静一点，冷静一点，哥哥。”

索尔闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。

*

洛基对于去见沉睡中的众神之父没什么兴趣，正面世界的奥丁将他作为阿斯加德媾和约顿海姆，巩固在九界统治的联姻工具，又在失败以后将他投入了恐怖之渊。反向世界的奥丁和他更没什么关系。只是看着芙丽嘉的眼睛，就算银舌头也不能将拒绝宣之于口。

他看着在床上沉睡的奥丁，反向世界的奥丁瞎的是另一只眼睛，但有着一样的苍老，在长眠时也是一样的沉酣。洛基和索尔站在他身边许久，雷神靠近他的兄弟，开口：“无论父亲对你做过什么，他并非不爱你。”

“是吗？”洛基干涩一笑，“包括将他爱的儿子戴上镣铐扔进恐怖之渊？我以为他把你流放约顿海姆已经非常狠心，不过不管怎么说，至少他没有直接把我送进冥界海姆，而是等我疯了以后自己跳下去，他真爱我。”

“他知道恐怖之渊是反向世界的入口，”索尔说道，“如同流放我——在这里，父亲将我流放去了中庭，我在那里成长，在那里见到了简——他将你流放，又把你留在阿斯加德的土地上，自有他的用意。你应该去找那个答案，洛基。”

“简？”洛基歪过头看他的哥哥，皱起了眉头，却翘起了嘴角，“我知道了，我的任务就是去和她见面。”


	15. 虚幻之境05

*

“别闹了。”索尔笑道，“你的任务怎么可能和简有什么关系。”

洛基扁了扁嘴，很快就从奥丁的寝宫离开了，雷神跟在他身后。邪神有些不快，他有些事情需要确认，但身后这个大块头的寸步不离实在碍事。诡计之神眼珠一转，转身对索尔说道：“哥哥，为什么你对我的世界一清二楚？”

索尔笑了，上前搂住他的后颈：“弟弟，反向世界的恐怖之渊有些不同，我可以从那里看见你，但我不建议你往里面看。”

“好建议，我决定现在就去。”

雷神知道阻止不了自己的兄弟，带着他来到恐怖之渊，洛基惊讶地发现当注视碧绿的湖水时，目光可以穿透湖泊，然后他看见了——

他看见了千千万万个世界。

他看见在有的世界，阿斯加德诸神败于霜巨人，索尔与洛基在约顿海姆长大。

他看见在有的世界，他们只是两个凡人，在失去众多之后携手等上中庭一个米粒大小的王国之巅。

在有的世界，他们已经携手成为伴侣，洛基谋算他的兄长，又为他的兄长生下一个又一个孩子。

也有的片段里，邪神倒在了雷神眼前，从此光明热烈的雷霆之神变得凶狠阴鸷，直到他变成举世无双的神明，将他的兄弟带回人间。

还有的片段里，他们是上演和亲喜剧的两国王子，约顿海姆的小王子在触及阿斯加德的王冠时收回了手，最终他们一起统治九界。

在这千千万万的世界，并非每一个关于他们的故事都是圆满结局，他曾经在索尔的眼前死去，索尔也曾经为了复活他耗尽余生，从正面世界落入反向世界的洛基一时看不到所有的结局，千千万万个可能朝他扑面而来，汹涌澎湃。

诡计之神被冲击得摇晃，他又看见了身在水中时曾经目睹的景象——灭霸杀死了他的兄长，笑着告诉他，这都是拜他所赐。

无声的尖叫过后，洛基失去了知觉，他陷入一片黑暗。

*

醒来的时候，洛基躺在火焰宫，芙丽嘉正看着他。

“母亲？”

“洛基，我的孩子，快躺着好好休息。”神后的目光永远慈爱，又带上浅浅的责备，“你们的父亲还沉睡未醒，如果你也晕倒了，我需要用分身术才能应付得过来。索尔也太欠考虑了，怎么能贸然带你去恐怖之渊呢。”

小王子眨了眨眼睛：“我没事了，别担心我，索尔呢？”

“他去给你找药了，我现在就叫他回来。”

“别。”洛基说道，按住爱神的手，他难得摆脱跟得紧紧的金发神明，暂时还不想把人找回来，“母亲，请让我自己去给他一个惊喜。你知道的，我喜欢惊喜。”

芙丽嘉笑了：“好的，那我就不打扰你的惊喜了。”她伸手点了一下小儿子的鼻子，转身匆匆离去，众神之父还需要她的照看。

洛基起身，揉了揉额角，如果他不能穿透恐怖之渊瞧准自己的世界，那么有一个人必然可以。那是仙宫数千年来的守护神，他的双眼时刻注视向繁华的九界。绿眼睛的魔法师轻快地跳起，出门牵了一匹马儿，向着彩虹桥的末端飞驰而去。

这里的阿斯加德似乎永远在黄昏，小王子抬头看了眼依旧侧照的夕阳，暗自纳罕自己究竟失去了知觉多少天。他奔驰到金屋门口，翻身下马，步入其中，在看见手持守护之剑的那位看门神时，洛基呆住了。

那是海姆达尔。

是一个白皮肤的海姆达尔。

海姆达尔开口：“洛基，你有什么事来到这里？”

海姆达尔的一口牙齿也是雪白雪白的，和他的皮肤一模一样。甚至于未来的故事之神忍不住在心底开口：从前有一个神明，在他出生之前，他的九位母亲一起祈祷说，我们的孩子要白得像雪……

啧，这位“白雪公主”倒是不负千年前中庭那些北欧神话里所说的“白神”绰号。

银舌头没把肚子里的想法宣之于口，他只是笑了笑：“海姆达尔，你能看清恐怖之渊里的东西吗？”

守护神橙黄的眼睛转向他：“我能看清一切，包括你从中而来的正面世界，但是我要告诉你，离开这里回去绝非易事。”

“我来得倒是挺轻易的，奥丁一扔，索尔一抓。”洛基咕哝道，没把海姆达尔说的话太放在心上。但是看门神显然不是信口雌黄之辈：“洛基，唯有奥丁之力才能穿透深渊，我可以让你看见恐怖之渊那端，你的世界正在发生的事情。”

“白雪公主”举起左手，竖直食指、中指，点在太阳穴上。他的眼珠橙黄色更加浓郁，接着，他所看见的画面便闯入了洛基的脑海——

那是正面世界，他真正的兄长索尔，刚刚湿淋淋地从恐怖之渊爬了出来。范达尔、希芙他们正伸手把他拉上来。

“还是进不去吧？”范达尔问道。

“你没法穿透它。”希芙判断道。

“是的。”索尔坐在深渊的边上，浑身湿淋淋的，金发往下滴着水，看上去懊丧极了。他挠了挠头，这时站在一旁的霍根开口了：“索尔，不要耗费时间了，你不可能做到。”

沃斯塔格摸了摸胡子，点头表示赞同。乌勒尔也在一旁，当索尔看向他时，这个年轻人开口：“殿下，抱歉，这是陛下的决定，我只是履行我的职责。”

“我不怪你。”索尔低下了头，过了会儿，他抬起头来，“洛基毕竟做错了，他应该受到惩罚，父亲……没有不公。”说着，王储摸了摸怀里，掏出一小束金色玫瑰。

“我们回去吧，”雷神站了起来，“我要先去洛基的火焰宫，把这束花插到他的花瓶里，摆在他的书房。无论结束这场刑法以后他变成了什么样……我都会照顾他的，永远。”

四勇士们互相看了看，乌勒尔不赞同地皱起了眉头，但是他们都没有选择在这个时间劝诫索尔。于是一行人便跟着奥丁的长子离开了，湖水荡漾，碧绿又重新掩盖了一切，遮住了继续窥探的视线。

*

“在这里咬牙切齿也是徒劳无益。”海姆达尔永远平静的声音对着洛基提醒道，“你的哥哥看不见。”

邪神双手握拳，所以，他被索尔放弃了——别提什么见鬼的“我会永远照顾他”，事实就是他的哥哥放弃了他，宁愿等到他的刑法结束，将一个很可能已经疯癫的洛基带回火焰宫。更可能的则是当诡计之神陷入疯狂，跃出恐怖之渊时，因为无人看见，他会奔跑到阿斯加德的边缘，向着虚空星旋一跃而下，就此炸成一朵烟花殒命。

到时，索尔会掉下几滴虚假的泪水，为自己的考虑不周没有派人守候而悔恨，然后很快在众人的劝告下意识到他的兄弟完全是罪有应得。事实上，未来的阿斯加德神王一直是那么说的，如果没有洛基，芙丽嘉不会意外被害，他刚刚又这么说了一遍，奥丁没有不公，这就是雷神的认为。这位金色神明当然会很快振作起来，然后去寻找下一个简，下一个希芙，甚至是下一个芙蕾雅。

本来洛基是会问问这里的“白神”是否搞鬼了的，这里的海姆达尔让他瞧见的是否是虚构的景象，但是当小王子看见那束金玫瑰的时候，一切的质疑都显得多余，没有人知道他们在华纳海姆买的花朵——

倒也未必。

洛基眼神一利，看向海姆达尔：“你的眼睛很好，我怎么知道这不是你在了解了我的世界以后虚构给我的景象？”

白神看起来有点莫名，他眨了一下眼睛，将眼珠子调整回来，然后又眨了一下：“是否相信全在于你。”连解释都懒得多解释，一点儿也不像一个骗子。

绿眼睛的魔法师深吸一口气：“这个世界的宇宙魔方在哪里，我要找那个。”

“已经摧毁了。”白神平静地回答道。

“被摧毁了？！”洛基愕然，他接触过魔方，知道那玩意相当结实，“谁？”

“灭霸。”

邪神的脸有一瞬惨白，又很快恢复了过来，他想了想：“那么……心灵权杖？”

“上面的宝石也已经被撬了下来。”白神索性将他想知道的都透了个底，“他也得到了力量石球、以太和时间宝石，最后那颗最难的灵魂宝石，他也得到了。”

“那这里就不安全了！”洛基叫道，他不是特别清楚泰坦人的计划，但隐约明白那是一个了不得的噩梦。银舌头说完，看着白神不太自然的脸色，骤然明白：“他已经做过了什么，然后这个世界的我死了，所以这里的索尔才那么不正常，对吗？但是你在担心——不，你不担心那个泰坦人了，灭霸已经被挫败了？你担心的是我，我……我和这件事有什么关系……我再问一遍，灭霸已经被挫败了？”

“没有。”海姆达尔的声音微微一哽。

“那你为什么不担心他？”邪神追问道，“让我去中庭看看。”

“你不能。”

“那么让我去华纳，不行？约顿海姆，也不行？为什么？！”

白神的目光极其悲哀，他缓缓开口：

“因为这里不是阿斯加德，

“阿斯加德已经毁灭了。

“这里，是英灵殿。”


	16. 虚幻之境06

*

英灵殿是诸神的死亡乐园，是英勇战死者将会回归的故乡。

在听见自己身在英灵殿以后，一股浸浸寒意漫上小王子的脊背，他做了个手势，要求看门神拿出证据来证明自己的话。

白皮肤的海姆达尔扯开了自己的衣襟，在他裸露出的胸膛上，有一道深可见骨的伤口，周围的血渍已经发黑干涸，伤口边缘还有细微的黑魔法的痕迹。

洛基的眼睛愈发睁大了。

白神瞧着他，声音低沉而悲哀：“这是泰坦人灭霸的手下，黑曜五将中的亡刃穿透我的痕迹，之后乌木喉给了我致命一击，我倒下了。我曾经向众神之父发誓，我会守护阿斯加德直至我的尸体倒在地上，我没有辜负我的誓言。但是阿斯加德随后陨灭，我也无法释怀。”

他对阿斯加德绝对忠诚，也许洛基会认为海姆达尔冥顽不灵，认为他对自己轻视，但也不会怀疑看门神哪一天会背叛神域。白神收起衣服：“这就是我为什么不再担心泰坦人，因为诸神都已经死去，灭霸不能杀死我们两遍，而唯一活着的那个已经不配为神。”

诡计之神敏锐地抓住了他的最后一句话：“你说的是这个世界的洛基。”

“是的。”

“他做了什么？”邪神心平气和，他知道反向世界和正面世界也有千丝万缕的联系，但是至少眼下，他可以将这里的洛基和他自己分割来看。

白神审视着眼前的洛基，宣布着反向世界的洛基的罪状：

“他背叛了阿斯加德，因为他的疏忽或是恶意，神后芙丽嘉被黑暗精灵杀害。

“他背叛了他的兄长，雷神索尔，因为他的恶意构陷，索尔被流放中庭，几乎失去性命。

“他背叛了他的父亲，众神之父，因为他不念及丝毫养育之恩，只觊觎不属于他的王位，他将奥丁封印。

“因为他的过失，奥丁的头生子，死亡女神海拉自冥界回返。因为他的作为，阿斯加德沦为苏尔特尔的疆场，罪恶的永恒之火燃尽整个大陆。海拉杀死了诸神，苏尔特尔灭绝了他们居住的土地。

“最后，他暴露出真实的面目，投靠了泰坦人灭霸，领着他们找到了流浪的阿斯加德人。在那一役中，他如愿杀死了索尔，杀死了所有人，他报复了阿斯加德——就算我纵观过去发生的一切，我也不明白他的恨意来自何方。只能归于冰霜巨人的天性邪恶。

“这便是他的作为，另一个世界的洛基，这便是他的作为。”

“我也不知道你对我的恶意是怎么来的。”洛基耸了耸肩膀，没有因为这些骇人听闻的事迹或是自己正身在死亡之国而惊骇，“你的王储，我是说索尔，他对我简直算是含情脉脉了。根据他的声称，这里的索尔和洛基已经结为伴侣，看他的模样，他已经思念他的弟弟到发疯了。如果他的兄弟毁灭了阿斯加德，雷神可不会是这个做派。”

白神的神色变得更加忧虑，海姆达尔仿佛不堪重负：“银舌头，你的确擅长言辞，但是却看不清真相。”

“我对这个世界不关心了，”诡计之神说道，“既然留在这里也无处可去，我想要回我的世界了。”

海姆达尔开口：“我希望你能留下来，而且除了奥丁之力，没有力量能够穿透那深渊，你也无法回去。”

洛基咧开了嘴，牙齿雪白：“如果我一定要回去呢？阿斯加德有奥丁之力的东西也不难寻找吧。”

守护神摇了摇头：“这里的奥丁之力已经日渐衰弱，因为奥丁本人力量渐弱，众神之父已经沉睡多时。”

邪神定住了目光：“索尔……”

海姆达尔走下守护之位，看着洛基，看门神朝向诡计之神的目光从未如此和善，但也没有过如此的悲伤：“索尔和洛基从未结为伴侣，他——已经疯了。”

*

洛基几乎是跌跌撞撞走出金屋的，他翻身上马，扬鞭往回赶时，天上雷神隆隆。霹雳将黄昏的天空撕开惨白的裂痕，猩红战袍在眼前翻飞，索尔·奥丁森挥舞着妙尔尼尔降落在他面前，神色惶急：“洛基，你去了——海姆达尔和你说了什么？！”

“没什么，”洛基跳下马，慢慢走近兄长，“他还是那么不友善，我以为我可以出门转悠的，我们忠于职守的海姆达尔似乎很怀疑我，他说如果我离开，也许会做些危害阿斯加德的事情。”

说着，绿眼睛的魔法师打量着他的哥哥，索尔明显松了口气：“你要去哪里？别忘了你刚刚在恐怖之渊前昏厥，我还为你带来了药。”

“谢谢。”小王子笑道，“我已经感觉好多了。”

他甚至主动靠近他的哥哥，任雷神抬起右手抚在他脆弱的后颈：“哥哥，我们是怎样在一起的，我们举办了婚礼吗？父亲和母亲是不是给了我们祝福？我觉得海姆达尔也许不太乐意，希芙大约也不会高兴，你的福斯特小姐又是怎么说的呢，阿斯加德愿意见到他们的王储和一个霜巨人结合吗？”

索尔笑呵呵地听着，一开始他以为他的兄弟在吃醋，可是听到后来，他的神色渐渐郑重起来。他上前环抱住他的弟弟：“洛基，你不必担心。海姆达尔对你有些误会，但他没有恶意。阿斯加德都祝福你，祝福了我们的婚——”

雷神说到这里，忽然露出一丝茫然，而银舌头还在催促着他：“说吧，我的哥哥，告诉我我们的婚礼多么盛大，解除我最后的担忧。那是在什么时间举办的呢，是阿斯加德永远风和日丽的白天，还是星辉朗朗的夜里，又或者——是这灿烂的黄昏？”

“是……是……”索尔挠了挠头。而他的弟弟开始嗔怪起来：“原来我们不曾结为伴侣，那都是你的谎言，你欺骗谎言之神，好让他落入你的掌握。”

“我没有！”索尔急忙道，“弟弟，你就是我认定的伴侣！你见到了恐怖之渊里那么多个宇宙，每一个世界的我们都在一起！这里也不会例外，不会有任何意外！”

他说着，最后几个字已经接近咬牙切齿，目光中甚至隐隐浮起白色的雷光。这模样令洛基心惊胆战，小王子伸手按在雷神的肩膀和胸膛，嘴角带笑：“是的，不会有任何意外，我永远和你在一起。”

索尔感到了满意，他平静下来，又开心快活地仿佛无忧无虑：“弟弟，让我们回仙宫去吧，我无时无刻不想念你的陪伴。”

洛基眼神一沉，他已经开始相信海姆达尔说的话了。

索尔确实疯了。

他受不了弟弟背叛的打击，诸神黄昏的末日，他幻想着已经和他的兄弟永结同心，在阿斯加德永远在一起。这场虚构的婚姻，洛基没有从阿斯加德的其他人嘴里听到过，没有从分离的火焰宫与闪电宫上看到过，只存在于索尔的嘴里，而除了海姆达尔，无人敢于反驳。

他虚构了每一个世界的索尔和洛基都是那种关系，来支撑他那虚无缥缈的信心，可是就洛基亲眼的所见，就算是对着恐怖之渊那短短的一瞬，绿眼睛的魔法师也已经瞧清楚了，并不是每一个世界的他们都能如童话那般，永远幸福快乐的在一起。

他分明看见有一个世界的洛基被灭霸扼断了性命，虽然雷霆之神为他的兄弟报了仇，将那死亡的追逐者斩首，可是阿斯加德小王子的灵魂却粉碎片片散入宇宙，茫茫大千世界，三万六千片破碎的灵魂，就算奥丁之子去收集那些灵魂，等他集齐的那一刻，他也必将迈入神生的暮年。

他们会就此错过。

然而他又无法将这些告诉眼前的索尔，这个已经对洛基偏执入骨的神明。他也终有一日需要离开这里，离开这个英灵殿，离开整个反向世界，诡计之神在被奥丁宣判投入恐怖之渊的那一刻痛彻心扉，但是就此沉沦可绝非洛基的风格。

以眼还眼，以牙还牙。

他需要回去，重新坐在阿斯加德的王位上，向九界宣告他的存在。

*

就在这对神兄弟沉浸在完全不同的思绪中时，海姆达尔敲响了警钟。

在诸神的死亡乐园，在这永远安宁的英灵殿，代表危险来临的警钟长鸣之声不绝于耳。这让索尔和洛基都露出了惊诧。他们转头向着彩虹桥的彼端看去，只见紫光一闪，海姆达尔所在的金屋立时粉身碎骨，爆炸声中，一股浓烟升腾而起。

“海姆达尔——”索尔嘶声吼道。

浓烟之中，一个庞大的身躯渐渐浮现，洛基看清了来人，阿斯加德的小王子畏惧地向后退去，直到他的兄长一把攥住他的手，蓝眼睛里是坚定和忠诚：“别怕，弟弟。”

可洛基依旧浑身打颤，眼前的这一幕已经超出了他的认知。

那怎么可能？！

然而那确实发生了。

六道不同色泽的光芒闪耀着，一个紫色大块头出现在了断裂的彩虹桥上，灭霸看见他们，歪了歪头，露出一个微笑：

“终于到这里了。”


	17. 虚幻之境07

*

反向世界的阿斯加德，或者说英灵殿，处于永恒的黄昏之中。

洛基瞠目结舌，不明白灭霸是如何追杀到了英灵殿——不，他明白的，如果说宇宙魔方可以让一个人自由出现在生之世界的任何角落，那么其他相当的五件宝物让一个泰坦人出现在诸神死后的地方也算不得多么离奇了。

只是这有什么意义？死去的诸神无处可去，将亡魂再杀戮一遍又是为了什么？

天空铺上血色，黄昏女神的吻残余在索尔的金发上，使那金发留下了一层更深的色泽。雷霆之神放开他的兄弟，高举起左臂，妙尔尼尔汇聚空中的条条雷霆闪电，向前一指，电龙嘶吼着，扯开空气朝着灭霸奔腾而去。

泰坦人举起右手，六颗宝石闪耀，同样焕发出白色的炽光，两道巨力轰一声碰撞在一起，脚下大地震颤，洛基一个趔趄堪堪站稳，震惊地看着灭霸抬着右拳，一边抵挡着雷霆，一边一步一步向他们走来。

他脚下走过的路名为死亡，这死亡的追求者向金色的神明与他的兄弟逼近，忽然间白光大放，等洛基回过神来的时候，自己已经摔在一片堪比黑暗精灵国度的焦土上，周围茫茫，寸草不生，雷神仰面倒在地上，妙尔尼尔已经粉碎，站在他们中间的是那个泰坦人。

洛基的心脏剧烈地跳了起来，他看向周围，试图找一点依凭遮蔽，可除了身下的砂石，他什么都没能找到。

“索尔·奥丁森。”灭霸对着他的兄长开口，“你还不明白吗，洛基已经投靠于我，他告诉了我阿斯加德的防御漏洞，英灵殿的位置，他背叛了你，他是一个叛徒。”

索尔的手扣紧了身下黑色的泥土。

洛基只觉得浑身的骨头都在暗痛，他捂着胸口，勉勉强强支撑起身体，他看着雷神的目光逐渐漫上一层辉白，大事不妙的感觉瞬间袭击了他。诡计之神向后趔趄着，倒退着，满心惶恐，他的兄长似乎什么疼痛都没有感觉到，利落地站了起来，从那威严神明的脸上，小王子再也找不到一丝温情。

“你背叛了阿斯加德，背叛了我。”索尔重复道。

“是的。”灭霸的语调带着某种愉悦，“看看周围吧，阿斯加德化为了灰烬，又一次，这都是这个叛徒出卖了你的缘故。”

“我没有！”银舌头的抗辩在此时显得如此软弱无力。他摇着头，寄希望于这个索尔能够清醒过来。这里的英灵殿已经毁灭殆尽，无论是沉睡的奥丁，代掌王权的芙丽嘉，忠诚的海姆达尔，还是巍峨的仙宫，宽广的彩虹桥，还有金屋外的灿灿星空，全都消失了。就连血色的黄昏也已经褪去，留下的唯有极夜，在极夜的天边，已找不到装点夜色的欧若拉，唯有暗沉永夜。

“你背叛了我，你陷害了我，将我放逐，你觊觎我的王位，你想要和我永不相见。”

绿眼睛的小王子害怕极了，他无法抗辩说他没有做过这些，他确实这样对待过他的兄长，他——

洛基盯着哥哥张开的左手，猛然间，一切如电光火石划过诡计之神的脑海！

这不是反向世界！

反向世界是和正面世界息息相关又背道而驰的那一个，也许洛基在反向世界背叛了阿斯加德，背叛了他的哥哥，可是这怎么也说不通一件事，为什么所有在反向世界的人都变成了左撇子——如果他们原先是右撇子的话。索尔一直在用左手召唤他的妙尔尼尔，洛基自己都习惯用左手挥出匕首，而那个泰坦人，洛基见过他坐在黑暗象限的王座上从未起身，可灭霸挥舞过他的手，将镶满宝石的手套戴在右手上，这……

宇宙万千，魔法师的每一条咒语都要求发音和用字的绝对准确，因为一字之差，就会谬以千里。

这里是反向世界，不叫反面世界，更不叫镜面世界。可是这里发生的事情又完全不是反向世界应该有的。

所以，他还在恐怖之渊的深处。

一切不过是采撷自邪神的脑海，深渊读出了他的恐惧，将之变为一场幻梦。他知道他的婚约已经被奥丁取消，他知道他的兄长去平定九界以后自然会带回勇士们，那一个关乎金玫瑰的隐秘故事，更是他和索尔的秘密。

洛基明白过来，不再后退，然而眼前的索尔却一跃而起，到他的面前，一掌钳住了他的咽喉。

“不……”洛基的双手去掰他的手指，却绝望地发现雷霆之神的劲道稳固地可怕。

索尔的面容上没有一丝波动：“洛基，对我保证，对我发誓效忠。”

灭霸转向，在雷神的身后开口：“这不是你的洛基。”

“不是？”索尔低下头，语气迟疑。

洛基徒劳地挣扎着，他不知道哥哥的手是否收紧了，他听到那个泰坦人的话语还在继续：“他已经不是过去的洛基了，他不是你的兄弟，他想要的是阿斯加德的王位。带回他的唯一办法，就是杀死他，用他的血洗涤他的罪孽。”

“用他血洗涤他的罪孽……”

“不……”洛基的眼睛里透着绝望，他不明白为什么幻境构筑的索尔可以钳制住自己，却又迟迟不下杀手，也许这就是他意识中的兄长，无论恶作剧之神做出了什么，他的哥哥，雷神索尔，永远都会原谅他。

——可是那包括他毁灭了阿斯加德，又一次伤害了芙丽嘉吗？

小王子心脏一颤，双手无力地垂了下去。

连诡计之神也无法再欺骗自己说，他的哥哥还能原谅他。

“让他流血，让他的灵魂归于你，等待下一次的诸神晨曦。”灭霸说道，“当新的阿斯加德诞生，他又会是你的兄弟，听你的话，爱你胜过爱你面前的王位。”

洛基感觉到雷神手掌的收紧，他放弃了抵抗，他的双脚被举离地面，索尔将他举到半空，这是他的哥哥，他心里的索尔，而这个约顿海姆人只能喃喃开口，眼泪伴随着他最后的一点嘶声落下：

“哥哥。”

轰！

洛基被摔在了地上，头脑发晕，周围全是水。他的兄长也一道摔了下去，金色神明挣扎着，喊着他的兄弟，竟然无法起身。

绿眼睛的小王子茫然无措，泰坦人消失了，夜空消失了，砂石和泥土消失了，他们在一汪深渊的底部，周围全是碧绿的水，头顶隐约漏下丝缕天光。

索尔坐在地上，水不会让神明窒息，洛基听见他的兄长无助地喊着：“洛基，洛基……”

洛基愣在那里，所以这是新的幻象吗？

恐怖之渊到底还要给他安排多少折磨？

不，不对！

“海拉，是父亲的头生子。”

在幻境的森林里，索尔曾经这样对他说道。而这不是洛基知道的内容，恐怖之渊还有另一个信息来源。在所有的幻象中，他的兄长是真的！

洛基看见自己的手脚上镣铐依旧，他的哥哥腰上绑着妙尔尼尔，蓝眼睛直直瞪着他，却一直爬不起身。

诡计之神眼眸一闪，他划动水流，走到他的兄长面前，跪下身去，拥抱他的兄长。

小王子解开索尔腰上绑着雷神锤的可笑绳结，在他的哥哥耳边开口：“你一直值得。”

轰隆隆！

数道闪电击中阿斯加德的恐怖之渊，在水潭之畔的四勇士们和乌勒尔都不自觉向后退了一步，哗啦一声，随着水花迸开一大片，金色神明的奥丁之子抱着他的兄弟出现在了地上。

雷神抛下锤子，抱住他的弟弟：“洛基，洛基你还好吗？”

“我没事。”小王子的脑袋抵着兄长的胸膛，他们之间还膈着铁链。索尔执起铐链，电弧一闪，咔嚓两声脆响，洛基手上的圈环便被炸断了。

“殿下……”乌勒尔有些不知所措，这是众神之父锁拿洛基的，索尔却擅自将它们打开了。

“父亲那里我会解释的。”索尔沉声说道，洛基从他的怀里抬起头来，兄弟俩四目相对，都从对方的双眼里读出了同样的惶恐：

你是真的吗？

两位一向俊美潇洒的神明，此刻头顶都挂着恐怖之渊里的绿藻，这一幕显得异常滑稽，可是索尔和洛基都笑不出来。他们紧紧拥在一起，分不清是谁在颤抖，或者说是谁颤抖得更厉害些。

洛基曾经怨恨他的兄长，怨恨索尔就这样轻易地离开，用会照顾他的话抵消了一切。然而邪神宁愿死去，也不要疯癫地活在世上，活在雷霆之神的控制下，充当向世人证明索尔·奥丁森的宽大、深情、奉献……或是其他任何光辉的工具。

但事实是，索尔没有放弃他。

无法穿透恐怖之渊，雷神便将妙尔尼尔系在自己的腰上当锚。阿斯加德的金色王储在这象征无限恐怖的深水前说出神谕：“将一切要加诸在我兄弟心头的恐惧和阴影，转移到我的心上，直到我们离开这深水。”

索尔进入恐怖之渊，他去搜寻他的兄弟，然后见到了一场噩梦——他与他的兄弟共结连理，他又被他的兄弟背叛，过去的一点一滴都仿佛是洛基在雷神的心脏上划下的刀痕：陷害、流放、母亲的死、中庭的战斗……

直到他几乎被摧毁，让他想要将他的兄弟杀死，让一切回到最初的时候。

可是当洛基喊他哥哥的时候，深重的质疑让索尔头晕目眩，自我怀疑拽着他往下沉去，险些被永困深渊，埋葬神光。


	18. 虚幻之境08

*

阿斯加德的恐怖之渊周围青山环绕，深深潭水的表面又凝结了一层绿藻，锁住向下窥探的目光。

洛基挣开兄长的怀抱，蹲下身去，捡起地上的镣铐。奥丁用这副东西锁住他的小儿子，将邪神扔进深渊，这上面的符文被认作是禁锢的如尼，但是当雷神捏开铐圈，诡计之神的心中产生了疑问。

“洛基，别伤心了，父亲只是……”索尔笨拙地寻找着安慰弟弟的词汇，但他的兄弟不为所动，反而细心查看着每一个符文。绿眼睛的魔法师很快就认出了符文与禁锢如尼的细微不同，这是一个保护的魔法。

众神之父用这镣铐保护他的小儿子不至于发疯，如果妙尔尼尔会守护索尔的心灵。

诡计之神扯出一个意义不明的笑容，他站起身来，对上索尔的双眼：“去见奥丁吧。”

“好，”雷神点了点头，握住他兄弟的肩膀，“洛基，别担心，无论父亲还要做什么，我都与你同在。”

“索尔……”希芙不安地说了一句，却被王储的一个眼神制止了接下去的话。四勇士们都心怀担忧，乌勒尔则牢牢盯着他的犯人。洛基转头对着这位过于尽忠职守的看守一笑，转向他的兄长：“哦，我挺喜欢他的。”

王储的蓝眼睛扫过乌勒尔，最后无奈地看看他的弟弟：“别闹。”

他们走进金宫，走进肃穆的白银之厅，在众神之父高高的王座之下，阶梯之下，索尔放下雷神锤，单膝下跪：“父亲，我将洛基带了出来。”他的兄弟微微抬起下巴，高昂地直立一边，定定看着他们的父亲：“我是谁？”

“洛基！”索尔急道。

“你……”奥丁闭上了眼睛，“你是我的儿子。”

邪神发出一声嗤笑：“可是你永远也不会承认一个霜巨人，我在你的嘴里，在阿斯加德人嘴里，是晚上恐吓孩子睡觉的怪物。这么多年以来，你从未像看重索尔那样看重过我。”他说着，眼圈慢慢泛红。

众神之父睁开眼睛，没有恼怒的神色，却有明显的疲惫，这对父子间已经产生了太多的隔阂。诚然，在两个儿子之间奥丁有明显的偏爱，就像有些多子女的父母，他们没能做到在所有孩子们中间将一碗水端平那样。但众神之父并非不爱他的小儿子，当一个绿眼睛黑头发的小可爱抓住你的披风，双眸亮晶晶的，带着期待的模样，被你牵起手，喊你爸爸的时候，你自然会下定决心，他就是你的儿子。

现在，在不公与隔阂，伤害与冷漠的条条伤痕上，又添上了芙丽嘉之死的血色。

“洛基，”索尔没有起身，但他开口了，“你永远是我的兄弟，是奥丁之子，我们一起长大，一起在父亲的注视下……”

“我能记得的只有你的阴影！”洛基骤然喊道，瞪着他的哥哥，“你，在那里，遮蔽了一切！我在你的影子里！”

索尔站了起来，兄弟俩对视着，邪神含着怒意和仇恨，雷神满目急切和悲伤。索尔无法明白，他们在恐怖之渊中可以互相扶持，他的兄弟对他说他永远值得妙尔尼尔，可是一转眼当他们已经安全了，洛基却又那么快翻脸无情。就在金色神明要对他的兄弟说些什么的时候，奥丁的咳嗽打断了他们。

“父亲，您怎么了？”索尔上前两步。

“没事。”众神之父抬起手，“你们在恐怖之渊里……咳咳咳，见到了什么？”

“为什么不直接处死我？”洛基问道，“为什么把我放进那里，又用镣铐上的符文保护我？为了让我清醒的面对痛苦吗？”

奥丁摇了摇头：“我需要你的清醒，但不是面对痛苦。我的儿子们，如果你们在恐怖之渊战胜了恐惧，你们在其中就能见到对未来的预兆，那里有许许多多的时间线，你们见到了吗？那其中可有什么是不变的？”

“父亲，您是说……”雷神琢磨起众神之父的话语，然后他想起了幻境中的深渊里那些无穷无尽的景象，“那是无限的可能？”

“不是无限，”古老的独眼神明睁着明智的眼睛，话语中别有意味，“那是永恒。”

索尔茫然，洛基挑起一根眉毛：“如果说有什么是永恒不变的，那就是每个世界的我和索尔总能纠缠在一起，就连我死了都不会被他放过。”

金发的神明顿时满脸通红，他回头朝着他的兄弟：“洛基！”

“难道不是吗？”邪神笑道。

“嗯。”出乎意料的，奥丁表示了赞同。索尔不禁僵住了，然后他缓了过来，开始沿着这个思路思考下去：“诸神黄昏。”

奥丁和洛基的脸色都变了，众神之父追问道：“诸神黄昏？”

“是的，我和洛基落到了……一个永恒黄昏的阿斯加德，或者说是英灵殿。尽管我见到过各色各样的人在黄昏里掺上一脚，最后一次甚至是一个大块头紫薯一样的家伙，但那些家伙肯定无关紧要。”雷神思忖道，“重要的应该是每个世界都有的，永恒不变的，是永恒之火焚尽……阿斯加德。”

在听见大块头紫薯的时候，洛基闷不做声。

“永恒之火……苏尔特尔。”众神之父缓缓说出穆斯贝尔海姆国王，火焰巨人的首领的名字。

银舌头声音冷淡：“那是某种预兆吗，也是你把我扔进恐怖之渊的理由？多么睿智的神明，为了阿斯加德明见万里。”

奥丁神情无奈，可能还觉得有些头疼：“诸神黄昏是很重要的信息，还有……”

“诸神晨曦？”索尔喃喃道。

瞬间，抓到这句轻语的众神之父脸上闪过一丝激动的神色，他站了起来，声音颤抖：“你们还见到了什么？”

“没有见到什么，我们只是听见幻境里的一个人说出这个词汇，他还蛊惑我对洛基……”雷神瞧了一眼他的兄弟，见洛基的表情没有波动，才敢继续说下去，“他说，如果我杀死洛基，我们可以回到诸神晨曦，洛基会重新……变回原来的样子。”

邪神扯了扯嘴角。

“父亲，那也有什么意义吗？”索尔问道。

奥丁没有回答他的话，众神之父手持永恒之枪，慢慢走下阶梯：“恐怖之渊不是天然形成的，在最初，那是我的父亲，众神之祖珀尔封存他的恐惧的地方。”

众神之祖也有恐惧，这可是一个新闻。

在距离两个儿子还有两级台阶，如果继续走下去就会比他们矮一头的地方，独眼的神王停住了脚步：“我们不是无敌的，不是宇宙的至尊，我的儿子们。在我们之上，还有我们不可得见的神明，命运三女神遵照他们的意思，为我们编织命运的金线。”

雷神愈发迷茫，父亲的话语似乎东一句西一句，不能连成完整的意思。奥丁还在继续：“你们的长姐，我真正的头生子，死亡女神海拉，是他们的使者，但她并不自知。我不得不将她封印在冥界海姆，但是近来，我的神力愈发削减，而她越来越强壮，一旦她回到阿斯加德，整个阿斯加德都会成为她的力量来源。”

洛基静静地听着，心中狐疑，奥丁的东拉西扯自有深意，但就算一向聪敏狡诈的他也难以揣度。看着两个儿子的神情，众神之父改变了修辞：“诸神晨曦与诸神黄昏相对，阿斯加德和诸神都将在黄昏中毁灭，而在晨曦中……咳咳咳咳！”

剧烈的咳嗽，身体颤抖，奥丁向后倒去，两个儿子急忙上前，一左一右搀住了他。众神之父良久才止住巨咳，他试着挣扎了两下，却无论如何也没法将这话题继续下去。独眼的神王摇了摇头：“你们的母亲一直在等我。”

“父亲！”索尔的心揪了起来。

“别担心，不是现在。”奥丁说道，“但我恐怕芙丽嘉的死，就是诸神黄昏的开始。”

雷神还不能完全领会父亲的意思，但他一向勇往直前：“父亲，请允许我出征穆斯贝尔海姆，彻底杀死苏尔特尔，为了阿斯加德！”

奥丁露出浅浅的微笑，将永恒之枪斜在面前，打量着两个儿子，然后缓缓递向他的小儿子：“洛基。”

阿斯加德的小王子震惊了，他露出一丝惶恐：“父亲？”

“我将阿斯加德交给你。”众神之父说道，“守护好他。”

索尔也难以置信，但是很快的，雷神露出高兴的模样，他看看父亲，又瞧瞧洛基，笑容怎么也掩不住了。

洛基单膝跪下，双手接过王杖，颤抖地握住了永恒之枪。

*

“哥哥，在你出征之前，我有一样礼物给你。”

索尔走进火焰宫，满是好奇：“弟弟？”

绿影一闪，洛基来到他的面前，伸出双臂搂上雷神厚实的双肩。绿眼睛的小王子将身体贴上他的兄长，双手在索尔的颈后慢慢绞在一起，他察觉到他的哥哥呼吸骤然急促。诡计之神轻轻一笑，腰胯在哥哥的大腿上微微一蹭。

“洛基……”索尔伸手虚环住他，“我们还没恢复婚约，等我回来，我……”

洛基的绿眼睛眨了眨，他的唇蹭着那金色的胡须向上，微微开启，银舌头在兄长的唇边吐出话语：

“婚约？我只是想要奖励我的勇士，我的哥哥。”

雷神眼眸一暗，怀抱骤然收紧，两具身躯撞击在一起，洛基发出一声惊呼。

火焰宫外，天穹雷鸣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚幻之境篇完结


	19. 黑色阳光01

*

黑暗精灵的国度在被粉碎后，星尘和大大小小的碎石飘散在宇宙中，不少成为了危险的陨石。骤然缺失一个星球也使得九界的引力发生了变化，直到索尔去往尼达维，请那里的矮人之王将一颗采自遥远星系的垂死行星核加以锻造，最终新的星核被雷神送往原先瓦特阿尔海姆所在的轨道上。

这次当索尔出征时，当他路过瓦特阿尔海姆，这金色的神明欣喜地看到这颗星核已经吸附起散落的星尘，星球即将重生。

不再是作为黑暗精灵的王国，雷神想，他要将这里变成光明的乐园，生命的乐土。

在此之前，他必须消灭苏尔特尔，阿斯加德的威胁，那个发誓摧毁神域的火焰巨人之王。苏尔特尔曾经挥舞起暮光之剑，挑战众神之父的权威，誓将九界拉入熔岩与火海。奥丁奋起永恒之枪狠狠将他从阿斯加德敲回了穆斯贝尔海姆，将他困于流着岩浆的地洞。但这位头顶骨冠者从未放弃，他一定要阿斯加德为此付出代价。

索尔只身上路，没有带任何陪伴，他将妙尔尼尔掷于穆斯贝尔海姆的一处隐秘石穴，然后就像一个冲动的毛头小子那样，挥舞着捡来的长矛冲向几名火焰巨人，在轻松挑灭他们的凶悍火焰以后，假装视力高度近视地没有看见对方张罗的陷阱，最终成功地将自己送进了苏尔特尔的食物筐。

他之所以知道那是食物筐，是因为里面还有被吃剩的头骨，在等待被作为食物投喂的无聊过程中，雷神开始对着头骨聊起了闲篇：

“索尔就这样被抓住了，很惊人对吧？但是这样可以省点力气。现在我只需要等着被放下去，就可以见到想见的人了。不，不，这次不是洛基给我出的主意，这是我自己想到的。

“不知道父亲说的是什么意思，我听说过诸神黄昏，可是从没听说过诸神晨曦。恐怖之渊是祖父掘成的，我猜那里面装了不止是他的恐惧。

“还有那颗大紫薯，好吧，我对他本人不太在意，可我觉得他手套上的五颜六色十分眼熟，就像在中庭对战奥创的时候，我抽空去密弥尔之泉看到的未来征兆。可是现实里我却找不到相像的东西，只除了幻视头顶那颗黄色的宝石。

“事情千头万绪，但不管怎么说，先解决眼下的麻烦！我希望苏尔特尔能尽早感觉到饥饿……因为我的肚子饿了。”

说着，雷霆之神的肚子就发出了威严的、如同雷鸣的声音。

他想念金宫的仙酿美酒，想念每次凯旋后焦黄流脂的羔羊肉，想念浇透酱汁的牛排，想念冒着腾腾热气的烤金苹果，想念口齿盈香的南瓜粥，想念新鲜的鲑鱼和甜虾，还有晶莹剔透的水晶葡萄。

阿斯加德的勇士会围绕一桌，大笑大闹，范达尔会向姑娘们吹嘘自己的冒险经历，霍根能说出珍贵的华纳酒的酿造工艺，沃斯塔格只顾着将食物塞得满嘴都是，希芙会笑着坐在一旁瞧他们胡吹海塞。狂欢的阿斯加德人任美酒洒漏衣襟，大声夸赞某道肉排真是该死的入味，然后将很可能还没吃完的盘子砸在地上，大声催促厨房给每个人都做上一份。仙宫的地板上一片瓷器与酱汁的狼藉，飘着酒味的空气里都是不成调的歌谣哼哼。

最后，当雷神微醺之际，在大部分人醉得东倒西歪的时候，如果索尔抬眼，便能看见一对熟悉的绿色眸子，这眼眸的主人之前还声称对嘈杂喧嚣的聚会毫无兴趣，却会端起酒杯向他的英雄无声祝贺。

他甜蜜的弟弟啊。

索尔躺在苏尔特尔的笼子里，面对着被啃剩下的头骨，露出一个傻笑。他想着彻底消灭悬在阿斯加德之上的暮光之剑，然后回到他的家园拥抱他的兄弟。虽然他们连婚约都被取消了，此时的雷神却像一个刚刚新婚的丈夫，沉浸在柔情蜜意之中。就在索尔发出嘿嘿的笑声时，食物筐动了，他咣当一声掉了下去，瞬间悬挂在了半空。

“你太大意了，奥丁之子。”苏尔特尔说道，他比冰霜巨人更高大，头顶着奇怪的双角骨冠，火焰硫磺是他的身体。他的一只脚被粗大的铁链拴住，被困在地底，铁链深深扎入地下，传说那一头深入地心，系着一头喷吐着火息的巨龙。

雷神看着他，好吧，要不是这个家伙威胁着阿斯加德的安宁，他还真不想下杀手，现在的雷霆之神心中并无杀意。但是有些事情，是不得不做的。

“我记得我父亲在五十万年前就打败你了吧？”索尔嘴里胡咧咧着。

苏尔特尔哼了一声，蔑视着他：“我是不可战胜的，奥丁之子，你永远只会犯下错误，你总是如此。”

“是啊，我总是犯错，我犯过数不清的错误。”金发的神明应道，想起自己曾经如何向兄弟说起想要取消二人的婚约，“但是现在我想我做的是正确的事。”

火焰巨人的国王挥舞着他的狼牙棒——不是暮光之剑，这可真奇怪——开口：“正确的事？哦，奥丁之子，让我猜猜，你又和你的兄弟搅在一起了，是吗？”

“你怎么知道？”索尔愕然。

“奥丁之子，你什么都不知道。”苏尔特尔笑了起来，将狼牙棒拄在地上，“我等着看你们自相残杀的那一天。你们自诩为神，却永在枷锁之中。你自以为能杀死我，但你做不到，奥丁也做不到。”

索尔面色一沉，手在背后张开。

妙尔尼尔应召而至。

*

将苏尔特尔击败的过程并不复杂，虽然这火焰巨人宣称，当他的头骨冠放入永恒之火，他就会复苏，回到全盛的状态，也就是众神之父奥丁壮年时全力一击才可勉强击退的强大。但索尔还是将头冠打落，拾起断裂的铁链捆好背在背上。

他挥起雷神锤飞出地洞，巧妙地避开了地上的其他火焰巨人，落到了无人的石山上，召唤海姆达尔开启彩虹桥。

阿斯加德的方向毫无回应。

索尔愣在了那里，又喊了两声，彩虹桥却还是没有动静。奥丁的长子百思不得其解，他在神域千年，从小到大，那位忠诚的看门神也始终不离他的岗位。甚至有过那么一回，阿斯加德的两位王子打赌海姆达尔究竟需不需要解手，洛基为此还给他的午餐加料。

难道他的弟弟又给海姆达尔的午餐加料了？

雷神挠了挠金色的长发，一时又有些疑心诡计之神的另一种恶作剧癖好发作，想要将兄长流放一阵子。但他相信洛基不会真的背叛他，在他的兄弟为他送行的那一晚，他们在火焰宫的床上交缠在一起，洛基在他的身下颤抖，却还是挣起身体吻住他。过了很久很久，洛基的颤抖才渐渐止息，脑袋蹭在他的颈侧：“哥哥。”

索尔突然闷笑起来：“我想过这一刻。”

“嗯？”

“你，和我，我们躺在床上，你还喊我哥哥。”雷神说着，伸手轻轻拍了他的弟弟光裸的屁股一巴掌，“弟弟。”

洛基颤抖了一下，但索尔知道邪神会享受悖德的感觉。果然，抬头瞧他的小王子绿眼睛里闪过狡黠的光芒：“你就是个混蛋。”

“我知道。”

洛基望着他的哥哥，眸子剔透，一瞬间他又显得极为脆弱。索尔不知道他想起了什么，低头吻他：“洛基，我们不在恐怖之渊，我们已经出来了。”

“我们已经出来了。”他的小王子重复道，“哥哥，答应我——”

“什么事？”

洛基定定盯着他的兄长，诡计之神从未显得如此毫不设防：“哥哥，如果我与你为敌，如果我背叛了你，让你感到痛苦……”

“你不会的。”

他的兄弟充耳不闻：“就杀死我。”

索尔一怔，洛基闭上了眼睛。雷神叹了口气：“你不会的，洛基，我也绝不会放弃你，无论我们要面对的会是什么，我都不会放弃你。”

诡计之神依旧没有睁眼，但嘴角微微已经翘起：“果然，哥哥，你看要哄骗你真是太容易了。”

索尔失笑，又给了他的屁股一巴掌。

*

虽然谎言之神自称是和兄长开了一个玩笑，但雷霆之神还是能感觉到他的不安。前方迷雾重重，没有人看得清命运的安排。

尽管经历了许多事，奥丁的长子总是以乐观的心态面对将来的。索尔相信他的兄弟，在被诡计之神欺骗了之后，他依旧相信洛基不会背叛他。

雷神决定在穆斯贝尔海姆等上一阵，他百无聊赖，背着火焰巨人国王的头骨冠，在巨人的国度自由自在地穿行着。每隔一段时间，索尔就朝天喊一次海姆达尔的名字，却总是无奈地想洛基这次到底给看门神的饭菜里下了多少药。最后，他在火焰巨人的聚居地城墙上看到了一张巨幅文书，一半由火焰巨人的古怪文字书写，另一半是他能理解的阿斯加德语：

悬赏通告

谁能杀死奥丁之子索尔，就可以成为九界内任一小行星的国王，并获得十吨阿斯加德黄金。

阿斯加德王子 洛基·奥丁森


	20. 黑色阳光02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种便当预警！！！！

*

阿斯加德出事了。

索尔意识到，应该没有其他可能。

如果他的兄弟真的想要杀死他，在过去的一千年里，洛基有无数次机会，要对奥丁和芙丽嘉瞒天过海也绝非难事。雷神是真的相信，邪神虽然一直表现得好像要夺取王位，但那不是小王子的真心。

雷神镇定地从悬赏文书下走过，而火焰巨人们也没有发现，一颗小行星加十吨黄金就这么在他们的眼前大摇大摆地离开了他们的地界。

由于没有彩虹桥，索尔降落约顿海姆都已经是一个月以后的事情了。

他先打道去了一趟中庭，但是没有把烦心事和复仇者联盟的朋友们倾诉，不管怎么说这都是阿斯加德的事情。如果是在平时，索尔的不自然总归是瞒不过他那些精明的队友的，然而不巧，他的地球朋友们头顶也弥漫着内战的阴云，于是双方都心神不属，直到雷神告辞，也没有任何一方将自己面临的处境诚实交代。

奥丁的长子考虑过向他们求助，但最后还是没说出口，相比阿斯加德，中庭实在太过孱弱，一旦被牵连进诸神黄昏，地球的毁灭也不过是一瞬间的事情。

他降临到了约顿海姆，这颗在他心目中已经变得晶莹可爱的凉爽星球。

找到安格尔花费了一些功夫，交流信息又花了一些。

“唐纳德，我们接到了悬赏文书，是买你的……你的……”安格尔咽了口唾沫，看了看索尔的脸色，“然后我们又接到了一份通告，说众神之父奥丁已经去世，他的长女海拉继承了王位——你还有一个姐姐？”

索尔晃了晃，往旁边的雪地里坐了下去，喘息着：“这不可能……我知道海拉，还是在几个月前才知道的。”

安格尔点点头，这个姑娘多少也是部落首领的女儿，完全理解贵族家庭那些纷繁复杂的血脉关系。她所能得到的情报还相当有限，对于阿斯加德怎么样了，洛基怎么样了更是一无所知。她的金发朋友定了定神，忽然低下了头，将手指按在太阳穴：“海姆达尔？”

“索尔。”阿斯加德的丛林里，传来消失已久的看门神的讯息。

“究竟发生了什么事？”索尔急促地追问道，“父亲他……”

“我很抱歉，索尔。”海姆达尔说道，“众神之父的过世相当突然。”

奥丁的长子紧紧抿住了嘴唇，消化这份噩耗，然后他再度开口：“那么洛基……”

“洛基向海拉效忠了。”看门神回答，“在王家广场，所有人的见证下。”

说着，海姆达尔便将那一天的情形从他的双眼中传到了索尔的脑海——

那一天的王家广场，烈日晴阳，民众聚集在广场周围，一片空旷的中心是死亡女神海拉，她的身边则是邪神洛基。这是索尔第一次看见长姐的模样，黑发披散，绿甲贴身，身姿婀娜，老实说看着更像他的兄弟而不是他。

“我是死亡女神，奥丁的头生子，你们的女王。”海拉宣布道。

洛基在一旁笑着，眼睛扫过大众：“你们有意见吗？”

“我有！”索尔听出了这个声音，那是沃斯塔格。果然，大块头勇士排开众人站了出来，将他的斧子拄在地上，对小王子露出不屑：“洛基，不管你在耍什么把戏，弄来这么一个唬人的傀儡，我们也绝不承认她——”

黑刺刺穿了沃斯塔格的咽喉。

“沃斯塔格！”索尔跳了起来，将旁边的安格尔吓了一大跳。而那一天的王家广场一片惊呼，人们惊慌失措。海拉哼了一声，任大块头的尸体倒在地上，接着她的数个幻影分身就出现在了通向广场的各处道路，将民众吓了回去。

“在你们的女王面前，跪下！”海拉喊道。

人们面面相觑，将目光投向他们的小王子。洛基站在原地没有动弹，脸色煞白。海拉的目光渐渐转向他，察觉长姐的眼神，诡计之神勉强挤出一个笑容，抬起双手：“姐姐，我……”

“女王。”

“好吧，陛下，我们可以谈谈，而不是——”洛基瞟了一眼沃斯塔格的尸体，咽了一口唾沫，他紧张到难以掩饰。海拉挑起一根眉毛，伸手钳住小王子的下巴，微微笑了：“亲爱的，我以为你是一个聪明人，你确实很像奥丁。”

就在这个时候，一名侍卫气喘吁吁地跑了过来，冲到二人面前，对着洛基单膝下跪：“范达尔他们擅自开了赫尔薇尔号战舰！”

广场的东南角腾起一片云雾，接着，一艘飞船便被托举起来，船帆升起鼓满，船桨齐齐划动。希芙站在船头，扬起明亮的长剑，带着仇恨指向海拉：“入侵阿斯加德者，必死无疑！”这是整个军队最大的那艘船，受到三勇士感召的战士们都聚集在船上，长矛雪亮，旌旗飘扬。

所有长矛齐齐对准死亡女神，飞船的炮口也都转向她，范达尔在船舷向下面招手：“快撤，快撤！”

民众们开始四散。

海拉嗤笑了一声。霍根一挥手，砰砰砰连响数声，火炮轰鸣中，死亡女神双手一举。突然，飞船下的民房区里一根黑色巨刺破土而出，掀开房屋，咔嚓一声刺穿了赫尔薇尔号。火炮硝烟散去，死亡女神身上出现的血口以肉眼可见的速度弥合，海拉一个响指，刺穿飞船的巨刺顿时炸开。

“好，你们看见谁的火炮更强了。”海拉叉腰笑道。

“不！”索尔喊道，眼前的画面消散了，雷神颤抖着声音，“海姆达尔，海姆达尔？”

静默片刻，看门神的声音响起：“索尔，他们全部阵亡了。”

“不……”

“他们是英勇的为阿斯加德战死的，”海姆达尔说道，“他们会去往英灵殿。”

索尔痛苦地捂住了额头，在一天之间他被告知他的父亲，他的朋友们都死了，雷霆之神的眼泪滚滚而下。在他身边，安格尔吓坏了，她不知道唐纳德发生了什么，只能试探地伸出手拍拍这个可怜人的脊背。然而这对于缓解金发神明的痛苦没有太多帮助，索尔抬起眼睛：“海姆达尔……洛基呢？”

刚才的画面太混乱，他没能捕捉到他兄弟后来的去向。

“他召唤了民众回到广场，宣布解除军队的武装，他是奥丁指定的代理国王，所以大家都服从了。”外号白神的黑皮肤神明回答道，“然后在所有人面前，洛基以他的火神神格向海拉宣誓效忠，并发布了对你的通缉令——你没看见吗？”

索尔的心中一片混乱，等他心绪稍定，海姆达尔才对他说出至关重要的话语：“你看见了海拉有多强大，她掌握着冥界海姆，已经用永恒之火将她的冥界大军召唤了出来。现在阿斯加德笼罩在死亡军团的阴影之下，她的巨狼如山一样高大，她的身体可以在重创后立刻恢复，索尔，凭你一个人的力量不能战胜她，但你必须尽快回来。因为她只给了阿斯加德三个月，三个月以后，不服从她的人都会被处死，然后她会带着剩下的人出征去征服整个宇宙。”

说完，海姆达尔切断了和他的联系，显然，海拉的统治没有留给这位守门神太多的余裕。索尔静静地坐在雪地里，过了一会儿，他伸手擦干眼泪，将屁股从雪地里拔了起来。

“唐纳德？”

“安格尔，我……我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“尽管说吧。”安格尔看他恢复正常，不禁松了口气。

雷神看着她，将希芙的死咽了回去：“我需要你帮忙，联络约顿海姆的人们，我需要组织一支军队回去拯救我的国家。”

*

可能是因为安格尔居中联络的关系，也可能是因为约顿海姆的某种人所共知的审美偏差，等到这个消息传开的时候，雷神的请求已经彻底走样了：

阿斯加德的王子洛基是劳菲王的儿子，是约顿海姆王族仅剩的血脉和理所当然的国王，现在他单枪匹马打不过率领着冥界海姆和阿斯加德两国联军以多欺少的海拉。

海拉是卑鄙的奥丁的女儿，想要继续奥丁欺压冰霜巨人人的事业。而洛基王的王后索尔来到约顿海姆求援，作为约顿人，我们当然要帮助这位可怜的王后了！

战争结束以后，洛基王会带着寒冰之匣回到约顿海姆，让所有人都过上富庶的好日子！

由于雷神的突然介入和强制和平，安格尔与雪城部落首领之子的婚约已经告吹，不过安格尔很快找到了其他弥补外交关系的办法，比如参加雪城贵族女眷们的茶话会：

“想想，洛基王一定是非凡的伟大，超乎常人的强壮！不然的话，他又怎么能够拥有索尔那样娇艳欲滴的双性呢！”

女眷们纷纷点头，她们都见过雷神的模样，认同按照约顿海姆的审美，这位“双性”真的是非凡的美丽，不禁对之同情心泛滥：“他需要我们的帮助！”

“为了约顿海姆！为了洛基王！为了王后索尔！为了寒冰之匣！”

“我们要怎么带军队去阿斯加德？”对此懵然无知的索尔苦恼的是另一个问题。

“我知道一个办法，”安格尔眨了眨眼睛，“我听说一个叫萨卡星的地方有很多飞船。”


	21. 黑色阳光03

*

如同很多读者已经猜到的那样，在阿斯加德，突如其来的变故打断了神兄弟俩的一切部署。

奥丁是突然离世的，洛基接到报告赶到他身边的时候，老人浑浊无神的眼睛睁着，在一片虚无中寻找着什么。诡计之神猜想那是在寻找索尔，众神之父的目光却盯在了他的脸上，独目里微微凝聚起些许神采。

他曾是统治九界的神王，而今躺在他的床榻上，微微张开又合拢的嘴却没法吐出话语，就像任何无力的弥留老人，神王在这一刻并不比一个中庭人更加强壮。奥丁看着他的小儿子，虽然无法诉之于口，但那里面的神情，那脸上的每一道皱纹，洛基都能够读懂：

我的儿子，我很抱歉，为我不曾像爱索尔那样爱你，但我对你的爱也是父亲对孩子的爱，它真挚不虚。

众神之父的神情不是没有遗憾，为他的长子不在他的身边，可他平静地接受了，芙丽嘉正在英灵殿召唤着他。

绿眼睛的小王子眼瞳颤痛，他默默单膝跪下，注视着眼前他真正的父亲。银舌头不会将歉意宣之于口，但是在这一刻，他也一样对奥丁感到抱歉。为着芙丽嘉，为着其他许许多多的事情，他们都需要请求彼此的原谅，也放过过去的一切憾恨，因为没有机会回头了，无情的时间总是向前的，不会为阿斯加德的国王或是一位垂垂老者就稍微放慢步伐，下一次的再见将远在神圣的瓦尔哈拉。

奥丁阖目而逝，身躯化为金光点点。

海拉就是在大约五分钟后降临的。

奥丁寝宫中的侍卫被她举手杀戮，瞬间罄尽，只剩下洛基瞠目结舌地看着这位传说中的长姐，奥丁真正的头生子，阿斯加德的死亡女神。众神之父的骤然离世打乱了计划，原本他们要等待索尔回来，然后将奥丁转移去一个绝无人烟的小行星，当神王在那里死去，封印在那里解开，海拉从冥界返回人间的门口也该在那里而非神域。死亡女神一时之间接触不到她的力量之源，到时或者用彩虹桥，或者用其他激烈的手段，他们可以将海拉送回老家。

海拉注视着他，如同曾经的邪神在中庭见到鹰眼的那一刻，死亡女神勾起笑容：“你和他们不一样……你是奥丁的儿子？看着有点像他。我可以给你多一点机会，跪下，在你的女王面前。”

银舌头微微退后两步，平复呼吸，一地尸体已经见证了这位长姐的耐心欠奉。他抬起双手，露出示好的笑脸：“姐姐，我们可以谈谈，我可算不上奥丁的继承人，他不爱我，他的亲生儿子现在不在阿斯加德。你明白吗？我只是他们的棋子，傀儡，随便你怎么说，我愿意向强力者效忠，但是我怕外面的人不答应。我强迫不了他们。”

死亡女神笑了笑，点了点头，漫步走到幼弟的面前。死亡女神身姿极为曼妙，可惜她的一切都象征着死亡。她伸出一只手，缓缓抬起洛基的下巴：“我明白了，狡猾的小东西，你是一个墙头草，那么我留你有什么用呢？”

小王子微微冒汗：“嗯……我对阿斯加德多少有些了解？姐姐，你毕竟离开这里很久了。只要你能说服外面的人，我愿意向你宣誓效忠，以我的神格保证。”

海拉玩味片刻，手拍了拍洛基可爱的面庞：“奥丁的孩子，我们从不说服别人。”

她笑了笑，伸手拿过永恒之枪，转身向殿外走去，甚至毫不顾忌地将后背展露给绿眼睛的幼弟：“我们征服他们。”

……

之后就是广场上的变故，洛基本以为阿斯加德的军队或者飞船能够有所作为，然而堂堂神域的军队在死亡女神的面前比纸糊的更加不堪。她是众神之父曾经花费数个千年培养的继承人，奥丁一度盲目地将全部的神力和魔法的奥秘传授给她，结果却喂饱了她的野心，增长了她的欲望。

在阿斯加德，海拉就拥有绝对的力量，奥丁已逝，其他一切都无可与抗。

王家广场一片狼藉，飞翔的旗舰和四勇士一道灰飞烟灭。民众惊恐地看着死亡女神，现在的神域唯一的力量就仅剩他们的小王子了。洛基闭上眼睛，他别无选择。

“奥丁已经去世，这是他的头生子，索尔和我的长姐海拉。”洛基简短但洪亮的声音传遍广场，他转向死亡女神，缓缓单膝跪下，右手握拳，这相当屈辱，但是眼前甚至没有屈辱这种感情停留的空间，“我，奥丁之子，以我的神格宣誓，向女王海拉效忠。”

海拉得意地笑了：“弟弟，你是什么神？”

小王子闭上眼睛：“火焰之神，我以火焰的神格宣誓。”

*

洛基尽可能地阻止海拉屠杀阿斯加德，按银舌头的说辞，军队需要时间接受原来他们的真正王储一直另有其人，民众也同样需要时间，而当他们接受以后，阿斯加德人对国王总是忠诚的。死亡女神短暂地陷入了时移世易的慨叹，之后满意地看到了洛基起草的对索尔·奥丁森的格杀勿论的通缉令。

但是这种拖延不会太久，海拉有死亡军团，在洛基的见证下，死亡女神掌起一捧永恒之火，跳入阿斯加德的辉煌金宫的地下，唤起被封印的芬里尔和死亡战士们。

芬里尔的狼嚎令整个神域颤抖。

通缉令洒向九界，洛基连没人的瓦特阿尔海姆都贴了个遍，保证每一个路过这颗重生星球的过路客都能看见，这一幕显得有些滑稽。现在人们日夜盼望着索尔的回归，在阿斯加德近几百年的历史上，雷霆之神从无败绩，就算死亡女神展现了自己强悍的手段，天真的民众们依旧相信雷神可以救他们脱出苦海：

女王要征兵发动战争，杀戮四方的消息已经人尽皆知。阿斯加德人无惧战争，但也不是一群好战狂。

洛基是唯一一个感到深切担忧的，为他的兄长。

两个月后，这种担忧具象为现实，随着斯科尔奇故意迟响的警钟，雷神带着约顿海姆人和其他奇奇怪怪的人们驾驶着各色各样的飞船降临阿斯加德。绿眼睛的魔法师立刻冲到了金宫外，突然发现空中那挺金黄色还在发射烟花的飞船极端眼熟，怎么看怎么像他过去游历到萨卡时见过的高天尊生日飞船“指挥官号”。

呃，他的哥哥知道高天尊喜欢在这艘飞船上开性趴吗？

飞船上，安格尔睁圆了眼睛往下面扫视着，以至于班纳博士不得不询问她起来：“你在找什么？”

“哦，我们的国王洛基。”这位姑娘回答道，知道希芙惨死的消息令她心碎，现在她渴望报复死亡女神。而洛基王在她的热切向往中被勾画成了一位极为威猛高大的冰霜巨人，他一定有长而锐利的双角，一个能顶四个的身高，举手就可以把金宫拦腰拆断……

不，等等，也许不要那么暴力比较好。安格尔不禁回头，满含同情地瞧了眼索尔。班纳被她的眼神给搞糊涂了，也跟着回头看了一眼。奥丁的长子现在隐含着怒气，也有着显而易见的担忧，他在萨卡的行动还算顺利，他们开走了高天尊的大部分飞船，带走了角斗士起义军们，甚至还惊喜地遇到了浩克和瓦尔基里——

可是阴差阳错，他的头发被剃掉啦！

那个剃掉他头发的老人，莫名其妙地让雷神感受到了前所未有的威压，比奥丁愤怒时的威力更甚。索尔在他面前动弹不得，甚至丢脸地哭嚎起来求饶，却还是没能阻止他和洛基的那一缕结发随着他珍惜的满头长发一起离开。

这笔账必须找个人来算，索尔决定了，在萨卡的时候就记在高天尊账上，在阿斯加德当然要找他亲爱的姐姐了。

海拉出现在王家广场，她的芬里尔漫步在彩虹桥上，有一艘飞船过于冒进地飞低了些许，巨狼便一跃而起，利爪将飞船拍了个粉碎。

哗啦！芬里尔跃入星海，水花激起一片。

阿斯加德陷入了混乱，海拉微笑着看向洛基：“现在你会看见谁是真正的王。”她连转头的功夫都欠奉，右手一挥，星海海底骤然刺出一根巨大的黑刺，猛地将两艘飞船一道刺穿，飞船上的约顿海姆战士们跳了下来，却立刻变成了芬里尔的食物。

“那太强了！”瓦尔基里喊道，“我们需要一个大块头来阻止它！”

安格尔开着火炮轰击巨狼，也只取得了挠痒痒的效果，她心中急切，转过头对索尔也叫道：“这家伙太大了，我们应该有一个同样大的家伙才能和它相抗衡！但是我们没带冰霜巨兽！所以……”

索尔绷着脸点了点头：“所以，瓦尔基里，过来代替我驾驶飞船！只有我亲自——”

“只有洛基王来亲自对付它啦！”

“哈？”

此时站在海拉身边的小王子还满心忧急，一点儿也不知道自己已经被约顿海姆的子民们寄托了直面对抗芬里尔的殷切希望。


	22. 黑色阳光04

*

阿斯加德，诸神黄昏。

战场遍及整个神域，海拉傲然立于王家广场，随即一跃而起，高高纵身，直上金宫最高的穹顶。那传说中距离太阳神的金马车只有三指距离的地方，如果那传说是真的，那么死亡女神定然已经将世界之树的树冠撕开，她在穹顶之上，宛如一面黑色的旗帜，遮天蔽日，消弭光辉。

天空被染成不祥的血色，死亡军团驾驶起阿斯加德的飞船，在居民区的上空密密麻麻，比起乌云更像蝗虫，阿斯加德的居民害怕地躲在家中，一个小女孩偷偷扯开窗户，从窗缝里往天上瞧了一眼，便尖叫起来。她的母亲立即捂住她的嘴，将窗户带上，不安地抱紧孩子，向神明祈祷平安。

洛基低下头，他的头上幻出双角冠，他的肩上绿色披风向后展开。他转身登上死亡军团的一艘旗舰，飞船腾空而起，邪神站在船头，在靠近金宫穹顶的海拉时，他的长姐向他展露别有意味的笑容：“洛基，为了你的神格，去击败索尔吧！等到我征服宇宙，拥有世界，你可以在我的世界得到显耀的位置。”

小王子微微躬身：“遵命。”

他转向他兄长的方向，拿过旁边死亡军团士兵手中的长矛充当指挥，往前一挥，船队便蜂拥而去。

“洛基！”索尔惊呼道。

“哪里，我们的国王在哪里？”安格尔兴奋地问道。

邪神跃上旗舰前端的三角帆横杆，朗声喊道：“索尔，阿斯加德的军队已经被解除武装，这里的战士们都是女王海拉的死亡战士！迎接黄昏吧！”

“谁那么嚣张！”雷神默然无声，安格尔可被气到了，她一把调转巨炮的炮口，“看我把这个小个子打下来！”

“住手！”索尔吼道。

约顿女人被他吓了一跳，班纳颇感尴尬，女武神表示摸不着头脑。短发的神叹了口气，他将船舵交给女武神，自己走到舱门口，双手拉住门框，双脚一蹬，向前一翻跳上了船顶，两军在星海上对峙着，神兄弟遥遥相望。

雷霆之神开口：“洛基。”

他的叹息亦如雷霆，在辽阔的星海上激起阵阵回响，冰霜巨人们诧异地从飞船中冒出脑袋，看向他们传说中高大威猛的国王。洛基被这些家伙们的眼神弄得有些莫名，但这不是探究的时刻，邪神露出充满挑衅的笑容：“哥哥，如你所见。”

索尔表情平静：“你站在海拉那边吗？”

洛基提高音量：“是的，但你也熟悉被我背叛了，不是吗？”

“没错，”雷神眼波一沉，“如果你与我为敌，如果你背叛了我，如果你令我感到痛苦，我会——”

“杀死我。”邪神说道。

“杀死你。”雷神同时说道。

索尔唤起妙尔尼尔，他的双目为闪电所充溢，天空雷鸣轰轰。他的血红披风扬起，电弧在他的胸口奔腾。约顿海姆的人们，虽然搞不清状况，也被天神的凛然之威震撼，纷纷发出吼叫，驾驶着飞船向着死亡军团冲去。

星海上空，两军相撞，爆炸声中，浓烟滚滚，火花四溅。

坠毁落水，浪涛翻滚，迎接掉落之人的，是海面张开的巨狼之口。

铛一声大响，洛基双手斜矛，挡住了雷神锤的赫赫一击。邪神两臂震颤，咬牙看着电光湮没眼瞳的兄长，小王子扯出笑容：“你回来的太晚了！海拉已经占据了金宫！”

索尔闻言，向仙宫看去，金顶上属于死亡女神的那抹黑色是如此清晰。

飞船与旗舰错身开来，炮弹划出道道弧度，落在死亡军团的帆船中，作为回应，黑色的箭矢如雨倾泻而来。轰隆隆！中弹的一艘帆船从中折断，带着上面无处可去的死亡战士们直直落下，砰一声砸在彩虹桥上，裂成两瓣落入海中，水花高起，海浪激荡，一时竟将彩虹桥吞没大半，白色的泡沫滚过，又被骤然打断，一架载着约顿战士的飞船坠毁了，几名狼狈的冰霜巨人在海中显得如此渺小，他们载浮载沉，看着芬里尔雀跃而来，约顿海姆的勇士们亦发出惊怖的大叫。

女武神急促回旋飞船，安格尔调过炮口，连连开炮。可那能够击沉神域战舰的炮火在巨狼的身上却徒劳无功。就像烟花在厚实的城墙上被弹开，除了阵阵灰烟什么都无法留下。

“怎么办！”安格尔叫道，“我没法救他们！”

“好吧，我来。”班纳越过她，在女巨人惊愕的呼叫中，一跃而下。

“他疯了吗！！”

芬里尔的头颅伸过彩虹桥，向桥另一边海浪中的约顿人张开血盆大口，突然间，它的动作一顿，脑袋被猛地一击打偏过去，砰一声砸回海中。巨狼头晕脑胀，抬起脑袋来发出一声狼嗥。

“吼！”浩克站在彩虹桥上咆哮出声，双拳猛击胸口，接着便向芬里尔跳去。

“天啊！”安格尔惊叹道，女武神也不禁露出笑容：“原来他就是冠军！这种秘密武器你特么怎么不早放出来！”

站在船顶上的雷神听不清她说了什么，只是挥起雷神锤，妙尔尼尔呼呼旋转，接着破空而去。血红战袍在阿斯加德上空破开一道惊雷，顷刻间到了仙宫的穹顶上，索尔双手握锤，雷电交织在他的锤上，雷霆之神向着顶上的死亡女神海拉挥下双臂，奋力一击！

浓密的雷电织成炽白，一时间剧烈的雷光让战场上的所有人都无法睁开双眼，就连躲在家中的人都无法拒绝这铺天盖地的明亮。在母亲怀中躲避的小女孩也看到了透过窗户的光，不禁伸手将手背贴在眼前。

这是阿斯加德的雷霆之神，他的辉光象征着神域的胜利荣光。

洛基站在星海上，死亡军团的旗舰之上，诡计之神背对着这光耀的起点，感受着铺天盖地的明亮，嘴角拉起愉悦的弧度。

这是他的哥哥，这是索尔！他闪耀时，比太阳更加明亮，他的辉光在九界最为耀眼，其他一切都要黯然失色！

伴随着强光，伴随着雷霆，忽然之间，所有死亡军团乘坐的帆船全都停滞，继而突然失去了起航的动力，猛地掉落下去。呼啦啦！就在瞠目结舌的约顿军团眼前，他们的对手在没有遭到更多攻击的前提下，全部被海水吞噬了。

只除了洛基乘坐的那艘旗舰。

小王子微微一笑，登上船舷，看准方位跳了下去。绿色披风在猎猎风中竖成一道笔直，他落入海面上斯科尔奇驾驶的小舟，急忙转身催动这艘救生船向前飞驰。这很有必要，因为就在他跳进小船的下一刻，旗舰突然起火，也摔了下来。

“总算让你做一件事还靠谱！”洛基在旗舰坠毁掀起的巨浪中驰骋着。

“我做了三件事，我还推迟了看见索尔发出警报的时间！”斯科尔奇叫道，被身后追赶的海浪吓得直捂脑袋。

洛基突然一个急转弯，差点没把他甩飞出去，斯科尔奇正想骂娘，突然看见原来是浩克和芬里尔在原定路线上疯狂厮打着。他一把抓住小船的船边，两股战战：“雷神能赢吗？”

小王子笑了笑，没有回答。

女武神驾驶的飞船冲着他们开来，洛基挑起眉毛，降低船速，他们在海面上交汇，安格尔震惊地看着他：“那些船都掉下去……”

“是我做的。”洛基承认道，“海拉不应该信任我，在我无数的名号之中，有一条可是谎言之神。”

“那为什么不早点那么干？！”瓦尔基里转头大声问道。

“我在事先调整的坠落时间，我们必须得保证不会砸到居民区，不是吗？”诡计之神同样大声地回答她，然后姿态优雅地走进了飞船里，他们还在战争之中，可小王子却显得从容不迫。他的绿眼睛注意到了飞船角落里的一件东西：“苏尔特尔的头冠？索尔把这个都带来了？”

“是的。”女武神撇撇嘴，“傻得冒泡是不是？”

“那个……”安格尔显然更关心另一个问题，“请问你知道洛基王在哪里吗？就是唐纳德……啊不是，索尔的另一个兄弟，你肯定也是索尔的兄弟但我说的是另一个，高高大大头上有双角，跟我一样蓝皮肤的那个。”

就在惊诧的小王子作出回应之前，在安格尔即将得知自己参与了一场虚假宣传的时候，突然间那股无处不在的明亮消散了。所有人心中一紧，向着金宫看去，只见一个身影横着飞了出来，砰一记砸在彩虹桥上，向后擦出数十米，直接飞出的星海的距离，眼看就要坠向桥沿外的无尽虚空。

“索尔！”洛基叫道，几欲直扑过去。

“冷静！”女武神喊道，驾驶着飞船向着索尔开去。

他们很快飞到了，跳上彩虹桥，洛基慌手慌脚将他昏迷的哥哥拉了回来。安格尔和女武神一起帮助他。雷神的一只眼睛紧闭着，另一只眼睛——原本属于那只眼睛的地方，现在是一片血污，一个极端骇目的伤口。

妙尔尼尔已经不知所踪。


	23. 黑色阳光05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巨型便当预警！！！！  
> 巨型便当预警！！！！  
> 巨型便当预警！！！！

*

洛基指尖开始凝聚绿色的魔法，他所能做的有限，不然奥丁也不会一直是独目的模样了，但是他可以让索尔先清醒过来。

“亲爱的，”死亡女神的声音响起，“你还是背叛我了。”

小王子侧过脸，心脏砰砰直跳，海拉已经降临彩虹桥。奥丁的头生子力量磅礴，有阿斯加德作为她的后援，雷神根本就不是对手。她一只手叉腰站在那里，另一只手微微一抬，星海之下顿起无数荆棘，利刺刷刷破出海面，击中空中约顿军团的飞船。

轰！轰！

爆炸，硝烟，幸存的约顿人们被迫跳海逃生。芬里尔与浩克在海中厮打着，翻滚波涛，冰霜巨人们可怜兮兮地游到桥边，却发现死亡女神就站在桥上，顿时上桥不是，下海也不是，只能攀在桥沿，于波涛中浮沉。

安格尔和女武神齐齐抽出长剑，挡在索尔和洛基之前，对此海拉只抱以一声嗤笑。

洛基的眼睛扫向不住后退的斯科尔奇：“我还让你叫海姆达尔——”

正后退到桥边，试图假装自己只是巨型栏柱上的大型装饰品的斯科尔奇举起双手：“我我我说了，海姆达尔应该能听见吧，他不是无所不见吗？”

小王子瞪了他一眼：“我就知道你干不好这个！”要不是刚才自己做的手脚令死亡军团集体坠毁，这个家伙大约也不会按照命令等在海上，早就开船溜之大吉了。斯科尔奇扁了扁嘴，没有说话，继续抱着大桥柱，努力装成上面的镇桥兽。

洛基有点后悔自己没把桥柱连成一条桥栏了，或者干脆把这些间隔极远的栏柱子拆光，反正它们没有发挥挡住索尔的作用，反倒是让斯科尔奇看上去更蠢了——如果他还能更蠢一点的话。

他放下他的兄长，双手变出两把小刀，面对海拉令他胆寒，但是安格尔和瓦尔基里显然加起来都不是死亡女神的对手。他的长姐两下就把女霜巨人踹进了海里，和其他约顿人一道作伴，女武神凭借着千年来的战斗经验还在勉强周旋，洛基抬手放出一道幻影，从后方逼近海拉：“姐姐，我们可以谈……”

死亡女神一抬手，顿时就将幻影消了，瓦尔基里这才从她的长刺下逃得生天。

“我狡猾的弟弟，”海拉抬起眼来，唇上浮现微笑，“什么都不知道的小可怜儿。你又被奥丁的三言两语欺骗到软弱，相信了他的鬼话吗？我们都不过是他为索尔铺路的路基，一直如此，从开始到现在。”

洛基微感茫然，瓦尔基里在一旁喘气，死亡女神似乎暂停了杀戮，他们对视着。海拉续道：“如果这次背叛我的是别人，我会直接拧断他的喉管，但我可以原谅你一次，小可怜儿洛基，只要你杀死索尔。”

小王子还没有回答，海中的安格尔狼狈地爬上彩虹桥，先惊呼起来：“他就是洛基？！”

死亡女神张开五指，头也没回，越过肩膀向后一按：“反正这对你来说已经驾轻就熟了，夺取奥丁之子的生命，不是吗？”

“啊！”回答她的是海姆达尔，这位阿斯加德的忠实看门神刚刚悄悄自后方接近了死亡女神，正待举剑砍下，却被一掌打飞了出去。守护之剑呛啷落下，海拉伸脚在剑柄下一抬，长剑飞起落入她手中。

洛基蹙眉：“海姆达尔，你来这里做什么？！”他明明让斯科尔奇通知这个家伙掩护民众转移，让被解除武装的军队重新拿起刀剑来援助，而不是拿着彩虹桥的钥匙杀到战场上来。

海姆达尔仰躺地上，支撑着自己摇摇晃晃地抬起上半身，既然他已经被识破，那些乘坐着各色船只随同而来的阿斯加德战士们便不再掩藏，纷纷从桥下划出，在霜巨人们的伸手帮助下跃上彩虹桥。

“我们的王子为了保护我们作战，”海姆达尔回答道，“现在该阿斯加德人们保护我们的王子们了。”

“感人至深，奥丁的看门狗。”海拉嘲笑道，将守护之剑横起打量，“非常不错，这柄武器虽然没什么大用，但是我的军队可以出征去征服世界了。”

在她说话的时候，在索尔和洛基面前，阿斯加德人和约顿海姆人纷纷站成阵列，有史以来第一次，这两个宿敌国家的人并肩作战。可是小王子知道这样的阵列在死亡女神面前有多脆弱，他只能嘶声向他的长姐喊话：“当你杀死所有人，你还能当谁的女王？！”

海拉摇了摇头：“我不止是阿斯加德的女王，亲爱的火焰之神，我还是死亡女神。”说罢，一根黑刺猛然射出，刺穿了面前一个约顿海姆人的喉管。在众人惊惧的目光中，死亡女神左手握住黑刺，咔嚓一声掰断，缓缓举起，令霜巨人双脚离地。她握着守护之剑的右手抬起食指轻轻两点，两朵火焰顿时向着这个约顿人的尸体飞去，落入那双失去了焦距的眼睛。火焰在眼窝中燃起，约顿海姆人被放下，黑刺顿时碎裂，而这个约顿人一个转身，便向着他的同伴们凶猛地扑去！

“这就是我的臣民。”海拉笑道，新成为她死亡军团一员的约顿人抱住一名昔日同胞，一同坠下星海。

“如果阿斯加德人拒绝臣服他们的女王，”死亡女神好整以暇，“那我何不肃清这里？换上那些愿意向我效忠的人们，过不了多少年，人们就会称他们为阿斯加德人，没有人会再记得现在，记得索尔或者你。”

洛基收紧了下巴。

安格尔双手握住长剑，虽然洛基王显然不是他们想象中的模样，可是约顿海姆人仍然必须作战下去，这一次不再是为了他们的国王，而是为了他们自己。没有人想沦为死亡女神的傀儡或奴隶。

海拉睥睨着面前高高低低的阿萨和约顿联军，作为奥丁的长女，这些家伙们在她面前除了拖延时间没有任何意义。她将守护之剑掷下，手中幻出一枚剑柄，露出笑容：“来点儿炭烤霜巨人吧。”

“快闪开！”洛基惊叫道。

轰！

火焰的巨剑喷泄而出，联军被瞬间撕扯开一道口子，那是苏尔特尔的暮光之剑。刚刚凝结成的防御阵线顷刻间土崩瓦解，火焰逼得人们跳海逃生。然而很快大家的脸色就变了，被点燃的烈火在星海中依然能够燃烧！被烧灼者尖声嚎叫着化为一团团火球，宽阔的烈火之剑横扫而来。洛基俯身抱起兄长扑入飞船，还没来得及启动，飞船的舱门就被火焰劈了下来！

“该死！”小王子骂道，抱着哥哥砸开舱门，扑通跳入大海。

轰！

巨剑将飞船拦腰截断，继而向着洛基的头顶劈下。火焰的锋芒斩断层层海水，嗤嗤白汽和无数泡沫喷涌，绿眼睛的小王子绝望地看着那巨剑无可遏制地降临，伸臂将他的哥哥向外投出。

“不……”索尔睁开双眼，反手扣住他的手腕，翻身将他护在身下。

“不……”目睹巨剑斩向兄长的脊背，洛基只觉得心脏都直接焚烧起来。

突然之间，巨剑悬停在了距离雷霆之神背脊一尺的地方，这一停顿间，索尔已经带着他的兄弟飞扑投入旁边被分开的海墙。但是接着彩虹桥便碎裂了，一个暴起的火焰巨人咆哮起身，苏尔特尔的头冠戴在永恒之火凝聚而成的身躯上，暴长得仿佛无穷无尽。

“我是阿斯加德的末日！”

巨人拾起彩虹桥，将这柄七彩的长剑挥舞起来，平扫过眼前的一切，民房、金宫、军队、人群……火浪向四周喷泻，海拉如同其他所有人一样狼狈地落入水中，瞠目结舌地看着这被她用永恒之火改造过的暮光之剑唤出的怪物。她召唤的长刺刺入苏尔特尔的身体，却挂在了上面。苏尔特尔被她激怒，长剑轰然落下，穿透阿斯加德的地心，一刹那后，整个神域爆裂！

洛基在顷刻间失去了意识。

宇宙的永恒夜幕为背景，辉煌的阿斯加德化为齑粉，一切都不复存在。索尔抱着他的兄弟狂乱地看向四周，雷神一时之间无法接受究竟发生了什么。他看见安格尔飘过眼前，金发的神明呼叫她的名字，但回答他的只有约顿女人无神睁大的眼睛和逐渐结霜的面容。

周围漂浮着阿斯加德的残骸与粉末，所有人无论完整还是残缺，都已变成了尸体。

“安格尔！海姆达尔！海姆达尔！瓦尔基里！还有班……浩克？！”索尔叫着，在虚空中转头，没有一个人回答他。巨狼芬里尔在空中挠动四肢，挣扎了一下，随即便不动弹了。

混乱的情况中，索尔唯一没能看见的就是浩克。狼狈不堪的海拉踩着一块碎土飞到他的面前，死亡女神面容扭曲，她指着洛基状似疯狂：“他以神格宣誓向我效忠，他怎么能——”

“神格？”雷神心中一紧，怀里洛基呼吸轻浅，仿佛随时都会死去。

海拉发出一声嚎叫，接着她便在索尔的面前如阿斯加德一样飞扬炸裂。阿斯加德的大地是她的力量之源，当诸神黄昏带走一切，死亡女神便也灰飞烟灭。

索尔浑身僵硬，心中冰冷，他还没能消化失去了一切的事实。他没能保护阿斯加德，没能保护民众，他唯一拥有的，只剩下洛基，可是就连他的洛基也……

他浑浑噩噩，在无数尸体和无尽虚空之中保持着唯一的清醒，茫茫然不知时日之过，直到一片黑暗罩在他的头顶。雷神抬眼看去，头顶不知何时来了一艘巨大的飞船，飞船下的小口打开，一道光芒从中射出，将索尔和他的兄弟摄向船舱。

雷神毫无反抗，因为他不知道面对的将是什么。如果他的兄弟能够在此时清醒过来，他一定会拽着他的哥哥拼命逃走的。

这艘飞船，洛基再熟悉不过了，那属于黑暗象限的主人，属于死亡的追求者。

灭霸降临。


	24. 黑色阳光06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

“交出宇宙魔方。”灭霸沉声道。

洛基刚刚被弄醒，索尔警惕地将他护在身后，但是这用处不大，泰坦人和他的黑曜五将已经将这对伤痕累累的神兄弟包围了。死亡的追求者瞧了一眼舱窗外阿斯加德的残骸，居然露出一丝怅然：“如果你们等我来到，我会留下一半的活人。”

索尔咬了咬牙，他看着眼前的这些家伙，他质问的声音嘶哑：“你们是什么人？”

站在灭霸身边的是他最信任的术士乌木喉，这个没鼻子的丑家伙还要作出彬彬有礼的模样，两手握在胸前：“哦，关于我们是什么人，你为什么不问问你身后的那个家伙呢？”

“洛基？”

小王子低着头没有吭声，在他后面的是一个穿着带兜帽白衣的蓝脸女人，她发出一声鄙弃：“一个约顿杂种！”

神兄弟同时握紧了拳头。

不需要他的兄弟回答，雷神也多少猜到了端倪：“是你们？洛基掉下彩虹桥后遇到的人，是你们指使他入侵地球的，是吗？”

“掉下彩虹桥？指使他入侵地球？”蓝脸女人尖锐的嗓门带着嘲笑，“他是这么告诉你的吗？这个小杂种是好端端地走到齐塔瑞人的基地的，然后他要求面见灭霸大人，也是他主动提议借兵入侵地球，好让他统治那颗小的可怜的行星，然后他失败了！他还在你面前装作被胁迫的样子？这个满口谎言的杂种，早该被拔掉舌头！”

“行了，超巨星。”乌木喉制止了她的发言，“交出宇宙魔方，你们别无选择。”

金发的神明并没有因为超巨星的话语产生什么反应，他只是望向窗外，他灰飞烟灭的家园故地，茫茫宇宙以黑色为主调的背景下，远远近近的尸体零落漂浮，有的属于阿斯加德人，有的属于约顿海姆人，有的名为故土和房屋。他的声音仿佛也碎裂如此：“没有宇宙魔方，那在诸神黄昏的时候……已经毁掉了。”

灭霸转过身来，打量着他们。这个泰坦人走向索尔，乌木喉与亡刃微微让开。不等雷霆之神作出反应，死亡的追求者便一把擒住他的衣服前襟将他拎起，令本来高大的神明双脚离地。灭霸微眯起眼，注视着索尔背后的洛基：“交出宇宙魔方，不然我就杀了他。”

“我说了……”索尔的挣扎微弱，苏尔特尔的全力一击使他直接受创，“宇宙魔方已经毁掉了……”

洛基收紧了下巴，吐出他醒来后的第一句话：“那就杀了他吧。”

泰坦人虽然十分粗壮，却心细如发，他察觉到了这绿眼睛的家伙话音里最难以发觉的那一丝颤抖，所以这个满口谎言之人已经动摇了。他举起戴着力量宝石的左手，抵在雷神的脑袋上，尖锐的紫色锋芒立刻割开了奥丁长子的皮肤。

“呃……”鲜血顺着索尔密布伤痕的脸颊滚下。

“住手！”银舌头喊道，颤抖着举起右手，手指轻捻，蓝光一闪，“宇宙魔方在这里。”

他的兄长四肢下垂，不再挣扎，仅剩的那只眼眸也被污泥和血汗遮掩，没有人知道雷神此刻的心绪。灭霸嗤笑一声，将这以雷霆为名的神祇丢在地上。洛基哆嗦了一下，打着颤地走近，他看了眼地上重伤的哥哥，不再掩饰声音里的忧惧：

“哥哥，我们会没事的，我向你保证，太阳会重新照耀在我们身上。”

超巨星发出讥讽：“你可真是乐观得很啊。”

洛基没有理睬，他的目光转向那泰坦人，灭霸的影子已经将他完全罩住，小王子的身周没有一丝光亮。银舌头艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫，他的左手握着拳头，他的脸上慢慢显出虔诚的面容，他的双唇吐出甘美的蜜语甜言：“你是我见过的最有力，最伟大，最光芒四射的存在。

“我为你的伟力所折服，愿意向你献上一切。

“我是洛基，

“阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的正统国王，

“奥丁之子，

“诡计之神……曾经的，

“谨此，向你献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

猛然间，洛基丢掉了宇宙魔方，向着他的兄长扑去。在灭霸和黑曜们的目光齐齐看着那颗蓝色方块的时刻，小王子抱住了他的哥哥，他的左拳贴上索尔的脊背，从中射出另一缕蓝色光芒。刷得一声，兄弟二人便在泰坦人的眼皮子底下消失了。

那颗被洛基丢出的宇宙魔方则同时绿光一闪，显现出真实的模样，那是一枝金玫瑰。

泰坦人的飞船里顿时传出惊天动地的怒吼。

*

索尔醒来的时候躺在一个极其陌生的地方，一个穿着红斗篷的巫师一直盯着他瞧，好在这里倒是有一个他熟悉的老朋友——

“班纳！”雷神叫道，“你没有死！”

“是的。”博士点点头，“但是……发生了什么？我记得有一个火焰巨人……然后我就什么都不知道了。”

索尔一滞，没有回答，他左右看了看，最后急切地追问道：“洛基呢？他在哪里？！”

“我没有看见他。”红斗篷巫师说道，“这里是地球，至尊圣所，我是奇异博士斯特兰奇。班纳博士是以浩克的形态坠落进来的，而你，雷神索尔，你是被宇宙魔方送过来的，但是我没看到送你的人。”

“好了，”斯特兰奇扫过二人，“现在没有时间多作问候，我要告诉你们的是那个送索尔来的家伙还给我留了一张纸条，如果上面说的是真的，那么我们必须立刻联系上复仇者联盟的其他人。”

他板着脸举起那张纸条，索尔一把抢了过去，那上面的字迹极端潦草，可以看出书写的人非常急迫，留言只有短短两个词：

灭霸入侵

索尔心口一刺：“是洛基……灭霸是他入侵中庭的幕后黑手，这个家伙的计划到底是什么？！”

地球上的至尊法师快速解释了一下有关无限宝石的事情，他们必须快速联络复仇者，然而索尔和班纳从斯特兰奇这里得到了一个坏消息：在他们离开地球期间，复仇者内战，已经四分五裂。

他们没来得及弥合破碎的联盟，无限战争便爆发了。

这是一场盛大的，激烈的，牺牲惨痛的战争。

我们无需赘言之后在瓦坎达的战役，尽管那里的人们英勇善战，和复仇者们并肩，然而于事无补。

损失并非是单方面的，灭霸在这场战争中也损兵折将，黑曜五将仅剩下超巨星，在她的率领下，外星大军不断冲击着瓦坎达的防护罩。这些丑陋怪物用血肉在防护罩上冲出空洞，战争就此打响。

雷神高高跃起，独眼溢电，霹雳呼啸，轰然落地，炸开一片。

然后，一艘晃晃悠悠的圆圈飞船降临，灭霸从中走出，索尔向着他的方向冲了过去。当时他的战友们都陷入了无尽的怪物海洋，一团混乱之中谁也没注意到那个蓝脸女人去了哪里，直到后方幻视手术的大楼一声爆响，大家才意识到大事不好。

缺乏合理的战术规划，残缺不全的复仇者队伍，毫无配合和章法，结果就是紫光一闪，灭霸用力量宝石强行清场，然后当着旺达的面，将幻视再次杀死了一遍。

又一粒宝石落入泰坦人之手。

所有人都摇晃着站起，试图冲向这个家伙，为他们的朋友复仇，但是没有人能够阻挡他，以爆炸和厮杀为背景，死亡的追求者在疆场上闲庭信步，将力量宝石爆发时距离最近，诸神黄昏后又添新伤，昏迷在地的索尔拖起，拽着他的衣领，往飞船走去。

他甚至不需要再动用手套的力量，只是轻轻挥一挥手，就将俯冲而来的猎鹰打到了一边。反浩克装甲被灭霸拆了个稀烂，远处的战场还在激烈厮杀，但所有人心中都涌起一阵绝望之感。

超巨星快步跑到灭霸身边：“主人，我们还缺少宇宙魔方，洛基那个杂种不知道拿着它去了什么地方，我们得找到他才能拿到魔方。”

灭霸提了提奥丁之子的衣领：“我们会有的。”

超巨星抬眼道：“我并非否认您的英明，但是那个杂种无比狡猾，我担心他又会使出上次的把戏，借着宇宙魔方四处窜逃。逃避是他的本性，却能给我们造成困扰。”

泰坦之子看着她：“他会的，超巨星，但是无论他逃走多少次，我都可以将时间回溯多少次，等他意识到逃跑是徒劳的时候，他会乞求痛苦的仁慈。”

蓝脸女人眼中闪出一丝兴奋：“主人您必将成功，我请求您让我目睹虚无的死亡。”

他们从战场离开的时候，无谓的战斗还在瓦坎达持续着。

……

与此同时，洛基的眼睛缓缓睁开一线，映入眼帘的是一个头顶和嘴唇都抹着蓝油彩的时尚达人。不等小王子嫌弃地赶走他，高天尊就发出了惊叹：“哦，小雪花，你来萨卡做客我真是太惊喜啦！你终于决定抛弃你哥哥了吗？”


	25. 黑色阳光07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

作为青少年时期就荣获了“空中旅行家”头衔的神祇，洛基确实认识很多人，包括萨卡的首领高天尊。他俩的关系还非常铁，属于有福同享有难同当的那种——当对方有福的时候，总要顺手去沾一沾好处，万一自己有难的时候，对方当然是同当的不二人选。

所以自己一睁眼就能看见高天尊这事儿，小王子还是很诧异的。

“你怎么会来关心我？”洛基的声音有点哑，他撑起身体，拿过旁边的果汁喝了一口。不出所料听见“铁哥们”的甜言蜜语：“哦我当然是关心你啦，我亲爱的小雪花，毕竟我们是极好的朋友不是吗？”

绿眼睛的魔法师呵呵两声，眼锋扫过，高天尊看骗不过他，手指点了一会儿自己抹了蓝油彩的下巴，眨巴两下眼睛：“你昏迷了三个月，我来看看你有气没气，如果不幸的小雪花童年早夭，那作为他最好的朋友，我当然应该义不容辞地来继承他的遗产啦。老实说我最近很需要补一补呢，三个半月以前来了一个自称‘雷人’的家伙，把我的飞船打劫走了大半！”

洛基不知道这个老家伙是怎么做到眼泪汪汪的，他环视四周，看出这里已经不是过去高天尊宅邸的富丽堂皇。小王子怀疑地瞧着这位萨卡的主人：“几艘飞船的损失就让你把你最好的朋友塞在这里养伤？”

“这已经是我最最好的房子了！嗯……至少是第二好的！今时不同往日，小雪花。”高天尊搓着手，“那个雷人还鼓动了角斗工作者们叛……罢工！现在都没把他们带回来，我的冠军争霸赛都办不下去啦。说起来你还在为你的哥哥守身如玉吗？我现在迫切希望你能参加我的生日趴体，我们好好乐乐！”

洛基对于“守身如玉”这个词选择性失聪：“我记得你的生日刚过不久。”

“可是我可以提早过呀，我需要一点兴奋的东西！而且我的客人们巴望你也很久了，考虑一下？”高天尊又眨巴了两下眼睛，努力把双眼睁得大大的。

小王子一阵恶寒，眼前的情况已经从萨卡统治者和阿斯加德王子的高层对话直接堕落到了老鸨逼良为娼，尽管高天尊显然不是什么娇花，但是他现在的样子边说边扭的样子确确实实称得上花枝乱颤。洛基揉了揉额角，毫不留情地揭穿对方喜好各种赌局的本质：“你在劝我参加生日趴体上下注了多少？”

高天尊身体一僵，笑容也掉了一半，在胸前瞎颤的双手也停住了：“二十艘飞船，这可是我现在仅剩的家当了，小雪花，帮帮我！”

洛基的耳朵显然还没有恢复，他喝光果汁，陷入思绪。将索尔送到中庭是他的选择，小王子知道下一个对抗泰坦人的战场就在那里，但他更明白他的兄长绝非怯懦避战之人。与其选择华纳海姆或是亚尔夫海姆，倒不如让雷神去地球，在阿斯加德毁灭之后，那里能给索尔一点依凭——那里有朋友，也有迫在眉睫的使命。

但他不能一起去，为着这样或那样的理由。

高天尊徒劳地嘀嘀咕咕了许久，最后看他的小雪花毫无反应，终于停了下来，叹了口气：“好啦，好啦，小雪花，好心的我来关心你一下，不要摆出那副冷漠的样子，那可不适合你——你的神格到哪儿去啦？”

绿眼睛的魔法师一顿，眼眸冷冷一抬，高天尊连摇双手：“别用那副表情看我，我发觉你没了讨人喜欢的神格，连说谎都不利落啦，那可真是太糟糕了。”

洛基缓缓站起，双脚落地，同时身上滚落一件东西。高天尊眼睛一亮，一把就搂到了怀里，接着这位萨卡的主人就像被烫伤了一样大叫一声，把那颗蓝色的立方丢回了小王子，脸上满是惊恐抽搐：“你从哪里捡到这个的？！快走，快走！”

洛基接住宇宙魔方，挑起一边眉毛：“我以为你对这个很感兴趣。”

“放在两年前或许是，”高天尊缩手缩脚，后退两步，抱着一根柱子躲到了柱子后面，“但是现在我可不要这个！”

“怎么了？”

“你不知道吗，小旅行家？两年前我的兄弟收藏家——哦，我虽然管他叫兄弟，不过那个家伙和我可没有血缘关系，不要把我和那个收集癖联系在一起——捡到了一块红色的、闪闪发亮的小东西，然后他就被人找上了门。你知道那个收集癖是不肯把手头的稀奇古怪的东西给人的，结果他可惨了！”高天尊在柱子后面瑟瑟发抖，“一年前有一伙叫什么银河呼呼队的，他们里面有人知道一颗橙色闪闪发亮的小东西的下落，然后她也被人带走了，听说她就从此在宇宙中消失了！”

洛基不动声色：“是什么人？”

“哦，这个我打听到了，是永恒族的后裔，好像叫什么泰坦人来着，听说他还是紫色的。”高天尊说道，“永恒族还算有点年纪，不过泰坦人就很年轻啦，跟你们阿斯嘎人差不多。三个月前这个紫色的家伙去了山达尔，现在山达尔已经变成一片废墟了，听说就为了那么一块小小的发亮的紫色石头。所以现在萨卡星一颗亮东西都不许留，都不许！”

高天尊坚决地说道，惊恐的小眼神死死盯着洛基手中的宇宙魔方，仿佛那蓝色的光芒不是宇宙原初的奇珍，而是冥界的催命符：“我听说他从山达尔直奔地球去了，算算时间，要是他的飞船好使，恐怕已经在那里办完事情，就要从那里调转方向来找你手中这颗……这颗讨厌东西了！”

*

远在中庭的瓦坎达，战争将近尾声，但灭霸和超巨星早已离开，留下的是狼藉的战场，泣不成声的猩红女巫，被杀死两遍的幻视的尸体，罗杰斯握着盾牌，怔怔望着天空：“然后，他们会去干什么，找洛基？”

“希望他们永远都找不到他。”娜塔莎接口道，不知道该抱几成的希望，诡计之神和空间宝石，似乎能在宇宙中永远跳跃，永远无法捉摸，但是灭霸的战绩足够骇人，没有人知道这个泰坦能做到什么地步。罗曼诺夫最后转过身去，默默安慰起旺达。

战争结束以后，苏睿公主和班纳博士，还有一些瓦坎达科学家，他们对着灭霸留下的几架圆圈飞船开始研究修整，复仇者不能把希望寄托于洛基一直保持消失。

在压抑沉闷的数日过去后，忽然有一天，靠在门框上打盹的前美国队长头脑一晕，接着他的脑海里炸开一个声音：

“全宇宙的人们，我是泰坦人灭霸，我要告知你们一条消息，阿斯加德已在诸神黄昏中摧毁，他们的国王索尔被我带到黑暗象限，他的弟弟洛基正妄图逃脱我的追捕。他手中的宇宙魔方拥有无限的能源，无论你们想要开发什么，那都会是最佳的启动力量来源。”

史蒂夫惊跳而起，转身去他的队友们，面面相觑之后，所有人都明白了，听到脑中那个声音的绝非自己一人。

“这、这算什么意思？”班纳骇笑道，“我刚才还以为自己疯了，产生幻觉了。”

“他在设下陷阱，”罗杰斯说道，“肯定会有一大批人觊觎无限能源。”绝不止神盾局，绝不止是地球人。

“他让全宇宙帮他追捕洛基，”黑寡妇捋了一下头发，“一群乌泱泱的家伙，可比洛基显眼多了，无论谁开始启动魔方，他都会立刻捕捉到位置。问题是，刚才他是怎么做到的？我感觉那个声音就在我脑子里。”

她的问题得到了一片沉默，过了一会儿，自从幻视死后就木木呆呆一语未发的旺达轻声开口：

“你们，没有听说过，变种人吗？”

变种人当中存在一些脑力非凡的家伙，灭霸空降他们的学院，带走了其中的佼佼者——本来这应当是一件无法完成的任务，但泰坦人有无限手套与其上的五颗宝石——然后或许是用了灵魂宝石，或许是用了别的办法，他增强了那个人的脑电波，对全宇宙的生灵都进行了脑内辐射，唯一的好消息是被灭霸带走的人没有受伤，被学院的学员们抢救了回来。

*

黑暗象限终年不见阳光。

索尔醒来的时候，发现自己被铐在类似十字架的东西上面，他咬着牙试图先挣脱手腕，但那铐锁分毫未动。

超巨星歪着头打量着他，这个女人的眼里透着厌恶，正好奥丁之子也同样厌恶她，过了一阵，蓝脸女人开口了：“你弟弟在哪里？”

雷神回答她：“我不知道。”

“我的主人会得到宇宙魔方，还有那个约顿海姆小杂种，会让他尝到什么是真正的痛苦！”蓝脸女人咬着牙说道，“你就看着吧！”

“放干净你的嘴。”雷霆之神低沉道，“否则你会知道什么是后悔。”

就在这时，灭霸的声音传遍宇宙，也包括索尔的脑子——“他们的国王索尔已被我带到黑暗象限。”——独眼的神明于顷刻间便明白了泰坦人的险恶用心。

别来，雷神想着，洛基，别来。


	26. 黑色阳光08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用
> 
> 本章内容基本是旧稿，可以玩“大家一起来找茬”

*

洛基来了。

雷神的兄弟知道这个大块头言下无虚，既然他传言九界已经抓住了索尔，那么洛基的兄长也就确实是在这里了。

索尔被挂在十字架上，垂着脑袋，没有亲眼见证这一幕。

超巨星拦在洛基面前，满脸厌恶，轻蔑地啐了一口：“胆小鬼，杂种。”

邪神无所谓地一笑：“你好，超巨星，看到你还是像过去那样精神，真是令人高兴啊。”

灭霸的屁股又回到了他的王座上，这一幕一点也不陌生，在长久的岁月中，泰坦之子就这么坐在那里，以至于曾经有过一时半刻的臆想穿过洛基过分活跃的脑袋，疑心这个死亡的追求者其实就是长在他的椅子上的，或者他得了某种难以言说的隐疾，而这椅子其实是一个隐蔽的马桶，所以他才从不离开座位。

“拿出宇宙魔方吧。”灭霸开口。

“如果我不交给你会怎么样？”洛基问道。

泰坦人偏了偏头，他手下的蓝脸女人立即转身，走向十字架，举起左手，五指虚张，按在索尔的脑袋上。过了片刻，雷神立刻发出痛苦的哀鸣，青筋从他额角暴起，他双手成拳，冷汗瞬间溢满前额。

“好，我给你！”邪神吼道，超巨星这才放下手，回过头来对他冷冷一笑。洛基抬起右手，在空中一捏。

“你知道吗，”绿眼睛的阿萨法师开口，“我们有浩克。”

一声吼叫之后，浩克忽然从他身后一跃而起，扑向灭霸。超巨星愤怒地叫了一声，这时她眼前洛基的身形消失了，她急忙回头挥出短刀，却听见嗖嗖两声响，一大团蛛丝瞬间裹住了她的手臂。

超巨星反手将蛛丝割开，与此同时，灭霸已经和浩克打了起来，洛基顾不上那么多，他扯了两下铐住兄长的锁链，但是那里纹丝不动，邪神使劲拍了拍哥哥的脸，也没得到任何回应。

“索尔，索尔！”

“哇这是什么短刀，你刚才割开的身手也实在太酷了！对不起我好像不应该在这里称赞你，因为你是我的敌人，不过你那一手确实非常漂亮！”彼得•帕克在不断射出新的蛛丝和超巨星死缠，“斯塔克先生有没有给我配备新的蛛丝？凯伦，凯伦帮我看看最不容易被割断的是哪一种，现在对面这位大姐真的好厉害啊，嘿！你注意到了我的这道蛛丝吗，这是特别加固过的……”

“孩子，干得不错，现在交给我。”一个冒着火花的圆圈突然闪现，接着钢铁侠金红色的身影从中飞出，划过黑暗象限的黑色天空。

“斯塔克先生小心啊！”蜘蛛侠百忙中提醒他避开了超巨星掷出的飞刀。

圆圈的飞船从远处推进而来，下一个从传送圈跳上黑暗象限的是旺达，这位猩红女巫眼里闪烁着泪光，指尖萦绕着混沌魔法，迅速接过了被打倒的浩克的战局。接着飞船轰一声在黑暗象限硬着陆了，所有人都从上面跳了下来。

“速度可够慢的！”洛基回头吼道。

“那你开锁的速度一定很快。”最后一个降落地面的斯特兰奇嘲讽道。他们当然不能大摇大摆就将飞船开到黑暗象限来，在拥有无限手套的灭霸面前，诡计之神的幻术能掩盖住浩克与小彼得的存在已属勉强，其他人只能等泰坦人被缠住后再一拥而上。

“斯塔克，缠住超巨星！”史蒂夫喊道，“黑豹去解开索尔身上的铐子！斯特兰奇，还有银河护卫队，救一下浩克！其他人和我上！”

“那我应该做什么！”帕克问道，手上还在不断连珠枪似的弹射丝网。

“你跟我一道，睡衣宝宝。”

奇异博士双手结印，无数红色丝带魔法射出，将被打倒在地的浩克身上不断涌来的泥土砖瓦启开。格鲁特叫嚷一声，双臂暴长，缠住浩克的双臂，开始将这个绿色大块头往外拖。

德拉克斯也在帮忙，他表现得非常用力：“我可以的！我可以做到！你们不用管我，我一个人就能够把这个家伙拉出来，啊——”

螳螂女在他旁边一起用劲，天真如她也露出一丝迟疑：“你可以做到吗？”

“我可以的！”

“别听他胡说了！”星爵大吼，“拉出这个家伙，我要找灭霸算账！”

“用力！”火箭浣熊抓着浩克的大脚趾，拖得相当用力。

和灭霸缠斗的一群人无疑是打得最为吃力的，泰坦人都不用动用宝石，就把美国队长、黑寡妇和冬日战士一一横扫出局。爆发的旺达勉强咬住了战况，星云握着匕首在外游走，盯着她养父的脖子时不时抽一记冷刀，但数次都是无功而返。

清完浩克身上砖石的斗篷法师立刻转身对他们施加援手。

“I am groot！”树人在怒吼之中，将浩克猛然抽离灭霸砸出的大坑，银河护卫队的其他人都被带翻了，德拉克斯迅速爬了起来，打了两下自己的胸口：“我做到了，我做到了！灭霸，现在我要让你去死！”

“好了，女士，但愿你能安静下来，不过就算你不肯安静，现在也必须保持安静。”托尼对被加强版蛛丝裹成了蚕茧的超巨星说道，然后抬头，“小鹿斑比，还没解决惊爆点身上的铐子吗？”

“没有！”洛基咬牙切齿地说道，黑豹觉得自己的振金爪子都快磨秃噜皮了。

帕克落到地面，看了一眼灭霸的方向，那里已经被其他复仇者以及银河护卫队给淹没了，正如史蒂夫的名言，他们所有人在倒下以后又可以立刻爬起来作战，一直一直这样坚持下去的。

“好吧，”钢铁侠也瞧了一眼那个方向，“放着大名鼎鼎的天才斯塔克来开锁吧——你们就只会砸吗？”

在混战中，灭霸紧了紧拳头。

索尔被铐住的双手抽搐了一下。

电弧闪过雷神的指间，这位独眼神明瞬间抬头，往日的湛蓝眸中满是电白，只听咔咔脆响，他身上的铐锁瞬间崩裂粉碎。

“哇哦。”亿万富翁停住了脚步，“原来你自己能打开？”

轰隆隆！

黑色的天幕被交织的闪电照亮，洛基后退两步，看着索尔毫无表情的面容，心头无端掠过一阵寒意。就在这个时候，奥丁之子突然挥出一拳，黑豹瞬间被击飞出去。

“怎么回事！”斯塔克惊呼道，对着索尔放出一记掌心炮，“那是我们的队友！”

一样惊呆了的蜘蛛侠急忙用蛛丝拉住瓦坎达的陛下。

雷神抬手，闪电轰出，击穿了掌心炮的能量，雷霆奔腾不绝，瞬间将托尼掀飞了出去。在洛基惊恐的目光中，他的兄长高高跃起，周身缠绕电光，向着混战的中心疾速俯冲。

轰！

包括旺达，包括银河护卫队，包括队长和他的老战友，娜塔莎和恢复知觉的浩克，包括奇异博士，包括星云，在耀目的白色电光之中，所有人都被激飞出去，顷刻间全部倒地，飞扬的烟尘之中，短发的神祇转身站在灭霸之前，他面无表情，雷电萦身。

帕克难以置信地扯下了面罩：“怎么回事？！”

“心灵宝石……”洛基喃喃道，闭上了眼睛。

当然是心灵宝石，灭霸早就料到，诡计之神不会轻易投降，那么一个被控制的雷神就是最好的应对方案。现在他们输得一败涂地，大部分人都已经被过量的雷电电击到昏迷，索尔一步一步逼近过来，将蜘蛛侠的蛛丝用电焚了个精光，接着这位友好邻居也被打倒在地。

“快跑……”过度好心肠的皇后区高中生带着泣音说道，这个半大孩子知道什么是最重要的，不能让灭霸拿到宝石，“快跑吧，洛基。”

能跑到哪里去？

诡计之神看着他的兄长大跨步而来，屏住呼吸，等到索尔走到他面前三步距离时，他立刻伸手去按哥哥的脑门。

啪！

一道电弧打在他手臂上，邪神痛叫一声，接着咽喉就被扼住了。

被控制住的索尔，完全不知道自己在做什么的雷神，曾经无数次祈求弟弟好好活着的兄长，只手将洛基举了起来，欣赏着诡计之神在半空的无助挣扎，微微侧首，独眼中一片漠然。

邪神再吐不出一个字，他的眼前闪过黑暗，然后还是黑暗。

他被索尔随意地扔在地上，狼狈地倒卧于地面，小王子伸手擦去嘴角溢出的鲜血，挤出一个微笑。

那是一个在纽约之战后，他认输时，说着“现在我想喝上一杯”的微笑。

“拿出空间宝石。”超巨星走来，这个蓝脸女人一脚踢在他的脸上，激得洛基又吐出一口血来，“或者你不急着拿，那么我还可以和你好好玩玩，杂种。”

“我可以拿出宝石。”洛基闭上双眼，“但是……如果您一个响指之后，索尔也死了，我交出宝石就全白费了。”

“响指是公平的，随机消灭一半的人，所有人身上都是一半的概率。”

“我没有要求您打破这种公平。”银舌头说道，“我只请求一件事——把索尔身上，他会死去的那一半概率，都给我吧。”

阿斯加德小王子睁开他的绿眼睛，露出惨笑：“只有在死亡的国度，我才能逃脱您要降临于我的痛苦，不是么？”

“好。”

洛基举手，从他的魔法口袋中托出宇宙魔方，将之交给灭霸。他看向他的兄长，索尔依旧没有摆脱心灵控制，哥哥，这是我唯一能做的了，这一次，是真的再见。

魔方被捏碎，蓝色宝石嵌上手套，灭霸打出响指。

超巨星激动地看着这一幕，等待片刻，她的身体开始散碎。

“谢谢您，我的主人，您赐予我永恒的，最彻底的宁静！”她说道，未加任何抵抗，顷刻间变成了片片枯飞。

泰坦人握了握手套，蓝光一闪，他离开了。

洛基咬着牙，用着最后的魔力抵抗着消失的进程，至少，他还想和脑袋清醒的哥哥好好道个别。

“不……”帕克哭道，“我不想死，我还不想死……”

旺达带着笑容闭上了眼睛。

巴恩斯用残余的力气偏了一下头，史蒂夫甚至还没醒来。

更多的人连一声道别也没有，一个字也没来得及说，一个眼神都没给到想见的人，就倏忽消散了。

索尔眼中的电光终于褪去，他的眼睛又变回了蓝色，雷神震惊地看着眼前，立刻跪地抱起他的兄弟：“洛基？发生了什么事，发生了什么事？”

“索尔……”洛基揪着他破损的战袍，过了片刻，说出一个他们都以为他永远不会出口的词汇，“对不起……”

“不，不不不！”看到周围的景象，雷神刹那间明白了什么，他一把抓住他的兄弟，“你不会的，洛基，你不会死的，不！”

洛基的绿色眸子一瞬不瞬地看着他的兄长，他被他的哥哥紧紧抱住，雷霆之神用这无力无用的方式拼命挽留着他的弟弟。诡计之神笑了笑，手中幻出一柄匕首，他将匕首塞进哥哥的掌中，带着他兄长的手，猛然发力，将匕首送进了自己胸口。

“不！”索尔嚎啕。

抽气的洛基看着他，化为飞灰的脚步被他的自杀举动打断了，他的尸体会留下来，小王子挤出小小的笑容：“你真是九界最大最可爱的傻瓜……”

他阖上双目，没有再听见哥哥的惨嚎。

黑暗象限不见半寸阳光，仅剩的复仇者们兀自躺在地上，索尔是半撑着身体的唯一神明，却什么都无法挽回。一阵风刮过，灰尘布满这里的一切空间。

半个宇宙，灰飞烟灭。


	27. 黑色阳光09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

“索尔……索尔……”罗曼诺夫唤道。

雷神抱着他的兄弟，充耳不闻。

沉浸在痛苦中的人不止他一个，但是当其他人开始准备返回地球时，金发的大块头还没恢复清醒。他跪着，低垂着头，之前的涕泪滂沱已经渐渐干涸。当黑寡妇第不知道多少次喊他的时候，独目的神明终于开口：

“你们回去吧。”

“索尔？”

雷神闭上眼睛：“留我和洛基在这里。”

对他而言，一切的意义都不存在了。

他曾是守护九界的英雄，是阿斯加德的王储，奥丁的光荣长子。然而现在半个宇宙都已消失，父母逝去，家园摧毁，最后他仅剩的兄弟死在他的怀里。索尔的心魂都随之而去，他没有了前路，之后的茫茫千载，只是看不到尽头的黑暗。

“索尔。”史蒂夫踉跄着走到他面前，“我们没有权利放弃，还有一半的人等着我们去拯救。”

“无限宝石可以让一半人消失，也许可以……”班纳的声音渐轻，他知道一切对索尔来说都太残酷，甚至连希望都会十分残酷。

但是索尔抬起了头。

“也许可以。”他说道，独目射出一道异光，其中挣扎的希望令人不忍再看。

*

复仇者们暂时回到瓦坎达。

之前如果不是洛基知道灭霸的泰坦人身份，驾着飞船去泰坦星的话，亿万富翁托尼•斯塔克大概就要被长久地列入失踪人员名单了。当初复仇者们为了对付这位邪神而组成一个团体，如今他们的分裂竟还是由他弥合，不能不说这是命运的拙劣玩笑。

娜塔莎本来十分担心剩下的人会因为一半的人消失而灰心丧气，继而被无力的愤怒环绕，引发相互间的冲突，甚至让剩下的人再度分崩离析。可是这次就连这位经验丰富的特工都失算了，他们根本没有时间冲突。

他们连哀悼的时间都没有。

显然，灭霸在打响指的时候完全忘了考虑一些事情。

他的心愿是“抹除全宇宙一半的生命”，并将这种随机视为仁慈，结果却是相当的不仁慈——没人能告诉火箭浣熊，同样是全宇宙仅存的濒危物种，为什么他活下来了而格鲁特灰飞烟灭。还有星爵彼得•奎尔，他可是天神伊戈星球与人类的混血后代，人球混血儿只此一个别无分号（曾经有过分号，只是被伊戈消灭了），为什么也得到化灰的结局。

可见无限手套的随机相当随机，并没有严格按照每个饱和物种消灭一半数量来执行。

而漫威世界的生命数量是如此之多，以至于一些理论上的小概率事件最后变成了必然事件，比如说有的星球上所有生命都在飞灰的那一半里，以至于响指过后立刻变成了死球，而有的星球则毫发无损，根本不知道发生了什么。

更不必提还有的两性繁殖种群，不巧其中一种性别全部消失，剩下的生命只能在茫然中被迫接受搞基，反正最终都会走向种群消亡的命运。

在这方面地球人还不算倒霉透顶，至少幸存下来的人还有青壮年和儿童，还有男有女，尚不至于亡种灭球。可是等等，值得忧虑的麻烦还没完，正在航行的飞机机组人员的消失导致了不少航班坠毁，同理还有各种连环车祸，三级实验室里操作高危实验的人消失，应该严密防范的病毒就这么泄漏了出来，我们没说完的还有核武器研发相关部门的乱子，运送危险化学品罐装车加入的车祸，甚至是某些军事演习时操作人员突然失踪的后续。

幸存下来的英雄们几乎连喘口气的时间都没有，已经火速变成了救灾者联盟，不然很可能在他们找到罪魁祸首复仇之前，地球就变成死球之一了。

在这种惶惶的末日氛围中，索尔总是冲在最前线的，也只有他能去抵抗某些核泄漏与辐射事故——当然班纳也可以，但是浩克只会把泄露扩大而不是修复。

当初，孤独的神王和他的战友们一道归来，独目之中全是血丝，他紧紧抱着他的兄弟，洛基在他怀中极其安静，是过去一千五百年都不曾有过的那种安静，全无声息，脸色惨灰，再没有一丝血色，一记心跳。

在痛苦和麻木中，小王子全心爱慕的兄长活着，以一个英雄的姿态，却没有英雄的灵魂。

大概一个月后，地球暂时摆脱了变成死球的危机，各种认识不认识的超级英雄们都投入了这场奋斗，甚至还有一些超级反派，毕竟灭霸比他们中的大部分人加起来还要疯，他们中的好多人或者想要钱，或者想要权，总之还有不少欢快地活下去好给别人继续制造痛苦的人生目标，他们还不想死呢。

“我们需要个计划。”史蒂夫揉了揉脸，最近的一切都来得太突然了，四倍体力都远远不够。

“嗯？”一声磕碰，托尼差点从椅子上滑下去，他勉强撑起身体，胡乱点了点头，“对……计划，需要个计划！”说完，这位亿万富翁就双眼一闭，倒在了瓦坎达的会议室桌上，跟死了一般。

众人静默片刻，直到班纳把他拍醒，斯塔克茫然地睁开褐色眼睛，里面全是血丝。这些天钢铁侠一直在救灾，轮休也是一头闷进实验室调试新战甲，连和小辣椒打照面的时间都没多少，他的这位未婚妻虽然屡屡为他的冒险担忧，一心希望他回到平常的生活，但这次也是什么都没有说，而是一直在协助调动斯塔克公司的人（剩下的人）帮忙灾后重建和超级英雄们的后勤保障。

班纳也有着他的苦恼，他试过了，在地球就完全叫不出浩克，而他不想去核泄漏事故现场尝试召唤。

“该怎么办？”娜塔莎把问题重新捡了回来，倍感无力，他们的对手掌握了不可思议的力量，而他们已经失去了太多同伴。

“无限宝石。”索尔低着头，声音低沉，“掌握六颗无限宝石，能够把很多人杀死，也可以把他们都带回来。”

“那就这么办！”火箭叫道，一下子跳上了桌，“我们找到那个紫色杂碎，然后男神你劈死他，抢回宝石，把所有人救回来！”男神是他在跟着雷神救灾时，给这个大块头神明取的新外号，自从索尔发誓要将灭霸砍成齑粉，并且将火箭从一次化学品爆炸中救出来后，这只据说脾气温和的小兔子就别别扭扭地宣布他决定不再计较男神一度被泰坦疯子控制的事了。

“就……就这样？”托尼呆呆问道。

“就这样！”火箭肯定道，一面作出挥舞武器的模样，看他咬牙切齿的动作，如果灭霸就在他的眼前，他是会毫不犹豫地上去就是干的，“对了，男神，这个给你，睁一只眼闭一只眼可不能瞄准你的目标！”

众人呆呆怔怔地看着索尔接过浣熊手中的眼球（话说，他从哪里掏出来这玩意的？），然后轻轻巧巧装进了眼窝，眨了两下，就恢复了视力。班纳博士尤其需要克制自己冲上去问问他们这些神到底都是怎么组装的冲动，居然就能这样违背科学地治好眼睛。

“好吧，我不知道你这个小……小熊猫是怎么想的，”斯塔克回过神来，开口说道，“但是灭霸的身体很结实，恐怕没那么容易劈死。”钢铁侠和泰坦人交手过，领教过那个大块头堪比城墙拐弯处的皮肤坚韧程度。

雷神的小兔子看向雷神。

“我能劈开他的脑袋，”索尔露出一个渗人的微笑，这是曾经的那个乐天的阿斯加德大王子脸上不会有的表情。

“不管你要瞄准哪里，我们都要谨慎，”托尼说道，“斯特兰奇说过，我们只有一次机会——而且我们真的要听一只小……小熊猫的计划吗？认真的？”

……

最后，这个计划如下：

1、找到紫薯干在什么鸟地方晒太阳；

2、由雷霆之神发动突袭，将紫薯开瓢（特注：不是劈胸口，也不是劈手，上去就是脑袋开瓢）；

3、捡起掉落的无限宝石，去矮人那里倒模一个新手套，打响指复活所有人（特注：除了紫薯）。

“真是无懈可击的计划。”某亿万富翁咕哝道，“所以我们要上哪去找灭霸？”

之后事情变成了先在太阳系范围内寻找死亡的追求者，散会时队长和黑寡妇交换了一个眼神，然后娜塔莎走向异色双瞳的神王：“索尔，我们得谈谈。”

等其他人全都走开以后，雷神沉默片刻，开口：“我知道你们想说什么。”

“那么……”罗曼诺夫观察着他的脸色。

“我只是……”索尔干咽了一口唾沫，神情悲哀，“我做不到。”

他们所有人都很悲伤，这种悲伤在地球暂时安全后就复苏了。队长有时候会看着瓦坎达草地上的羊群陷入沉默；斯塔克回国去了一趟皇后区，据说是去拜访什么人，然后带着脸上的淤青回来，还打着哈哈说那是他的新实验，却在说到一半时就哽咽出声；至今复仇者们都没有联系到鹰眼，进入巴顿家的人只看到数团黑灰；苏睿公主最近一直在她的实验室里，至尊圣所的王也一直闭门不出，火箭浣熊会在半夜惊叫着某个名字跳起，十次里有五六次是格鲁特，有时候又是奎尔、卡魔拉或德拉克斯。

但复仇者们都在担心这个金发大块头，他失去了一切，而重新赢回的希望又如此渺茫。


	28. 黑色阳光10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

回到地球以后，索尔向瓦坎达索要了一个冰柜，然后将洛基放在里面，冰柜就安置在雷神在瓦坎达的房间里。他拒绝为他的兄弟举行任何葬礼，无论是阿斯加德式的还是地球的。随着时间推移，他的同伴们对他也愈来愈担心。诚然，他不是在这场战争中唯一一个失去一切的，但他无疑是最登高跌重的那个。

他曾经是阿斯加德的王储，未来的九界之王，父母疼爱，万人敬仰，荣耀无限，无物不是唾手可得。

现在他除了自己，什么都没有，就连身体都是残缺的。

可怕的是失去，更可怕的是拥有无限之后的全盘失去。现在的索尔还企盼的不过是那万分之一的指望，指望他的兄弟可以回到他的怀抱。

“索尔，我们都失去了重要的人，都知道那很艰难。”娜塔莎衡量着开口，“不能完全体会你的心情，但我们也不是一点感同身受都没有。”

美国队长深深地叹了口气，面临前所未有的危机，美国放弃了对他的追捕，无论史蒂夫本人是怎么想的，现在他们又开始称呼他为美国队长了。然而这对他真的有多少意义吗？他是一个二战的老兵，却被裹挟着到了现代，永世错过那一场舞会，就连刚刚救回的挚友都化为飞灰。

索尔瞧了一眼罗杰斯，默默点了点头。

“所以……”罗曼诺夫试图趁热打铁地劝慰。

“但是我觉得洛基还能复活。”雷神干脆地打断了她，“在他握着我的手，把匕首往他自己心口上扎的时候，他告诉我我是九界最大最可爱的傻瓜。我觉得他还能骗我一次，他曾经骗过我很多次。”

“他死而复生过吗？”队长问道。

索尔沉默了。

那是兄弟俩那个旖旎夜晚的情话。

“哥哥，如果我与你为敌，如果我背叛了你，让你感到痛苦……就杀死我。”

“你不会的，洛基，我也绝不会放弃你，无论我们要面对的会是什么，我都不会放弃你。”

“果然，哥哥，你看要哄骗你真是太容易了。”

当时索尔失笑，拍了他的兄弟的迷人屁股一巴掌，但是他没把那当作一次哄骗。雷霆之神正视了谎言之神的话语，他向他的弟弟再度郑重开口：“无论是要对抗命运，还是要对抗你自己，我都不会放弃你，你也无法阻止我，我会救你，哪怕是把你从你自己的手中救出来。”

洛基的透绿色眸子深深地注视着他，最终银舌头轻轻开口：

“索尔，你真是九界最大最可爱的傻瓜。”

雷神知晓他的兄弟，绿眼睛的小王子会谎言无忌，但不会无的放矢。洛基在提醒他那永不放弃的诺言，他必会拯救他的兄弟。

“或者……”娜塔莎思忖着开口，这时门咣当一声打开了，托尼·斯塔克出现在门口，盯着里面的三个人，大家面面相觑。钢铁侠干笑了一下：“心理疏导课上好了吗？”

黑寡妇翻了个白眼，将话语继续：“或者阿斯加德人有什么令人死而复活的办法？”

“没有。”索尔声音低沉，如果有，他们就不会为了芙丽嘉之死痛彻心扉。

“还没结束啊。”托尼嘀嘀咕咕地说道，一边进来找他落在房间里的远程耳麦，那是苏睿公主的发明，只要建立一个临时基站，在宇宙通讯也没有任何问题。这位前任花花公子拿到了耳麦：“洛基不是他家领养的吗，我记得索尔你上次是这么说的。”

索尔一怔。

明明曾经在约顿海姆以他兄弟的名义调过军队，但他确实忘了，洛基是约顿海姆人，是冰霜巨人。

短发大块头的心顿时狂跳起来，他来不及和队友们解释什么，转身拔脚就走。风风火火冲进那里分配给他的套房，三步并作两步跑进卧室，将被安放在冰柜的弟弟抱起放于床上：

“洛基，洛基，你带着远古冬棺吧，你一定得带着远古冬棺……”

他坐到他的小王子身后，让他的兄弟躺靠在他怀里，低头抵住洛基的额头，缓缓祝祷，伸手在空中一抓。

如他所料，诡计之神的魔法空间还在，而且没有对他设防。索尔的手指颤抖，将那件冰霜巨人的宝物取出，从属种血统而论，洛基可是约顿海姆的王族。

冰霜巨人有强大的生命力，这是他们当年能和阿斯加德神明争胜的原因之一，不过这次洛基的伤实在太重，他无法自行激发修复，诡计之神甚至骗过了无限手套，却也距离真正的死亡相差只在一线间。

索尔胡乱亲吻着洛基，将远古冬棺贴在洛基的胸口，缓缓将法力注入这具躯体，修复他的伤口。

太阳从东方升起，在经历了它在空中的一个周天之后，落下又升起。

晨曦展露在瓦坎达的地平线上。

“索尔……”

“洛基！”雷神惊喜地叫道。

“咳咳，”绿眼睛的小王子虚弱地咳嗽，被他的兄长更紧地拥入怀中，他低头瞧了一眼远古冬棺，露出一个微笑，“你的新眼睛很不错，很衬你。”

他不能明言这个复活的法门，他必须骗过灭霸，骗过无限宝石，骗过死亡。

*

雷神将他的弟弟带到复仇者队友们面前时，后者差点集体惊掉下巴。

“你知道灭霸会在哪里，对不对？”这些日子一来一直阴沉的星云突然问道。

“啊，星云，你也在这里。”洛基挑了挑眉毛，“我是有点线索。”

邪神清了清嗓子：“我以前套过泰坦人的话，他说完成了既定目标以后，他会去个能见到太阳的地方种泰坦玉米，还说如果当初他的母星能早点控制人口，空出土地来种植这种玉米的话，也许就不会走到灭亡的那一步了。”

这条消息被迅速通知了苏睿公主，毕竟瓦坎达是地球上天文观测科学最发达的国家，而他们也从公主那里得知了一条新消息。

“你们找到他了？”娜塔莎站了起来，表情既激动又惊讶。

“谁？”

“克林特。”

鹰眼是在日本被那里的地球防卫军找到的。

先是一群高中生发现了他，当时他身在北海道的一片树林里，几乎快变成了茹毛饮血的野人，总算复仇者们声名显赫，有人认出了他，克林特被送到瓦坎达，在经过了心理治疗后人们得知了他的遭遇——他的妻儿全都在他眼前瞬间化为灰烟，然后他就陷入了疯狂。

很快他被送到了复仇者临时驻地，鹰眼整个人干瘦了一圈，皮肤黑得让他的老朋友们差点认不出来，罗曼诺夫大概和他解释了一下目前的情况，克林特只是点点头，扫视周围一圈，在托尼和洛基身上分别顿了顿，便又移开了目光。

复仇者们拥抱了他，然后介绍了他们的作战计划。

“好，”巴顿点了点头，“我申请加入。”

下一个被送来的是蚁人斯科特•朗，他的经历更加复杂，因为他的女友全家灰飞烟灭，他几乎被困在了量子领域，如果不是他的女儿找到了他还没化灰的伙伴，他们又找到了初代蚁人曾经的同事的话，那他可能真的出不来了。美国政府想起这个家伙曾经和美国队长一起给自己找过麻烦，就索性将他也打包送来了瓦坎达。

所以瞧瞧睿智的泰坦人给这个世界找了多少麻烦吧，一个响指之后，死去的可远不止一半生灵。

“等我们找到他，”星云阴恻恻地说道，“就是灭霸的死期。”

*

在土星的一颗卫星上，灭霸竖起了他的稻草人，然后将自己的盔甲盖在了上面。

他只在腰上围了一块布做最简单的遮挡，裸露着大片紫色的躯干四肢，手上戴着焦黑的无限手套。泰坦人自认完成了让宇宙幸福的伟大使命，但他也知道迟早会有人来找他报仇，虽说承受了一次响指的手套已经不足以打第二个响指了，可使用上面的无限宝石还能帮助他免遭复仇者们的进攻。

在这颗卫星的另一头，火箭小浣熊驾驶着飞船无声降落在地面。

“看到了没！只要没有奎尔……”火箭愣了愣，“没有人给老子找麻烦，我可以无声降落这架飞船！”

“小兔子，你做得太棒了。”索尔温和地夸道。

“确实，”诡计之神居然赞同道，“鉴于你只是一只兔子。”

“你们阿斯加德人对兔子的认识还真是……出乎意料。”托尼评价道，“好了，我们都做好准备了没有？”

“那个……我……”班纳欲言又止。

“你留在这里，建立基站，保持我们之间的通讯。”罗杰斯迅速给他找到了任务，这次行动是一次突袭，浩克并不适合，但绝对需要班纳。

“好的。”博士点了点头。

“那就行动！”雷神的小兔子叫道。

他们打开飞船门，这是瓦坎达根据泰坦人的圆圈飞船原理改制的飞行器，做得就像一支平躺着的圆圈，所以斯塔克毫不客气地称之为甜甜圈号。众人很快按照队长的安排分散开来，互相保持一定距离，班纳调试确认每个人的耳机麦克风都能正常工作。

“我们只会有一次机会，”史蒂夫轻声说道，“一旦他反应过来就会使用无限宝石，必须趁他不注意的时候行动。”

“明白。”娜塔莎严肃回答道。

“等等！”鹰眼站定，所有人都跟着他站住了，他看向前方，“一点钟位置。”

“好多泰坦玉米。”飞船中，班纳看见大家传输回来的图像惊叹道。

“还有点更有意思的东西。”克林特说道，然后对准那里张弓搭箭，他犹豫片刻，又放下弓，“不能肯定，再走近点。”

他们猫着腰，先后进入了比人还高的玉米丛中。

“很好，我现在看不见钢铁蝼蚁了。”

“小鹿斑比，你可以考虑戴上你的鹿角来吸引紫薯。”

“安静！”

“一点钟方向是稻草人，”巴顿啧了一下，“目标在稻草人后面，他现在正在弯腰锄草，机会。”

“明白。”

队长抬眼看了一眼上空，太阳光正直直射在玉米地上，这里的天色并不澄蓝，白色的日光竟显得凶狠惨淡。

雷神缓缓转到灭霸身后，然后手持崭新的风暴战斧，一跃而起，奋力劈下！

影子投射在泰坦人眼前的土地上，死亡的追求者微微一笑。

他握紧左拳，蓝光一闪，空间宝石瞬间将索尔的身形吞没。


	29. 黑色阳光11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用
> 
> 本章基本全是旧稿内容

*

“方案二！”罗杰斯当即喊道。

轰！浣熊扛着火箭筒就给了灭霸一炮，泰坦之子直起身来，一拳击出，紫光一闪，力量宝石在半空就将火箭弹打了个粉碎，气浪将火箭掀起，骨碌碌滚到旁边。鹰眼一箭射去，黑寡妇掷出手雷，钢铁侠双掌并拢，激光暴射，肩头弹匣弹起，砰砰砰连发数十组飞弹。

灭霸干脆没有理会克林特的箭，蓝光包裹着手雷和斯塔克的全部弹头瞬间消失，恐怕是被送去要和雷神作伴。飞箭在触及紫色皮肤时瞬间炸裂，却连一点儿伤痕都没留下。

蓝光再度一闪，手雷突然出现，滚到了队长身边。

“小心！”罗曼诺夫喊道，扑了上去将罗杰斯撞开，轰得一声，爆炸显然伤到了她，鲜血从腰间渗出。

“娜塔莎！”班纳急得大叫。

“没事！”黑寡妇回应道。

“有事！”托尼喊道，那些被他以为是送去和索尔作伴的飞弹又被空间宝石召唤了回来，朝着周围四面八方射来，队长立刻蹲跪举盾挡住炮火。火箭浣熊骂骂咧咧地看着飞弹接近，千钧一发之际，他险险被钢铁侠抓起，还拎着火枪乱射一气。鹰眼不得不在地上接连翻滚避弹，尘土在他面前霎时飞扬迷溅。

“方案三！”飞船中停驻过久的博士喊道，强行驾起了甜甜圈号。

灭霸转身，右手掏出一柄匕首，往前方两颗玉米之间狠狠刺去。

绿光一闪，诡计之神撤去伪装，往后跳开一大步，呼哧呼哧喘着气，眼中微微流露恐惧。

泰坦人将左拳一握，灵魂宝石的光芒闪过，那眼中流露恐惧的小王子瞬间消失，真正的洛基就站在他左侧，手持短刀猛地刺向灭霸的脖子。泰坦人一掌拍落他的匕首，右手张开一把掐住他的脖颈，将他直接提了起来。

洛基在半空乱踢着，但根本无力挣脱。

“快救救那个混蛋！”浣熊叫道，提起枪筒射去，但蓝光闪过，空间宝石将弹火全都移走了。

“你竟然骗过了死亡，”死亡的追求者摇头道，“但这次你不会再有机会了。”

他左拳往后一掠，砰得一记，将试图偷袭的星云从身后打了出来。这个蓝皮肤养女怒视着他，立刻猱身而上，灭霸微微一笑，他知道养女的本事和恨意，倒也有兴趣试试看她有没有什么长进。

轰隆隆！

猛烈的白光闪过，聚拢整个天穹的闪电都汇聚在了星云手中的武器上，完全无视灭霸的无限手套，重重击打在了那颗紫色头颅上。脑骨碎裂的声音被雷电吞没，洛基挣脱落地，看向死亡的追求者，这个大块头的脑袋被完全砍成了两瓣，黄白猩红带着焦臭的气息，大块头轰然倒地，烟尘几乎迷住邪神那双绿色的眼睛。

绿光散去，披着星云伪装的是他的哥哥，雷霆之神索尔•奥丁森。

他手垂战斧，看向弟弟，上前将洛基揽住，惊恐道：“你感觉怎么样，洛基？”

“我没事。”诡计之神哑着嗓子道。

“他死透了吗？”美国队长问道，大家一道走来。

索尔一手持斧，戒备地走向灭霸的尸体，阿斯加阿德的绿眼睛法师抬手唤出一道魔法打在那庞大身躯之上，片刻后，洛基松了口气：“不是幻术，他确实死了。”

所有人都肌肉一松，长出了一口气。

“解决了？”班纳不可思议地问道，他都把甜甜圈开到他们头顶来了。

“解决了！”托尼喊道。

“先把星云救回来吧，她被空间宝石传送到哪里去了？”

“我知道！”缩小的蚁人站在无限手套上打了个“OK”的手势，然后跳下地来，将自己拍大至正常人大小，转身对鹰眼道，“我觉得骑你的箭没有骑个蚂蚁什么的舒服，我还想给这次的坐骑取个名字叫安东尼号呢。”

“如果你能把蚂蚁带上这里来的话。”克林特难得地露出了笑容。

斯科特说了星云被送走的地点，他乘坐巴顿的爆炸箭偷摸上了无限手套，一点一点破坏了里面的能量槽，最后灭霸连一颗宝石的力量都召唤不出来的时候，也就是他被战斧开瓢的时间。索尔俯身抠出空间宝石，想起这就是宇宙魔方里的东西，一瞬之间只觉感慨万千。

他一握拳头，披着他的伪装外衣的星云就被救了回来。

“灭霸死了没有？”这是她回来的第一个问题。

“死了。”洛基看着地上的尸体，这个家伙终究还是倒在了他的兄长手下。

“那就赶紧把大家都救回来吧，哇哦，一定要庆祝一下，我们拯救了全世界！老冰棍，你别绷着了，高兴吗？过去的事情就一笔勾销吧，我请客，我们一定要去好好嗨一番，这是拯救世界的大英雄们的特权……”

“小心！”

洛基喊道，一把推开了他的哥哥。

瞬间，紫光淹没了他。

索尔只来得及看了一眼，弹指间的一眼，他的弟弟立时被强大的能量冲击粉碎，什么都没有留下！

“不！”

他心神俱裂。

所有复仇者们都惊恐地看着这一幕，那个分明已经被砍死的大块头，还流着脑浆和血的家伙，竟又捏着力量宝石悠悠地站了起来！

雷神奋力持斧劈下，灭霸又一握紫色宝石，一紫一白两道巨力猛然相撞，下一刻天地无声，所有人耳中一片寂静，接着就是刺痛，他们发现不知何时自己已经倒在地上。他们勉力抬头看去，索尔正浑身为雷电环绕，用战斧支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，他的对面，那脑袋都几乎碎裂两瓣的泰坦人抓着力量宝石，庞大身躯摇摇晃晃。

“怎么回事？”斯塔克喊道，却发现他的声音连他自己都听不见。

就仿佛所有的声响都被从世界中夺去，一切的人都变成了聋子。

下一刻，在对峙的二人中心腾起一道黑雾，接着无数骷髅头骨涌出，再次碾过已经被战斗压平的玉米地，堆积起了一座充满死亡气息的头骨之山。山顶是一具白骨垒建的王座，座上坐着一个女人，她有着黑色的头发与眼睛，红唇微笑，披着蓝色斗篷，那斗篷的帽子遮住了她部分的面孔。

但在有的人眼里，这个女人没有一丝血肉，也是一具白骨。

被砍开脑袋的灭霸缓缓单膝跪地，朝着白骨王座上的女人，或是白骨，虔诚地举起双手。

“你是谁！”索尔用尽力气的大吼，音量终于能勉强送进每个人耳中。

接着，一个长了耗子脑袋的微型直立生物从白骨山中钻了出来，它扫视了一眼周围，开口说话，随着它的声音，一切声音都回到了各人耳中，包括嗡嗡的噪音：

“我的主人，是死亡。”

接着，这个鼠头人轻蔑地看了雷神一眼：“不是海拉，死亡女神不过是冥界海姆的一个小神，我的主人是一切的终端，是宇宙的死亡，所有的结束都由我的主人掌管。”

“那为什么你要复活灭霸，为什么你要杀死洛基！”

“联系斯特兰奇的那个圣所，问问看王知不知道这个家伙。”斯塔克轻声对班纳传讯道，一边悄悄打开手环摄像。

“因为死亡的神圣尊严不容侵犯，”耗子脑袋说道，“无限宝石是为了宇宙间的生死平衡而铸造，那个泰坦人是我的主人所挑选的使者，而你们想要从死亡国度夺走居民。还有你的弟弟，洛基，他竟敢欺骗、愚弄死亡！”

“既然你是死亡，能够管理一切……”罗杰斯试图站起来，但是浑身上下都没有力气，他喘了两口气，“还需要无限宝石来平衡？”

“无限宝石是神明之间，真正的神明之间的博弈，赌注就是全宇宙的生死平衡”鼠头人说道，“但是决定的事情不应该再被更改，如果死者可以复生，死亡的威严何在？”

“我听懂了，”托尼开口道，“你们这些……我不管你们是什么神，设计的时候就是一拍脑袋是吧？灭霸拿到宝石，啪一下我们死了，我们拿到宝石，啪一下我们又活了……”

他吸了两口气，继续道：“死了活活了死，这是你们设计的责任，当初把宝石设置成那样的时候，你们已经没什么威严了。”

“住口！”鼠头人呵斥道，托尼的舌头上瞬间如同被加重锁，一个词也吐不出来了。

“那是鼠疫，”班纳这时回复道，钢铁侠无奈地听着，同时其他复仇者也听着，“就是黑死病，曾经在欧洲夺走三分之一的生命，是死亡的仆从。至于那个女人，那的确是死亡，那简直是传说中的神了，是四大宇宙神之一。”

宇宙神？

索尔愣了片刻，依稀想起幼年时，奥丁曾经亲口说过，在众神之祖与众神之父上还有神明，那是宇宙神，是真正掌控这个世界的，永无终结的存在。

“我的主人是公平的，她一视同仁。”鼠疫宣布道，“所以，接下来是真正的斗争。”

“什么意思？”雷神问道。

“这六颗无限宝石，在下一次集体使用之后会全部消失，得到它们的人可以决定是保持现状，还是杀死更多的人，或是将这第一次无限战争中的死者复活。但这是最后一次机会，而且在即将开始的第二次争夺宝石的战争中，死去的人将永远留在死亡的国度，绝不会再有欺骗隐瞒的机会，没有再度复活的机会！”

“这不公平！”索尔握拳，他们本来已经成功！

“死亡是绝对的公平，”黑死病回答道，“否则你的弟弟就该永远死去了！”

“他还有复活的机会？”娜塔莎确认道。

“是的，无限宝石将被神明收回，重新洗牌。”鼠头人向死亡躬身致意，“作为一切需要重新开始的补偿，你们双方都会获得五个复活的名额，然后再去寻找那些宝石，以达成你们的目标，但这一次死去的人就是真正死去了，我已再三提醒你们。”

一直一言不发，任凭使者说话的死亡这时勾了勾手，接着，所有无限宝石都立刻脱离掌握飞向她去。她将六颗石头攥入手心，埋入袖中。她又对着灭霸一弹指，一道黑雾射出，笼罩在泰坦人的头颅上，被砍得两瓣的脑袋合拢了，最后连一道伤痕都没留下。死亡的追求者用虔诚的目光看着她，在他身边，死去的黑曜五将又重新出现。

“现在，决定你们要复活谁吧。”鼠疫对复仇者们说道。

黑色阳光篇·完结

下一篇·永坠星辰


	30. 永坠星辰01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用
> 
> 本次更新基本全是旧稿内容

*  
复活谁？

复仇者们纷纷起身，慢慢围成一圈，斯塔克咳了半天，看向鼠头人，这个黑死病的代表难听地笑了一声，解开了他的封口禁咒。

“我们应该怎么办？”娜塔莎看向队长，又忍不住看了克林特一眼。

史蒂夫喘着气，身上之前战斗的尘土尤在：“索尔，你对死亡了解多少？”

雷神摇了摇头：“父亲说过，但是时间太久远了，我记不得太多。”

“班纳已经通过至尊圣所确认了那家伙的身份，就算没确认，她是真是假好像也没什么关系。”斯塔克插话道，“毕竟他招招手就能收走全部宝石，现在还留在这里。既然她说能复活五个人，我们要做的就是决定名单，然后把人带回来。”

他说完，大家又陷入了沉默，谁也不知道该怎么开口，他们每个人心中已经有了想复活的目标——尽管他们是英雄，击败灭霸将所有人都带回来才是他们的成功，除此以外全是不可接受的失败，但他们并非无坚不摧，未来失败的可能性还在，阴影笼罩在复仇者们的心头，那个时候，他们也会有一线自私，希望至少自己最想要活着的那个人是活着的。

“好吧，你们没有人发话，我就来开个头吧。”钢铁侠打破了死寂，“我提议彼得•帕克，这还是个半大孩子，本来就不应该加入这场战争的。”

“我们需要复活的是战士，增加参与下一场战争的力量！”美国队长严肃说道。

“那你的意思是巴基•巴恩斯？”托尼质问道。

“如果复活巴基，我会和他一起上战场，我知道他是优秀的战士。斯塔克，如果复活帕克，你会带着这个孩子再参加战争吗？”

亿万富翁咬住牙齿，该死的他当然不愿意！他更想把那个睡衣宝宝送回皇后区，送到梅姨的手上，让她看住纽约好邻居，这个孩子完全还没做好参加宇宙战争的准备！

“我会，”托尼沉着脸说道，“这个没法由我说了算对吧，所有人都得参战，帕克有很不错的战斗力。”而他会更注意保护这个孩子，哪怕拼上他的性命。

“那我提议复活格鲁特！”火箭浣熊叫道，他更想复活他们银河护卫队的所有人，但是显然他无法占据所有名额，“他也是个未成年，而且也力气很大！”

“那么……旺达？”罗曼诺夫跟上思路。

“不，”罗杰斯摇头，目光仍是直直注视着钢铁侠，“斯塔克，这次战争中死去的人不会再复活，哪怕我们最后胜利了也是，所以现在复活也一样有风险，未成年不应该是选择标准之一。”

“哦那要不要加上一条，必须是百岁以上富有经验的老人才行？”托尼问道。

“我不是那个意思！”

“我支持美国队长！”蚁人似乎是在裹乱，“另外我想介绍一下很厉害的黄蜂女给你们认识……”

“我说……”飞船上的班纳试图通过传讯装置加入对话。

“够了！”黑寡妇吼了一句，让争执的焦点安静了下来，“男孩子们，你们打算再来一场内战吗？在这里？！”

各人静了片刻，队长深吸一口气：“班纳，什么事？”

“苏睿公主刚刚告诉我，她保存了幻视的数据，现在她有把握复活幻视。”班纳手忙脚乱地按着飞船上的操作界面，他的七个博士学位里都没有驾驶这玩意的，“我想……我们要不要考虑复活黑豹陛下？”

得，又多一个提名，托尼疲惫地低头搓了搓脸。

“我有一个提议。”索尔沉声开口。

“说吧，你要以什么理由复活小鹿斑比。”斯塔克快速接口道。

雷神僵硬了一下，异色双瞳扫过在场的每一个人：“下一场战争还是争夺被随机散落的无限原石，我认为应该优先复活对原石有了解、有接触的人。对，我要提名洛基，但那是因为他接触过其中三颗——宇宙魔方、以太粒子、心灵权杖。而且他和我一道长大，父亲也给过他教育，他会记得一些宇宙神知识。”

“好吧，”钢铁侠想了想，“确实是无懈可击的理由。”

“男神说得有道理！”火箭迅速表达了支持，“那么我提议奎尔，他接触过力量宝石，他徒手握过那玩意儿！其实严格来说，是我们一起抓住的！他还是天神伊戈的儿子，你们听说过吗？伊戈星球，我们一起把……哦，没什么，还有卡魔拉，她被那个又臭又瘪的紫不啦叽祭祀了灵魂宝石，她肯定比任何人都更清楚那颗该死的石头！”

“我赞同，”一直闷不作声的星云开口，“卡魔拉是唯一知道灵魂宝石祭坛位置的人，她和灭霸去过那里，应该知道我们不知道的更多讯息。”

“斯特兰奇，”斯塔克想了想，“他一直把时间宝石挂在脖子上，而且他也会用那个东西，应该没人比他更了解那块绿石头了。”

说到这里，六颗宝石的接触人就全齐了，然而还有一个名额，各人又开始思索起来。有那么一会儿火箭想着自己是不是能编个天衣无缝的谎言，就说格鲁特也接触过某颗宝石；托尼依然想再提议睡衣宝宝，哪怕帕克一块石头都没见过；斯科特看看这个，看看那个，开始犹豫他的女友一家里他应该选择哪一个；但最后，所有人都将目光转向鹰眼，这次讨论里他全程都没有发言。

他失去了全部的家人，妻子和三个孩子，如果他要一个家人陪伴接下来的战争……

发现自己变成了全场目光汇集的巴顿笑了笑：“轮到我做个提议？”

“你怎么想？”队长问道。

“我怎么想？”克林特重复了一遍这个问题，抬眼看向他的队友们，“那个在索科威亚……跑得太快的小伙子。”

“快银？”娜塔莎确认道。

“是，皮特罗。”

“但他不是在这次战争中牺牲的，死亡会同意吗？”罗曼诺夫微觉犹疑。

“问问总没坏处？”鹰眼耸了耸肩，“对死亡来说，也就一个人，要是能成功，我们还算赚一个。”

“我去问。”索尔沉声道，转身走向死亡。

死亡同意了。

她伸出手——在有的人眼里，那是一支森森白骨——打了一个清脆的响指，接着，无边的黑暗袭击了所有人。

*  
奥丁的长子是第一个醒来的。

他发现大家都在瓦坎达的复仇者临时驻地里，歪七竖八地躺在会议室的地面上，而在会议长桌上躺着的则是这次被选择复活的五个人。索尔的目光第一时间聚焦到了他的弟弟身上，看着洛基胸腹微微起伏呼吸，一时之间，光耀的雷霆之神几欲落泪。

他将他的兄弟抱起，小心翼翼地安放进旁边的椅子里，刚才死亡的冲击让所有人陷入了昏迷，索尔只需等待他们自行醒来。

“唔……”队长挣扎着醒了过来，“怎么回事？”

“没事，再等等。”雷神说道。

接着星云也一骨碌起身，先去查看卡魔拉，继而娜塔莎、克林特、班纳、斯科特、火箭都纷纷醒来，托尼比他们更迟些才恢复意识。在被复活的五个人里，最先清醒的是卡魔拉，她对自己的处境大吃一惊，然后看向奎尔；斯特兰奇醒来时只是挑了一下眉毛，似乎一切都在他的预料之中；之后星爵爬了起来，叫着卡魔拉的名字，当发现她就在身边时，更是抱住他的女友哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，卡魔拉略带嫌弃地拍了拍他的脊背安慰他。

在星爵的哭嚎中，快银被惊醒了，这个死了三年的小伙子只觉一片茫然，娜塔莎和克林特拍了拍他的肩膀，开始解释到底发生了什么事。

“啥！全宇宙的人死了一半？！”

“啥！我妹妹也死了，而你们居然没有选择复活她？！”

“啥！我妹妹还和一个机器人谈恋爱？！”

让皮特罗接受这么多信息量显然需要时间，另一边，苏睿的讯息传到，她需要人手去帮忙看看幻视的数据恢复。快银第一个跳起来，直接冲出了大门，然后又跟一阵风似的冲了回来，靠在门边上，竖起一根拇指指了指身后，讪笑道：“麻烦谁带个路？我要去看看那个和我妹妹谈恋爱的机器佬现在是个什么样子。”

“我想，”班纳搓着手，“我们还得去解释为什么没有复活公主的哥哥。”

“我陪你去。”娜塔莎起身。

这边索尔紧皱着眉头，洛基呼吸依旧，可还是没有醒来。雷神揣测这是因为他的弟弟多次死而复生，身体受损的缘故，他打横抱起他的兄弟，询问了生命治疗仪的位置后就带着洛基前往了。

操作治疗仪的赵博士不禁惊叹于神灵的身体密度，在她和瓦坎达医生的合作下，邪神终于醒了过来，他的绿眸清明后，洛基淡淡扫过他的兄长，一向能言善辩的银舌头没有说一句话。

“洛基……”索尔小声说完了与死亡的交易内容，可是他的弟弟还是没有作答，雷神不得不再度唤他，“洛基？”

“那个……”赵博士打断了他，“索尔，你最好小心。你弟弟身体很虚弱，近期不能再受伤了。你们随意，我先出去。”

她带上门走了出去，洛基慢慢下了治疗仪，索尔忙扶住他，却被小王子一把甩开。绿眼睛的魔法师转头盯着治疗仪，这个东西有几分像阿斯加德治疗师们用的仪器，然而神域已经化为火海。

“索尔，”他的声音里隐含怒气，“为什么要救我？”


	31. 永坠星辰02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*  
“你说什么？”索尔以为自己听错了。

“我说，你为什么要救我！”小王子吼道，绿眸溢雾，怒火满腔。雷神不知所措，他喃喃着开口：“那你要我做什么？”

洛基扯了扯嘴角，露出讽刺的笑：“随便做什么，伟大的雷神，你是阿斯加德的国王，何必靠救一个诡计之神来显示你的宽宏崇高。你满可以救其他的什么人的，而不是我，你的……”

“你是我弟弟！”金发的大王子终于忍不住吼了回去，“我们一起长大，一起玩耍，一起度过千年，我怎么可能选择不救你！”

“你明明有更好的选择！”

“有什么人会比你更重要？！”索尔一把抓住兄弟的肩膀，在看见洛基疼得皱眉时急忙改成握住他的后颈，异色双瞳里满是受伤和雷神式的委屈，他质问道。

“你可以选择救母亲的……”小王子抬起双眼，透绿的眼睛红了一圈，“我可以等你在战争胜利以后再复活。”

“死亡对你可没那么仁慈。”雷霆之神的声音颤抖，“你欺骗过她一次。”

“我也没那么重要！”洛基的音量又高了起来，“我是什么？我是霜巨人，我是劳菲的儿子，我是阿斯加德为人不齿的邪神，我流放了你和奥丁然后害死了芙丽嘉——闭嘴听我说！你能无视母亲的死亡吗？她的死在我们中间，阿斯加德人从来有仇必报，你能告诉我你忘记了她吗？如果你胆敢忘记，我会把你的脑袋从你的粗脖子上面拧下来！”

“我没忘记！我只是——”

“你只是无法为她报仇，因为害死她的人是我！”小王子颤抖着，看着他的兄长，他们经历了那么多事，洛基一直将所有心事藏于诡计之神隐秘的头脑深处。可是再度经历死亡以后，他的防线崩溃了：“因为你自诩爱我，或者你真是那么以为的，可是我要告诉你，索尔·奥丁森，你的爱情从来都像一阵雷雨，在夏日的午后可能是阳光明媚的日子里就突然阴云密布电闪雷鸣，等到在你闪电之下的生灵为你的激情而瑟瑟发抖的时候，转眼又是云销雨霁一派晴朗，让人怀疑先前的风暴都不过是幻觉。在你一千多年的过去你爱过多少个人？需要我一个个数给你听吗？首先是简，那个地球女人，然后是希芙，你可爱的青梅竹马，再后来还有几百个女神都得过你的青眼，不用我提醒你在你向我表白之前我们去华纳海姆是干什么的，你只是听说芙蕾雅是个美貌的女神，就愿意与她共结连理！”

“那时我……”索尔哪里辩论得过银舌头，他顿了顿才找回回忆，“那时你并不爱我！你亲口告诉过我你是泛性恋，而我只是想把我们从那段并不情愿的婚约里解脱出乎，更何况我后来发现我对芙蕾雅没有感情，我终止了计划！”

“我不爱你？泛性恋？”洛基的音调陡然变得尖锐，他哭笑着，“奥丁之子，我有时候真恨你！对，我是泛性恋，对于我而言，如果不是那个我仰慕了千年的神明，那个该死的夺去了诸神一切瞩目的家伙，那么无论是男人女人还是冰霜巨人，抑或是像中庭那些愚蠢的神话那样是一匹马——于我而言又有什么分别？！”

雷神惊得呆了，洛基的眼泪划过脸颊：“千年以来，我是距离那个神明最近的人，我甚至与他有着婚约，多少次我庆幸这一点，然而我的神明，他从来都没有看见过我，就算背负婚约也一样。”

“我不是——”

“嘘。”小王子轻声说道，手指按在兄长的双唇上，“我嫉妒那些曾经得到过你喜爱的女人和神女，她们中的任何一个，我都嫉妒。”

他放下手，笑了笑：“你和奥丁都是蠢货，众神之父将永恒之枪交给我，他说，要保卫好阿斯加德——然后现在阿斯加德在哪里？她不复存在，土地摧毁，人民死亡，而她的国王为了一个冰霜巨人和死亡交易，就算集齐无限宝石也不能再让神域回来！”

洛基最后还是忍不住吼道，雷神闭上了眼睛。这时门被咚咚敲响，斯塔克直接推门进来了：“怎么，刚死而复生就忙着家庭矛盾？老冰棍要开作战会议。”

小王子冷笑一声：“那和我们还有什么关系？”

“有一点关系，”钢铁侠镇定地回答道，“我听说了诸神黄昏的事，索尔，我也很遗憾。但是听起来你姐姐算是死亡的人，那个大紫薯也是，我刚刚还听见说你们阿斯加德人是有仇必报的，那很好，因为我们现在就是要去报仇的。先拔掉死亡的爪牙，我可不管她是什么宇宙神，因为我们是复仇者。”

*  
很快，所有人又在会议室集合了。这一次战争打响，不会再有死而复生的美事，队长严肃地看向复仇者们：“我们必须胜利。”

“一切重新洗牌，那无限宝石还会在原先的位置吗？”卡魔拉问道，“我知道祭坛的所在，但是灵魂宝石很可能不在那里了，就算在……需要一个人牺牲他的挚爱，才能换取那块宝石。”

“灭霸怎么可能爱你！”奎尔一拳砸在了桌上，“没有人会愿意牺牲自己爱的人！”

“但我确实被换了灵魂宝石。”

“二流法师，”洛基扫了一眼斯特兰奇胸口空了的阿戈摩托之眼，“不妨告诉我们未来应该怎么做？”

至尊法师摇了摇头：“不说后面的发展，也是那唯一胜利可能的必经之路。”

“那小鹿斑比，你有什么主意吗？”

“我有个主意。”索尔开口。

各人看向他，洛基看见兄长的脸色，立刻明白了过来：“不，索尔，你不能那么做！”

“洛基，你知道那是必须的。”

“密米尔之泉。”索尔开口，“和命运女神交易，可以看见未来的图景，我想去泉水那里询问她们，这一次无限原石的下落。”

“是的，传说奥丁在那里牺牲了一只眼睛跟命运换得了智慧，不过我记得那是被劳菲打掉的。”银舌头讽刺道，“也就你会相信那些传说。”

“你知道那是真的，弟弟，而且我已经和她们交易过……”

“你已经和她们交易过？！”小王子瞬间又怒气勃发，“你换了什么？！”

他知道命运女神要价向来高昂，愿意给予的回报却极吝啬，若非必须，阿萨诸神谁也不愿轻易踏足世界之树的树根，那密米尔泉水所在。何况就算前往，她们也未必瞧得上来者愿意付出的代价，迄今为止最广为人知的成功交易是奥丁将自身悬吊九天直至濒死，才换取治理神域的智慧——如果说长女意图杀戮九界，养子想要争夺王位，最后他前脚刚走，后脚他们就炸了阿斯加德也算成功的治理的话。

索尔伸手抚住他的后颈：“我的一半寿命。”

洛基愤怒地瞪着他，这个蠢货！竟然胆敢浪费自己的一半寿命，就为了……

“你换了什么？”

“一个预言。”雷神看向他的复仇者队友们，解释道，“在奥创的时候，我从巴顿家离开，去到了智慧泉水的地方，用一半寿命交换了预言。命运确实看见了未来的图景，向我展现了六颗无限原石，还有生灵涂炭的未来，即是我们的现在。”

“你什么都没收获！”奥丁的幼子厉声道，一把挥开哥哥的手，转身走了两步，又回过头来，“你现在还能交换什么？你只剩了……剩了一千年了！”

阿斯加德人有大约五千年的自然寿命，他们可以稍微延长这个数字，也可能因为种种突来横祸早早夭折，索尔•奥丁森极为强壮，又拥有雷神的神格与觉醒的神力，在洛基对未来的构想中，他的兄长总会比他活得更长久些。

但这个金光闪闪的神明擅自付出了一半寿命，他又已经度过了一千五百年，就算绿眼睛的魔法师再想办法延长哥哥的生命，最终洛基还是会被剩下，将来的茫茫两千多年，他会是孤身一人。

小王子嘴唇颤抖，眼中罩上一层晶莹。索尔只是叹了口气，重新靠近他，伸手按在兄弟的颈后安抚他。雷神没什么话可说，为了九界作出牺牲，这是他的职责所在。

气氛有些沉重，直到星爵咳了一声。

“不好意思，我觉得一千年挺长的了。”奎尔耸耸肩，踮起脚又落下，他立刻就被一对绿眼睛锁住了身形，这个彼得又咳了一声，“我原本还以为你们这些……好吧，神，虽然你们作为神实在是弱了点，你们知道伊戈吗？我居然是他的儿子！而他是个混蛋，所以我把他炸飞了！”

“彼得，说重点。”卡魔拉拍了拍她男友的肩膀，倍觉无力。

“伊戈说神的寿命是无限的。”奎尔一句话完成重点。

“那你是神么？”洛基冷眼道，星爵看上去一点儿神力都没有。

“不是！”银河护卫队的队长回答道，“去他的神！他告诉我，只要他活着，我也可以享有无限的寿命，但是他竟然对我的母亲下毒手！所以我就干死了他！去他的几十几百万年，这个世界上有的是比活那么长更重要的事！”

斯特兰奇也忍不住翻了个白眼，这些神族一定都有问题，据他所知，海拉一心想要亲手杀死奥丁，洛基确实干掉了劳菲，这位彼得•奎尔则炸飞了伊戈，现在还一心想要干掉灭霸，可见在神的世界里，当爹一定是一件非常危险的事情，我辈凡人理解不了。

“等等，”斯塔克又从这一串对话里理出了新重点，“惊爆点，那你还有什么可以去交换的？我记得你的一个眼睛已经……而且你现在剩下的寿命也不够，难道你要把小鹿斑比扔下去？”

洛基惊悚地往后退了一步。

“不，不会。”索尔急忙否认，他再也经不起让洛基牺牲了。雷神定了定神：“我总有些什么还可以交换的，或许是我的这颗真的眼球？”

“那你就彻底瞎了！”他的兄弟吼道。

班纳再度克制了自己想要询问神的身体构造的冲动，明明索尔用假眼珠好像也能看见东西。

“你不能那么做。”出乎意料的，这一次开口的是星云。

众人都诧异地看向她，索尔和她无亲无故，她没什么理由维护这位雷霆之神，只有奎尔对此没有表示惊讶，而是低头捏了捏自己的胳膊。

“你再捏也捏不出肌肉的。”卡魔拉同情地看他。

“男神迷倒任何人都是应该的！”火箭充分表现了一个粉丝迷弟的自觉。

星云瞟了他们一眼，没去参加愚蠢的谈话：“我们根本用不着那么费事，只要杀死灭霸，事情就完成了。之后你们想搜集宝石也可以慢慢搜集，因为没人再来竞争。但是他十分强大，所以只有那个家伙和他的风暴战斧去完成，瞎眼的人是没法瞄准目标的。”

她说得冷飕飕的，语气里带着杀气。对于她来说，卡魔拉活着，其他人是死是活与她没什么相干，眼前她最渴望的事情只有杀死灭霸。

“好吧，老冰棍，你怎么看？”

“我们还不知道灭霸和他手下的去向。”罗杰斯思考道，“索尔，洛基，你们去一趟密米尔之泉吧，但是不要轻易做出交易，我们还需要你们。”

“好。”雷神点头。

洛基思索片刻，看向卡魔拉：“灭霸是用你交换灵魂宝石的？”

“是的，”这个灭霸的养女点头，“灵魂宝石的看守说，灵魂宝石只能用灵魂交换，就是挚爱者的灵魂，我原本以为他的心里不可能爱任何人。”以最痛苦恐惧的方式，她发现那不是真相，她的养父爱她，却亲手献出了她的生命。

“那你还是跟我们一道走吧。”洛基说道，“如果灭霸还想要掳走你，有个会挥战斧的家伙在，总要安全不少。”

“我也去！”星爵连忙道，“我要打爆那颗大紫薯的脑袋！”

“我跟随男神！”火箭表态。

星云冷着脸哼了一声：“随你们，我要去找灭霸的下落。”


	32. 永坠星辰03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*  
于是神兄弟和银河护卫队的三人一道出发，他们到达了世界树的树根，密米尔之泉在一个幽深曲折的黑暗石窟里，索尔提醒他们不要跟丢了，一边提防着，一边靠近泉水。这位雷神总觉得有什么地方不妥，但他一时半刻也想不起来。

“嘿，卡魔拉，这边！”星爵努努嘴。

“哦。”差点走到岔路的卡魔拉又回来了。

一行人到达泉水之畔，里面的空间宽敞了不少，可依然黑暗少光，周围都是削成平面的黑色石壁，衬得中间的泉水几乎都成了黑色。里面不断冒出的凉气让星爵打了个哆嗦，火箭也嘟嘟囔囔，站得离远了些。

“你真的决定了？”绿眼睛法师问道。

“是的。”索尔深吸一口气，“你看我还带了一瓶神域的酒，可能是现在仅存的最后一瓶了，暖暖身体，我就要下去了。”

“你准备拿什么交换？”

雷神静默片刻：“你能赶在她们完全吞噬我之前，问出每颗无限宝石的下落，还有灭霸的去向，然后再拉我上来的，洛基，我相信你。”

“看来我说什么也没用了。”银舌头垂眸道，在这里他的眼睛变成了深绿色，幽幽之中还有一星亮光，“哥哥，可以给我一个拥抱吗？”

“我现在就给你。”雷神张开双臂，抱了抱他的弟弟，不过索尔长了个心眼，唯恐洛基再拿刀捅他，他防备了片刻，什么都没发生。

他的弟弟松开他，微笑着掏出一个电击器遥控。

“你怎么……”索尔脸色一变，立刻就去摸自己后颈，突然间，电击片发作了——天知道高天尊究竟是不是像他表面上那样沉溺逸乐庸庸无为，他的电击片居然能够击倒神力觉醒的雷霆之神！

索尔直挺挺地倒了下去，火箭大惊之下，立刻掏出枪对准洛基，就在这个当儿，卡魔拉突然一段助跑，直冲冲地往密米尔之泉中纵身一跃！

“卡魔拉！”星爵来不及细想，一个飞身扑进泉水，要去救他的女友，就在他即将够到的时候，绿光一闪，卡魔拉消失了。哗啦一声，浪花飞溅，奎尔砸进了水池，接着一阵电流袭来，咝咝声中，刹那间已将星爵困在池中。

“怎么回事？”雷神的小兔子猝不及防，就在这时，一道弧光砰得打在他身上，小浣熊的枪脱手飞出，火箭倒在地上，洛基微微一笑，手指一摇，幻出一条绿色绸带，将这个毛茸茸的家伙五花大绑。

“你究竟是什么怪物！”火箭大叫道。

“冰霜巨人。”洛基回答道，“顺便说一句，卡魔拉没事，我只是用幻术在她进来前误导她去了岔路，她可能还要迷路上十来分钟，刚才跟我们进来，又跳进水池里的，只是一个幻象而已。”

电白覆盖了星爵的双眼，他张开口，口中却发出女人的声音：

“啊……啊……这是一个凡人，他的寿命根本不值一提，居然也敢来这泉水，他会被立即吞噬！”

“那就吞噬他吧。”洛基轻巧地说道，微微躬身，姿态优雅地行礼，“你们吞噬他的寿命，我问几个问题。”

奎尔发出的女人声音又换了一个苍老的：“他的寿命根本顶不住多久，你以为你能问到全部的信息吗！你问吧！”

“我想知道这次无限宝石的下落。”

命运三女神一齐附上奎尔的身体，她们齐齐开口的声音颇为刺耳：“会有七颗无限宝石，六颗真实，一颗虚假。但不是在现在，现在它们被四位神明掷向六个方向！”

一阵电流涌过，水中的彼得头发开始泛白。

“啊……我们看到一颗回到了它的祭坛……”

这是灵魂宝石，又回到了祭坛，洛基抿了抿唇，此时奎尔的头发已经白了一半。

“还有一颗……啊……是你们家园的基石……”

“洛基……”索尔勉强撑起身体，“你不能……”

“他要死了！”火箭盯着水中的奎尔，奋力挣扎，却仍无法摆脱束缚。

“他不会。”洛基冷漠以应。

“一颗在不灭的火中……一颗在永远的黑暗中……

“一颗在为知识所累者的大脑……”

绿眼睛的小王子微露诧异之色，这时奎尔肢体扭动，他的眉毛头发已经全部变成雪白，他的皮肤上寸寸褶皱，肌消肉去，开始像上了年纪的老人，只剩一张皮肤撑在骨头架上。

“不！”火箭猛力去撕扯绸带，雷神摇着头，这一幕简直就像邪神在他面前刺穿寇森的重现。这时，命运三女神突然袭击了星爵，借他的口说出预言：

“但那一颗你们得不到，你们永远不会得到。未来，也没有光荣的奥丁之子，我们在未来看不到他！”

“啊！”雷神崩开颈后的电击片，就在这时，奎尔突然也发出他自己声音的嚎叫，他纵身一跃，跳出了池水，整个人瞬间被无比光华夺目的灿白笼罩，索尔一怔，扑上去将洛基一把护在怀中。

过了片刻，白光褪去，星爵站在正中，他重新恢复了旧时模样，不再衰老，血肉充盈，发色乌黑，但他双眼睁开时里面没有瞳孔，只有宛如宇宙的黑夜和象征着无数星系的亮光点点。

那就是宇宙的图景。

“永恒……”洛基喃喃道，“果然，他是天神之子。”

一瞬间他感到了嫉妒，但这嫉妒又瞬间烟消云散了，他不再是那个年轻的、刚刚知道身世的阿斯加德小王子，会羡慕别人的出身和地位。这位魔法师只是摇了摇手指，解开了火箭身上的幻术：“他不会死，就算伊戈死了，遗传给他的血脉可不会消失，只是暂时潜伏。”

就像奥丁的逝去不会影响索尔的神力一样。

星爵低下头，双手掌心相对虚抱，缓缓拉开，在他的双掌之中出现一团白色的能量球。

“等等，那他在干啥？！”浣熊问道。

“他的神力刚刚觉醒，还没恢复神智！”索尔回答道，一张手召唤了风暴战斧，戒备地看着奎尔。

奎尔愣愣地将脑袋转向他们，他的双眼里依然还是永恒的图景，没有瞳孔，自然更没有焦距。

“彼得！”就在这时，卡魔拉终于找到了这里。

彼得又转回脑袋，突然之间，他被唤醒了，看着手里的能量团吓了一跳，一扬手就丢进了水池里。

啪！哗啦！

能量团在池中炸开，劈头盖脸的池水瞬间将在场的人浑身都浇透了。

“妈的！”火箭骂道，抹了把脸。

“发生什么事了？”奎尔茫然道。

“好事。”索尔笑了笑，身上滚过雷电，将水洗去。洛基翻了个白眼，也用法术将自己拾掇干净：“好事？我们还不知道七颗原石是怎么回事，命运女神提到了五颗，还说这五颗里我们都有一颗永远得不到，灭霸在哪里也还是个问题。”

“对，该死的那五颗宝石也说得不清不楚！”浣熊愤愤，“是谁他妈的被知识所累？那颗宝石还在他的大脑里？我要撬开他的脑子吗？”

奎尔一怔：“宝石在‘被知识所累者’的大脑里？”

“你知道是谁？”索尔问道。

星爵脸上表情变得有几分沉重，他点了点头：“我……听到灭霸这么称呼那个……钢铁侠。”

“斯塔克？”

“那就准备开颅手术。”小王子轻飘飘地说道。

雷神不禁忧心，他的朋友托尼•斯塔克只是一介凡人，开颅手术必然会有极高的风险，但除此之外他别无办法。现在这位奥丁之子倒是明白他之前觉得哪里不对头了——洛基在听到了星爵的身世后，一早就准备把这个可怜的彼得往水池里扔了。

索尔瞅了一眼现在神力觉醒，精神饱满的彼得•奎尔，默默将自己刚刚想通的内容咽回了肚子里。


	33. 永坠星辰04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭！！！！
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*  
神兄弟和半个银河护卫队回到了地球，但是不等他们回去讨论有关给钢铁侠进行开颅手术的事，他们的耳麦就先被呼炸了。

“出什么事了？”索尔问道。

“你们人呢？”星爵盯着空无一人的瓦坎达复仇者临时基地目瞪口呆。

“出门！”苏瑞公主的声音从耳麦中传来，“我派人去接你们了，十万火急！”

他们互相看了眼，走出基地，门口一架娃瓦坎达小战机刚刚降落，机舱门对着他们打开。几人登基之后，驾驶员关闭舱门，回头扫了他们一眼：“到齐了？”

“我们要去哪里？”索尔问道。

“为什么不叫那个会画圈圈的法师把我们一下子带过去？”彼得关心的是另一个问题。

“印度洋上的一个海岛，那附近有条海沟出了点问题，或者说刚刚整个地球都出了问题，我猜斯特兰奇医生现在忙得要死。”驾驶员将飞机开了起来，迅速加到最大马力向海洋的方位疯跑，“具体的等到了以后他们会告诉你——怎么洛基也在？”

小王子挑了一下眉毛，并不意外，他在中庭算得上名人了，当然可能主要是在纽约所在的那个国家，不过这个白人驾驶员显然也不是非洲土著。

罗斯探员没有得到回答，咕哝着打开了交流面板。映在板上的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸：“索尔，你们刚刚离开地球的时候，全世界收到了几万个地震报告。”

“啥？！”奎尔被这个数字吓了一跳。

“出什么事了？”雷神问道，中庭的一点地震并不足以让神动容。

美国队长转头对着后面正捧着笔记本电脑的三人组：“谁能解释一下情况？”

苏瑞公主的双手正在键盘上飞舞，斯塔克不知道在沉思什么，还是班纳博士抽空回了个头：“很可能不是一般的地震，震源深度和震级都有问题，刚刚这里附近的海沟有一次能量喷发，我们刚刚测出来，是力量宝石！”

“地球可能快散架了……”苏瑞的双手停在了键盘上空，就连每根手指都在颤抖。

“怎么会这样！”索尔想了想，“力量宝石可以摧毁一个星球，必须马上找到然后用宇宙灵球包裹起来。”

“宇宙灵球可以铸造，我们现在手头就有一打！”苏瑞头也没回，“但是数据测算这颗宝石很可能在地球深处，已知的任何人类工程都无法触及的地方！就算我们定位到了那颗石头也拿不出来！”

洛基明白了：“有一颗宝石是我们家园的基石——虽然我并不觉得中庭算什么家园，但目前这里算是一个落脚点。这颗宝石在地心，奥丁在上，那就只有一个办法了。”

“我们怎么可能触及地心？”布鲁斯忍不住回头和银舌头辩论。

小王子的手搭在了兄长的肩头：“别想了，你们确实做不到，但是索尔可以，他的斧子能够追踪力量宝石的气息把地球剖成两瓣，不过问题是——你们能把它拼回去吗？”

*  
将地球剖成两瓣，再拼起来。

这个大胆的设想把所有人都吓了一跳，在场的复仇者们有不少惊叫起来：“怎么可能！”反而是还在不断测算数据的科学家三人组不约而同地眼睛一亮。

“也许可行。”布鲁斯·班纳审慎地说道，“但是我们有那么多力量把地球拼回去吗？”

钢铁侠皱了一下眉毛，苏睿公主一敲临时办公桌：“先这么干！再不拿出力量宝石，半个小时以后全球地震就会加剧，再过三个小时就会炸没了！”

“等等，事情没那么简单。”托尼终于开口，“如果力量宝石已经取代了地心，那么原来的地心可能已经毁了，我们的力量也许能够暂时推进两瓣地球合拢，却没有足够的引力源保持它们始终是合拢的，等到外力撤掉——轰！拜拜了各位。”他一摊手，眼睛扫过所有人。

“那我们能怎么办？”黑寡妇问道，脸上焦虑之情显而易见，“我们能……再造一个核心吗？”

这个问题让屏幕两端的人都陷入了沉默，十分钟后载有索尔和洛基等人的飞船在这座印度洋上的小岛上迫降。神兄弟没等飞机停稳就一跃而下，眼前的小岛已经变成了一个临时办公场所，苏睿公主的“笔记本电脑”实际上还连了一大坨花花绿绿的线到旁边的大型仪器上。除了复仇者们，还有不少瓦坎达人在忙碌地来回奔跑，不过他们没有瞧见奇异博士。

“那个二流法师不是知道一切吗？”洛基嘲讽道，“那他没有想出办法？”

“他在海上，”在狂暴的海风中，美国队长一把脱下头罩大声回答道，“带着其他几十个法师坐船去了，不然海水的压强太大，测量仪器会被压坏的。”

“摩西分开红海。”克林特咕哝一句，帮不上忙的感觉相当差劲。

“有关星球核心，我有个主意。”雷神提起斧子，“我知道有个星球瓦特阿尔海姆，那里原先是黑暗精灵的地方，后来洛基把那里炸了，我拖了一个矮人造的新核心放在那条轨道上吸引碎石，现在那里应该还不可能产生生命，我可以把那颗星球的核心拖过来给地球换上！”

众人惊悚地看着神兄弟二人。

“怎么了？”金发大个子神明有点摸不着头脑。

“原来炸个星球再重组一下是神的日常，真暴力。”斯塔克小声说道，接着提高了音量，“好的，那就拜托你了。”

“等等！”苏睿公主喊道，“那样索尔必须在三分钟内完成一切，在把地球劈开以后，你必须在三分钟里拿走力量宝石，再把新的星球核心拖过来，你办得到吗？”

“或者我们可以先把那个星球核心拖过来，放在近一点的地方，比如说月亮上？”星爵也下了飞机，听到他们的讨论，他迫不及待地加入了话题。然而这位新神显然还不明白神的宇宙法则，也不理解漫威世界的天文物理学，科学三人组和神兄弟一齐回头吼他：“那个引力太大了！”

“呃……好吧，虽然我没听懂，但是好像行不通？”

还是索尔放缓了语气安抚他：“巨大的引力在月球停留过长，不是地球偏离轨道去撞击月球，就是反过来。”

“所以必须先劈开地球，拿出力量宝石，再去劈开那个什么黑暗精灵海姆，拿那边的核心来给地球装上。”托尼总结道。

“还必须在三分钟内完成。”班纳补充道，“不然两瓣地球会因为失去核心彻底崩毁！”

“你做得到吗？！”苏睿这时候又在埋头处理数据。

“三分钟？”索尔举起战斧，双目充溢雷电，“可以！”

彩虹桥拔地而起，雷神高飞到大气层外。

“等等，我们真的要把地球劈开了！”小辣椒居然也在这里，她已经惊得面无人色了，这段时间这位天才亿万富翁的未婚妻累得够呛，她可没有四倍体力或是神格，托尼由衷地希望她不会再累到吐。然而他的未来妻子只是把手头的文件递给他，就露出一副解脱的表情：“好吧，如果地球爆炸了，我就再也不用加班了。”

轰！

湛蓝高阔的天空中，那是一道发自雷神的彩虹巨剑，如同洛基曾经在阿斯加德向约顿海姆发出的那一道一样壮丽，但更规整，巨剑切割开地球的大气层，切割开海洋，风云波涛在这华美的彩虹面前显得渺小脆弱。正在以法术分开海水的奇异博士突然平举双手，示意所有法师停下，在他们眼前这巨剑正在真正的分开海水。

海浪翻滚，白沫在被切开的地方涌动着。

在圣经的故事里，摩西曾经举起手杖，而红海在他的面前分为两道水墙，以色列人由此离开了埃及。

在摩诃婆罗多的故事里，奎师那也曾踏入水中，水流在他面前分开，阿周那由此安然返回陆地。

现在，雷神的巨斧也将海洋划为两瓣，被分开的海水咆哮着试图弥合，却被无形之墙所阻，只能在两端汹涌澎湃。他的巨斧划过海洋，切开陆地，深入岩石、岩浆、地幔……

直达地心。

大地剧颤，滔天海浪扑向复仇者所在的小岛，苏睿公主抓过耳机咆哮两声，瓦坎达的防护罩在岛的上空展开，海水猛烈撞击在这层防护罩上。人们顿时身处海洋之下，看着头顶的浪涛滚滚，娜塔莎摇了摇头，说出一句只有她自己都没法听见的话：

“我们居然真的把地球劈开了。”

紫色的光芒立时从地心射出，索尔定睛看去，暴风战斧向下一指，雷神冲进彩虹与力量宝石的汇聚点。随着这位神明爆发出喊叫，向下冲击，宝石的光芒步步后退，而彩虹大放光芒。

奥丁引以为傲的长子冲过地壳下的层层，冲过厚实的地幔，冲过地心。索尔一把攥住那颗紫色的罪魁祸首，将它从地心摘了下来，地球原有的星核确实已经被摧毁，他借着彩虹之力冲出，直直飞向遥远的瓦特阿尔海姆。

苏睿公主电脑上的三分钟倒计时立刻跳了出来，确切的说，只剩下两分半钟了。

所有人都看向那个倒计时。

两分钟。

时间过得太慢，又过得太快了。

一分三十秒。

“他怎么还没回来？！”星爵大叫道。

一分钟。

洛基的脸色也变了。

半分钟。

咔咔震动中，脚下的岛屿裂开一道地缝，瓦坎达的防护罩勉强支撑片刻，骤然崩毁。海水咆哮着扑来，洛基双手结印，绿光一闪，一道新的魔法罩将他们包裹在内。

十五秒。

地缝已经裂成了天堑，人们站立不稳，跌倒在地，然而雷神还是没有回来的消息，再过一会儿，这颗星球便即将分崩离析。

十秒。

星爵目光微沉，他站了起来，看向天堑，这一道深渊只是现在两瓣地球的无数深达地心的裂缝之一，如果没有新的核心……

他抬头朝着天空一指，语气欢悦：“雷神回来了！”

然后朝着深渊一跃而下。

“不！”卡魔拉没有被他迷惑，她跟着跳了下去，抓住男友的手，另一只手攀在旁边的岩石上。然而奎尔盯着她，努力挣脱：“卡魔拉，听我说，这是我的家园，我的母亲在这里……”

“不！”卡魔拉泣道。

“求你。”

五秒。

二人四目相对，突然间，卡魔拉放开了手——她攀在岩石上的那只。

他们一道坠落下去，奎尔难以置信地看着他的姑娘，他只来得及朝着地上的火箭留下最后一句话：“垃圾小熊猫，照顾好格鲁特！否则老子在那边也要骂你是垃圾——”

这位新神的身上开始发射出炽白的光芒，他向下疾速坠落着，搂着他的女友：“为什么……”

“心照不宣。”卡魔拉说道。

“你这么做，这部该死的剧不会有收视率的。”星爵似哭似笑，他没法掏出随身听，而且那玩意也许已经坏了，他只能搂紧女友，但他知道卡魔拉会听见的：

放松点，别紧张。

太年轻是你的致命伤，

你要学的还有很多，

找个姑娘，不再浪迹天涯，

准备好了，就结婚吧……

有时时间短促，只有五秒。

有时又可以拉得漫漫长长，足够一对情侣举行完婚礼。

不似他生父伊戈的那些带着欲望的浊蓝色，彼得·奎尔的全身为灿烂的白色包裹，这白光也包裹了他最爱的女孩卡魔拉。他们一起坠向地球的深处，在那里，他们将化为对这颗星球带着无尽祝福和爱意的新的核心。

在这颗核心的力量下，分开的两瓣重新弥合在一起。

不久之后，海面重归平静。

所有人都松了口气，但火箭跪在地上来回摸着刚刚裂开的地缝，难以置信之前发生的事。洛基更是面色铁青，他一把抓过班纳，几乎是拖着这位科学家上了罗斯探员的飞机。来得及反应并跟上他的只有美国队长、鹰眼和黑寡妇，而快银虽然反应的慢了些，脚步却是一点不慢，他直接冲进了飞机：“你要干什么？！”

“去找索尔！”洛基说道，驾驶起飞机，朝着远处冲去。

“你要用飞机飞到外空？”罗曼诺夫追问道。

“我知道宇宙间的秘密通道。”小王子将马力开到最大，飞机星驰电掣，朝着陆地而去，朝着两座山间狭窄的缝隙冲去。黑寡妇瞧了一眼就判断出双翼会撞在山上：“会撞上的！”

“其他人会，”绿眼睛的魔法师傲慢地说道，猛地一拉方向，整架飞机顿时竖起，从缝隙间擦了过去，刷一声消失在了地球上。

……

几分钟后，苏睿公主终于接通了飞机的联络面板，班纳博士面色忧切：

“我们到了瓦特阿尔海姆，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“索尔出事了。”


	34. 永坠星辰05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*  
洛基停下飞机，立时奔出，眼前的瓦特阿尔海姆是由岩石砂砾组成的一派荒凉，在这荒凉的土地上，暴风战斧正静静地躺在那里。

战斧的主人已经无影无踪。

小王子半跪在地，伸手触摸斧柄，眼睛抬起，周围深入土地的划痕和狂乱的痕迹说明这里曾经发生了一场恶战，这解答了为何雷神没能按时回到地球。没人知道索尔现在怎么样了，去了哪里，随后赶到的那些战斗经验丰富的复仇者们也无法推测。

“有人来了。”黑寡妇警觉地看向四周。

美国队长一紧手中圆星盾，克林特咔咔两下张开了弓，班纳博士转身，他们看见了一个庞大的紫色身影和从周围包围而来的黑曜们。复仇者开来的飞机被亡刃和比邻星发出的射线洞穿了一个焦黑的孔，史蒂夫对着灭霸开口：“索尔呢？”

泰坦人没有回答，而是举起了左手，在他破破烂烂的无限手套上，紫色的力量原石正在放射光芒。这光芒立刻刺痛了洛基的眼睛，班纳怒吼起来，绿色的皮肤从他身上暴涨，顷刻间他变成了浩克，绿巨人瞧了一眼地上的暴风战斧，双目溢满悲伤。

复仇者们摆出作战的姿态，浩克吼叫着冲向死亡的追求者。

灭霸一拳击出，和大块头迅速打了起来。鹰眼的飞箭被亡刃接住，接着爆炸的气浪就把这位黑曜掀起，比邻星迅速还击，却被黑寡妇拼命架住。美国队长举起星盾，他接下了黑矮星的一击，整个右腿膝盖都陷入了泥土。

战局几乎是一边倒的，当乌木喉准备挥手让岩石来解决这场战役时，他忽然觉得脚下一冷。这位术士低头一看，只见一道细细的蓝线自战场中心的约顿海姆人蜿蜒而来，变成冰块将自己的脚冻在了地上。

超巨星暴怒起来，她的双脚也被冻住了。

不止一道细线，也不止两道，洛基的嘴角拧出狰狞的笑，他按着的不是躺在地上的暴风战斧，而是约顿海姆的寒冰之匣。绿眼睛的魔法师早就将哥哥的武器放入他的魔法口袋，被幻术遮蔽的是冰霜巨人最得心应手的武器。

灭霸的下巴立刻挨了一记重拳，因为他也陷入冰霜，无法举步。

自洛基为中心点，冰蓝色的弧线向四周肆意蔓延，在魔法师的精巧操控下，它们绕过了复仇者袭卷向敌人，在新生的瓦特阿尔海姆的土地上绽放出一朵妖异的冰霜之花。寒气弥漫，阿斯加德的小王子抬起脸时，露出的是一张冰蓝色的，花纹瑰丽的面庞。

猩红的双目，凌冽的杀气，生而为约顿海姆的国王。

战局被扭转了，虽然冰霜尚不足以冻结对手，但是制造出来的麻烦也非比寻常。乌木喉显然已经在之前伏击索尔时被雷神重伤，这个术士竟然被冰冻到了腰部，目露惊恐之色。黑矮星是个大块头，从来没有什么脑子，一点儿不足以困住他肌肉的冰霜却能叫他焦头烂额。灭霸眼神一利，一握拳头去激发力量宝石，宝石却丝毫没有回应。

泰坦人想到了什么，右拳挡住浩克的猛击，左手抬起一看，那颗紫色宝石嗖一下就在他的眼前缩小不见了。灭霸愕然，定睛一瞧，却看见小小的蚁人从他的手套上跃起，半空中转身向他摇了摇手，另一只手拿着被缩小的宇宙灵球，灵球合上，盖住了缩小的力量原石。

死亡的追求者暴怒地抓去，这时一阵银蓝色旋风卷过，快银顷刻间接住蚁人跑到了洛基身边，一歪脑袋：“听说你是第二次上当了，你们这些要毁灭世界的家伙都这么弱智的吗？”

冰霜巨人之王冷着脸将寒冰之匣的威力猛然催大，这是他的哥哥得到的宝石，任何人都休想从他面前将原石夺取！

灭霸拔出一只脚，咔嚓踩碎脚下的冰线，双拳狠狠砸向浩克。

忽然间，战场上出现了几个金黄的火花圈，下一刻，复仇者们和洛基一道落入圈中，刷刷消失在了泰坦人的眼前。在瓦特阿尔海姆的另一端，空中火圈旋起，他们又噼里啪啦掉到了地上，没反应过来的浩克一骨碌爬起就要继续打架，却愕然发现面前已经没有了敌人。

奇异博士正站在他们面前，他的身后是一架瓦坎达战斗机。斯特兰奇博士伸手扶起娜塔莎：“安抚一下浩克，我们得回去了。”

“你们把战斗机开过来了！”蚁人刷一下变大落地，打开面罩惊喜道。

“显然会开飞机的不止一个人。”史蒂芬笑了笑，更何况是追踪一条数据已知的秘密隧道。但是阿斯加德的小王子没理会他的话，洛基的注意力在另一个地方：

“索尔到底怎么样了？”

奇异博士还是老腔调：“不告诉你们也是通向胜利的唯一途径。”

“是吗？”变回苍白肤色的小王子质问道，“是因为这是通向胜利的唯一途径，还是因为这条路上必须有所牺牲，而我们一旦知道那些牺牲就会不那么做？！”

如果他知道索尔会倒在这场战争中，那他确实是会阻止的。阿斯加德已经无法挽回，现在洛基参战的唯一理由就是向幕后的死亡报复而已，可是他的哥哥更重要，如果失去雷神，他在这世间又有什么依凭？

斯特兰奇注视着他，过了片刻，这位地球的至尊法师缓缓开口：“是的，一旦你们知道那条路上的牺牲，你们就会去竭力避免。可这是通向胜利的唯一途径，所以我只能守口如瓶，无论你想要做什么，都不会从我这里得知任何信息。”

洛基的胸膛急速起伏着，这时娜塔莎已经安抚浩克变回了班纳，美国队长示意大家上飞机，一边思考着有关班纳和浩克要如何达成和解的问题。罗斯探员并不在这架战斗机上，他是从瓦坎达遥控驾驶的。

飞机升起，消失在了这颗苍凉星球的上空。

*  
“等等，你在把飞机往哪里开？”罗曼诺夫向洛基问道。

小王子驾驶着这艘战斗机，但穿越的显然不是来时的密道，他咬着牙齿，不复昔日恶作剧之神那经常露出的懒洋洋的恶劣笑容：“尼尔夫海姆！”

“那是什么地方？”斯科特·朗纳闷地问道，顺便将灵球交给美国队长。

洛基瞟他一眼：“那是雾之国，就和冥界相连。”

蚁人激灵灵打了个寒颤，娜塔莎明白了过来：“你们听到了预言，宝石是在那里？那些预言是怎么说的？”

“最好在那里。”索尔的兄弟阴沉地说道，“一颗在祭坛，现在我们知道那里必须牺牲一个人才行，我建议你们想想把谁的挚爱扔下去。一颗是力量宝石，现在已经到手了。一颗在不灭的火中，这有两种可能，要么在永恒之火，要么我们得去找弗雷谈谈了。”

鹰眼掰着手指：“还有三颗呢？”

“一颗在永远的黑暗中，尼尔夫海姆或者冥界。”洛基顿了一下，他不太乐意说出后面的预言，但是就算银舌头守口如瓶，那只小兔子也会把事情说出来的，“还有一颗在那个浑身钢铁的家伙的脑子里。”

“在托尼的脑子里？”复仇者们齐齐惊呼。

洛基咧了咧嘴角，绿眼睛里邪气溢出，他拉下通讯面板：“你听见了，准备一下开颅手术？”

斯塔克在屏幕那边将信将疑：“现在可不是报复私仇的时候，小鹿斑比。”

苏睿公主思考片刻：“我可以给你安排最好的手术。”

“先做个检查！”地球不爆炸，小辣椒不放假，她急忙插入话题，“而且刚才那颗宝石差点把地球都毁了，托尼的脑子里怎么可能装下一颗！”

“每颗宝石的属性都不相同，不是所有宝石都那么暴力的，女士。”洛基说道，“小兔子也可以证明我的话。问题在于我们没得到全部宝石的预言……”

画面突然出现了雪花片，滋滋两声噪音后，信号中断了。遥远的尼尔夫海姆展现在了众人眼前，透过层层灰茫，下面是密布的铁森林的树尖，顶端依稀可见的黑色树叶笔直如剑冷冽似铁，而前方和天空全是茫茫大雾，缺少阳光的照耀让这里的雾气都显得沉沉。

终于，前方出现了一片苍灰的平地，是降落的理想位置。就在复仇者们松了一口气的时候，洛基一转方向，飞机在森林的无数树尖上回旋，机翼擦过那平地的上空，发出一阵令人牙酸的摩擦声。娜塔莎看向洛基，不等这位女特工开口询问，小王子微微一笑：“那是冥界，一旦越过那条河，就不会活着回来了。”

黑色的狭长河流在平地与森林的交界处缓缓流动，其中夹杂着无数反光，克林特极目望去，那些闪烁的白光都是河水裹挟的碎冰。河的彼岸也覆盖着灰雾，死亡的国度平静地隐伏着致命的杀意。

没有黄金桥，没有三头犬，除了静默的黑色森林，这里没有任何生机。

此地永夜。


	35. 永坠星辰06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*  
站在尼尔夫海姆的土地上看时，铁森林的树木高耸入天，看不见树尖，而冥界之河的河面极其宽阔，只能遥遥望见对岸的一线。

洛基找到雾之国的一处山岗降落了飞机，然后他们就分头搜索起了这片土地。鹰眼站在高处瞭望，绿眼睛的魔法师和地球的至尊法师用法术扫描，银舌头为此讥讽过斯特兰奇：“你用时间宝石也没看到过宝石的位置吗，二流法师？”但医生只是对此沉默。

史蒂夫、娜塔莎和布鲁斯也在帮忙，快银卷起的风暴在铁森林里来回，蚁人试图叫几只昆虫来帮忙，结果却从泥土里叫出了一只摇着尾巴的迷你版小恐龙——洛基管那叫地鼠，可是除了个头和老鼠相近，那三角的头颈连接处和从脊背延伸到尾巴的棘刺，怎么看怎么都更像是三角龙。

“妈呀！”斯科特被这只大号地鼠吓了一跳，赶紧变回正常人类的大小，然后一扬手将地鼠甩了出去，“这玩意可不像蚂蚁那么听话！”

地鼠落入森林，用两只溜圆的小黑眼珠回头一望，就急忙在地上刨坑钻了进去。

尼尔夫海姆的周围是群山绵延，山外是宇宙的无尽虚空，山里是铁森林，这片极其广阔的土地使得几个人的搜索显得异常渺小。但是最终他们在冥界河流的一处拐弯的岸边聚齐，你看看我我看看你，最终都摇了摇头。

班纳叹了口气：“看来都没什么收获？斯特兰奇博士，在这里坚持不剧透有必要吗？”

穿斗篷的法师沉默着，视线扫过众人，那里是已经看穿了一切的悲悯。他缓缓张口，又合上了，举起手来，手指指向众人最不希望的方向。

冥河的彼岸。

阿斯加德的小王子发出一声嗤笑，仿佛在说：“果然如此！”

布鲁斯揉了一把脸，神情有些微无助：“那我们该怎么办，冥河可以渡过吗？会不会有什么妖怪在下面……把我们拽下去？”

“没有。”洛基说道。

“但是越过冥河的，就不能活着回来。”至尊法师接口道。

“真的不能回来吗，有没有人试过？”美国队长遥望着对岸问道。

洛基笑了笑，俯身在地上黑色的泥土里插入手去，拎着尾巴揪起一只吱哇乱叫的地鼠。然后这个绿眼睛的小王子没打招呼，就从鹰眼的箭筒里抽出一支羽箭，克林特皱了皱眉，看着索尔的弟弟变出一根绿色的魔法线，将地鼠绑在了箭上。

“把这个射到对岸不成问题吧？”洛基懒洋洋地问巴顿。

鹰眼接过绑着地鼠的羽箭：“要是你站在对岸当靶子，那射中你的脸绝对没有问题。”他张弓搭箭，那以恶作剧之名闻名的神明不禁笑了起来，羽箭嗖一声划过一道弧度落向彼岸。地鼠带着羽箭，在将近河岸的地方扑通掉进了河里。

快银没忍住一声闷笑。

克林特瞪了他一眼，对着他虚张弓箭以示威胁。

“这条河很宽！”美国队长的解释怎么听怎么像开脱。

不过那只小地鼠迅速从水流中冒出头来，背着羽箭吭哧吭哧游向了对岸，尾巴摇动，四爪攀爬，上了陆地之后，它背上的魔法绳索一闪消失了。

娜塔莎皱了皱眉，班纳把手搁在眉毛上瞭望，还是朗说了句实话：“我看不清那只小家伙怎么样了。”

奇异博士一声不吭，眼下能看清对岸的只有鹰眼和美国队长，至于洛基，他动瞧西看，根本就没望对岸一眼，因为他早已知道结果。

摆脱了捆缚的地鼠似乎突然间意识到自己身处何地，它抽搐着惊恐的小眼睛，转身便扑通跳下河流，从冥界向着雾之国拼命挣扎。但是随即，小地鼠发出刺耳的尖叫，一股无形的火焰燎上它的身体，就连夹杂着碎冰的河流也无法熄灭，地鼠翻滚着，在波涛中挣扎着，身上冒出一股黑烟，以至于皮特罗有闻到了焦糊味的错觉。最终那只可怜的生物被烧成了一团焦炭，咔嚓一声碎成了灰烬，被水流带走了。

此时这只地鼠还没到冥河的一半，但它死去的前几秒，所有的复仇者都看见了。

冥界是死亡之国，凡过去的，便不能回来。

“顺便说一句，就算是非生物也一样。”洛基说道，“就算跑得再快，回到了尼尔夫海姆的土地上，也会被烧成那可怜的小焦炭样子的，是不是，二流法师？”

斯特兰奇瞟了他一眼，没有否认。

“那原石不会毁掉吗？”罗曼诺夫问道。

“原石是另一回事，”斯特兰奇开口，“那是宇宙之初的奇点之一。”

罗杰斯队长摇了摇头：“我们应该回去，找托尼开战甲去拿原石。”牺牲一套装甲总比牺牲一个人强些，相信钢铁侠的战甲来得及在烧完前将宝石取回。

“哦，好队长你可真是天真。”银舌头转向巴顿，“你的箭听你的话吗？我说对面那根。”

鹰眼的箭有着不同的功能，比如爆炸箭头，比如拉索承重，刚刚射出的箭可以与他的弓联动。克林特冷冷看着眼前入侵纽约控制自己的家伙活蹦乱跳，但现在不是算账的时候，他扣下弓上的机括，对面的羽箭还是静静躺在地上，毫无反应。

巴顿一愣，又扣了几下。

羽箭还是没有反应。

“看见了？”洛基说道，“你们以为信号可以穿越冥河吗？”

“那……预先设计好装甲的程序……”班纳思忖着。

“到了那边也会报废。”斯特兰奇一句话否决了可能。

在死亡面前，智力显得如此无用。复仇者们显得非常沮丧，美国队长也沉默了，当然他们如果更“聪明”一点的话，可以找几个罪大恶极但在乎家人的重刑犯，和他们谈妥用优厚的待遇供养他们的家庭，而条件是让这些人去冥河对岸找到宝石，想办法（比如接力，或者其他更好的办法，办法总是有的）送到这里来。但是偏偏这里没有一个聪明人，洛基想着，这就是他讨厌超级英雄的原因之一。

小王子的更多心思在思考该死的索尔去了哪里，但是他暂时没有任何头绪。

其他人不禁看向好队长，史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，过了片刻，这位道德楷模在心底下了某种决心，他睁开眼来：“我们回去。”

快银愕然：“回去？”

美国队长点了点头：“我们还有其他几颗宝石要找。”

娜塔莎心里一紧，她似乎明白史蒂夫下了什么决心。但是她没有吭声，只要这位正直的美国良心还没付诸行动，事情就还有转圜的余地。

于是所有人都跟着罗杰斯队长转向，默默走向停着飞机的山岗。

洛基继续思考着该死的索尔在什么地方。

*  
索尔没有死，在漫长的黑暗后，他终于睁开了眼睛。

然后雷神发觉自己似乎躺在一张柔软的床上，他一睁眼，旁边就有某种仪器“嘀嘀嘀”的叫了起来，一名白大褂快步走到他的床头按掉了仪器，低头来查看这位神明。

雷霆之神觉得头还有点晕，眼睛还有点花，不过他觉得挤出一个微笑总是没错的。

“该不会把脑子撞坏了吧？”他听见白大褂疑惑的声音。

……

两分钟后，索尔坐了起来，他对面的白大褂有着极其高大的个子，褐色的、密布皱纹的苍老皮肤，一把白胡子，头上披散着几根长长的白发，但是裸露的部分更多。这个家伙看上去有些许不安。在他背后是更多的白大褂，显然来自不同的种族。这些科学家们在高低的架子上来回操作着花花绿绿的实验仪器。

“这是哪里？”索尔问道。

“嗯……吉尔格拉斯，以前这里叫这个名字，现在或者你可以称它为流浪者空间站。毕竟，我们现在在宇宙间漂浮。”

“地球怎么样了？！”雷神猛然想起，然后意识到自己肯定迟到了，他猛地跳起，但对面的白大褂迅速安抚了他：

“地球没事，虽然我们观测到那里裂开了，但是刚刚似乎有新的核心让那颗星球合上了。”白大褂说道，这让索尔松了口气。奥丁的长子并不知道那颗新的核心是怎么回事，不过他相信自己的兄弟和朋友们，他们总会想到办法的。

他刚到瓦特阿尔海姆，就被灭霸和黑曜们伏击了，亡刃重伤了奥丁的长子。索尔竭尽全力才得以逃脱，但是战斧和力量原石都失落了，之后他更是陷入深度昏迷。显然，眼前的人们救了他。雷神忽然看见旁边的另一张床上躺着一个熟悉的人：

“星云？”

“你们认识？”白大褂说道，“我们捡到她的时候，她身上的机械部分都被拆毁了，肉体也受伤严重。我们能修好那些机器，可是她的身体……唉。”

索尔看着星云，她一动不动，金发神明大概能猜到是怎么回事，这个姑娘去行刺灭霸，但是她再一次失败了，虽然泰坦人没有处死她，却令她生不如死。

“不管怎么说，我都需要谢谢你。”雷神转过头来，对着白大褂说道，“我是奥丁之子，雷神索尔，请问我的救命恩人叫什么名字，我将铭感于心。”

“我……我叫阿拉尔斯。”白大褂双手交握，拇指指尖相对来回按动，他显得更加不安了，“也许你没听说过我的名字，毕竟……但你肯定知道我儿子的名字。”

阿拉尔斯叹了口气：

“他叫灭霸。”


	36. 永坠星辰07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*

再没有什么比救了自己的人是灭霸的父亲更惊人的了。

索尔的脸上肯定混合了难以置信和怀疑这两种表情，阿拉尔斯显得愈发窘迫，他抿着嘴唇静默了一阵，然后这个可怜的，泰坦人的父亲才开口：“尽管我遇到过无数次质疑甚至是谩骂，但这也没有让我在再次面对这一切的时候更好受一点。我原本不是这样的，想当初……我还是泰坦星的领袖，或者说，泰坦人的国王。”

雷神整理了一下表情：“请原谅，我只是……好吧，这还是太出乎意料了。而且无意冒犯，但是你的儿子长得……一点都不像你。”

如果只是一点都不像也算了，比如海拉看上去就更像洛基而非奥丁或者索尔，可是阿拉阿斯根本就不是紫色的，没有椰子下巴，也没有灭霸那么粗壮，这对父子瞧上去简直是两个物种。奥丁的长子说完，站起身来，走近白大褂。可怜的阿拉尔斯有个明显的身体紧绷的反应，但金发的神明只是抬高手，在他的胳膊上轻轻拍了拍。

“奥丁之子有恩必报，也许我可以帮你些什么。”阿斯加德昔日受人拥戴的王储自有与人亲善的魅力，“可是我真的很好奇你和灭霸……是怎么回事。”

阿拉尔斯眼巴巴地看着索尔，过了一会儿，这位科学家咽下一口唾沫，他的喉结明显地起伏了一下。这个可怜人显然将往事和心事憋了许久，在雷神的循循善诱之下，他开口了：

“在八千年前，我还是泰坦星的国王。我是永恒族的后裔，我的父亲柯罗诺斯是一位天神，时间之神，但是他的神力并未在我身上看到任何觉醒的迹象。我也无意于成为战士，在泰坦星，我们更热衷于研究各种科学技术，我算得上其中顶尖的学者。

“然后那一年，我的苏珊，我心爱的妻子，她为我生下了一个孩子，她生育的时候一度难产，我担心地要命。最后她和孩子都挺过来了，我为他们骄傲，那个孩子是多么健壮啊，他不屈于死亡，我完美的小萨诺斯。”

雷神一凛，无论如今的灭霸被阿拉尔斯如何看待，在当父亲的人眼里，孩子出生的那一刻总是如此美好，足以令人心头柔软。

“苏珊会预言的魔法，她在看见孩子的紫色皮肤时就突然变了脸色，不顾自己产后虚弱的身体，抄起旁边的剪刀就要对萨诺斯下手。我阻拦了她，可是她说，我们的孩子会毁灭泰坦星，会在世界肆行杀戮。我没有相信她，我以为无论被赋予了何种命运，我都能够将我的儿子导入正途。如今想来，我真是后悔……”

索尔没有说话，他本该说些什么的，超级英雄绝不会赞同对孩子下手，他能够理解阿拉尔斯的选择，襁褓中的灭霸是清白无辜的。可是就连雷霆之神也无法将这宽慰坦然地宣之于口，他想起洛基的牺牲，想起战友的灰飞烟灭，想起自己是被灭霸利用造成半个宇宙摧毁的人，仿佛有一块巨石堵在了雷神的咽喉，让他只字难言。

“因为萨诺斯和别人都不一样，我决定将他送到学校去，而不是请家庭教师。我担心过他是否能在学校和同学关系融洽，但他需要学会正常的社交，学会感情的交流。他也确实那么做了，直到解剖课时，他抵触那门课，无论我怎么劝说，他也拒绝解剖任何生物的遗体。”

这可和现在这个灭霸判若两人。

“后来有一天，他突然开窍了，他得了最好的成绩，教师们对他交口称赞。他告诉我，是一个朋友改变了他，那是一个绿眼睛黑头发的女孩，她让我的萨诺斯对学习有了兴趣。我很宽慰，我劝他多和好朋友在一起。然后我就去忙着国务，忙着科学实验了，我回家的日子屈指可数，直到泰坦星突然爆发了一场连环失踪案，在此之前那里从未有过犯罪。

“整整十七个人先后消失，等我再找到他们时，他们是一个秘密实验室的十七具被解剖的尸体。而在实验室的笔记本上，我发现了一个可怕的真相，那个实验室属于我的萨诺斯。

“我疯了似的跑回家，想要我的儿子给我一个解释，只要他解释我就会信。但我看见了什么？父亲在上，我看见我的苏珊已经死去，而我们的儿子，我们的萨诺斯，将她杀死又将她开膛剖腹，割下她的子宫。那一刻我的儿子死了，活下来的是杀戮者灭霸。灭霸拿着苏珊的子宫，手上还淌着鲜血，他说他杀死那十七个人是为了明白为何他自己与众不同，杀死苏珊也一样。

“还有一个更多的理由，是他记得婴孩时候的恐惧，苏珊要杀死他的恐惧。在他从苏珊嘴里套问到了当年他的母亲意图杀死他之后，他就那样报复了他的母亲，我的苏珊。我看见苏珊躺在这里，腹部被掏空了一块，血已经凝了，我……”

阿拉尔斯骤然哽咽，回忆令这位老人眼中闪烁泪花，长久的隐忍在此刻变成滔滔不绝，而这滔滔不绝又掏空了他的精神和体力，在索尔低声安慰许久之后，他才有勇气继续：

“我将灭霸流放，永久逐出泰坦星，不许他返回。可是十年之后，他回来了，他自称已经在黑暗象限称王。他的军队杀戮无情，我看着文明、富庶的泰坦星倒在血与火之中。我被押到他的王座前，父亲被逼着给儿子下跪。灭霸声称我的统治愚昧，因为我放任泰坦星的繁荣和人口的滋长，让泰坦星成为神明眼中的可口蛋糕。泰坦星已经无可救药，他能够拯救的唯我一人罢了。”

阿拉尔斯说到这里，摇了摇头：“我要他指出那个神来，指出他的名字，告诉我是什么神要将泰坦星毁灭，他是奉谁的旨意而来。灭霸……他抬起手指着，就像这样指着，说：‘就是她，我黑发绿眼的妩媚神明，她告诉我真理，她下达我命令。’我顺着他的手看去……”

这位昔日的泰坦星领袖举起一只手指着前方，就像当年灭霸的动作：

“我顺着他所指的方向看去，我说……儿子啊，我没有看见任何人在那里。”

一阵寒意攀上雷神的脊背。

“我的萨诺斯惊讶极了，他是认真的，我看得出来。他要说出那个神的名字，但是却没有说出，他更惊讶了，我听见他说：‘你叫什么名字？’就对着那团空气，他那么说。

“他的手下和我一样震惊，我们都没有看见他说的神明。但是一切都太晚了，泰坦星已经化为焦土，如今活下来的泰坦人，只剩下了他和我两个。他放我离开了，可我又能去哪里？我流浪了许久，直到收到一个帝国的邀请函，来到这里，与这些科学家们共事。我没想到灭霸又摧毁了那个帝国，我们只能带着这些仪器坐着流浪者空间号出逃，我们无法阻止他的杀戮，只能在得知消息时对人发出警告，在事后尽量拯救。

“但是他也感到了我在和他作对，他加快了脚步。

“索尔，如果你真的能帮上什么，就帮我设法阻止他吧，我宁愿他在出生时便已死去，也不愿看到更多人倒在他的手上。我不知何时我的萨诺斯变成了一个杀人魔王，他的黑头发绿眼睛的好朋友——我在流放他之后问过，可是整个学校也没有他说的那个女孩。也许就像是他以为的神明，那都是他一厢情愿的幻象。”

“不，”雷神喃喃道，他想起了不久前的另一幕景象，“那不是幻象，灭霸也已经知道他追求的神的名字了。”

“她是谁？！”阿拉尔斯捕捉到这句话，立刻激动起来，追问道。

索尔吐出那个名字，这一切的罪魁祸首只可能是一个人：

“死亡。”

*

在华纳海姆，洛基和复仇者们得到了一个不能说不意外的消息——灭霸的一响指把华纳的国王与他的儿子日神弗雷都给打没了，现在太阳还能正常高挂天上，都是由于芙蕾雅执起兄长的长鞭，驾驶起他的金马车，执掌起华纳海姆的缘故。

她这里并没有什么宝石。

于是他们折返去了另一个可能的所在，火焰巨人之国，穆斯贝尔海姆。

不用说，一路上斯特兰奇又被银舌头连嘲带讽数落多时，因为这个地球上的二流法师莫名其妙非要他们去兜圈子浪费燃料。但是斗篷的回击意图却被至尊法师拦了下来，小王子的一颗心也随着史蒂芬的神情愈发悲悯而愈发下沉。

等在前方的不会有什么好事。

整个飞机里的人也都沉默着。

双脚踏上苏尔特尔统治过的这片土地时，洛基便明白，这回他找对了。他们眼前是一个新生的，前所未有的大瀑布。环形的高大山脉半包围着红色的湖泊，自四周流下的不是湍急的清水，而是翻滚的火焰。

鲜红与明黄熔为一炉，火焰的瀑布向当中的湖泊倾泻，热浪阵阵扑来，隐隐可闻龙吟。

这是火之国度，无尽燃烧。


	37. 永坠星辰08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭！！！！
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*

洛基走向熔岩湖泊，在还有一段路时又停住了脚步，待得越久，来到这里的每个人就越发热得够呛。

美国队长一把薅掉了面罩，露出被汗水沾湿的金黄乱发，喘息着，蓝眼睛看着眼前的磅礴瀑布，火焰的海洋令人眼睛生疼，他开口道：“洛基，你觉得宝石会在哪里？”

“在不灭的火中。”绿眼睛的魔法师说道，看向瀑布。苏尔特尔死后，穆斯贝尔海姆的深渊变成了火窟，阿斯加德诸神黄昏，而永恒之火回到了火焰之国。眼前的瀑布就是永恒之火的烈焰。

“我们要穿越过去？”班纳难以置信地问道。

“没有别的办法吗？”娜塔莎的眼里隐隐有着泪光，她的手中紧紧攥着黄色的宝石。

快银想了想：“如果能有防火伞，我跑得快一点……”

“绝对不行！”史蒂夫制止他。洛基也回头道：“没有什么防火伞对此有用。”

皮特罗撇了一下嘴，蚁人打开了面罩直喘气，火光染在每一个人的脸上，照得明暗流动不定。奇异博士抬眼望向瀑布的上方，其他人注意到他的目光，也跟着纷纷仰头看去，在几秒钟后，乌木喉出现在了那里。

“你就不能早点提个醒？！”斯科特对着斯特兰奇喊道，“那家伙是怎么站在那里的，他不怕烧吗？”

“他大概用法术架设了岩石桥，然后站在上面，毕竟他是个过得去的术士，能够操控一些物质。”洛基好整以暇地说道，眼神冷冷扫过地球的至尊法师。在这个环境下，寒冰之匣几无用武之地，天知道他心里实际上有多焦虑。

乌木喉居高临下地俯视他们，在他的视角，复仇者们只有几个黑色的小点。但他还是张开手臂：“我原本从未让我的主人失望过，可是你们让我在他面前颜面尽失，我已禀报灭霸大人，我会用你们的鲜血洗刷我的耻辱！”

“他在说话吗？”快银问道，手贴在耳边，“我什么都听不见。”

奔腾的火焰完全盖掉了乌木喉的反派大演说，这不禁让美国队长微微出戏一秒，想起在纽约街头命令大家跪下的邪神。彼时追求自由的罗杰斯还认为洛基的脑子出了什么毛病，现在想来至少邪神还会扩音广播呢。

“只能听见龙……那是龙的声音吗？”娜塔莎忽然问道。

各人一怔，反应过来的时候，就连洛基都爆了粗口。一条长着翅膀四爪腾空的恶龙就那么从乌木喉的背后升起，硕大的阴影笼罩了半个瀑布和熔岩的湖泊，然后巨龙朝着他们疾扑而下！

“嗷——”

它的双眼是硫磺，它的鼻息是黑烟，它的鳞甲是岩石片片，它的利爪是黑铁，它的翅膀是遮天蔽日的乌云。这是与苏尔特尔同囚深渊的恶龙，如今却被乌木喉释放了出来！巨龙喷焰吐息，火焰横扫一切。

砰！砰！砰！

快银扑住美国队长滚过火舌，随即皮特罗就陷入了昏迷。浩克暴起为娜塔莎挡住烈焰，绿色的坚韧皮肤竟然留下焦黑的烧痕。蚁人猛然变大，一手掐住龙爪，一手抓住翅膀，死死抵挡着巨龙：“快走啊——我撑不了太久——”

龙尾甩过，猛抽在蚁人腰间，朗确实没能撑住太久，刷一下变回正常人的体型，倒在地上，头一歪，就失去了意识。当恶龙张开血盆大口，一个冒着火花的圈出现在他身周，千钧一发之际，蚁人掉了进去。

恶龙转头，看见斯特兰奇正在画圈，巨龙猛冲过去，绿光一闪，穿斗篷的法师消失了，然后它的眼前出现了更多至尊法师，密密麻麻，排列天上地下。

它被两位法师的联手搞懵了，四爪在地面用力一拍，翅膀大张，恶龙腾起，朝着下面张开大口，两排利齿间浓烟滚滚而出。

“不……”史蒂夫摇头道，字面意义上焦头烂额的他举起盾牌，浩克继续挡在罗曼诺夫面前，向着天空的敌人发出咆哮。奇异博士的魔法丝带和洛基的冰霜魔法都被巨龙轻易挣脱，乌木喉在高处欣赏着这赏心悦目的景象。

火焰倾倒在复仇者头上。

骤然间紫光暴起，紫色的力量自下直冲而上，逆火直击恶龙的咽喉。砰一声大响，硫磺失彩，黑烟突断，岩石片片崩飞，黑铁被轻易折弯，乌云在火光中被掩盖。在一片过于明亮的世界中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯高举起他的星圆盾，盾的中心被嵌入紫色的力量宝石。

巨龙被打得翻滚，轰一声砸在地上，庞大身躯飞旋，猛然间尾巴扫过，阿斯加德的小王子只觉眼前一黑，便被抽中身体，不由自主地飞入背后的熔岩湖中，一阵泡沫咕嘟嘟冒出，再没有了声息。

“不！”

巨龙回过神来，四爪一拍地面，穆斯贝尔海姆震颤起来，史蒂夫一跤坐倒，浩克咆哮着却难以迈出一步。天空中划过一道闪电，接着，无数炽白的雷霆齐齐劈向那条恶龙。

半空之中，猩红翻飞，雷神索尔，双目溢电。

在恶龙的惨嘶里，雷电将它头颈撕碎，暴怒的雷霆之神直冲到瀑布之上，将乌木喉一把抓住，直接按入火焰。灭霸的术士根本来不及反抗，便在被截断的半声哀嚎里变成了一团焦黑。与此同时，那恶龙的身躯也彻底落在地上，激起尘土飞扬。

索尔转头，看着明黄与赤红的熔岩湖，看着不断注入湖中的火焰，他消失的弟弟，他的洛基……

他头晕目眩。

*

钢铁侠、火箭浣熊和阿拉尔斯是在索尔之后赶到的，托尼没想到这里能酷热至此，他干脆直接在战衣里开了消防冷气。

“你们都没事——”斯塔克说道，顿住了，“鹰小子呢？”

浩克闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头，接着，绿巨人慢慢变回了布鲁斯。

“摇头是什么意思，他是走丢了，离开了，还是回家了？”科技天才兼亿万富翁问道，也许他明白那是什么意思，但他宁愿是别的可能。

“他死了。”美国队长说道，坐在地上，看着眼前的火焰瀑布，汗水和污渍布满他的脸庞，他双目中透出茫然和悲伤。

托尼哽住了，一时之间，只有索尔徒劳地在熔岩的湖中翻滚着，呐喊着，寻找着洛基。其他人对此无能为力，他们不是神明，不可能踏入那里而不被烧化。

奇异博士一瘸一拐地走来，在刚刚的战斗中他也受了伤，他的身上好几处地方在不断渗血，斗篷心疼地试图裹紧那些伤口。斯特兰奇伸手背擦了把脸，而史蒂夫转头问他：“洛基会没事的吧？他不是……神吗？”

就算世界上有神，也不是那个模样的。

美国队长微一恍惚，但他看见索尔回到了岸边，火顺着他的战甲和披风滚下滴落，雷神低垂着脑袋，闭上了眼睛：

“洛基……他失去了神格。”

这个金发大块头的神明比他的兄弟想象得要更加聪明，他早已发现洛基不再是诡计之神，因为这个小混蛋竟敢以神格发誓，向海拉宣誓效忠。也许银舌头的名号里有谎言，他以为能够用这谎言瞒天过海，但神誓是不可欺骗的。

在海拉伴随着阿斯加德的诸神黄昏湮灭的那一刻，洛基，他的弟弟，也失去了神格。

他还是九界最出色的魔法师，他还是约顿海姆的正统国王，可他的身体远非过去那样坚韧，一个冰霜巨人又要怎么挨过穆斯贝尔海姆的永恒之火？

先是奎尔和卡魔拉，然后是克林特，现在是洛基……

金发的北欧神明脸上，涕泪交横。

……

失去克林特的时候，他们站在雾之国与冥界海姆的中间。

在罗杰斯宣布返回以后，快银突然发现队伍中少了一个人，还不等皮特罗问出口来，一支羽箭破空飞起，在天空咝咝擦出一串火花，啪一声炸裂开来。所有人立刻扭头，却看见鹰眼还站在冥河之畔。

“不！”预感到什么的娜塔莎喊道，她向着巴顿跑去。

鹰眼只是笑了笑，仰头倒入河中。

他坠下河谷，落入冰冷的冥河，向着死亡的国度游去。黑寡妇在河岸边被队友们拦了下来，可他们没来得及拦住克林特——刚要起跑的快银突然脚下一麻，带电的小机括就将他击倒在地——鹰眼背着弓与箭筒，在夹杂着无数碎冰的水流里，向着黑色的彼岸而去。

他为了家人复活的希望而加入这场战争，却为了胜利而主动去向再也没有团圆的结局，灰雾茫茫，波涛涌涌，身形渺渺。

在雾散雾聚之间，复仇者们沉默地等待着。

浪头扑过，他被打入河中，又艰难地冒出头来，那是刺骨的严寒，教人肢体麻木，只剩了划动的本能。克林特不知道自己被水流打得早已偏转向下，他的队友们跟着向下游跑去。他只知道终于，他的手抓到了一把泥土。

鹰眼爬上对岸，手脚被冻得抽搐，头发和衣服褶皱里还有好多碎冰，整个人湿淋淋的，嘴唇发紫，脸色发青，抖个不停，瞧上去一点儿也不像传说中牺牲自我拯救世界的英雄。

他消失在冥界海姆的土地上。

直到许久许久之后，一支响亮的羽箭自那里激射而出，上面绑着一颗无限宝石，宛如黄色的流星。羽箭在空中燃烧，宝石在将近河岸前猛然失却了劲力，向下疾坠下去。罗曼诺夫一跃而下，一手抓住宝石，冥河翻滚，就在她闭上眼睛的时候，她的腿被人一把拉住，接着，她被救了上来，落入一个温暖的怀抱。

是浩克抓住了她，她没有落入冥河。


	38. 永坠星辰09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢 @Aki_咸鱼汤姆猫(;｀O´)o 的封面！！！！封面这里可以看→http://4869aptx007.lofter.com/post/1e805b04_1c673373b
> 
> *  
> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改

*

洛基在无限明亮中醒来。

他还记得自己被烧灼，很可能是落入了火焰瀑布、熔岩湖泊。作为一个失去了神格的约顿海姆人，阿斯加德的小王子不知道自己能不能去往英灵殿，又会不会见到哥哥。

父亲，母亲，哥哥……

泪水来不及沁出边被火舌舔去，洛基在火焰中浮沉，心口胀痛。仿佛有什么在他的体内萌芽，那是一股生长的力量，丝丝神力漫入四肢百骸，绿眼睛的小王子惊讶地睁大双眸。

那是神格，一个一直隐伏在他体内，却沉睡许久的神格。

他以为那只存在于中庭人名为神话的呓语里，所谓诡计之神同时也是火焰之神的传说，众神之父分明在索尔和他成年的那一天，分别授予他们雷霆的神格和诡计的神格，使他为人轻视，那些人不敢当面流露，也会在背后窃窃私语。

他的兄长甚至笑着对他说过：“洛基，你就待在我的背后，或者待在母亲的书房里吧，真正勇士的战场上用不着你的小把戏。”

洛基为此感到刺痛，他用魔法和计谋一次次在战场上与兄长争雄，他试图得到所有人的承认，他也为阿斯加德所需要，他从来不比光荣的雷神逊色。

直到他获悉真正的身世，于是奥丁所授的神格被理解为偏袒，诡计之神愤恨这种偏心，如果索尔非得需要父亲的扶持才能上位，那么雷霆之神就不配阿斯加德的王冠。

可是他现在发现了，在毁坏的诡计神格的背后，是另一个神格，被众神之父封印在他体内，与雷霆神格一样光明强大。他确实有着另一个神名，洛基将以火焰为名，他……

随着火焰神格的觉醒，更多画面争先恐后地涌入小王子的脑海，顷刻间，他看见了众神之父的视角。那是在亿万年前，在阿斯加德的诸神黄昏之前，诸神晨曦之前，在宇宙的毁灭寂静之前，在宇宙诞生之前。

那是无尽轮回的神域，诸神如命运手中的提线木偶，一次次从晨曦走向黄昏，在寂灭后等到下一次晨曦。强有力的奥丁之子一次次倒下，然后重生，从孩提走向壮年，走向注定随着阿斯加德无限轮回的宿命。众神之父，众神之祖，无论多么强大，也无法摆脱这轮回的旋涡。

终于，奥丁看着新生的索尔，想起这孩子注定的前程，悲伤袭上众神之父的心头。他必须打破轮回，为了阿斯加德，为了他的索尔。他需要打破命运女神手中的纺锤，撕掉她们的金线。在出征一个冰雪王国的时候，奥丁见到了一个被丢弃在石台上的蓝色婴孩，正哭得伤心。

他将这孩子抱起，看着蓝宝宝破涕为笑，独眼的神王决定叫他洛基，将他带回阿斯加德抚育成人。也许一个来自阿斯加德以外的变数，可以令神域从此摆脱束缚。

洛基在仙宫长大，和兄长索尔相亲相爱。

可是注视着他的眼睛不止奥丁的那一只，在众神之父发觉的时候，命运的绳索已经捆住这外来的神明。洛基亦如其他诸神，被蛊惑着走向黄昏的结局，他又终于站到了神域的对立面，最终和索尔同归于尽。就像是操控诸神的大手找到了新的玩具，在下一次轮回后，奥丁又一次见到了被遗弃的洛基。

众神之父曾经狠心将他抛弃在那里，让洛基早早死去，可这样也无法阻止下一个轮回时他的出现。和阿斯加德一样，和索尔一样，他也陷入这轮回的旋涡。

奥丁开始思考别的办法，神王曾经将索尔流放到中庭，甚至流放到九界之外，可是没有任何效果，这轮回依旧。

诸神死去，再新生，除了珀尔和奥丁，没有人知道这隐秘。但是强大如众神之祖，智慧如众神之父，却被冥冥中的主宰封住了唇舌，无法将这悲惨的秘密诉于他人。奥丁隐约猜想，其实他的儿子索尔能够胜过祖父和父亲——这就是为什么每一次黄昏都在雷神壮年时将之粗暴摧折。

那主宰不许索尔成长。

珀尔将秘密封印在恐惧之渊，那里不是幻象，而是一个个过去的故事。在一次次轮回中，索尔与洛基的羁绊越缠越深，不知从哪一世起，阿斯加德的两位王子注定相爱，可那也没能改变结局。于是奥丁将秘密封印在火神神格里，赋予他亏欠的孩子，扮出一副偏心的家长做派，掩盖一颗父亲的真心。当这神格觉醒，洛基便能见到一切的真相。

恐怖之渊可以逼疯一个人——当一个强大至极，骄傲到可以挑战神明的人落入深渊，当他看见原来一切都不过是宇宙的棋子，而他无力挣脱——那确实能将一个人生生逼疯。

在上一世，被蛊惑着，被控制着，洛基和他深爱的兄长再度拔刀相向。雷霆击中洛基的胸口，利刃刺穿雷神的心脏，看着哥哥倒下，小王子刹那间泪如雨下，他抱住他的兄长，看着血色的黄昏弥漫过神域的天空，看见轮回的真相，可他无法将这真相记住，下一个诸神晨曦之后，他还会忘记，遥不可见的命运将再次痛饮他们的鲜血。银舌头摇晃着跪下，将索尔紧紧抱着，血泪流过苍白的面颊，洛基发出他的神誓，也是诅咒：

“下一世，将索尔和我当作棋子的诸神，我们会掀翻你们的棋局！”

*

在火焰的瀑布之外，复仇者们互相支撑着，将昏迷的人唤醒，摇摇晃晃地起身。这次索尔虽然颓然着神色，却没有抗拒继续战斗。

黑寡妇担忧地看了雷神一眼，任何安慰在此刻都显得单薄。在一片愁云惨雾中少有的好消息是为了她，班纳与浩克终于和解。他们本就是布鲁斯的一体两面，却互相厌憎，班纳痛恨浩克的粗鲁蛮横，无法控制，浩克也讨厌班纳屡屡叫自己出来应付战斗，还要控制自己。可是在不断的战斗中，布鲁斯终于明白，他需要作为班纳时的智慧，也需要作为浩克时的强大。

“我们……我们去哪里？”班纳问道，脸上流水一般淌着汗。

“我们得去找洛基……”想了想，娜塔莎还是开口道，“永恒之火里有一颗宝石。”

索尔感激地看了她一眼，就在这个时候，钢铁侠突然全身武器打开，猛然转向，所有人跟着一同转去。

“父亲，你太令我失望了，你竟然和他们一同来对付你的儿子。”灭霸说道，他的手中高举着阿拉尔斯，可怜的泰坦国王被他的儿子掐着咽喉，双脚无力地挣扎。

在他身边，蓝脸的超巨星掀开兜帽，露出险恶的笑容，在她的法术遮蔽下，亡刃、比邻星也都悄悄袭来。若非钢铁战衣足够警觉，此时落入敌手的绝不止阿拉尔斯一个。

“好吧，我不认识这人。”托尼说道，打开面甲，“他是谁的亲友吗，我好像听说他是你父亲？该死的，谁把灭霸的亲人带过来了，我们差点被卧底了好吗！”

“是我，对不起。”索尔果断承认错误，“我以为他是一个可信的人，没想到他是灭霸的父亲。”

灭霸冷冷一笑，对复仇者们拙劣地摆脱关系的说辞不屑一顾，他举起拳头，猛然发出！

一声入肉的闷响，阿拉尔斯被他的亲生儿子一拳洞穿了身体！

众人都惊呆了，灭霸将他的父亲丢在地上，垂死的阿拉尔斯注视着灭霸，在极痛中开口：“我真后悔……我就不该让你生在这世上！”

这世上的最后一个泰坦人闭上了眼睛。

死亡的追求者张开五指，让血肉流下，落到地上：“在你失败的一生里，你总算说了一句国王该说的话。”

浩克发出一声咆哮，复仇者们和灭霸迅速打了起来。在火焰的国度，他们的身侧被拉出斜长的影子，这些影子纵横来去，不时有鲜血滴落其上。时而有炽白的雷霆将它们割断，或者将它们在地上映得更深。

闪电如剑，猛然劈过，亡刃手中的刃刀被咔嚓碎成几块。那是亡刃的生命线，他也顷刻间随着刀片一起委顿在地，眼珠中神采消逝。暗夜比邻星抬起长枪，对着索尔激射出致命的死光，黑矮星压住了手持星盾的美国队长，史蒂夫刚刚用力量宝石将之掀飞，其他人还在与灭霸纠缠，超巨星的幻术已将雷神圈住。

金发神明突然停手，露出一个释然的微笑。

也许是他去找洛基的时候了。

就在死亡射线行将触及他的时刻，火焰如龙，轰然席卷，死亡的光线在明亮中被淹没，一起被淹没的还有暗夜比邻星本人。这一刻的光芒令雷神心头剧震，他回首，看见在火焰的瀑布中，一座熔岩的桥梁延伸而至湖畔。

上面站着一位绿眸的神明，笑得何其得意狡黠。

在环形的火焰瀑布之下，在明黄与赤红的熔岩湖泊之上，新火神举起一只手来，他的指尖悬浮着红色的无限原石。


	39. 永坠星辰10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

“你们的救世主来了！”洛基抬起双臂。

他是火焰之神，永恒之火的主宰，而穆斯贝尔海姆是火焰之国，这里的每一块岩石都流着硫磺，每一寸土地下皆是炎精。这是他的主场，而其他在新加冕的火神面前理当俯首。

火焰的魔法变成咆哮的火龙，整个瀑布都在他的背后嘶吼，蒸腾的烈焰如巨掌，将火神托起，他俯视着眼前的敌人，抬手指去，条条火龙飞舞着向灭霸冲刺。洛基傲然而立，他的绿色披风猎猎扬起，一轮火弧飞临他的头顶，凝结成金黄的王冠，停驻在火神的头上。

“我说，”斯塔克一边放掌心炮一边吐槽，“为什么那顶王冠上还带了两个鹿角，小鹿到底对他的鹿角有多执念？！”

火环将暗夜比邻星和黑矮星吞下，大块头黑矮星还伸出手臂要钻出，奇异博士急忙收环，咔嚓一声将那条粗壮的胳膊再度截断。这两名黑曜在火焰的熔湖上被释放，洛基冷漠地瞧着他们，手指轻点，自现实宝石幻化出永恒之枪，枪尾重重击在他们头顶，暗夜比邻星和黑矮星便带着不甘的叫嚣坠入火湖。

超巨星愤恨地看着这一幕，这个蓝脸女人和灭霸已经被复仇者们团团包围，雷霆、火焰、掌心炮、力量宝石射线……一切火力对准他们倾泻。灭霸抬起一支手臂挡在脸前，太过明亮的光线让他几乎睁不开眼睛。死亡的追求者太过顽强，他远比奥创还要结实，洛基止住火焰的魔法：“索尔！”

雷神没有转头，右臂伸出，五指张开，他的兄弟挥手一掷，暴风战斧便呼啸着落入这金发神明的掌中。

雷霆霹雳，索尔一跃而起，复仇者们四散开去，他对准灭霸，战斧猛力砸下！

紫色泰坦人的嘴角露出一丝笑来，他张开手掌，绿光一闪，绿色的激光令斯特兰奇骤然变色，铺天盖地的绿席卷了复仇者。但暴风战斧去势不停，炽白的电光瞬间淹没周围。

复仇者们突然陷入时空的乱流，代表时间的绿光在周围刷刷闪过，那曾经困扰过他们的景象再度显现——罗杰斯听见佩姬的呼唤，娜塔莎看见手术刀的冷光，索尔见到诸神黄昏，托尼目睹骨龙和齐塔瑞人涌向地球……

红光一闪，绿色的旋转猛地打住，一群人噼噼啪啪落在地上，镶嵌着宝石的星圆盾插入索尔面前的泥土，接着这振金的盾牌一声轻响，散碎片片。

“史蒂夫？！”

没人看见美国队长。

洛基面色铁青，自火桥快步走下，灭霸和超巨星已经无影无踪，这说明了时间和空间的宝石已经同时落入这泰坦人的手中。若非他以现实宝石的力量对抗，他们将会失落在时间的乱流之中。

但也许他晚了一拍。

复仇者们面面相觑，随着战争的进行，他们失去的队友越来越多，现在甚至失去了他们的领袖人物。在通向胜利的路上，他们究竟还要付出多少代价？

奇异博士开口：“将宝石交给索尔吧。”

罗曼诺夫举起心灵宝石，斯特兰奇点了点头。

洛基挑了挑眉毛，难得没有反驳，于是力量、心灵和现实宝石都被塞入雷神的魔法口袋，那是芙丽嘉给她的长子的。钢铁侠站起身来，环顾队友们：“那我们……去灵魂祭坛吧，只要把时间宝石抢回来，我们总能救回老冰棍的。”

*

去往灵魂祭坛的时候，他们开的是阿拉尔斯的飞船，由流浪者空间站友情提供。索尔告诉了小兔子有关星云的消息，洛基草草指出去向灵魂祭坛的可能的密道，便将驾驶权交给了火箭浣熊。

他走过静默的复仇者们，在瞟了索尔一眼后，示意雷神跟他去单独谈谈。

金发的神明点了点头，用眼神和队友们打了个招呼，便跟着走进一间房间。洛基等他带上了门，便放出一道绿色的魔法，隔绝任何声音外泄，但不禁止外面的声音传入房间。新加冕的火神转头看着哥哥：“索尔，先放下你愚蠢的恭喜，没什么可喜悦的。”

“但你加冕了火神。”雷神挤出笑容。

洛基双臂抱胸，背靠舱壁：“二流法师最近看我的眼神越来越不对，总是带着令人恶心的同情，我怀疑如果我们继续插手这场拯救凡人的战争，迟早我会为了他们牺牲的。”

索尔的脸色微变：“我不会让那发生。”

火神哼笑一声：“如果那是必须的呢？二流法师说过，通向胜利的结局只有一条法门，我恐怕伟大的雷神在拯救万众的光荣使命面前，会选择为了他捐躯的弟弟痛哭流涕。”

“不，你怎么会那么想？”异瞳的大王子受伤地问道，“你是这世上对我最重要的人，唯一一个，洛基。”

绿眼睛的魔法师泛起讽刺的笑容：“让我猜猜你对多少个情人说过这种话，简听过吗？希芙听过吗？芙蕾雅她听过……唔！”

索尔缓缓移开掩在弟弟嘴上的手掌，洛基不禁对他翻了个白眼，奥丁啊，他的大儿子是个变态，是个随身带着口枷的变态。雷神的目光甚至流露出并不掩饰的兴奋，金发的神明伸过头来，胡茬擦过小王子的耳朵，热息喷吐在他的颈侧：“就是这样。”

“唔？”不能说洛基没有一丝惊惶。

“你现在的样子，就像在华纳海姆的时候，我看见一个约顿海姆的双性站在高塔上，如果你的手上戴着手铐就更像了。”雷神低声说道，这声音激得他的兄弟一阵战栗，“那个冰霜巨人是如此耀眼，宛如夜晚唯一的火光，比月亮和群星更吸引我。就是在那一刻，我明白了是谁早已占据我的心房，他如此美丽耀眼，在这世上不会有比他更好的伴侣。”

金黄的胡子毛茸茸地擦过洛基的头颈，让小王子闭上眼睛，抬起下巴，露出脆弱的咽喉，而他的兄长轻轻咬在上面：“洛基，我的弟弟，我注定的婚约人，为什么美神对我毫无吸引力？因为你已经侵占我的心，却还要装作若无其事。哪怕这个小混蛋酝酿着背叛的主意，我却只想与他共结连理，你知道雷神索尔从不容忍背叛，可你也知道我只想用哪种办法来惩罚你。”

洛基在兄长的啃咬下放软身体，他被索尔彻底锁在雷神与舱壁之间。这是他们的第二次——又是千千万万次。小王子已经习惯接纳他的兄长，他在口枷下发出细微的哀鸣，睁开翠绿的眸子，却找不到焦距。

没有人能在与雷神肌肤相亲时找到什么焦距的。

那是另一场黄昏与晨曦，那是雷霆与火焰的交融，那是一颗恒星在爆裂前的刹那永恒。

那是索尔，他的哥哥，他的国王，他的神明。

……

等他回过神来的时候，索尔正在帮他穿上衣服，一边啄吻着他，所以奥丁的长子确实是一个变态，不仅会对自己的弟弟兽性大发，还喜欢对自己戴着口枷的弟弟兽性大发。洛基想要串通他的兄长半路跳机——管宇宙去死，他只要索尔安然无恙。

阿斯加德会重生，无论这场战争走向什么方向。可索尔不该壮年横死，他要看见这个金色神明成长为真正的神。

他的兄长拥抱住他。

“我相信父亲和母亲都从未怪责过你，你为了保护阿斯加德已经竭尽全力。”索尔说道，“你是他们的骄傲。无论我过去说过什么样的混账话，洛基，我爱着你，一直如此，也将永远如此。”

他的手搂入兄弟脑后的黑发，在口枷之后，小王子抬起绿色的双眸。雷神眼中再度燃起欲望，但他克制了下去，现在并非不知节制的时间。他再度开口：

“坚持下去，洛基。不是为了报仇，而是为了阿斯加德的悲剧，不会降临在九界的其他地方。”

他见到了一个失去国土的国王可以如何过下去，阿拉尔斯献身科学研究，致力于从他的恶魔儿子手中抢救无辜，就算他的国土沦亡，他的生命终结，他在索尔眼中也是一个合格的君王。

颜色不同的双瞳里，跳动着同样坚定的火焰。

而那新生的火焰之神双眸一颤，口枷被取下，他露出释然的笑，伸手搂住兄长的脖颈，献上一个吻。所以这就是雷神的选择，走向洛基并不期待的道路，小王子失望而不意外。唯一的安慰是无论结局是什么，他知道在无数轮回之中，他都和索尔在一起。

*

沃米尔星，比新生的瓦特阿尔海姆还要贫瘠，因为这里被灵魂宝石吸干了生命的力量。

复仇者们与灭霸不期而遇，令人麻木的战斗又转瞬开始。超巨星辱骂着洛基是令人生厌的骗子、杂种。所有人都充耳不闻，他们集中攻击着灭霸，当泰坦人举起手时，雷霆万钧，暴风战斧撕碎空气，刷一下斩断了灭霸的手臂！

快银嗖地闪过，抢在死亡的追求者前将那断臂手中的时间宝石夺取到手，一抛便交给了索尔。

“你们要怎么获得灵魂宝石？”超巨星狞笑着，“把这个小杂种扔下去吗，雷霆之神？！”

洛基一颤，索尔紧咬住牙齿没有回答，没有任何一个复仇者回答，他们面对灵魂宝石的祭坛将以何人为祭。


	40. 永坠星辰11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随机掉落各种盒饭
> 
> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

洛基的锋刃骤然转向，猝不及防的蚁人被一刀扎穿身体。

“洛基？！”

异色瞳眸的神王喊道，接下来涌上心头的就是无比的悲伤愤怒：“为什么！”

邪神移形换影，不知道未来会发生什么的银舌头侃侃而谈：

“为什么？

“你在问什么，索尔，为什么我要背叛你？我以为你早就已经习惯了。

“你忘了吗，这是我的本性，我天生如此，我乃邪神，又怎么会要为了拯救世界而加入战争？那不适合我，那是你的事业，你自以为的事业，奥丁之子。收起你令人恶心的大爱宣言吧！我不会为了你对这些蝼蚁的爱去死，绝不！”

雷神召唤回战斧，举起挡下幼弟的匕首：“我从未想过要献祭你！”

“你认为我会相信吗？

“我欣赏一切曾给我带来不公的人的黄昏。索尔，我亲爱的哥哥，上一个人是奥丁，现在，下一个到你了！

“何况灭霸的目的已经完成，他不想再造杀戮，而我不想这个结果再有变动。毕竟如果再次让他打出响指，我就有一半的可能化为尘埃了，像你的那些蝼蚁朋友那样。”

“该死！”斯塔克叫道，复仇者们陷入了苦战。

灭霸满意地笑了，在他的铁拳下，钢铁侠几乎被撕碎，血肉模糊的倒在了地上。斯特兰奇还在摇摇晃晃地爬起，他的斗篷已经裂成了两片。浩克终于被召唤出来，却又已经倒下，黑寡妇的眼里充斥着绝望，蚁人奄奄一息，快银昏迷不醒，战局已经彻底倾颓。

而索尔无能为力。

显然，死亡的追求者找到了更有效率地利用宝石的法门，就算神王有四颗宝石在手，却依旧只能堪堪抵挡着对方疯狂的进攻。他甚至抽不出身去救他的朋友们，竟眼睁睁地看着邪神疯狂肆虐。

他看见洛基割断了斯科特的喉咙。

“洛基！”

神王双目赤红。

这一幕何其相似，邪神站起身来，刀尖滴血，扬首一笑，蚁人倒了下去，如同曾经的寇森。

“哥哥，我很好奇，你总是那么天真易骗吗。我落入火焰的湖中，你居然又为我涕泪交加？哈哈！”

曾经的诡计之神笑了，如同刚刚完成一件杰出的恶作剧。索尔目眦欲裂，却无法阻止他的弟弟屠杀他的朋友们。

娜塔莎倒下了，班纳死了，斯塔克的面具被掀开，洛基对他补了一刀，最后是史蒂芬，那双曾经满是悲悯的眸子里最后留下的眼神是哀伤和绝望。

“啊！！”

九天雷鸣，索尔浑身滚过炽白的闪电，他高举战斧，一斧劈下，霹雳爆散。

灭霸的眼中都流露出恐惧，蓝光一闪，当索尔抬起头时，发现自己身处灵魂宝石的祭坛。泰坦人在被闪电劈中前送走了他，毫无疑问死亡的追求者也慌了神，否则怎么会把他扔到这里？

周围已经被空间宝石阻断，四周别无通途，宇宙黑暗如墨。

索尔举起时间宝石，还来得及，他还来得及救回朋友们，只要……

绿色光芒和空间宝石的蓝光一撞，时间通道被打断了。

索尔咬了咬牙，换成现实宝石，试图在这里构筑出一条通路。

蓝光再度闪过。

他出不去。

他听见一声嗤笑。

异色双瞳的神王转身，发现那背叛了他的弟弟，曾以诡计为名的邪神，竟也被灭霸扔到了这里。洛基坐在地上，优雅的小王子现在灰头土脸，狼狈不堪。

他的弟弟还是咧嘴笑了：“你还有什么办法？每一颗宝石的能量都是同等的，没有人能同时使用两枚宝石。哈，灭霸只用一颗宝石就困住了阿斯——你要干什么？！”

雷霆之神一步一步，向他的约顿海姆兄弟走去，手中攥着现实宝石，一手提着暴风战斧。

洛基惊恐地站起，向后退去。

“告诉我这一切都不是真的……”索尔祈求道，宝石在他手中盛放出血红光芒。

他希望这一切都是一场骗局，是诡计之神的幻术，是洛基的又一次逼真的恶作剧。然而红光之后，什么都没有改变，洛基已经将匕首握在手上，刀锋上沾着鲜血。

斯特兰奇、朗、皮特罗、娜塔莎、布鲁斯、托尼……

他们最后望向雷神的眼里都是绝望。

索尔抬起眼来，血丝纵横，他将宝石收起，伸出手去，一把抓住他兄弟的衣领。洛基惊恐地看着他，挥刀刺来，雷霆之神哼了一声，浑身闪电爆裂，眼前洛基的幻影消散无形，身后的诡计之神踉跄倒地，匕首落在地上。

奥丁的长子转身，一把拖起劳菲的血脉，一步一步走向祭坛。

“不！”洛基喊道，挣扎着，“你疯了！只有献祭最爱的人才能拿到灵魂宝石，你杀了我也没有用！”

索尔没有说话，他的脚步也没有停下。

“该死的，你不爱我，我刚杀了你的朋友！哥哥，求求你，不，不要！”

雷神没有回头，他的脚步还没有停下。

“我最好最亲爱的哥哥，我知道错了。”银舌头瞬间软下了音色，“求你，让我最后看一眼你的脸，求你，在你把我扔下去的时候告诉我你宽恕了我，求你……”

他的兄长顿了顿，接着，洛基的绿眼睛里闪过一道厉色，他抽出匕首，猛地往索尔的后心掷去！

噗！那是刀锋入肉的闷响。

索尔转身扬手，匕首插在了他的胳膊上，他的眼中却是一片平静，仿佛他的兄弟没有背叛他，没有杀死他的朋友们，没有想要杀死他。

“我想要活下去！”洛基绝望地喊道，接着就被索尔一把抓起身体。他们到了祭坛的边缘，阿斯加德的小王子满脸恐惧，绿眸闪烁泪光，哀求地看着他的哥哥。

索尔只是看着他，过了片刻，白光一闪，劈落一柄短刀。

“见鬼！”狡诈的魔法师叫道。接着一股神力从他兄长的手中射出，透过洛基的身体，蔓延进他的四肢百骸，瞬间封住了他的幻术。

“我恨你。”洛基咬牙切齿地说道，刚才求饶的神情不过是一场做戏。

“我爱你。”索尔的目光柔和了下来，“就算我见到你背叛了我，杀了我的朋友们，我竟然还是爱你。”

谎言彻底从他兄弟的脸上脱落，洛基的心头漫过不祥的预感。这绝非索尔应该表白的时刻，更别说他表白的对象是一个双手沾满无辜鲜血的叛徒，一个一路都在阴谋害他企图逃脱祭坛的凶犯……

下一刻，神王开口，远处天边的雷鸣应着他说的每一句话：

“吾乃索尔，

“奥丁之子，雷霆之神，

“现在阿斯加德的国王，纵是阿斯加德已经化为乌有。

“……和你的兄长。”

洛基摇着头，他的预感令他无比惶惧。

“我诅咒我自己。如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

不不不，这不对，这完全都不对！

诡计之神当然没有杀那些蝼蚁们，真相是一场幻术，一场九界最优秀的魔法师的顶级表演，足以让英灵殿的芙丽嘉都为之骄傲的——天知道灭霸怎么使用了空间宝石，战局僵持不下，他和索尔被扔进祭坛无法出去，这才是真相，洛基不知道在外面的复仇者是死是活，但时间继续流逝，迟迟不归的索尔对战局绝不是什么好消息，一旦那个疯狂的泰坦人胜利，邪神并不指望灭霸会不来斩草除根。

唯一出去的办法只有尽快获得那至尊的原石，献祭得到灵魂宝石的认可。

他可不想背上杀害神王的罪名！

当然，洛基不是甘愿无私奉献的英雄救世主，他选择让索尔活下去，但也要他的哥哥永远铭记他——只要索尔出去，见到那些还活蹦乱跳的蝼蚁，就会明白自己犯了多大的错误，他永远也不会忘记他的兄弟！

他向他的兄长植入这场幻梦，代替了原本真正的记忆。

就连索尔使用现实宝石试图看破真相的一幕，也是这个狡猾魔法师的诡计，在发现现实宝石和空间宝石抵消而无法离开之后，那颗宝石其实就安静地躺在雷神的衣袋里。

他用幻术催眠兄长，让这大块头自以为在拖着他走向祭坛，那一路的打骂求饶，都不过是为了神王处死他能更加顺理成章。

奥丁之子将献祭他，因为他便是索尔的至爱，理当如此！

“我诅咒我自己。如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

不！

“——我便会被世人遗忘，那是神明真正的死亡。”

你妄想！

索尔扯出一个笑脸，俯身过来，在他兄弟的唇上轻轻一吻。雷神退后一步，手中是闪亮的心灵宝石，那颗能够控制行动，却让人无比清晰地感受所见所闻的原石。

“打开你的空间袋。”

洛基无法抗拒地扬手，将属于他的空间次元展开。

他的哥哥笑了笑，将四枚无限宝石放入其中。

他们对视着，距离是那么的近，两位神明的呼吸扑打在一起，索尔看着他，如同看着阿斯加德最清亮的晨曦。

“洛基，我真的爱你，诸神在上，真的——

“现在，听我说。

“推我。”

……

你知道被控制的感觉吗？你的神志清醒，你知道自己在做什么，你的脑子被入侵，你却无法反抗——

你只能听见远处天边的雷鸣。


	41. 大结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除锤基不动摇外，其他cp按MCU的BG路线走，即盾佩、铁椒、绿寡、星卡等
> 
> 私设满地跑，漫画我瞎改，旧稿循环利用

*

那是阿斯加德的晨曦，小王子意气风发，他含笑对着兄长开口：“让我给你推荐一位佳人，顺便解除父亲为我们立下的婚约。”

说这话时，他和他的兄长站在仙宫外的露天长廊里，长廊两边的两排旗帜高高飘扬，远远可以看见整个神域笼罩在光辉和静谧之中，雷神的蓝眼睛正望着他。而洛基爱慕眼前的神明——他的金发辉煌耀眼，他的蓝眼睛里可以涌起似海的火焰，他身着战甲，披风鲜红，上至世界之树那日月交替的树冠，下到扎根雾之国度尼尔夫海姆和冥界的九尺之下，你再不会找到比索尔更加灿烂、鲜活、骄傲、明亮的人了。

这位明亮的神明笑了：

“如果这世上有任何一个人，能如我孺慕着的母亲那样独一无二，能有神后的三分风度，有爱神的一分狡黠，有母亲的半分聪慧，这个人便可以宣称俘获了雷霆之神的心。

“洛基，你便是那个人。

“而我爱你。”

他说完，伸手搂住弟弟的后颈，自己的脑袋也微微前倾，他温柔而痴迷地笑了，就像所有心上人便在眼前的恋人那样。

洛基的透绿色眸子描摹兄长的一点一滴，他耀眼的金色头发，他辉光熠熠的蓝色眼睛，他傻气的笑容，小王子缓缓开口，却不敢大声，唯恐破坏了这一片梦似的美好：

“那就给我一个吻。”

他的兄长拥吻住他，在阿斯加德的晨曦。

……

洛基在水中醒来，他的手里是橙黄的灵魂宝石。

*

洛基出现在决战之地。

他看见剩余的复仇者们和灭霸不断纠缠，战事胶着，只是在那些人之中，再也没有那道身后飘扬一袭猩红，手舞神锤的金色雷霆了。

邪神的脸上表情平静，没有一丝颤动，他的绿眼睛似乎充满了漠然。这位黑头发的魔法师看上去并不急切，他只是摸出现实宝石幻成的无限手套戴上左手，然后一颗一颗将宝石按进上面的空位。

力量宝石，采自中庭的地心，奎尔和卡魔拉如今永远停在了那里。

心灵宝石，深埋在冥界海姆的雾气之中，过了吉欧尔河的人便是死亡的财产，他们在那里和克林特告别。

现实宝石，竟蕴藏于永恒不灭的火焰，洛基在那里被火焰吞噬，在他傻乎乎的兄长绝望时，火神手持鲜红的原石带笑而来。

时间宝石，这是最为惊险的一役，他们从泰坦人的手中夺取，却将索尔和他送到了灵魂的祭坛。

以及，灵魂宝石。

洛基的左手缓缓握拳，金盔闪耀，绿袍飘飘，火神冲了上去。

“你回来了！”快银惊喜道。

“索尔呢？”罗曼诺夫突然意识到哪里不对。

洛基没有回答。

浩克一脚踏碎地面，发出惊天动地的咆哮，斯塔克从绿色大块头身后飞过，抓住灭霸在空中飞行旋转，蓝光闪过，泰坦人消失了。

小王子的手套上橙芒闪动，接着他往后一转，一拳挥出，紫光暴长，轰一声过后，空间宝石的光芒包裹住紫色的力量，灭霸出现在了众人眼前。

幻视飞过，瓦坎达工艺的能量发射器射出一道激光，接着这个人工智能就扑了上去，复仇者们一拥而上，钢铁侠的声音提醒道：“找到他和宝石的联系，切断那个！”

“不用费劲了。”火神的声音却是冰冷的。

火焰倾泻而出，激战再起，斯塔克低声骂了一句，立刻投入战斗。可是这次再没人提醒他注意礼貌用语，在这片尸骨累累的黑暗之地，此刻只有无情的战斗和飞溅的血花。奇异博士躺在不远处的地上，头上还渗着血。

“洛基，别冲那么前面！”黑寡妇喊道。

索尔的幼弟充耳不闻。

“惊爆点到底在哪里……”

砰一声巨响，是九界第一法师用他的拳头和泰坦人的拳头撞在了一起，绿眼睛对上死亡追求者的双目，片刻之后，灭霸点了点头。

“我明白你付出了什么牺牲，我明白你，为了崇高的目标，牺牲是必须的。”

幻视的激光打断了他们的对话，洛基开口：“劈开他的脑袋！”说完，又冲了上去。

“这家伙不要命了！”快银喊道。

“如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

绿眼睛的小王子一次又一次挥出拳头，释放火焰。

“——我便会被世人遗忘，那是神明真正的死亡。”

他高高跃起，朝着灭霸直扑下去，不顾对方举起的双锋匕首。

“那是卡魔拉的东西！”一直只顾着轰轰炮击，沉默到不像自己的火箭浣熊喊道，声音里含着鲜血，“混蛋！”

“垃圾小熊猫，照顾好格鲁特！否则老子在那边也要骂你是垃圾——”

“啊啊啊啊！”火箭放声高喊，宣泄着情绪。

洛基就像根本没看见匕首的锋刃，他右手抓住刀锋，手中瞬间鲜血淋漓，邪神往下对着泰坦人的脑袋直压下去。

灭霸盯住他，巨掌朝着阿萨小王子的脑门拍落。突然之间，泰坦之子耳朵里嗡得巨响，他庞大的身躯顿时一晃，洛基攥着匕首的一端，将另一端直直插入那颗紫色的脑门。

“看我变超大——”蚁人在灭霸的耳中喊道，一拍腰带上的按钮。

幻视的激光、钢铁侠的热射线、浣熊的火箭炮、娜塔莎的枪，所有人在同一时间集火向目标。轰隆爆响，洛基倒在地上，手中匕首带出一串血花。就在他要挣起身体时，浩克狂吼一声，冲了上来，将灭霸砸进了地里。

变大的蚁人连滚带爬地逃了出来，所有人都围了上来，洛基喘息着坐在地上，托尼卸下面甲，瞧了一眼坑洼中的血腥残骸：“这颗宝石在被知识所累者的大脑——就是这个紫薯的脑子里，嗯？反正我做过检查了，不在我的脑子里。”

“别握着匕首了，”黑寡妇说道，“你的手指快断——”她突然说不下去了。

洛基觉得他们不可理喻，为什么一瞬之间所有的人都在看他？拿出宝石，打出响指，救所有人回来才是最重要的，一个阿斯加德的邪神对他们而言难道有什么意义吗？别开玩笑了，他还砸过这些蝼蚁们的纽约，当时他们还是一副不死不休的架势呢。

“老天爷。”托尼说道，声音颤抖，神色恐惧又悲痛，而诡计之神完全不明白这个家伙在激动个什么劲。

“你把索尔献祭了。”钢铁侠最后说道。

*

他们拾起了灭霸脑浆中的空间宝石。

这解释了灭霸的战斗能力为何突然之间变得如此高强，因为他一度与这粒宝石合而为一，直到洛基拿着那至尊的灵魂宝石出现，战斗的局面才被改写。

“这颗宝石……不太对。”快银突然抽了口气，“这里碎了。”

坐在地上的洛基骤然暴起，一把从斯塔克手中夺过宝石，这为他赢得了浩克的怒吼和其他人的一直对准。然而邪神恍如未见，他浑身颤抖，一直没有表情的面容松动了，诡计之神现在看起来无比慌乱，眼圈迅速泛红，他无助地看向周围的人们：“如果用时间宝石……”

“最好不要。”娜塔莎说道，“嘘，别激动，洛基，别激动，我们可以一起想办法，不然我们会把灭霸一起复活的。”

“可是……”银舌头一哽，“我……你们……你们还记得索尔吗？”

“你哥？他不是被你——唔！”蚁人被幻视捂住了嘴。

“我们记得。”托尼也红着眼圈说道，“我们不会忘记索尔——那你记得你们的那个预言吗？我记得你们提过……宝石得不到得到什么的？”

“一颗宝石在我们的家园中心。”洛基喃喃道，机械地重复着在密弭尔之泉得到的预言，“一颗在永恒的火焰中，一颗在永远的黑暗中，一颗在为知识所累者的大脑，一颗在它自己的祭坛。”

“力量宝石是从地心挖出来的，我猜地球现在也可以算你们阿斯加德人的家了。”钢铁侠说道，努力平稳声调与情绪。

“火焰中的是现实宝石，黑暗中的是——”罗曼诺夫特工微微掩泣。

“是巴顿找到的心灵宝石。”幻视接口道。

“空间宝石在这个臭紫薯的脑子里，脑子里塞满了臭狗屎！”火箭浣熊骂道。

没人敢提祭坛的灵魂宝石。

“一颗我们可以夺得，一颗我们永远也得不到，五颗为真，一颗为假。”洛基说完，继续看向掌中残破的空间宝石。

“好吧，时间宝石是抢到了。”朗说道，“然后是什么意思？难道是告诉我们别想空间宝石了，永远都抢不到？！”

众人惶然地互相看着，期盼找到哪怕一线生机，他们已经失去了太多，如果说经历千难万险却最终功亏一篑，那将没有人能够承受。

“一颗为假……”诡计之神重复道，命运三女神的预言总有道理，而今却还有这半句未曾实现。他看向托尼胸前的莹莹蓝光，那像极了空间宝石的光芒。

“宝石是怎么来的？”洛基最后问道。

“如果死亡没骗我们，那是她和其他三个宇宙神一起造出来的，不知道宇宙神用的是什么炉子，能——”钢铁侠骤然顿住，心脏砰砰直跳，“造出来的？”

“我们能造出一颗宝石吗？”黑寡妇问道。

“必须能。”斯塔克咬牙，“老冰棍，这次你可不能阻止我——”

亿万富翁兼花花公子突然噤声，他们已经失去了美国队长。

*

他们回到了地球，立刻就投入了对空间宝石的研制，没有人知道能不能成功。斯特兰奇昏迷不醒，圣所的王说，只有至尊法师才能熟练掌握用那颗绿色原石。

当那个地球二流法师还清醒的时候，复仇者们至少还不那么容易灰心——虽然阿戈摩托之眼的守护人坚称他不能透露该去如何行事，而且一路不断有人牺牲，但大家都相信他们走在正确的轨道上，否则奇异博士早就该放弃了。然而现在他昏迷不醒，没人能确定他们是否还在那几百万个结局中唯一正确的那一个方向上行进。

……

在太过漫长的三个月后，托尼·斯塔克捧着一颗小小的仿制版空间宝石出现，眼睛里满是血丝，但他却欣慰地笑了。

幻视戴上手套，在期待的一双双目光中，打响响指。

所有在第一次无限战争中死去的人都复活了。

半个宇宙恢复了生机。

顽强如黑寡妇也不禁掩面垂泪，班纳和她抱在了一起，斯塔克听着星期五汇报回来的人员名单，冲着他的小辣椒傻乐，现在佩珀已经显怀了，坚持为复仇者提供后援的她也是英雄。欢乐中依然有悲伤，比如回不来的克林特，比如小格鲁特正在火箭浣熊的肩头呜呜大哭，冬日战士茫然地站在瓦坎达的草原上。

至于洛基，他出现在复仇者们面前时不见多么悲伤，现在也没有多少欣喜，一切欢乐都像是无关之物。

*

“你知道，现在这六颗无限宝石已经失去心想事成的能力了，那些宇宙神只让它们有两次效果，一次杀了一半人，一次又救了他们回来，这么看来宇宙神的脑子也不大好使，但我试过了，不幸确实是真的，现在你拿走这些石头也不能许愿，小鹿斑比。”斯塔克说道，在他的实验室里，他身边的所有装甲都一致将炮口对准曾经的邪神，洛基正掂着无限宝石。

“所以你到底要做什么？”托尼最后问道。

那捉摸不定、危险至极的魔法师勾起唇角：“我保证，会是你们都乐意见到的事情。”

“是吗？”亿万富翁端起咖啡喝了一口，视线却没敢离开过洛基。

“我想你们会很愿意见到索尔回来，”银舌头抬起脸笑道，“也会很乐意见到我消失。”

钢铁侠的脸上出现愕然的神情：“你要牺牲你自己换他回来？死者可以复活吗？”

“蝼蚁不行，但我是神。”火神傲然道。

斯塔克思忖片刻：“我不喜欢你，但是也没希望你消失。再说了，你消失而惊爆点回来，一个没有你的惊爆点？小鹿斑比，我可不想收拾你们这些北欧神的烂摊子。”

“放心。”魔法师一抛手中宝石，又哗啦啦落入掌内，“他不会记得我，你们都不会。”

绿光一闪，托尼骂了一句，然而显然眼前的只是幻影，真正的邪神已然消失了。

……

“出事了。”黑寡妇严肃且焦虑，“之前我们在纽约街头击中的那个杀人抢劫犯，他身中二十多枪都没有死。”

“然后他抹了人质的脖子，结果人质也没死，一直捂着脖子在惨叫。”班纳接口道，那一幕简直是噩梦。

“我……我看到一个人被大卡车碾过去了，我没来得及拦住，那个人就在我面前被压成了薄薄的一片！”帕克捂着心脏快速说道，这个大孩子的脸色发青，“然后这个纸片一样的家伙在地上到处滚，一边滚一边喊痛，要我们救救他！我把他送去医院了，护士开始还说不要给他们的工作添乱，结果看见这个被压扁的人还能挣扎叫喊，护士先吓晕过去了！我也不知道他怎么做到的……我是说，一般人被撞成那样应该已经死了，他的心脏都被压破了，但他还活着！”

“瓦坎达的羊，”巴恩斯面无表情，“杀不死。”他的视频背景是一只已经被断喉的绵羊狂奔而过。

各个频道的新闻都在滚动播放，主题不外一件事——死亡消失了。

非洲的草原上，狮子扑倒了羚羊，在猎物的身上不断咬出血口，却无法吞食血肉。狩猎者由于饥饿逐渐头晕眼花，羚羊在被撕裂的剧痛里哀鸣。

一个孩子在掉进水里七十二小时后奇迹生还。

一名死刑犯在电椅上狂喊滥叫，在处刑人加大电压后，声音消失了，但在将人解下电椅时，处刑人惊悚地发现对方只是昏厥了而已。

车祸造成了大量活着的血肉模糊。

世界变得一团混乱，因为一瞬之间，死亡消失了，无论多么痛苦，无论使用怎样的手段，生命都不能去向冥界海姆。人们开始怀疑这是无限战争的后遗症，复仇者们收到了大量质询。

“这算怎么回事？”班纳问道。

“天啊，”斯塔克左右扫视不断跳出的消息，“那位死亡宇宙神罢工了吗？”

“无限宝石在哪里？”罗曼诺夫问道。

托尼闭上了嘴巴。

“斯塔克？！”

“去问洛基！”亿万富翁最后吼道。

*

在宇宙诞生之初，出现了四位宇宙神。

永恒，代表着所有可能的时间，是宇宙神中居首的神明，在某种意义上，他也是宇宙本身。

无限，代表着所有存在的、尚未终结的空间。

死亡，代表一切的终结，包括英灵殿，包括冥界海姆，包括地狱，都是死亡领域里小小的一片。

湮灭，代表在时间和空间之外，在终结之外的“不存在”，是最为神秘的神祇，因为他的存在是“不存在”的。

他们主宰整个宇宙，大千世界，于他们而言，时间没有意义，物质没有意义，他们可以是抽象的，也可以凝结成可见的实体，他们的存在永远不变，除非宇宙消亡。宇宙是他们的领土和战场，生与死，存在与不存在，由他们拉锯主掌。

他们用宇宙最初的精华铸造了六颗无限宝石，然后像掷骰子一般掷向世间，看凡人在这随机之中生死沉浮，决定世界的平衡。直到现在平衡被打破，死亡骤然被囚禁。

她被永恒囚禁了。

“为什么？”无限问道。

“我以为你是她的对手。”永恒漠然道。

“确实，我和她拉锯着生死，但你向来是我们之中的裁决者，永恒，为什么突然完全倒向了我？”无限问道。

“因为她想要出尔反尔，置我的裁决如无物。”永恒说道，“她声称在第二次掷出骰子的时候，你将空间宝石放进灭霸的脑中是作弊的行为，她说她选择了灭霸作她的代表，而你安放的宝石令灭霸永远无法取胜。”

无限沉默片刻：“她也将力量宝石放进了地球的地心，妨碍了我选择的代表。”

“是的。”永恒凝结成人形实体，身体如黑夜中闪烁万千星光的模样，点头道，“你们各有计划，而我对时间宝石的安排是绝对公正的，她选择的代表的手下先取得了那颗宝石，但你的代表取得了胜利，这可以证明我没有偏袒。”

“你说的没错。”无限也从抽象中变成具像，化成一位浑身包裹层层线轮的女性形象，“或者从我的角度可以说你也有所偏袒——你将心灵宝石放在了她的冥界，可最后的结局仍然是我的代表取胜。”

“我没有偏袒。”永恒断然道，“至于现实宝石，是湮灭决定放进火焰中的。”

“不存在的神决定现实的宝石。”无限调侃了一句，“灵魂宝石呢？是你还是他决定的？”

“不是我，也不是湮灭。”永恒说道，“灵魂宝石有它自己的意志，你也明白，我们谁都无法完全掌控它，它会选择自己的主人。而现在的问题是——死亡违逆了我，她公然声称我有所偏袒，声称你玩弄诡计，她要付出代价。”

他伸手指向远处的牢笼，死亡身披蓝袍，正被困于其中。无限欣赏了一会儿这一幕，转头开口：“但你不能永远如此。”

“没什么是我不能的。”

“你不能永远困住死亡，虽然她和我拉锯着生死，但我不能把整个世界都鲸吞下去，如同她的代表遵照她的旨意，也只想要走一半我的世界，否则我们会把宇宙毁掉的。”

“只要我在，宇宙就坚不可摧。”永恒宣布道，“除非死亡认错，否则她就会被我永恒囚禁下去，如我的名字。”

无限一顿，她不明白永恒为何突然变得蛮不讲理，囚禁他们的姐妹——宇宙神们都以兄弟姐妹相称——死亡，可看起来永恒相当执拗。

“灵魂宝石的力量找到它的主人了吗？”她选择换一个话题。

“还没有。”

*

在黑暗中，远离生灵的世间，披着黑色的连帽斗篷，洛基一步一蹒跚，走到了囚禁死亡的牢笼前，兜帽下的俊俏脸庞露出一个得逞的笑容。

死亡空洞的骷髅眼孔对向他，无论这位神明在灭霸眼中是如何魅惑，在阿斯加德的小王子眼里，就只是一具森森白骨的模样。

“是我。”火神承认道。

死亡看上去很不甘心，她连对泰坦人开口都嫌失了身份，可是眼前她可找不到代言人了。最终她只能屈尊对阿萨的小神说话：“永恒无法消灭我，你会付出代价的。”

“先祝他恢复理智再说吧。”诡计之神说道，“万一永恒真的决定把你永恒囚禁下去呢？”

死亡默然，他们对视了一阵，绿眼睛盯紧了她：“我要索尔。”

“那你就无法要你自己活着。”

“我要索尔。”

“你会被打入地狱。”

“我要索尔。”

死亡不再开口。

“我要索尔。”银舌头顿了顿，“宇宙神不会对人失信，哪怕我在你眼里只是蝼蚁，对吧？我要他好好活着，享有他在人世应该享有的长寿，当他寿终正寝，我要他作为阿斯加德的神王进入英灵殿，但永远不会再被诸神晨曦和黄昏拨弄命运。对你而言，他也只是一个蝼蚁而已，他的生命换你的自由，非常划算。”

洛基继续说话：“让我下地狱，无所谓，或者让我进入终极的死亡，被所有人遗忘，包括索尔那个蠢货，也无所谓。你可以报复我，我不在无法避免的事情上讨价还价，我已经走过吉欧尔河了，就没指望过回去。”

死亡点了点头，枯骨发出喀拉喀拉的声音：

“成交，让我出来。”

诡计之神勾起嘴角，摊开双手：“我？不，我可做不到，我顶多在用匕首刺穿自己的心脏去往冥界之时，抹去生命书上我的名字。是你手下的地狱领主墨菲斯托的儿子黑心魔，他很有蛊惑人心的天赋，却缺少一个好主意来向他的父亲报复。作为抹去名字的交换，我告诉他，扳倒地狱领主的最佳方式是囚禁墨菲斯托的后台，也就是你。现在黑心魔盘踞在永恒的心间，让他失去理智。除非你现在放了索尔，否则任何人都无法驱逐那个家伙。”

死亡的牙齿咔咔一击：“你会尝尽地狱的所有酷刑，然后被整个世界遗忘，我保证你的哥哥长寿幸福，因为他不会记得你半点。”

洛基笑了：“成交。”

这是他设想过的所有可能里，最好的一种结局。

死亡抬手，一道黑雾从她蓝色的袖中喷出，落在地上，里面走出一个人来。洛基的绿眼睛潮湿了，他站在那里，不敢说话也不敢动，直到对方主动抱住他。

“洛基？”

“哥哥。”他小声叫道。

他以为自己会怨恨，以为自己会恨不得捅穿兄长，以为自己会咆哮着向索尔倾吐真相：轮到你去一个人活着了，因为我用自己作代价换回了你！这就是你在祭坛干的好事的结果！

可什么都没有，他只是紧紧抱住他的哥哥，泪水顺颊而下。

“我闯祸了。”银舌头说道。

“我会保护你的，弟弟，发生了什么事？”

“我让黑心魔蛊惑了永恒，囚禁了死亡，救回了你。”诡计之神的脑袋抵在雷神的脖颈边，诸神以无限宝石作生死的博弈，而洛基掀翻了他们的牌桌。

“我知道了，我为你自豪，洛基。”一个吻落在这了不起的魔法师的额头。

兄弟间相亲相爱的时间不长，很快永恒就发现了囚牢边的异样，他不屑地伸出巨掌，瞬间将索尔和洛基一起掀翻在地。

雷神只觉得浑身骨骼都折断了似的剧痛，他爬起身来，擦去嘴角的血迹，呼吸破碎，双手握拳，奋力向永恒发出他最强大的雷电。

轰隆隆！

白光耀眼生花，洛基闭上眼睛将脸扭向一边，可强烈的光芒穿透眼皮，照得绿眼生疼，泪水滴滴。

许久许久，白光散去，永恒不屑地抬手，雷霆之神瞬间化为齑粉。

阿斯加德的小王子呆看着这一幕。

死亡再度扬袖，黑雾中走出完好无损的金发大个子，耀金从他的脑袋披散肩膀，双眸湛蓝锃亮，如同当年无忧无虑的仙宫王储，红袍在他的身后猎猎作响。

索尔死不死，得由死亡说了算。

永恒暴怒起来，他掀起滔天巨浪，震荡地动山摇，抬手翻天覆地，落足日月倒光。

雷霆之神在整个宇宙的化身面前是如此渺小，他一次次召唤出闪电，却如同滴水落入大海，他一次次粉身碎骨，再被死亡召唤而出，投入这场看不见尽头的战斗。

终于，永恒醒悟，将神王踩在脚下，却不杀害他的性命，只让他动弹不得：“死亡令你不会死去，我就要叫你被困在最痛苦的时间循环之中！”

索尔咳出一口鲜血，他勉力抬头，看见永恒身上的万千星辉，上面是没有了死亡的世界。他看见宇宙的无数个未来，没有了死亡，所有的未来都指向彻底的毁灭。

生与死，本就是组成宇宙的两端，缺一不可。

“为什么你不能冷静下来……”雷神挣扎着，“不要被黑心魔蛊惑……”

洛基颤抖着直起身体，无限不知何时已到了他的身边，这并不奇怪，这位女性模样的神明本就代表着无所不在的空间：“瞧瞧你闯了多大的祸。”

阿斯加德的小王子开口：“为什么阿斯加德永困轮回？”

无限露出一丝惊异，随即便欣赏地笑了：“因为阿斯加德是宇宙拉锯的联系点。当诸神晨曦，便是我占了死亡的上风，不但阿斯加德重生，无数灵魂也会从死亡中得以释放，你知道生命大爆炸，那繁盛将遍及整个宇宙。”

洛基明白了什么：“当诸神黄昏，那就是死亡占了上风。”

“是的，无论是海拉、苏尔特尔、灭霸，还有很多你不知道的人，都是我的姐姐死亡的使者。他们毁灭阿斯加德，除去众生的庇护者，然后便是屠戮生灵——杀死半数生命不过是又一次她胜利的开始。”

“所以英灵殿不是众神死后的乐园，而是囚禁他们的地方！”绿眼睛的小王子说道，“因为你们要用阿斯加德做所谓的联系点，用他们开启博弈的棋局，所以用命运金线捆缚着他们从晨曦走向黄昏。因为索尔的力量令你们畏惧，所以你们一次次在他壮年时就将他摧折！”

无限沉默片刻：“那是永恒的决定，你的哥哥索尔，他还不够让我们畏惧的。”

至此，一切谜团都解开了。

阿斯加德是宇宙神决定的联系点，这里诸神晨曦，生命繁衍，这里诸神黄昏，众生死去。永恒主宰，而无限与死亡在此博弈，一次又一次，宇宙毁灭又诞生，唯一不变的是束缚着阿斯加德诸神的命运锁链。

“我的姐姐死亡之所以选择那个泰坦人作她的使者，并不是因为她爱那个家伙，我知道死亡的品味，她对灭霸恨不得敬而远之。但是灭霸的族裔是我的兄长永恒落下的星星点点中的一支，如同伊戈，还有很多其他永恒的支庶血脉，在永恒眼里他们微不足道，但在宇宙之间，他们算得上强大。”无限说道，“我有过一个猜测，永恒束缚阿斯加德人，是因为你们是宇宙间唯一不是他血脉的神明，你们难免令他感到紧张——阿斯加德，是与超出我们的第五种力量伴生的。”

无限侧首：“不过你们确实有令他紧张的资本，你做到了，你掀翻了我们的棋局。”

洛基没有丝毫喜悦，看着兄长面对永恒做着徒劳的挣扎，曾经的诡计之神五内俱焚，一时竟彷徨无计：“永恒的力量……”

“我不是永恒的对手，他能囚禁死亡，也就能囚禁我。”无限说道，“索尔帮不上忙，如果我和永恒作对，他就像是一根毫毛一样，风一吹就会消散。”

洛基定了定神：“但在你们之外，在永恒的血脉之外，在这里，你找不到比他更强的人了。”

“是啊，否则死亡也不会同意放出他，但他的力量还不够，除非——”

绿眼睛的小王子看向她。

无限微微张开双臂：“其实在最初宇宙诞生的时候，原初的力量是五种，除了永恒、无限、死亡、湮灭，还有一股最初精华的能量存在，已经拥有神名和神位的我们谁也无法驾驭，那是留给第五位宇宙神的。”

黑头发的魔法师低下脑袋，从异次元的口袋里掏出六枚无限宝石。

“是的。”永恒赞许道，“如果是我和另一位宇宙神，情况就会大不一样了。”

“情况会不一样的。”银舌头回应道。

眼前，索尔还在和永恒搏斗着，在无限为之辟出的不受激战波及的空间里，洛基手持原石，缓步走向他的哥哥。

——我的权力是生而为王。

他开口：“吾王。”

感应到了什么，索尔停止了战斗，抬眼望着他的兄弟。

——我想要的，是和你平起平坐！

洛基屈膝，膝盖点在地上：“我所信奉的神明，作为你的信徒。”

“洛基？”

——你们的救世主在这里！

他举起右手，指尖上悬浮着六枚色彩斑斓的宝石：

“我相信，你是唯一配得上领受这原初之力的神祇。”

——够了！我可是神，你们这些蝼蚁……

洛基闭上眼睛，原石在他的掌上一齐燃烧起来，在永恒之火的包裹中，化成一道白光射中索尔：

“我是洛基，

“阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的正统国王，

“奥丁之子，

“火焰之神，

“谨此，向你献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

高傲的小王子俯身下去，在无限的帮助下，他的双唇亲吻在哥哥面前的泥泞之上。

我的兄长，我的国王，我的神明。

我将放弃王冠，放弃与你并肩的向往，放弃救世主的称号，放弃我之所有，臣服于你。

“不……”索尔试图阻止他，雷神感受到了比永恒施加的更大的痛苦，他眼睁睁地看着他的弟弟向他献祭，将宝石代表的力量献给了他。

“啊！！”这金发的奥丁之子瞬间双目炽白，下一霎，他的身体猛然翻转，将永恒击倒一旁。永恒立刻张手释放巨大的能量，索尔的身体膨胀起来，也变成了黑色夜幕中星河灿烂的景象。

“怎么可能！”永恒失声叫道，他的能量被无限的空间转移。

“新神诞生了，他是我们中的一员。”无限回答道。

现在的索尔也变成了一位宇宙神，他的身体如其他宇宙神一样，可以凝结成实，也可以抽象难明，他的力量是宝石的汇总，他的神位是初生的全新，也是自宇宙诞生而来的古老。

永恒摇着头，向这位新神凶猛地扑去。

索尔也迎面而上。

两位宇宙神明相撞在一起，他们发出的震动波及宇宙的所有角落，一时之间，所有的声音都被从世上夺去，因为那撞击是如此剧烈，甚至于一串星系都化为了灰烟。

“把黑心魔赶出来！”无限提醒道，她奋力接住了永恒下一波暴怒的能量。

轰隆隆！

雷电闪彻群星，宇宙间再无黑心魔存身之地，他被立刻劈得分毫无存，失去蛊惑者的永恒猛然顿住了，理智重新回到这位神明的心间：“我做了什么？”

“你得倒回时间，”索尔说道，“我们刚刚毁了无数个星系。还有，释放死亡，但要尊重无限战争的结果。”

“我一直尊重那结果，只是愤怒遮蔽了我的理智，令我被黑心魔利用了。”永恒说道，手指一摇，就将时间线回到了群星爆炸之前，又放开了对死亡的囚笼，“死亡，我的姐妹，我抱歉囚禁了你，但你也要尊重我的裁决。”

死亡默然不语，她看向洛基，在刚才神明间的最后决战中，这绿眼睛的小王子因为承受不住能量的冲击，已经完全失去了知觉，若非死亡被囚禁，他应该已经不在生命的世界里了。

新神立刻凝结了实体，又变回金发蓝眸的模样，轻轻落在他兄弟的身边。

“他是我的。”死亡的牙齿咯咯相击。

“不，他是我的。”索尔沉声宣布。

他屈膝跪下，将洛基搂入怀里，现在他的弟弟全无意识，身体软垂，任凭处置。

死亡迅速看向永恒：“我要求公正的裁决！”

索尔手中扣紧：“没得商量！”

永恒审视了这一幕一会儿，对新神开口：“是的，他是你的。”

“他亲口将自己许诺给了死亡，换取索尔的复活，死亡不容戏弄。”

永恒召唤出过去的时间线：“在此之前，他已经将他自己献给新神了。”

在灵魂宝石的祭坛上，洛基将索尔推了下去。

在战争结束后，他以活人之身走过吉欧尔河，踏上死亡的领域。

活人在冥界的气味是香甜的，一路上诡计之神都在逃亡于亡灵的群起追捕，他不是第一次踏足死亡之地，最终他找到了目标，银舌头撺掇黑心魔迷惑了永恒。

很久以前，邪神便将他的心奉给了雷霆之神，之后是他的生命，有几次算几次，也都献给了他的哥哥。

他是骄傲的火焰之神，却在最后亲吻兄长面前的土地，亲手折断自己的傲骨，也一并交给他的神明。

他的心，他的生命，他的尊严，当这些都不够时，洛基答应了死亡的交易，他让自己被抛弃，被折磨，被遗忘，只换取索尔回来。

那是供奉新神的祭坛，而当洛基献出所有，命运都宣判“那还不够”时，他便走上了祭坛，跪了下去，以最卑微的姿势，让额头触及地面，将自己献为兄长的祭品，新神的羔羊。

“他是新神的第一个信徒，和祭品，所以我裁决他属于索尔，无论生命世界还是死亡国度，都无权带走他。”永恒最终决定道。

*

新神带着他的兄弟离开。

索尔拥有了属于他的领域，那领域现在是一片什么都没有的纯白。随着他的双足落于纯白，彩虹桥骤然出现，延伸向前。

星海灿灿，水波在桥下荡漾，金宫巍峨，阿斯加德拔地而起。只在新神的一动念间，神域再度闪耀光辉。

索尔低头看向怀里的洛基，这安静的小祭品兀自未醒，他微微一笑，下一刻已经置身于闪电宫的寝殿。他的兄弟被他安放在柔软的床榻上，新神俯身在这羔羊的额头落下一个吻。

洛基缓缓睁开眼睛，感觉到带着潮湿热息的吻一路落下，从鼻子上直抵双唇。绿眼睛的小王子微微张唇，很快便被卷入了兄长的气息包裹之中。

现在的索尔是宇宙神，形体对他来说没有意义，他一面在洛基眼前保持着金发蓝眼的模样，一面放任自己的存在彻底包裹住他的弟弟。银舌头只来得及发出一声细弱的哀鸣，就感受到了来自兄长的全面入侵。索尔在他的每一处指缝间，在他的耳窝里，充斥他的鼻端，翻搅他的口腔，身体的每一处肌肤都被他所蹭弄摩擦，体内亦被他完全侵入。

那快感如同闪电，猝不及防又来势汹汹，又如同海潮，绵密连续毫无止歇。洛基的双眼迅速失去焦距，口唇张开，涎水不自觉地流下嘴角。他的战栗扭动尽在兄长的掌下，他的神经和血管在皮下震颤，所有感官、所有细胞，一切都鲜明地传递着同一个讯息——

索尔！

在这毫无停顿的快感中，在这看不到尽头的侵袭下，洛基又一次昏厥了过去。

就连昏迷，也像是落入哥哥温暖的怀抱。

再醒来的时候，索尔确实正拥抱着他，蓝眼睛里是脉脉温情。阿萨的小王子和他交换了一个深吻，才注意到现在身处闪电宫中。

迎着绿眼睛里闪过的疑惑，索尔伸手为他展开宇宙的图景。

永恒即是宇宙，在他之内，无限和死亡是两个世界，他们争夺着生命与死亡的疆域。

在永恒之外，那是“不存在”的湮灭，他的领域代表着一切不存在，他难以领会，难以说明，而永恒是与他对立的“存在”。

索尔，作为新神，他的领域在生与死之间，在存在与虚无之间。他是代表着平衡的神明，他是有判断有决定的原初之力，他将从此与宇宙一道长存不朽。

洛基倚靠在这新神的怀里，昔日野心勃勃的邪神眸中透出认命的情绪，而索尔拥抱着他，略觉不安。

曾经的诡计之神将自己亲手献祭，在他身上已经找不到那要与哥哥比肩的愿景，被承认的需要。

也许在索尔命令他献祭的那一刻，洛基推下去的不止是雷霆之神，还有过去骄傲不屈的阿斯加德小王子。他在那时就已经崩溃了，他早已发了疯，只是为着索尔不会真正的死亡，他才假装出坚强的表象。

经历过那一切，洛基什么都不敢要了，他只要索尔活着，甚至不敢奢求他的兄长会记得，曾经有一个黑发绿眼的少年与他相伴长大，喊了他一千多年的哥哥。

索尔不安地拥着他，觉得如此满足的兄弟不像他熟悉的洛基，可那确实是洛基。他的弟弟，索尔啊，洛基被他变成了什么样子！

“洛基……”他试探着叫道，“你明白发生了什么吗？”

他的弟弟摇了摇头。

新神明白自己说出的话语是残酷的，可洛基有权听到真相：

“你被裁决属于我了，你再也不能去生命的世界或者死亡的世界……不能去英灵殿，不能看父亲和母亲……你只能在我的领域里，无法离开也不会死去……你……对不起，但我不能让你落入死亡的地狱。”

洛基的绿眼睛一颤，眼光流动，他伸出双臂搂住兄长的脖子。索尔明白他们的父母对他的弟弟而言有多重要，可现在洛基的一切都被剥夺了，这个阿斯加德和过去的一模一样，却没有其他任何生灵，只有他们俩。

可这被永远囚禁的小王子却只是露出一个令人心碎的微笑：“至少，他们都好好的，在英灵殿啊。我知道当你准备好的时候，他们会迎来诸神晨曦，但是不会再有命运，也不会……有诸神黄昏了。”

他凑了上来，吻了吻他的兄长：“这比我想到的最好的结局更好了，哥哥，而且至少现在我还是爱你的，索尔。我知道时间对你而言已经没有意义，我庆幸这样，你对我的感情就永远不会改变了。我知道我不会如此，千年万年……时间对我不是不存在的，也许总有一天我会恨你，但我宁愿这样。我很高兴我是阿斯加德人，那么漫长的时间里我的耐力会比别的种族好一点。而且我爱了你那么久，索尔，我的哥哥，我几乎要怀疑我变心的那一天是不是真的会到来了……那像是可以永世不变的，真的，也许我会永远崇拜你，爱慕你，沉溺在你身边，永远都不想离开。”

银舌头说着这悲伤的话语，语气里全是深切的情意，他虔诚地又吻了他的神明，然后提出一个低声带着诱惑的建议：

“我不想去思考遥远的未来了，哥哥，让我怀上你的孩子，让我为你孕育几个小小的神吧。”

……

当洛基再一次沉沉入眠，索尔拥抱着他，看着现在还空空的闪电宫，他看见了许多。

他看见他的朋友史蒂夫·罗杰斯并未牺牲于那场战斗，而是被裹挟入时空的逆流，这个军人终于赶上了错过多年的舞会。从此时间开始分岔，在那条分出的全新的路上，美国队长拯救了自己的朋友巴基·巴恩斯，也来得及挽回了霍华德·斯塔克与他妻子的性命，一个全新的复仇者联盟会继续保卫那条时间线里的地球。

他看见在时间的主路上，在无限战争之后，他的战友斯塔克和小辣椒美满成婚，他们有了小摩根，这个孩子在母亲的腹中同历了这场伟大的战争，她们是了不起的母女。小摩根爱她的父亲三千遍、三万遍，现在她正在学习比三万更大的数字，因为她是那么那么爱她的爸爸。

他看见浩克与班纳终于和解，他的手与娜塔莎的交握在一起。小鹰眼长大成人，她的女儿也被取名为娜塔莎，黑寡妇为此激动落泪。

他看见快银承认了他的机器人妹夫，而旺达潜力无穷，她做到了一项奇迹——她和幻视有了一对可爱的儿女，这令人惊奇。

他看见巴顿在冥界过得不错——因为洛基曾经抹去生命书中的名字，地狱领主墨菲斯托急需一名可靠的战士来代管生命书。克林特被他相中，现在鹰眼执弓背箭将亡灵驱赶去他们该去的地方，有时他可以蹭到从冥界的镜子里看看妻子和儿女的福利。

他看见地球为奎尔和卡魔拉树立了两座高大的纪念碑，会让洛基垂涎三尺的那种，纪念碑下终年鲜花不绝。康复了的星云失去了对以往事情的记忆，但也还是隔三差五同银河护卫队的其他人一起在碑下怀念。更多的时候，他们在阿拉尔斯的科学家空间站里帮忙。

他看见纽约街头的蜘蛛小子成了新的复仇者领袖，他看见苏睿拥抱住再次死而复生的兄长，他看见圣所的人类法师睁开双眼，发出慨叹：

“这就是那个最好的结局，而我们做到了，甚至比那更好。”

“是的，”新神点头，“我们做到了。”

斯特兰奇预见了索尔的死亡，却没想到雷神会浴火重生，这比他见过的好结局还要更好。

新的宇宙神笑着看向身边沉睡着的弟弟，他刚刚感受到他兄弟体内萌芽的力量。怎么会忘记了呢，他和洛基从来都是一体，亿万年来从来如此，他们无分彼此，也不可分割。

索尔既然成为宇宙神，他的神位，理所当然也有洛基的一半。

当洛基放弃和兄长争雄，当他放弃对王位的野心，当他献出自己，他却得到了一切，他将会是和索尔并肩的神祇，平衡的神位，本就是要他们平衡共有。死亡不会得到洛基，生命世界也无法束缚他。

只是现在这些还不急着告诉他，金发的新神有些许恶劣地想着，等他先享受一下他难得弱势的弟弟吧，哪怕将来会遭到前任诡计之神的报复。


End file.
